Epitafio a una mentira
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Las mentiras son como las arenas movedizas: un paso en falso y te arrastran a la perdición. La muerte del hijo no nato de Draco y Hermione es ese primer paso; ahora se hunden en un matrimonio basado en las mentiras y las apariencias, ¿se ahogarán? Ya lo decía Shakespeare: Los placeres violentos tienen fines violentos. [Regalo para AliciaBlackM]
1. i

****DISCLAIMER** : **Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **AVISO** : Este fic participa en "¡Quiero un regalo de cumpleaños!" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos". [Regalo para **AliciaBlackM** ].

Este fic solamente está publicado en Fanfiction y no permito su difusión en otras plataformas. (Di no al plagio).

* * *

 **~N/A:** Pues sí, otra vez yo, lol. Y sí, drama, jeje.

 **Advertencias:** Rated M por violencia, muerte, lemon implícito/explícito, vocabulario soez y mención de suicidio.

 **Descargo de conciencia:** No he experimentado muchas de las cosas que narro en mi fic, así que pido disculpas por adelantado si no consigo plasmar correctamente los sentimientos correspondientes a cada situación. Todo lo que he escrito está hecho desde el respecto y la empatía, espero que nadie se ofenda. Si creéis que podéis aportar alguna experiencia personal que me ayude con la narración, no dudéis en poneros en contacto conmigo.

Este fic un proyecto que empecé en noviembre del año pasado, cuando decidí que me apetecía dar rienda suelta a algunos de mis deseos literarios más perversos. Recalco «algunos», porque no he podido incluir todo lo que me gustaría. Una lástima, porque sé que el corazón negro de Alicia lo hubiera apreciado.

Me veo en la obligación moral de dar este aviso: si no os gusta el drama, en la esquina superior izquierda de Google está la flechita que os sacará de aquí. Si os gusta, bienvenidos a una de mis idas de olla. He hecho lo que siempre hago cuando me quedo con una idea para un regalo: tomar la idea principal y añadirle todo lo que me da la gana. Alicia me ha dado permiso para ser cruel, así que…

 **Información a tener en cuenta:** A pesar de que hay varios sucesos que necesitan explicación, este no es un fic con grandes misterios y giros argumentales que os dejarán preguntándoos qué coño está pasando. Escribo para narrar la situación de determinados personajes, su carácter, cómo llegaron a ser así y qué pasará con ellos ahora que su vida ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Habrá un capítulo semanal, los sábados, hasta que me quede sin capítulos o tenga que dejar de publicar por alguna causa mayor. Tengo dieciséis capítulos escritos, así que, como mínimo, tendremos fic desde hoy hasta el uno de septiembre aproximadamente.

Por último, quiero dar las gracias a mi hermosa **dianetonks** por haber tenido la paciencia de leer el fic y hacerme una de sus preciosas portadas. Mención especial a **MeriAnne Black** por leer algunos capítulos y fangirlear. **N/A~**

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños, esposa mía.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **i.**_ _Los placeres violentos_ poseen _finales violentos_ y _tienen_ _en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz._ (William Shakespeare)

.

 _ **27 de diciembre de 2006**_

Hermione está sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Lleva unos diez minutos esperando, pero no le importa. En ocasiones necesita estar sola, pero no el tipo de soledad que trae no tener a nadie al alrededor, sino aquella que proporciona la paz mental. Solo se piensa con lucidez cuando se está sola, y ella necesita pensar.

Cuando se abre la puerta, levanta la cabeza. Los sentimientos encontrados que la han embargado durante la última semana desaparecen para dejar lugar a una máscara de tranquilidad. Ha practicado tanto en los últimos años que es capaz de auto-convencerse en cuestión de minutos de que no le afecta nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor. O, al menos, de aparentarlo.

Cuando Ron se asoma por la puerta, sonriente, esta máscara está a punto de resquebrajarse, pero, por suerte, su amante y segundo mejor amigo siempre ha sido malo en interpretar los sentimientos ajenos. Hermione le devuelve una sonrisa forzada y la de él se borra lentamente. Puede que no se le dé tan bien mentir como ella cree.

―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta Ron.

―Como nunca ―responde ella. En cierta manera, es cierto: nunca se ha visto en aquella situación.

El hombre retira una silla hacia atrás y se sienta. Todos los movimientos que hacen parecen retumbar en aquella casa vacía. A oídos de Hermione, su respiración suena como un tambor acelerado.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta él. Lo dice a sabiendas de que no le va a gustar la respuesta, pero Ron nunca ha sido de guardarse las cosas. La última vez que lo hizo, explotó y lo mandó todo a la mierda.

Abre la boca, dispuesta a soltarlo de golpe, pero después recuerda que Ron sí que le importa. Lleva tanto tiempo metida en el mundo de la política y casada con Draco Malfoy que ha olvidado lo que es tratar a los demás con delicadeza. Suspira y vuelve a empezar mentalmente.

―Estoy embarazada ―susurra.

Observa la reacción de Ron: el hombre abre los ojos como platos; el color abandona sus mejillas, creando un contraste todavía más pronunciado con su pelo anaranjado. Su boca se abre, formando una «o» perfecta.

―¿Cómo…? ―Niega con la cabeza; ambos saben cómo―. ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes? ―pregunta.

Hermione baja la mirada hasta sus manos; las tiene en el regazo, apretadas en sendos puños, así que se obliga a relajarse y ponerlas encima de la mesa.

―Ayer fui a San Mungo a por los resultados.

Ron se recuesta en la silla; parece derrotado.

―¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que…?

Hermione niega con la cabeza rápidamente, antes de que termine su afirmación.

―Si la hubiera, ya estaría encerrada en Azkaban.

Ron tuerce la boca en un rictus de desagrado; su opinión sobre Draco Malfoy quedó clara hace mucho, y con cada día que pasa, no hace más que reafirmarse. Ambos saben que él piensa que su marido no la merece, pero Hermione sabía los riesgos cuando se acercó a él, y dejó muy claro a Ron cómo estaban las cosas cuando empezaron a verse de forma asidua.

Ron se levanta y rodea la mesa para acuclillarse a su lado. La mira desde abajo con esos ojos azules llenos de sinceridad.

―¿Por qué no lo dejas?

Hermione suspira. No es la primera vez que tienen esa conversación.

―Ya sabes que no puedo. Las cláusulas legales son muy estrictas y…

―No me refiero a divorciarte ―corta él―. Vámonos lejos de aquí. Tú y yo. Que le jodan a él y a su contrato.

Hermione sonríe con tristeza y se inclina hacia él. Acaricia su mejilla rasposa con una mano. Qué bonito es tener sueños cuando se tienen opciones.

―No puedo ―dice, llevándose una mano al abdomen―. Mucho menos ahora. ―Toma aire; necesita infundirse de valor para lo que viene a continuación―. Tú sabes que te quiero, Ron. Puede que no como tú necesitas, pero te quiero. ―Él sonríe y un relámpago de felicidad cruza su rostro―. Pero también quiero a este hijo. ―Corta el contacto físico con él, aunque ya empieza a lamentar el vacío―. Sé que no lo entiendes, y puede que nunca lo hagas, pero me hace feliz saber que estoy embarazada.

Es cierto. Cada palabra que ha pronunciado es verdad. Sabe que suena egoísta y caprichosa, pero hay muchas formas de amar y muchos tipos de egoísmo.

Quiere a Ron por cómo la hace sentir, por cómo sonríe al verla, por los pequeños detalles que tiene con ella. Pero también quiere ser madre. Le da igual que el padre sea un bastardo al que apenas soporta: se asegurará de que su hijo sea mejor que él. Sonríe ante la idea de un pequeño bebé balbuceando y extendiendo las manitas hacia ella. Por un segundo, el futuro despierta en ella algo más que apatía: ilusión.

Ron se levanta y carraspea. Está enfadado, pero Hermione no puede culparlo.

―Siento que las cosas estén así ―dice.

Ron la mira brevemente antes de apartar la mirada. Sabe que será la última vez que se vean asolas, y todavía no sabe cómo asimilar la idea.

―Yo más que tú, créeme.

Cuando Hermione se queda sola, una lágrima solitaria recorre su mejilla izquierda. Todavía mantiene una mano sobre su abdomen, justo donde crece una nueva vida.

* * *

 _ **26 de mayo de 2007, tarde**_

Draco está en su despacho cuando recibe la noticia.

La muerte de su padre trajo consigo una responsabilidad que no esperaba que llegara hasta varios años después, pero también una libertad inimaginable. Nunca había deseado su muerte, pero tampoco puede decir que lo eche de menos. Lucius Malfoy era un hijo de puta manipulador cuyo única cualidad redimible era lo bien que se le daban los negocios. Su hijo, como no puede ser de otra manera, es una copia de su parte con el pelo más corto y todavía más ojo para el dinero. Ah, y el talento para ser cruel, aunque no le tenga el mismo gusto.

Termina de revisar las cuentas mensuales y guarda la carpeta en su escritorio. Tiene a todo un cuerpo de contables que trabajan para asegurarse de que cada mes Draco Malfoy sea algo más rico, pero no se fía de ellos. Su padre le enseñó que solo podía fiarse de sí mismo si quiere tener las cosas bien hechas, por eso siempre se queda una hora más que los demás trabajadores, aunque no se queja: gana dos veces más que todos ellos juntos.

Guarda la pluma en su caja de madera de roble y la alinea junto al bote de tinta. Le gusta la perfección; cualquier elemento que desentone con el entorno queda fuera de su despacho y de su vida. Aunque eso no es del todo cierto, piensa con cinismo, porque entonces haría mucho tiempo que no tendría esposa.

Se levanta, alisando las solapas de su traje. Coge su varita y la guarda en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

Pero cuando se dispone a abrir la puerta, su secretaria irrumpe en el despacho. Parece agitada.

―¿Qué pasa, Alicia? ―pregunta Draco, molesto. Sea lo que sea, no piensa quedarse ni un segundo más. Si su secretaria tiene algún problema, tendrá que solucionarlo sola.

―Acaba de llegar esta notificación de San Mungo, señor Malfoy. ―La mujer traga saliva con dificultad mientras le extiende un papel. «No mates al mensajero», parecen decir sus ojos―. Es su esposa. Ha pasado algo.

* * *

 _ **Ese mismo día por la mañana**_

Hermione abre la puerta de su antigua casa. Hace meses que no va allí, y de hecho, ha estado a punto de no acudir, pero en el último momento se ha sentido culpable. Además, aunque se repita hasta la saciedad que no lo necesita, la verdad es que le echa de menos.

Cuando entra, la recibe la soledad característica de una casa abandonada. Da unos pasos hacia el interior y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Su madre siempre le decía que no hay que dar portazos.

―¿Ron? ―llama.

Cuando está a punto de creer que es una especie de venganza infantil de Ron y que en realidad no ha ido, la voz de su antiguo amante le llega desde la cocina.

―Aquí.

Hermione se dirige hacia allí con paso rápido. Ron está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con su varita frente a él y la mirada perdida. Cuando ella entra, levanta la vista.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta ella.

Ron parpadea varias veces, como cuando necesitas despejarte, y sonríe.

―Pensaba que no vendrías.

Hermione se cruza de brazos.

―Bueno, he estado a punto de no hacerlo, pero tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué quieres?

Ron se levanta y se acerca a ella. La mira de arriba abajo, deteniendo sus ojos en la tripa de ella.

―¿Cómo estás? ―pregunta, eludiendo así la pregunta de ella.

Hermione se lleva una mano a la barriga y suspira. Sabe lo que está intentando y le parte el corazón tener que rechazarlo.

―Muy bien ―responde. Mira al hombre a los ojos―. Ron…

―Te echo de menos ―confiesa él―. ¿Es que no podemos vernos alguna vez? Para charlar ―agrega al ver la expresión tensa de ella.

―Si primero me dices que me echas de menos, no. ―Lo mira con atención desde que ha llegado. Lleva barba de varios días, y diría que está más delgado―. ¿Cómo estás tú? ―pregunta. No puede evitar preocuparse por él; siempre será su amigo, aunque las cosas entre ellos estén mal.

Los músculos faciales de Ron se tensan.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―Se acerca a ella y le acaricia la mejilla. Hermione se deja tocar durante dos segundos, pero rápidamente se aparta―. No puedo olvidarte.

―Lo siento, Ron.

Los ojos azules de él se quedan vacíos.

―¿No tienes nada más que decir? ―escupe―. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?

Hermione aprieta los labios hasta que se convierten en una fina línea. No quiere hacerle daño, pero tampoco piensa dejar que le hable así.

―Si eso es todo, me marcho. Llego tarde al trabajo.

Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta. Se lleva una mano disimuladamente a la cara, secando la lágrima que recorre su mejilla. No quiere que él vea lo mucho que le duele tener que rechazarlo.

―Espera. ―Hermione se detiene automáticamente. Le duele en el alma que siga intentándolo―. Falta una última cosa.

Hermione se da la vuelta de nuevo, encarándolo. Separa los labios para pedirle que no diga nada más, pero frunce las cejas al ver que Ron tiene la varita en la mano. Las palabras que iba a pronunciar mueren en su memoria.

Observa, como si estuviera debajo del agua y todo sucediera de forma más lenta, cómo Ron levanta la varita, apuntándola con ella.

―Crucio.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Qué opináis de la introducción a esta nueva historia? ¿Demasiado oscura? ¿Demasiado drama, hasta para ser yo? Las cosas se pondrán chungas en los próximos capítulos (realmente el fic entero estará lleno de altibajos), pero algunos hilos irán desenredándose con el paso del tiempo. Tal vez se formen nuevos nudos en el camino, pero así es la vida, ¿no? Este no es un fic que pase la prueba de los unicornios y los "vivieron felices y comieron perdices", así que si leéis, sed conscientes de que puede que no os haga felices.

Quiero pedir perdón a Ron (y a todas a las que os guste el personaje) por la situación en la que le he puesto, pero me he guiado por los gustos de Alicia y por lo que necesitaba para este fic. Alguien tiene que ser el malo, y esta vez le ha tocado a él.

Y si habéis decidido darme una oportunidad con este nuevo proyecto, que sepáis que os estoy eternamente agradecida por el voto de confianza. Sé que soy mala actualizadora y peor terminadora de historias, pero les pongo cariño e intento ir avanzando poco a poco.

Nos vemos el próximo sábado. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	2. ii

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! No dejo de sorprenderme y conmoverme porque a pesar de que tengo ya varias (muchas) historias en proceso, siempre me dais una oportunidad y decidís acompañarme en cada nueva aventura. Merecéis autoras mucho más constantes que yo jajaja Lástima que os toque conformaros conmigo; yo, en cambio, no podría pedir mejores lectoras y amigas.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado el primer capítulo: **inesUchiha** , **dianetonks** , **Hermione Malfoy14** , **artemisvan89** , **AliciaBlackM** , **Isela Malfoy** , **Lirio-Shikatema** , **estefaniarob** , **CygnusDorado** , **Dey Malfoy** , **Priky** , **Rossball** , **JeAn Tonks BaEs** , **Effy0Stonem** , **00Monty00** , **NarradoraNueva** , **Pao-SasuUchiha** , **Hanyaa** y a los **guest** ; y también a quienes hayan añadido el fic a follows y favs. El apoyo es muy importante a la hora de seguir con un fic. Mención especial a **Dey Malfoy** por ofrecerse a ayudarme, eres un sol *-*

Antes de que paséis al capítulo, quiero responder a varios puntos que, al leer vuestros reviews, he notado que han creado confusión:

1\. Sí, el bebé es de Draco. Las particularidades del matrimonio Malfoy se verán reflejadas con el paso de los capítulos.

2\. Para saber si terminarán juntos tendréis que leer.

3\. No escribo sobre un gran romance, pero a menudo las historias de amor no lo son, así que solamente os pido que le deis una oportunidad al fic. **N/A~**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **ii.**_ _Llegará un día en el que creas que estás a salvo y_ _feliz_ _y tu alegría_ _se convertirá en cenizas en tu boca_ _._ (George R.R. Martin)

.

 _ **5 de enero de 2007**_

Draco cierra la puerta de casa con rapidez y se frota las manos. Aquel invierno está siendo más inclemente de lo habitual, y las defensas tan útiles que impiden que alguien se aparezca dentro de su mansión ahora resultan un impedimento.

Se quita el abrigo y lo guarda en el armario de la entrada. Echa un vistazo al interior de la casa. No se oye nada, pero una tenue luz sale de la biblioteca. Cómo no; Hermione no ha perdido la costumbre de dejarse la vista leyendo sin parar. Últimamente tiene menos tiempo de lo habitual, al haber sido nombrada Ministra hace poco, pero siempre encuentra una hora para leer. A veces Draco llega tarde de trabajar y se la encuentra dormida en un sillón. Tiene que pedirle que deje de hacerlo, porque es bastante molesto tener que cargarla hasta su dormitorio.

Supone que ya ha cenado, así que se encamina a la cocina; los elfos habrán reservado algo para él.

Sin embargo, cuando pasa por delante de la biblioteca, Hermione lo llama.

―¿Draco? ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Draco pone los ojos en blanco, pero se contiene y decide complacer a su mujer. No le apetece discutir el día de su cumpleaños.

Cuando entra en la biblioteca, la encuentra sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y el pijama puesto. Se ha recogido el pelo en un moño despeinado, algo totalmente opuesto a su aspecto habitual: todas las mañanas, un elfo le arregla el pelo mientras ella se maquilla y elige uno de los numerosos conjuntos que guarda en el ropero. Draco le dijo una vez que si iba a ser la esposa de un millonario, al menos vistiera como tal, y Hermione se lo tomó al pie de la letra.

―¿Qué quieres?

Hermione, acostumbrada a las conversaciones directas y cortantes (ella misma es bastante buena en la práctica), señala el sillón que hay a su lado.

―Por favor. ―Aquello es nuevo.

Draco se sienta y apoya un tobillo en la rodilla izquierda. Mira a su esposa expectante. Ella, sin decir nada más, coge una caja rectangular que ocultaba junto a la pierna derecha y se la entrega.

Draco observa la madera pintada de rojo y el lazo negro que sujeta la tapa con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Desde cuándo nos hacemos regalos? ―inquiere con sorna.

―Es solo por esta vez, así que no te emociones. ―Sonríe, y Draco se sorprende de que, por una vez, parezca una sonrisa sincera―. Bueno, ¿vamos a estar así toda la noche?

Los dedos de Draco sueltan el lazo con rapidez y quitan la tapa. Se queda perplejo, observando el contenido. Hay unos papeles doblados y, sobre estos, un palo blanco.

―Se me olvidaba que vuestra casta no entiende de cosas muggles ―dice Hermione con el habitual tono de desprecio que usa para hablar de los sangre pura. Envidia seguramente, piensa Draco―. Dos rayas significan sí.

Draco coge el palo con dos dedos y lo observa. Efectivamente, hay dos rayas azules dentro de un círculo. Su cerebro empieza a formar una idea, pero no es capaz de ponerle palabras todavía. Con la mano libre, saca los papeles.

―Cuando firmamos las condiciones de nuestras relaciones extramatrimoniales me exigiste una prueba de paternidad, así que ahí la tienes.

Los ojos de Draco vuelven a su esposa. Ha dicho esas palabras como si su denotación no fuera lo más importante que les ha pasado en su matrimonio. Aun así, reconoce la contención en su mirada. Sabe que ella también está emocionada, aunque no quiera reconocerlo.

El hombre suelta una carcajada. Él no lo sabe, pero ha quedado en estado de shock. Y no es para menos: va ser padre. Por fin.

―¿De cuánto estás?

―Dos meses y medio, más o menos.

―¿Ya lo sabe Ron? —Es lo único podría ensombrecer su futura felicidad.

La mirada de Hermione se ensombrece ligeramente.

―Lo dejé en cuanto empecé a tener sospechas.

Draco asiente, complacido, y vuelve a mirar el documento de paternidad y el test de embarazo.

Va a ser padre.

Lo guarda todo en la cajita de nuevo y se levanta. Le ofrece una mano a su mujer, quien la toma con cierto recelo.

―¿Qué haces? ―pregunta una vez se ha levantado.

Draco pega su cuerpo al de ella y sonríe durante un segundo antes de susurrar en su oreja:

―Vamos a celebrarlo. Voy a follarte tan bien que serás tú quien me agradezca a mí este embarazo.

* * *

 ** _27 de mayo de 2007_**

La habitación está sumida en la penumbra. Debe de haber amanecido hace una hora, pero Draco no ha dormido en toda la noche, así que hace horas que ha perdido la noción del tiempo.

Está sentado en una de las incómodas butacas que hay en la habitación individual que le han dado a Hermione. Tiene los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas delante del rostro tan fuertemente que sabe que en cuanto las separe, le dolerán las articulaciones, pero en ese momento tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Como su esposa, que ha estado a punto de morir esa misma noche.

O su hijo no nacido, cuyo cuerpecito debe de estar ya frío como la muerte.

Observa a Hermione. Está sobre la cama, con los brazos a los costados y el rostro calmado, a excepción de la leve arruga que se ha formado en su frente. Y sin que pueda evitarlo, sus ojos vagan hacia su vientre, que debería mostrar un embarazo de seis meses.

Sin embargo, tiene el abdomen plano.

«Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido», le han dicho los medimagos. «Al menos su esposa está ya fuera de peligro».

Draco se levanta, incapaz de permanecer más tiempo inmóvil. Su sangre hierve por algo que no es capaz de determinar. No es dolor u odio. Se trata de algo más primitivo, más irracional. Más voraz. Su sangre clama venganza.

Se acerca a Hermione en dos zancadas y apoya las manos en el borde de la cama. Agarra la sábana blanca entre los dedos, apretando con fuerza.

―Despierta, maldita sea ―gruñe, los dientes apretados.

Nada.

Agarra a Hermione por los hombros y la sacude. En esos momentos le importa muy poco si la asusta. No le importa nada, porque ya no tiene nada que perder.

―¡Hermione, joder! ―grita. Sigue sacudiéndola hasta que se da cuenta de lo grotesco de la situación. La suelta de golpe, como las manos le ardieran. Retrocede unos pasos y se gira hacia la ventana. Cierra los ojos, intentando serenarse.

Y entonces, Hermione abre los ojos y suelta un grito ahogado.

Draco acude a su lado y se agacha hasta que sus rostros están a la misma altura. Ve cómo intenta asimilar dónde está y qué ha pasado mientras sus pulmones luchan por retener un poco de oxígeno. Mira a Draco con una expresión tan perdida que casi siente lástima por ella.

―¿Dónde estamos? ―pregunta; su voz suena como un graznido.

―San Mungo ―responde él.

Hermione frunce el ceño y, como lleva haciendo durante los últimos meses, una mano viaja al abdomen, conducida por el instinto de protección.

Pero ya no hay nada que proteger.

Y entonces se da cuenta. Levanta la cabeza lentamente, como temiendo ver lo que su cerebro ya intuye. Desplaza una mano por su barriga, _buscando_.

Mira a Draco, desorientada. Sus ojos empiezan a empañarse, aunque todavía no sepa por qué.

―¿Qué…? ¿Dónde está? ―pregunta. Draco la mira sin ver―. ¡Draco! ―chilla. Él aprieta la mandíbula y se lleva las manos a la espalda―. ¿Dónde está Scorpius? ―repite. Suena desquiciada.

―Muerto.

Draco no pretendía sonar tan cruel, pero él también ha perdido un hijo y, a diferencia de Hermione, él no estaba cuando ha sucedido.

Deja que Hermione asimile la noticia mientras permanece sentado y cierra los ojos. La oye llorar y balbucear incoherencias, pero se niega a consolarla.

Simplemente no puede.

Inspira hondo. Ya le ha dado tiempo para pensar, ahora quiere saber qué ha pasado. Se levanta y se acerca a la cama de su mujer. Ella está llorando, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

―Hermione.

Su mujer aparta una mano lo justo para poder mirarlo, pero aparta la vista rápidamente. Draco sabe que es incapaz de aguantarle la mirada porque se siente culpable, y mirarlo a los ojos significaría admitir sus sentimientos de culpa.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ―pregunta.

Hermione abre la boca para responder, pero vuelve a cerrarla rápidamente. Busca las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente, solo encuentra una.

―Ron.

Draco deja salir el aire contenido y mira hacia la puerta. Hora de dar rienda suelta a su impulso.

Se dirige hacia esta y la abre de golpe. Afuera se encuentran varios amigos de Hermione, esperando a que los medimagos les permitan la entrada. Draco, al ser el único familiar directo presente, era el único que tenía permitido estar con ella.

Mira a Potter primero, quien se levanta rápidamente. El matrimonio Weasley y algunos de sus hijos también están allí. Intentan acercarse, pero Draco cierra la puerta a sus espaldas; no quiere que Hermione oiga lo que tiene que decirles: sabe que tiene cariño a esa familia. Aunque se está pensando si sigue importándole lo que su mujer piense.

―Draco, querido… ―dice la señora Weasley. La mujer intenta sonreír, pero se queda en una mueca preocupada.

Él la mira con expresión de desprecio. Por muy bien que lo hayan tratado en los últimos años, el único lazo que lo mantenía unido a ellos era Hermione. Ahora alguien ha roto ese lazo, y no piensa tener compasión con nadie.

―Más os vale no estar ocultando al desgraciado de Ronald, porque cuando lo encuentre, lo mataré. ―Todos se quedan mirándolo, perplejos y temerosos―. Y acabaré con quien se interponga en mi camino.

Se apartan a su paso han asimilado rápidamente que les hará daño si intentan detenerlo.

Draco sale de San Mungo con la determinación que otorga la ira. Hay una comadreja en alguna parte esperando a que la cace. Y tiene toda la intención de ser un depredador brutal.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os resultan confusos los saltos en el tiempo? Me gusta hacer _flashbacks_ y _flashforwards_ porque así se ve mejor la evolución de los personajes y situaciones y los motivos por los que pasan determinadas cosas. Creo que fijar en qué fecha pasa cada escena facilita la lectura, así que espero que no os resulte demasiado engorroso.

Quiero pediros un favor: Me gustaría que me hicierais recomendaciones de canciones que os recuerden al fic o que creáis que pegan con la historia. Quizá ahora es demasiado pronto, porque apenas habéis empezado a vislumbrar qué está pasando, pero si en cualquier momento del fic os viene a la mente una canción, no dudéis en recomendármela, por favor. A ser posible en inglés, aunque acepto cualquier idioma. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	3. iii

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Por vuestros comentarios, sé que vamos por buen camino. Me encanta ver todo el odio hacia Ron y la extrañeza ante el hecho que Hermione lo tuviera como amante si está casada con Draco, porque es justamente lo que quiero trasmitir. Poco a poco iré dándoos más piezas del puzle para que vayáis montando el tremendo lío que es esta historia. Por ahora, solo os pido un poco más de paciencia mientras se abre el telón.

Mi esposa (Alicia) me señaló que había cambiado la fecha del cumpleaños de Draco Malfoy. En mi canon mental él cumple en enero, no en junio, y así lo escribí cuando empecé la historia. Después ya era demasiado tarde para corregirlo, porque hubiera tenido que modificar demasiadas cosas y _UFF_. ¿No es tan importante, verdad? I mean, después de todo lo que me invento en los fics, qué más da una cosa más xD.

Agradecimientos a **00Monty00** , **Annykzhenn** , **sweettiiee** , **AliciaBlackM** , **Isela** **Malfoy** , **Priky** , **artemisvan89** , **lunatica23** , **Effy0Stonem** , **MsWildeN** y **Rossball** , **Florr Nott** , **Meraki Black** , **johanna** , **LidiaaIsabel** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **Sally ElizabethHR** y un **guest** por sus reviews. Sois amor y os agradezco muchísimo el esfuerzo de comentar. Y si me habéis conocido gracias a esta historia, ¡bienvenidas! Nos espera un viaje largo y turbulento ;) (Hay que mejorar esa táctica de persuasión y atracción, Darfoy).

¡A leer! **N/A~**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **iii.**_ _La verdad se corrompe tanto con la mentira como con el silencio._ (Cicerón)

.

 _ **18 de noviembre de 2005**_

Hermione corta otro trozo de filete con salsa de champiñones y se lo mete en la boca. Su lengua reconoce el delicioso sabor de la cena, pero su cerebro está lejos de allí. Podría estar masticando suela de zapato y para ella tendría el mismo sabor.

Mira a Draco, sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Llevan casi dos años casados, y las cenas son el único momento que pasan juntos. Vestidos, ha de matizar, porque follar no cuenta como «pasar tiempo». Al menos, no de forma civilizada. Aunque tampoco es que hablen mucho; realmente, cenan juntos por costumbre y porque, ya que tienen elfos domésticos, Hermione no piensa hacerlos trabajar el doble solo por un capricho suyo.

¿Lo sabrá?, se pregunta, inspeccionando a su marido. Pronto lo averiguará, porque no es un secreto que desee mantener.

Él presiente que Hermione tiene algo que decirle y levanta la mirada. Sus ojos grises están tan vacíos como siempre.

―Ayer me tiré a Ron.

No intenta suavizar la verdad ni dar excusas; para eso, primero tendría que estar arrepentida. Habían organizado una cena en casa de Harry y Ginny. Bebieron y rememoraron los viejos tiempos. Por un segundo, Hermione recordó qué había visto en Ron cuando era una adolescente, y eso la llevó a ofrecerle a ir a la casa vacía de sus padres cuando terminaron la fiesta.

Espera con cierto temor a que Draco estalle; que se levante, rompa cosas o la maldiga mil veces. En cierto modo, lo desea; su contrato de matrimonio estipula que el divorcio solo puede darse en dos casos: si uno de los dos es estéril ―algo que lamentablemente no se aplica a ninguno― o si tienen un motivo de peso mayor demostrable. Tal vez unos cuantos hematomas y alguna costilla rota sirvan para acabar con esta farsa… Además, saldría del matrimonio con su reputación intacta.

Sin embargo, Draco no mueve ni una pestaña. Se queda mirándola fijamente, con los cubiertos todavía en las manos. Hermione traga saliva; el silencio y la tensión están empezando a ponerla incómoda.

Hasta que Draco acerca los cubiertos a la carne y empieza a cortar otro trozo.

―¿Te has follado a la Comadreja? Pensaba que ahora que perteneces a una esfera social más elevada, tendrías mejor gusto. Ya veo que el dinero no aporta clase ―agrega antes de empezar a comer de nuevo.

Hermione pestañea un par de veces. Creía que después de año y medio, conocía mejor a su marido, pero al parecer se equivoca. Draco Malfoy es una caja de sorpresas.

―¿Te da igual? ―le pregunta.

Draco suelta un ruidito de desdén.

―¿Qué quieres, que me ponga celoso _por él_? Ja. No es como si no lo viera venir.

Y así finaliza una conversación sobre la infidelidad. Hermione termina de cenar enfadada. Draco ni siquiera es capaz de darle el gusto de cabrearse porque le haya puesto los cuernos.

* * *

 _ **28 de mayo de 2007, mañana**_

―Hermione.

Despierta de golpe cuando siente una mano tocarla delicadamente en el hombro. Ha tenido una pesadilla, pero esta escapa de su mente en cuanto abre los ojos. De ella solo queda la terrible sensación de que algo horrible ha sucedido.

Cuando ve la expresión de lástima con que la mira Harry, recuerda lo que ha sucedido. Cierra los ojos. Solo necesita un segundo, quiere decir. Para serenarse. Recomponerse.

Como si eso fuera posible.

―Hermione ―vuelve a llamarla él en un susurro.

Hermione abre los ojos y le dedica una mirada cortante.

―No hace falta que me hables como si fuera un perro malherido, Harry.

Él se echa hacia atrás, sorprendido por la intensidad de sus palabras, pero carraspea y se pone recto. Deja de ser Harry, su amigo, para convertirse en el Auror Potter.

―¿Te importa que te haga algunas preguntas?

Hermione intenta incorporarse, pero la parte baja de su vientre da un tirón y sus labios dejan escapar un siseo de dolor. Harry corre a ayudarla y, cogiéndola por las axilas, la coloca de forma que queda sentada, con la almohada en su espalda.

La mira, interrogante, y Hermione asiente. Deben aprovechar ahora que todavía le dura el efecto de las distintas pociones que le han administrado los medimagos, porque cuando se le pase y vuelva a ser plenamente consciente de ella misma, empezará a llorar de nuevo. Y no sabe cuándo podrá parar.

Harry saca una libreta y una pluma y les da vida con un movimiento de varita. La pluma empieza a deslizarse por el papel en cuanto su dueño empieza a hablar.

―Tu marido dice que ha sido Ron quien… ―carraspea, buscando cómo decirlo con la mayor delicadeza― bueno, quien te atacó.

―Sí.

―Tengo entendido que te encontrabas en la casa de tus padres cuando sucedió. ―Ante un asentimiento de Hermione, Harry prosigue―. ¿Puedes explicarme qué pasó exactamente?

Hermione mira hacia delante, incapaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos. ¿Cómo han llegado a esa situación? Cómo pasaron de ser el mejor trío de amigos del mundo a Harry tener que interrogar a Hermione porque Ron ha matado a su bebé. El solo pensamiento fugaz de su hijo hace que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas, pero Hermione inspira hondo y niega con la cabeza. No puede. No ahora.

―Ron me había mandado una lechuza pidiéndome que nos viéramos en mi casa.

―¿Por qué?

―Decía que me echaba de menos. ―Ante la mirada perpleja de Harry, Hermione esboza una sonrisa cínica, quebrada―. ¿No lo sabías? Estuvimos viéndonos durante un año, más o menos. ―Harry mira a Hermione casi boquiabierto. La pluma ha dejado de escribir―. Anótalo. No te dejes nada.

―Bien… Entonces… ―parece realmente incómodo― ¿cuándo dejasteis de veros y por qué?

―Descubrí que estaba embarazada y le dije que habíamos terminado. Así lo estipulamos Draco y yo.

Harry enarca las cejas.

―¿Malfoy sabía que te estabas acostando con Ron?

Hermione suelta un ruidito cínico.

―Fui yo quien se lo contó.

―Pero…

Hermione reconoce esa mirada: sabe que su amigo está pensando que no la conoce en realidad. Que no reconoce a la mujer que tiene delante. Que todas las fotos del matrimonio Malfoy en los periódicos alabando su relación ejemplar son falsas. Que todas las veces que Hermione ha jurado y perjurado que era completamente feliz con Draco eran puras mentiras.

Bienvenido a mi mundo, piensa.

―Volvamos a los hechos. ―Harry logra asimilar lo que le está contando y vuelve a su pose profesional―. ¿Qué pasó cuando se lo dijiste?

Hermione cierra los ojos, conjurando el rostro de Ron, pero la imagen trae consigo otras realidades demasiado dolorosas, así que vuelve a abrirlos. Se mira las manos, entrelazadas con fuerza sobre el vientre vacío.

―Se enfadó. Ya sabes cómo es Ron, es incapaz de mantenerse callado… ―La sonrisa que iba a formarse en sus labios muere; no debe humanizar así a alguien que le ha demostrado claramente que es un monstruo―. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión. No creí que fuera nada serio, al fin y al cabo habíamos dejado de vernos en diciembre; había tenido tiempo para asimilar y comprender que no volveríamos a nuestro estado anterior. Hice amago de irme, pero él me detuvo.

―¿Usó la fuerza? ―pregunta Harry, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Hermione niega rápidamente con la cabeza. Dándose cuenta de que ha estado clavándose las uñas de las manos en la carne, se obliga a separarlas.

―De hecho, estaba bastante tranquilo. Cuando me giré, me apuntó con la varita. ―Cierra los ojos; los medicamentos están empezando a dejar de surtir efecto―. Tendría que haberlo visto ―susurra―. Tendría que haberme defendido… ―Empieza a sollozar. Harry le da un apretón de ánimo en la mano―. Me lanzó un cruciatus ―logra terminar, aunque tiene la voz ahogada―. Ya no recuerdo nada más, porque el dolor era tan grande que me desmayé.

La puerta se abre de golpe, por lo que Hermione se seca las lágrimas rápidamente. No quiere que la vean llorar y la compadezcan todavía más de lo que sospecha que harán en los próximos meses.

Es Draco, seguido por Kingsley Shacklebolt.

―Ni una pregunta más, Potter ―dice el primero. Ni siquiera ha mirado a Hermione―. Tú ya no estás en este caso.

Harry se levanta y se cruza de brazos, desafiante.

―Que yo sepa, tú no eres el Ministro de Magia: no sigo tus órdenes, Malfoy. Es el jefe del Departamento de Aurores quien se encarga de este tipo de investigaciones.

―Ya no ―interviene Shacklebolt―. Dadas las circunstancias, el Wizengamot ha hecho una reunión extraordinaria y me ha pedido que vuelva a ocupar el cargo de ministro hasta que la actual ministra pueda volver a ejercer sus funciones. ―Mira a Hermione, como buscando su aprobación, pero ella tiene expresión ausente―. Lo siento, Harry, pero me veo obligado a pedirte que salgas de la habitación. Otro Auror se ocupará de esto.

―Exijo también que se le interrogue. ―Hermione mira entonces a su marido. Se muestra implacable; sabe que es su mecanismo de defensa.

Decide que es el momento de intervenir.

―No se hará tal cosa ―dice con voz ronca. Ante la mirada de estupor de Draco, añade―. Harry no ha tenido nada que ver: no sabe dónde está Ron. Y quiero que sea él quien se haga cargo del caso. No hay nadie más apto para este trabajo.

―En eso debo coincidir ―secunda Shacklebolt. Hermione debe reconocer a su predecesor (y ahora también sucesor, por lo visto) la valentía de enfrentarse a la voluntad de su marido.

Draco bufa ante este contubernio contra su persona. Finalmente, levanta las manos.

―Como queráis. ―Se acerca a Harry hasta que están a dos pasos de distancia y lo mira con superioridad y desdén―. Pero como me entere de que estás ayudando a tu amigo de alguna manera, lo pagarás. ―Mira por primera vez a Hermione; esta se estremece ante lo que percibe escondido tras sus ojos color tormenta―. ¿Podéis darme un momento con mi mujer?

Hermione observa primero al ministro en funciones y después a su amigo salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras ellos. Entonces, cuando se quedan solos, es cuando aparece la tensión. No se construye poco a poco, con dobles sentidos, sino de golpe, con tan solo un intercambio de miradas y un silencio pesado.

―¿Cómo estás? ―le pregunta él.

Hermione ladea la cabeza hacia la pared contraria mientras los ojos se le empañan. Lo sabe. Sabe que la culpa por lo que ha pasado, y no puede reprochárselo.

Ella tiene la culpa de que su bebé haya muerto.

―¿Tú qué crees? ―susurra―. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto…

Él no mueve un dedo mientras la ve llorar. La observa, impasible, plantado al lado de la cama, con los brazos inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo.

―Te lo mereces ―dice. No suena enfadado, lo que hace su afirmación mucho más hiriente―. Te mereces todo el sufrimiento que seas capaz de sentir, y luego un poco más.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Sois Team Hermione o Team Draco? ¿Veis bien que se enfade con ella y la culpabilice? Lo que está claro es que ella está destrozada y él cabreado, lo cual será decisivo para sus futuros. De momento yo soy Team Harry, que el pobre se ha visto envuelto en un lío que ni se veía venir xD. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	4. iv

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Iba a esperar para actualizar, pero entre que no sé qué me deparará la vida para esta noche y que Alicia me matará si pospongo un día su regalo, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo. Venga, pongamos un poco más de depresión en nuestras vidas :D

Agradecimientos a **Sam Wallflower** , **Dey Malfoy** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **Priky** , **johanna** , **Isela Malfoy** , **MsWildeN** , **Tayler-FZ** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Annyzkhenn** , **Guby-san** , **LidiaaIsabel** , **Rossball** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **lunatico0030** , **hadramine** , **estefaniarob** , **AliciaBlackM** y **CygnusDorado** por los reviews. De verdad, me hace mucha ilusión leer vuestras impresiones y teorías sobre la historia y también lo que opináis de la relación de nuestros protagonistas y, sobre todo, de Hermione.

¡A leer! **N/A~**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **iv.**_ _El fin justifica los medios._ (Napoleón Bonaparte)

.

 _ **28 de mayo de 2007, tarde**_

El cuerpo de Aurores contempla la fotografía de su próximo objetivo, aunque muchos de ellos no lo necesitan: lo conocen desde pequeños. Antes de empezar la reunión, muchos parecían escépticos a que Ron Weasley pudiera haber hecho lo que Harry les ha contado, pero después de ver los recuerdos de la señora Malfoy, solo tienen espacio para el estupor.

―Bien ―usa el tono autoritario que ha perfeccionado en los años que lleva siendo Jefe de los Aurores―, nos dividiremos en grupos de tres. Recordad que el sujeto podría ser peligroso… ―su voz disminuye cuando pierde fuerza de convicción; ¿Ron, peligroso? ¿Desde cuándo? Al ver la expresión preocupada de Kingsley, sacude la cabeza; si lo ve flaquear, hará caso omiso de las palabras de Hermione y lo apartará del caso por conflicto de intereses―. Podría ser peligroso, así que tendremos que ir con cuidado. ―Con un movimiento de varita, empieza a repartir pergaminos―. La familia Weasley nos ha proporcionado una lista con todos los posibles lugares donde podría haberse ocultado Ron.

Se siente a punto de vomitar. Él también forma parte de esa familia.

Un silencio espeso se extiende por la sala de reuniones, solamente roto cuando una mano morena se eleva.

―¿Y qué hacemos si nos ataca? ―pregunta Padma Patil.

Harry aprieta los dientes. Aquello le está partiendo el alma en dos.

―Defenderos, por supuesto. Nuestro objetivo primordial es atraparlo para que sea juzgado por su crimen.

* * *

 _ **29 de mayo de 2007**_

Draco está en la biblioteca cuando un elfo se aparece delante de él.

―Señor Malfoy ―el elfo se frota las manos con nerviosismo; su amo no está de humor―, el señor Nott ha llegado. ¿Le hago pasar?

Draco asiente sin separar los ojos de su vaso de whiskey. Apura lo que queda del licor y se levanta para servirse más. Vierte dos dedos en otro vaso, coge ambos y los deja en la mesilla situada entre el sofá y dos sillones.

Hace varios años que no se han visto, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se muestra especialmente entusiasta por el reencuentro.

―Theodore ―saluda Draco―. Cuánto tiempo. ―Enarca una ceja―. Sigues sin poder dejarte barba, ¿eh?

Su antiguo amigo se lleva inconscientemente una mano a la barbilla, pero la deja caer rápidamente.

―Tú estás horrible ―dice. Acto seguido recuerda el porqué del mal aspecto de Draco―. Lo siento. Lamento lo que ha pasado…

Draco hace un gesto indefinido con una mano y le ofrece asiento.

―Te he servido un poco de whiskey. Antes no te gustaba, pero confío en que tu gusto haya mejorado.

Theo enarca una ceja, observando cómo el otro hombre traga la mitad del contenido de su vaso.

―Es muy temprano para beber, ¿no crees?

―Estoy de duelo, se me permite beber para olvidar ―masculla con crudeza. Cambia de postura y mira a Theo atentamente―. Me han dicho que te has vuelto bastante viajero en los últimos años.

Theo se encoge de hombros.

―Algo tenía que hacer cuando me quedé sin dinero y casa. ―Habría querido decirlo sin acritud, pero el tono de reproche y envidia no pasa desapercibido para ninguno―. ¿Para eso me has hecho llamar, para ponernos al día?

Draco suelta una risa sarcástica. Nunca ha sido una persona sentimentalista, y teniendo en cuenta que Theo se marchó sin siquiera despedirse, no va a perder el tiempo intentando «reconectar».

―Tengo entendido que se te da bien encontrar objetos perdidos, libros olvidados, ese tipo de cosas. Necesito que pongas tus habilidades a mi servicio.

Theo ríe, pero cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Draco, descubre con asombro que habla totalmente en serio.

―¿Y en qué consistiría mi trabajo exactamente? ―pregunta con cautela.

Draco se inclina hacia delante y deja el vaso sobre la mesilla.

―Necesito que encuentres a alguien por mí: Ron Weasley.

Theo abre mucho los ojos y tuerce la boca en una mueca reacia.

―Lo mío son los objetos, no las personas. Además, ¿eso no deberían hacerlo los Aurores?

―Claro, como que voy a dejar la búsqueda del asesino de mi hijo en manos de San Potter. ―Mira a Theo con un amago de malicia―. Sabía que me dirías que no.

―No me he negado todavía.

Draco se levanta y se acerca a la ventana. Observa el jardín perfectamente cuidado con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

―Pero lo harás. Siempre has tenido una moral compleja, Theodore. Accedes a buscar objetos repletos de magia oscura y cobras un buen precio por ellos, pero no quieres entregar a un criminal a la justicia.

Theo se levanta y se sitúa al lado de su amigo, con una mano apoyada en el cristal de la ventana.

―¿Y debo confiar en ti para que lo entregues al Ministerio sin ningún rasguño?

Draco permanece impasible a excepción por la lenta sonrisa ladeada que está formándose en su rostro. A pesar de todos los años separados, Theo sigue calándolo con solo una mirada.

―Te devolveré tu casa ―dice.

La boca de Theo crea una «o» perfecta.

―¿Cómo…?

―La casa pertenecía al Ministerio. La compré ayer por la tarde por una suma más que cuantiosa. ―Gira la cabeza y lo mira directamente a los ojos―. ¿No quieres volver a casa, Theo?

Theo está a punto de decirle que esa ya no es su casa, pero su orgullo herido de heredero sangre pura siempre se ha resentido porque le arrebataran sus posesiones.

―¿Cuándo empiezo? ―pregunta finalmente.

Draco sonríe. Sabía que no se negaría a eso.

―Cuanto antes. Y quiero también que investigues a todos sus familiares: quiero saber a qué hora se levanta Molly Weasley, con qué cuentos duerme Potter a su hijo, dónde compra Angelina el pan; todo. No quiero que quede títere con cabeza.

* * *

 _ **30 de mayo de 2007**_

Dicen que las lápidas de los niños deben ser blancas para simbolizar la inocencia y pureza de una vida que ha sido sesgada antes de conocer la corrupción del mundo.

Para Hermione, esa lápida está recubierta por una capa de lágrimas. Y de culpa. Y de noches sin dormir. De pronto, contemplar ese cuadrado de piedra blanca se le hace insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo es incapaz de separar los ojos de ella. Es su castigo, su penitencia. Cargará con el peso de esa lápida gravada durante el resto de su vida.

Permanece muy quieta, tensa, porque sabe que si mira hacia abajo, descubrirá que tiene las manos ensangrentadas.

En el mausoleo de los Malfoy reina el frío. La gelidez que irradian las tumbas de los antepasados de la familia no es lo único que hace estremecer a Hermione. Su marido, a su lado, no la ha mirado en todo el proceso. Han metido el cuerpecito frío de su hijo en el nicho, y Draco se ha limitado a apretar la mandíbula y mantener la vista fija hacia delante. Hermione ha intentado acercarse a él una sola vez, incluso ha acercado una mano tímidamente a la suya, pero él junta las suyas delante del cuerpo en un gesto tan casual como despreciador.

No puede culparlo por ello.

No ha acudido nadie. Hermione no cree que pueda soportar estar con más gente y Draco no quiere tener que aguantar palabras de lástima.

Están los dos solos, pero Hermione se siente completamente aislada, rodeada por un muro de culpabilidad y rechazo. Ha intentado hablar con su marido, pero no quiere escucharla. No quiere saber nada de ella, la culpa por lo que pasó. La culpa por haber sido tan tonta como para dejarse engañar por Ron.

Draco levanta la varita y conjura un ramo de rosas de un blanco impoluto en la tumba de su hijo.

―Me voy. Tengo asuntos que atender en París.

Hermione se gira a mirarlo, sorprendida.

―¿Te vas? —Él le dedica una mirada de reojo―. ¿Cuándo volverás?

―Cuando termine ―responde. Se da la vuelta y sale del mausoleo.

Hermione lo sigue. Tiene un escalofrío al sentir el aire libre contra su piel, pese a que no hace mucho frío. Los medimagos le han dicho que seguirá débil un par de días más, hasta que su cuerpo se recupere del ataque.

―¿Y… ―traga saliva― qué haré yo mientras? ―Por un segundo, desea que le ofrezca ir con él, anhela abandonarse a las distracciones de una ciudad como París.

Draco se detiene y se gira a mirarla; no hay ni una pizca de compasión en sus ojos, solo indiferencia.

―Eso es cosa tuya.

* * *

 **~N/A:** En realidad este capítulo era más largo, pero la primera escena no casaba mucho con la línea del cap y la he guardado para más adelante; siento que el bocado sea tan pequeño. Poco más puedo decir sobre el cap, excepto que sigo construyendo el drama del fic, así que no os confiéis y penséis que este es el punto álgido :) **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	5. v

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Noto vuestro escepticismo respecto a la relación de Draco y Hermione, y no os sobra razón para desconfiar: puede que no se amen, pero es que su relación va más allá de la dicotomía amor-odio; en medio hay muchos matices que han ido apareciendo con el paso de los años y que se transformarán a medida que avance la historia. Paciencia y pañuelos.

Agradecimientos a **hadramione** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Wind White** , **artemisvan89** , **Tayler-FZ** , **Priky** , **AliciaBlackM** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **CygnusDorado** , **Sam Wallflower** , **00Monty00** , **johanna** , **Alice1420** y a un **Guest** por sus reviews. **N/A~**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **v.**_ _Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, el abismo también mira dentro de ti._ (Friedrich Nietzsche)

.

 _ **31 de mayo de 2007**_

Las manos de la medimaga que la atiende se sienten cálidas, pero Hermione odia la textura de los guantes contra su piel. Sabe que son por sanidad y para aportar un poco de impersonalidad que los pacientes dicen que aborrecen pero tanto necesitan, pero Hermione lo odia. Todavía recuerda el tacto de unos guantes iguales y las voces amortiguadas cuando la llevaron al hospital, cinco días atrás.

―Bien, todo parece en orden. El tejido ha cicatrizado perfectamente. Le quedará una marca en el abdomen, pero podemos eliminarla, si lo desea.

―No ―responde Hermione rápidamente con voz estrangulada.

No pidió que le borraran la cicatriz que le hizo Bellatrix ni aceptará ahora que le quiten la de la cesárea. La primera le recuerda que todo lo malo pasa, que el dolor y el miedo desaparece al mismo tiempo que la marca va difuminándose. Espera que esta también la ayude en vez de hundirla más en el pozo negro.

―Como quiera ―responde la medimaga Holland, según indica su placa identificativa―. Sé que es demasiado temprano, pero quiero que sepa que en caso de quererlo, puede tener más hijos. ―Lo dice con una sonrisa profesional, ni demasiado alegre ni demasiado aséptica. Hermione le dedica una mirada vacía.

Como si pudiera siquiera pensar en eso.

Hermione se levanta y se viste mientras la medimaga rellena un informe sobre su estado actual. Quiere irse, pero la mujer la detiene con un movimiento de mano en el aire.

―En San Mungo disponemos de una lista de profesionales que pueden ayudarles a… ―vacila; siempre es incómodo hablar del dolor ajeno, como si pasara vergüenza por atreverse a mencionar algo tan íntimo― un grupo de profesionales que pueden ayudarla en el proceso del duelo.

Hermione se queda mirándola.

―¿Un psicólogo? ¿Para qué, para que me diga que es normal sentir dolor? ¿Qué, aunque crea que no, lo superaré con el tiempo? No necesito perder una hora a la semana con alguien que me recite una mierda en la que ni siquiera cree ―espeta. En el fondo de su ser no quiere ser tan maleducada, pero si sigue guardándose más cosas dentro, explotará.

Holland retrocede un poco por la contundencia de sus palabras, pero se obliga a sonreír de nuevo. No puede ser antipática o mostrarse dolida con alguien que lo está pasando tan mal.

―Está bien, señora Malfoy. ¿Necesita algo más?

Volver atrás en el tiempo. Anestesia. Morirse.

―Pociones para dormir ―dice rápidamente. Lleva varias noches sin poder pegar ojo, y cuando consigue dormirse, despierta gritando y llorando, casi sin poder respirar. Y que nadie acuda nunca a consolarla no ayuda.

La medimaga abre un armarito y le entrega una cajita con siete frascos.

―Tome uno cada noche, justo antes de acostarse. Si el insomnio persiste, vuelva la semana que viene. ―Con gesto vacilante, se acerca a ella y le da un suave apretón en el brazo―. Lo siento ―dice.

Hermione asiente. Tiene la expresión vacía, porque para ella cualquier palabra de ánimo o condolencia es inútil. El daño ya está hecho, la muerte es irreversible y nada ni nadie puede ayudarla.

Sale de San Mungo y se aparece en la mansión. Se queda mirando la enorme edificación y las manos empiezan a temblarle. Odia aquella casa y estar allí encerrada sola, pero también aborrece la previsión de tener que salir y relacionarse con gente.

En ese momento, lo único que quiere es refugiarse bajo las sábanas de su cama hasta que pase la opresión que siente en el pecho y que la ha mantenido toda la noche en vela, llorando.

* * *

 _ **3 de junio de 2007**_

Pansy inspira hondo. Normalmente no se amedrenta ante nada, pero nunca se le ha dado bien expresar sentimientos, mucho menos hablar sobre ellos. Y reconfortar a alguien herido nunca se ha incluido en su lista de talentos.

Aun así, no es una cobarde, así que llama a la puerta. _Toc, toc, toc_ , tres golpes secos contra el roble macizo. Espera allí plantada, dando golpecitos con un pie contra el suelo durante lo que parece una eternidad.

En otras circunstancias, creería que no hay nadie en casa, pero sinceramente: ¿quién se va por ahí poco después de que se haya muerto un hijo? Incluso si lo deseas, los remordimientos y la presión social te lo impedirían. Vivimos encadenados por lo que se espera de nosotros.

Finalmente, la puerta se abre, pero no aparece nadie al otro lado. No es hasta que mira hacia abajo que ve a un elfo mirándola con expresión dudosa.

―Señora Weasley ―sigue sonándole extraño que la llamen así; en su más profunda opinión, hay demasiadas señoras Weasley, pero ¿qué le va a hacer?―, ¿qué desea?

Pansy pone los ojos en blanco.

―Un helado. ―Empuja la puerta con una mano y, haciendo caso omiso a los balbuceos del elfo, entra en la mansión―. ¿Dónde está Draco? ―pregunta.

El elfo se frota las manos y pasa la mirada de ella al corredor que se adentra en la casa, como si temiera que alguien apareciera de repente y lo pillara haciendo algo indebido.

―Yo…

―A ver ―Pansy se lleva dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Desde que se casó y su estatus económico y social cambió, ya no puede permitirse tener un elfo, por lo que está desentrenada en tratar con las excéntricas criaturas―, ¿cómo te llamas?

―Mocsy ―responde el elfo.

―Bien, Mocsy, ¿puedes llevarme con alguno de los señores Malfoy? ―pide, haciendo gala de una paciencia que no posee.

El elfo sigue frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

―La señora está arriba, pero no sé si debería…

―Bien ―Pansy asiente, satisfecha―. Ya me las apaño yo sola, gracias. ―El elfo intenta replicar, pero la mujer lo silencia con un arqueamiento de ceja que no admite discutas.

Pansy se encamina hacia la escalinata de mármol y empieza a subirla con lentitud. Cuando vivía allí el matrimonio Malfoy más mayor, la mansión resultaba espeluznante en el mejor de los casos: una casa tan grande, tan oscura y tan llena de magia negra erizaba los vellos de cualquiera. Ahora, desde que son Draco y su mujer quien la ocupan, se ha vuelto un poco más alegre.

Hasta ahora, claro. Dicen que una casa es el reflejo de las personas que la habitan.

Cuando llega al ala de las habitaciones, se da cuenta de que todo está en silencio. Ni en su antigua casa, con sus padres, quienes apenas se soportaban, había tanta quietud.

Se encamina hacia el fondo, donde supone que duerme Hermione. Todas las mansiones victorianas están construidas del mismo modo: el matrimonio ocupa dormitorios separados, con una puerta que comunica ambas habitaciones. Y sabe que los Malfoy no son tan felices como aparentan de cara a la gente. El día que Bill y ella anunciaron que se habían casado en secreto, su relación con Draco se enfrió ligeramente. Por mucho que se hubiera casado con una sangre sucia, su amigo seguía igual de anticuado y cerrado de mente que siempre, y nunca entendió por qué Pansy eligió a alguien como Bill. A pesar de eso, seguían manteniendo una relación cordial; secuelas de una guerra y de ser de los pocos supervivientes a su antiguo círculo de amistades.

Por eso, porque aunque Draco no quiera, ella lo conoce demasiado bien, sabe que un matrimonio con grietas no puede tolerarse tan bien como para pasar todas las noches juntos.

Prueba con la tercera puerta de la izquierda. Tiene que entornar los ojos para poder distinguir algo, porque la habitación está en penumbra. La cama está deshecha, pero aparte de eso no distingue nada aparte del olor a cerrado y dejadez que desprende el interior.

Justo cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta, una figura se mueve bajo las sábanas.

―¿Hermione? ―llama Pansy, vacilante. Recibe un gemido suave como respuesta.

―¿Pansy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunta Hermione. Su voz suena amortiguada: ni siquiera se ha quitado las sábanas de encima.

Pansy entra en la habitación con paso decidido y descorre las cortinas, permitiendo que algo de luz ilumine el dormitorio. Entorna los ojos hasta que se acostumbra a la nueva claridad; la huésped de la cama sisea y se cubre todavía más.

Al lado de la cama hay una bandeja de comida, intacta. Pansy sospecha que no es la primera bandeja que le llevan, ni tampoco la primera que se queda así.

Se aproxima a Hermione y la destapa un poco, aunque el aspecto que le muestra la mujer no es muy agradable: no debe de haberse cambiado de ropa ni duchado en días.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí metida?

Hermione está tumbada de lado, con las manos abrazándose el cuerpo y la mirada perdida.

―¿En qué día estamos?

―Martes. ―La única respuesta a eso es un encogimiento de hombros―. ¿Dónde está Draco? ―pregunta, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

―En Francia ―responde.

Pansy enarca las cejas con sorpresa. No pide más detalles; se imagina el motivo de su huida.

Su mirada vaga por la habitación y se posa en unos frasquitos amontonados en la mesilla de noche. Cuatro están vacíos. Los reconoce en seguida, porque su madre sufría de insomnio: son pociones para poder dormir. Pero por las ojeras moradas y la piel amarillenta, no deben de estar funcionando.

―Tienes que levantarte ―le dice. Intenta no sonar muy dura, pero si emplea un tono lastimero, no será escuchada.

Hermione la mira con los ojos muertos.

―¿Para qué?

Pansy frunce los labios.

―No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre.

Hermione le lanza una última mirada antes de darse la vuelta y quedarse de espaldas a ella. Se encoge un poco más. Pansy se levanta y lanza un último suspiro antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Si sigue así, se consumirá.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Pansy! Espero que os guste el personaje, porque aparecerá más veces y jugará un papel fundamental en la historia. Personalmente, es uno de los personajes que más me gusta, así que espero que se note jajajaja. Si os ha confundido que el elfo la llame "señora Weasley", he aquí la explicación: Alicia es hipermegafan de la pareja Bill x Pansy, y como sus deseos son órdenes (y yo he terminado cogiéndole gustillo al ship), he decidido meterlos. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos y me hace ilusión, así que a ver cómo sale. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	6. vi

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! No añado nada más, porque el tiempo corre y si no actualizo ya, Alicia me matará.

Agradecimientos a **Tayler-FZ** , **Isela** **Malfoy** , **AliciaBlackM** , **Beckisita** , **HeraNott** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Alice1420** , **Cignus Black** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **johanna** , **LidiaaIsabel** , **artemisvan89** , **CygnusDorado** , **Lyra Darcyfoy** , **hadramine** , **biancacarrillo507** y a un **guest** por sus reviews. **N/A~**

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **vi.**_ _El pasado es la única cosa muerta cuyo aroma es dulce._ (Eduard Thomas)

.

 _ **15 de abril de 2007**_

Hermione llega a casa cargada con tres bolsas. Ahora que está embarazada, el Consejo ha decidido que trabajará menos horas, a pesar de sus insistencias de que está perfectamente bien, así que ha aprovechado la tarde para pasearse por el centro de Londres y hacer algunas compras.

Con un suspiro, deja las bolsas en el suelo y se quita los zapatos. Últimamente se le hinchan los pies, y patearse media ciudad no ayuda precisamente.

―Ah… ―El placer de tocar suelo llano solo es igualable al baño de sales minerales que piensa darse luego. Menos mal que la bañera es grande, porque la barriga empieza a ser un estorbo para… bueno, para todo. Mira hacia abajo y se acaricia el vientre redondeado con ternura―. Te quiero, pero nace ya, por favor.

Un elfo se aparece de forma muy oportuna.

―¿Quiere que lleve las bolsas arriba, señora Malfoy?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

―Yo puedo, gracias. Pero guárdame los zapatos, por favor.

El elfo los coge y los hace desaparecer con un chasquido. Mira con preocupación los pies descalzos de su ama.

―Va a resfriarse, señora.

Hermione sonríe y le palmea un hombro.

―Tranquilo, Mocsy, estoy bien. Solo serán dos minutos.

Hermione recorrió la sombría entrada hasta las escaleras. No se oye nada, así que Draco debe de estar trabajando, encerrado en su despacho o por ahí. Desde que le contó que estaba embarazada, se había mostrado sorprendentemente atento con ella, así que no le molestaría que estuviera en casa. Al menos ahora consiguen tolerarse.

Cuando entra en su habitación, deja las bolsas en el suelo y saca lo que ha comprado. Deja la ropita del bebé con sumo cuidado encima de la cama, procurando que no se arrugue, y sonríe. La mujer de la tienda le ha dicho que eran tejidos de alta calidad, y la verdad es que no le importa el alto precio que ha pagado por las prendas, porque son monísimas. No puede esperar a ver a su bebé con ellas puestas.

Las deja donde están y se encamina al baño. Lo único bueno de tener que soportar vivir en esa mansión que tanto detesta es que Narcissa Malfoy pensó hasta en el último detalle cuando la remodeló. Cada habitación era del tamaño de una planta de su antigua casa, y contaba con baño propio. No sabe si hubiera soportado tener que dormir con su marido todas las noches.

Abre el grifo del agua caliente de la bañera; mientras tanto, va quitándose la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. Se estira; el peso extra del bebé hace que se pase la mayor parte del día cansada. Pero no se queja.

Cierra el grifo y va al armarito donde guarda las sales de baño. Se queda mirándolas, pensativa, hasta que se decide por una de lavanda. Le recuerda a una colonia que usaba su madre cuando ella era pequeña.

Echa un poco de sales y jabón de canela y remueve el agua con las manos para que se forme espuma. Se quita la ropa interior y entra en la bañera, con una mano sobre la tripa y otra fuertemente sujeta al borde del mueble de mármol blanco.

Cuando se sumerge en la bañera, suelta un suspiro de placer. Esos pequeños momentos de soledad lo son todo. Apoya la cabeza en el borde y empieza a mover las manos, desplazando la espuma a ambos lados. La barriga sobresale un poco por encima del nivel del agua, lo cual es bastante gracioso. Sonríe por su propia estupidez.

Cierra los ojos e inspira hondo, intentando relajarse, dejar la mente en blanco.

Hasta que una voz la hace dar un salto.

―Veo que has estado de compras.

Draco está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y un amago de sonrisa. Casi nunca sonríe de verdad. Al menos no a Hermione.

―Joder, Draco, ¿no sabes avisar antes de entrar? ―espetó. Se incorporó un poco, apoyando un codo en la bañera.

―La puerta estaba abierta, así que técnicamente… ―respondió él. Le encantaban esos pequeños momentos en que podía mostrar su intelecto superior.

Hermione vuelve a sumergirse en el agua y empieza a formar remolinos con un dedo.

―¿Te gustan? ―pregunta.

Draco se acerca y se sienta en el borde la bañera, a sus pies. Mete dos dedos en el agua, a centímetros de las piernas de Hermione.

―Son bonitos. ―Su mirada se deslizó por el agua hacia el vientre de su esposa―. ¿Estás bien?

―Estoy gorda ―responde ella, sonriendo―. Pero sí.

―¿Algún antojo? ―Hermione entrecierra los ojos; que alguien con quien mantienes una buena relación se muestre antipático de repente resulta doloroso, pero que pase lo contrario es, como mínimo, sospechoso.

―Me apetece comer mango. ¿A qué se debe el súbito interés?

Él se encoge de hombros y se levanta.

―Curiosidad.

Se dirige hacia la puerta, pero Hermione lo detiene.

―He pensado que podríamos pintar la habitación del niño.

Draco se da la vuelta y la mira con una ceja enarcada.

―Es la habitación de mi infancia. Fue lo único que no se cambió con la reforma.

Hermione le devuelve el gesto y además sonríe de forma provocativa.

―¿Y? No me gusta ese verde. Además, me prometiste que podría pedirte lo que quisiera ―le recuerda.

Es cierto, y Draco lo sabe. El día que le dijo que estaba embarazada, Draco le prometió que tendría todo lo que se le antojara. Una palabra, y pondría el mundo a sus pies. Por la expresión de él, empieza a arrepentirse, pero no puede negarle nada a la madre de su hijo. En los últimos cuatro meses han llegado a un agradable pacto de no agresión.

―Como quieras ―termina por acceder.

―También estaría bien que compráramos una cuna nueva. No quiero traumar a Scorpius con esa cosa negra.

Draco suelta una carcajada.

―A mi madre no le va a gustar.

Hermione se gira a mirarlo.

―Entonces menos mal que ella está en Francia y no aquí.

Ese día hay un par de mangos en la cesta del postre.

* * *

 _ **4 de junio de 2007**_

Draco ha terminado de comer cuando le hacen la pregunta.

―¿Tu esposa está embarazada, no, Malfoy?

Uno de sus socios, el señor Christiansen, es quien espera, con sonrisa afable, a que el futuro padre conteste. Draco se limpia la comisura de los labios con la servilleta y busca una forma amable de decir que ese título ya no se aplica a él.

―Lo estaba… ―Ve cómo el rostro del hombre se ilumina, a punto de felicitarlo― pero perdió al bebé ―lo dice con suavidad, porque en el fondo, él tampoco se ha hecho a la idea.

Aunque en los últimos días se ha comportado como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Oh, yo… ―Tanto Christiansen como Marion Feraud, su otra socia, no saben qué decir; se han quedado lívidos.

Pero Draco ya no escucha sus condolencias. Una figura que acaba de entrar en el restaurante ha llamado su atención por lo inverosímil de su presencia.

¿Qué hace Pansy allí?

Su amiga se aproxima a la mesa que ocupan los tres empresarios, pero tiene los ojos verdes clavados en él. Y no parece contenta.

Justo cuando está llegando a su altura, Draco se levanta.

―Si me disculpáis, tengo algo urgente que solucionar ―dice.

Sin mirar apenas a Pansy, sale del restaurante a grandes zancadas. Solo cuando llega a la esquina de la calle, se detiene.

―¿Qué coño haces aquí? ―pregunta sin rodeos.

Pansy se cruza de brazos y enarca una ceja. «A mí no me hables así» parece decir.

―¿Y me preguntas tú eso a mí, Draco? ―replica―. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, en la puta Francia?

Draco eleva el mentón. No le gusta que nadie le pida explicaciones.

―He venido a visitar a mi madre. Y tengo negocios que atender.

―Ayer fui a tu casa. Hermione estaba metida en la cama; lleva días sin salir de ella ―le cuenta. Draco pone cara de hastío.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? ―pregunta con cinismo.

Pansy lo mira con los ojos como platos.

―¿¡Tú te estás oyendo!? ―Los viandantes que pasan por allí se quedan mirándolos; parecen un par de enamorados discutiendo. Ojalá fuera eso―. ¡Te estoy diciendo que tu mujer ni siquiera come!

Draco se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se encoge ligeramente de hombros.

―No mando sobre su vida. Y no es una niña pequeña para que esté pendiente de ella a todas horas. ―Desde el fondo de sus entrañas quiere gritar que se lo merece, pero entonces tendría que explicarle a Pansy todo lo que ha pasado, y es una historia demasiado larga para narrar en una esquina de una calle de París.

Pansy suspira y le coge de un brazo, dándole un apretón.

―Mira, sé que habéis perdido un hijo y cada uno lo lleva como puede, pero no _puedes_ hacer esto ―le dice con voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco aparta la mirada y aprieta los dientes.

―¿Algo más? ―dice cuando encuentra el valor de volver a enfrentarse a esos ojos verdes.

Pansy lo suelta y retrocede un paso. Niega con la cabeza con incredulidad.

―Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que hacer ―apunta a su amigo con un dedo―, espero que puedas vivir tranquilo contigo mismo si le pasa algo a Hermione.

Draco espera que Pansy se marche, pero la joven se adelanta y lo estrecha entre sus brazos durante un segundo.

―Aunque seas un gilipollas, prometimos que siempre nos ayudaríamos.

Cuando se queda solo, sopesa las palabras de su amiga. Una parte de él que ha desarrollado en los últimos años, y por tanto a la que menos acostumbrado está, le susurra que quizá es buena idea comprobar al menos cómo está Hermione, pero su lado más oscuro, el más vengativo, le dice que la deje estar. No puede perdonarla. No sabe si algún día soportará estar con ella más de diez minutos sin pensar en su hijo.


	7. vii

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! No he tenido mucho tiempo para leer bien vuestros comentarios, pero todos me han trasmitido confusión y rabia, así que vamos bien. Quería contaros que ayer hice la defensa de mi Trabajo de Fin de Grado y todo salió bien, así que a partir de ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir, yeeeeey.

Agradecimientos a **LidiaaIsabel** , **Isela Malfoy** , **MsWildeN** , **HeraNott** , **00Monty00** , **hadramine** , **Tayler-FZ** , **johanna** , **Cignus Black** , **Sally** , **Alice1420** , **Effy0Stonem** , **AliciaBlackM** y **Lyra Darcyfoy** por sus reviews. Sin ellas, estaría a oscuras. **N/A~**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **vii.**_ _A partir de cierto punto no hay retorno._ (Franz Kafka)

.

 _ **5 de junio de 2007**_

Hermione despierta gritando. Es un sonido animal, que responde a los instintos de pánico más profundos. Se incorpora de golpe y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, intentando aumentar el mareo y las ganas de vomitar. Sin que pueda evitarlo, sus ojos empiezan a derramar lágrimas. Su cuerpo se convulsiona sin control.

Las putas pociones que deberían mandarla a una noche de sueños profundos traen consigo pesadillas de las que no puede escapar.

Esta vez ha soñado que oía un llanto de bebé en la habitación de Scorpius. Cuando llegaba, todo estaba en silencio. Hermione se acercaba a la cuna, pero descubría con horror que, donde debería estar su hijo, solo había un amasijo de sangre.

―¿Está bien, señora? ―Mocsy ha aparecido en la habitación, alertado por sus gritos. A esas alturas, Hermione esperaría que ya se hubiera acostumbrado, pero los elfos son criaturas fieles.

―Nunca volveré a estar bien ―dice en un susurro apenas audible. Ha conseguido detener los temblores, excepto en sus manos.

―¿Quiere que le traiga algo? ¿Un té? ―pregunta Mocsy.

Hermione suelta una risotada ante lo absurdo de la pregunta. Como si un puto té pudiera traerle algo de paz. Lleva tantos días sin apenas consumir nada que seguramente el simple olor a té la haga vomitar. Pero al menos alguien se preocupa por ella.

―No, Mocsy, no quiero un té ―responde, cansada. Sin molestarse en secarse las lágrimas del rostro, vuelve a tumbarse―. Necesito estar sola. Quiero dormir. ―Su mente le pide desesperadamente descansar, pero al mismo tiempo se lo impide. Una contrariedad que está volviéndola loca, consumiéndola lentamente.

Mocsy asiente con tristeza y está a punto de desaparecer cuando a Hermione se le ocurre una idea.

―¡Espera! ―ordena. Es probablemente el momento donde más vida ha mostrado en los últimos días, y el elfo se sobresalta, pero la mira con expectación―. Sí que necesito que me traigas una cosa.

* * *

 _ **7 de junio de 2007, mañana**_

Cuando Draco baja a desayunar, su madre ya está sentada a la mesa, leyendo el periódico.

Hacía un par de años que Draco no la veía, y la mujer ha ganado algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos, pero su cuerpo parece más liviano. Quitarse de encima la carga de Lucius le ha sentado bien.

―Draco, querido ―lo saluda con una sonrisa.

―Madre. ―Le da un beso en la mejilla y se sienta a su lado.

La tetera se mueve sola y le sirve una taza de café mientras él unta un poco de mantequilla en una tostada. Le gusta estar allí porque puede aparentar que no hay momentos en que siente una opresión en el pecho y una furia repentina.

―¿Qué harás hoy? ―le pregunta Narcissa.

Draco le da un mordisco a la tostada mientras finge pensar. Ya ha terminado con los negocios que le habían llevado a Francia. Sobre el papel, ya no tiene ninguna razón de peso para quedarse.

―Pasar el día con mi querida madre ―responde finalmente.

Narcissa le sonríe, pero tras ese gesto se esconde tristeza. La mujer lloró cuando Draco le dio la noticia de que no sería abuela.

―He quedado para comer con una amiga en París. Si quieres, puedes acompañarnos.

―¿Es madame Levy? ―Un asentimiento―. Entonces no ―ríe Draco―. Esa mujer me da dolor de cabeza con tanto parloteo. Me cuesta seguir su acento cerrado.

―Como quieras.

Draco mira al frente, a los amplios ventanales del comedor, y más allá, a los jardines de la villa a las afueras de París que heredó su madre cuando falleció Lucius.

Tal vez el día soleado pueda trasmitirle un poco de paz.

O no.

Una lechuza se acerca a su ventana y aterriza en el alféizar. Empieza a ulular, reclamando su atención. Narcissa hace amago de levantarse, pero Draco se le adelanta. Algo le dice que es para él. Sus pensamientos vuelan directamente a su esposa.

Cuando le quita el fino sobre enrollado que lleva en la pata, el animal alza el vuelo y se aleja por el cielo azul hasta que su figura desaparece.

Draco cierra la ventana y observa el envoltorio. Es de color rojo y lleva estampado el sello del Ministerio francés. Cuando lo abre, saca dos notas. La primera dice que el hospital mágico inglés San Mungo manda la carta a Draco Lucius Malfoy. La segunda, con el sello del hospital, le informa de que Hermione Jean Malfoy ha sido ingresada de urgencia y se requiere la presencia de Draco inmediatamente.

El hombre cierra los ojos y suspira. Está empezando a entrarle dolor de cabeza.

―Tengo que irme, mamá.

Su madre se levanta y lee la nota que Draco le tiende voluntariamente. Su frente se frunce por la preocupación.

―Sí, corre. ―Da un abrazo a su hijo y un beso en la mejilla―. Cuida de ella ―le dice.

Draco ignora sus últimas palabras y se dispone a partir. Se pregunta si es tan grave como el mensaje de San Mungo trasmite y si, para cuando llegue, ya será demasiado tarde.

Cuando aparece en San Mungo, ya tiene a un medimago esperándolo.

―¿Qué le pasa a mi esposa? ―pregunta Draco sin rodeos.

El hombre, que se presenta como Henry Bones, le indica que lo siga por el hospital hasta donde han ingresado a Hermione.

―Aún es pronto para determinarlo, pero… ―el medimago Bones parece dudar, lo que le indica a Draco que no debe de ser nada bueno― al parecer su esposa ingirió una dosis de poción para dormir superior a la recomendable.

Draco enarca las cejas.

―Una sobredosis. ―No le hace falta preguntar, y tampoco le hace falta una respuesta verbal, porque la cara del hombre para responder que así ha sido.

Nunca habría pensado que Hermione hubiera tenido la valentía de intentar suicidarse. O la temeridad. O la osadía.

Cuando llegan a la habitación, Draco observa que su mujer está despierta y bien. Varios medimagos están con ella; uno se asegura de que siga poseyendo sus plenas facultades mentales y los otros dos hablan en voz baja en una esquina.

Draco mira a Hermione. Está pálida, ojerosa y más delgada. Siente entonces un pinchazo de culpabilidad, pero su corazón se recrudece al pensar en la última vez que estuvieron allí.

Entra en la habitación. Hermione cruza miradas con él brevemente, y después ladea la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

―¿Pueden dejarnos solos? ―pide.

Los cuatro medimagos se miran entre ellos, pero Bones asiente y todos salen en fila de allí, dejando a la pareja a solas.

Draco se sienta en la cama y coge una mano de Hermione. Esta salta ante el contacto, pero no lo rehúye.

―Hermione ―llama. Esta gira la cabeza hacia arriba; sigue sin mirarlo―. ¿Qué has hecho? ―Lo dice en voz baja, no porque esté preocupado, sino porque de nada sirve gritar.

Su esposa cierra los ojos, pero no consigue evitar que las lágrimas escapen y recorran libremente sus mejillas.

―Solo quería dormir un poco ―susurra con voz rota―. Las pesadillas no me dejaban. Pensé que si doblaba la dosis, conseguiría ahuyentarlas. Y luego me bebí un frasco más ―añade―. No ha funcionado. ―La amargura de su voz refleja todo el dolor que debe producirle seguir viva.

―No, claramente no.

Hermione lo mira. Draco no debería verse afectado por nada de lo que a ella le pase, pero están irremediablemente ligados por un contrato, dos anillos y tres años, y no puede evitar que algo se le remueva por dentro al ver su expresión de aflicción.

Al menos está pagando el precio que le costó su imprudencia.

―Lo siento ―dice Hermione―. Debí haberme bebido cuatro.

Draco está a punto de responder, pero oyen un suave toque en la puerta, que se abre medio segundo después.

―Lo lamento, señor Malfoy, pero necesitamos terminar con el chequeo ―se disculpa Bones.

Draco asiente y se levanta. Cuando sale, se apoya en la pared contraria y cierra los ojos. Dos semanas. Dos semanas han bastado para que toda su vida se fuera a la mierda.

―¡Señor Malfoy! ―exclama una voz.

Draco abre los ojos grises de golpe y analiza al joven que se aproxima a él. Debe de tener unos diecinueve años, y lleva en las manos una libreta y una pluma. La mirada de Draco se endurece: odia a la prensa.

Decide darle una oportunidad para demostrar que no es escoria.

―Soy Steven Lewis, vengo de parte de _El Profeta_. ¿Podría responder a unas preguntas si es tan amable? ―El chico parece nervioso, y no espera a que Draco le dé su aprobación para empezar―. ¿Es cierto que su esposa ha intentado suicidarse debido a la muer… a la pérdida de su hijo? ―lee las preguntas que tiene apuntadas en la libreta sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente―. ¿Está… está eso relacionado con la orden de búsqueda y captura emitida contra Ron Weasley?

Draco no sabe cómo se han enterado los de _El Profeta_ de ese dato, pero tendrá que hablar con el incompetente de Potter.

Mira al joven; la oportunidad que le había dado acaba de esfumarse. Se acerca al chico y sonríe, aunque no es una sonrisa amigable. De hecho, si fuera inteligente, ya habría echado a correr.

―Mira, Steven… No sé cómo os habréis enterado de lo que le ha pasado a mi esposa, pero sí quiero decirte dos cosas ―el intento de periodista lo mira con atención; qué ingenuo―: la primera es que sois escoria por aprovecharos así del sufrimiento ajeno y, si por mí fuera, quemaría la editorial con todos vosotros dentro. ―Lo dice con la sonrisa todavía en el rostro, en voz baja, como si estuvieran manteniendo una charla insustancial―. Y la segunda es que si mañana leo algo, lo que sea, sobre lo que creéis que ha pasado aquí, me encargaré personalmente de que tanto tú como tu jefe no volváis a encontrar trabajo en vuestras putas vidas. ¿Queda claro? ―termina, irguiéndose en toda su estatura.

El chico, que a esas alturas está más blanco que las paredes, asiente repetidamente.

―Lo-lo siento, señor…

Draco entorna los ojos y lo mira con frialdad.

―¿Todavía sigues aquí? ―pregunta.

Steven y su libreta ya están doblando el pasillo para cuando termina de formular la pregunta. Draco sonríe con satisfacción, pero al mirar la puerta donde se aloja su esposa, su semblante se vuelve serio.

Sus demonios están a punto de visitarlo. Y los de Hermione también. Quizá terminen por consumirlos.


	8. viii

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Este capítulo es importante porque veremos una fragmento de su pasado antes de casarse. Por si a alguien más le ha pasado lo mismo que a una lectora, quiero aclarar que cuando hablo de tres años de matrimonio, me refiero al tiempo que llevan casados, no al tiempo que deben permanecer así. El matrimonio es de por vida (a día de hoy).

Agradecimientos a **johanna** , **hadramine** , **Alice1420** , , **Isela Malfoy** , **Hanyaa** , **Sam Wallflower** , **Lyra Darcyfoy** , **LidiaaIsabel** , **Sally** , **Effy0Stonem** , **.507** , **PelusitaBlack93** por sus reviews. Estoy recibiendo menos reviews que al principio, pero ellas siguen apoyándome *corazones*

¡A leer! **N/A~**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **viii.**_ _La indiferencia hace sabios y la insensibilidad monstruos._ (Denis Diderot)

.

 _ **2 de febrero de 2004**_

Los ojos grises de él se clavan en su mirada como puñales, pero Hermione no se deja amedrentar. No sabe por qué ha permitido que esas palabras salieran de su boca; al fin y al cabo, ella también es culpable del delito del que lo acusa.

Pero las mentiras duelen más cuando son ajenas.

Se miran durante lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que Draco habla. Su tono vuelve a ser tan frío como antes de empezar a salir, cuando todavía se odiaban. Aunque es poco probable que ese sentimiento les haya abandonado alguna vez. Parece liberado de poder dirigirse a ella en el mismo tono de desprecio que le gustaba usar en Hogwarts.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ―pregunta, arrastrando las palabras con ese tono candente que lo hace tan similar a las fieras.

Pero Hermione también tiene garras. Ladea la cabeza y lo mira con cinismo.

―Nada, en realidad. Solo te estoy haciendo el favor de que no tengas que mentir más.

Él suelta un ruidito de desdén.

―¿ _Tú_ me haces el favor a _mí_? ¿Acaso soy yo el único manipulador de esta relación? ―Se acerca a ella lentamente hasta que quedan a centímetros de distancia. Apoya las manos a ambos lados de Hermione, encima de la mesa, y la mira con la superioridad que le permite su altura―. ¿Me has tomado por estúpido, Granger?

―¿Volvemos a los apellidos? ―se burla ella―. ¿Ya no soy «cariño»?

―¿No querías que dejáramos de mentirnos?

Hermione aprieta los labios levemente.

―Cierto. Mea culpa.

―Dejemos las cosas claras ―dijo él―: tú me utilizas por mi dinero y contactos y yo a ti para limpiar el nombre de los Malfoy.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír pese a verse descubierta. Desde que se había enterado de que su prometido la utilizaba para mostrar a la sociedad cuánto había cambiado, no había podido impedir que la quemazón creciera y creciera. No le molestaba que la utilizara ―ella hacía lo mismo con él―, más bien le jodía no haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente para verlo antes. Y ella que creía que lo había engatusado…

―Entonces, ¿seguimos como si nada hubiera pasado? ―pregunta ella, levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada. Debería sentirse incómoda por la sensación de peligro que él desprende, pero no siente ni la pizca de nerviosismo.

Draco se encoge de hombros ligeramente.

―No vas a romper el compromiso. ―No pregunta; los Malfoy nunca cuestionan sus decisiones una vez las han tomado. Creen que el mundo les está agradecido por hacerles el honor de incluirlos en sus planes.

Pero Hermione no puede quitarle la razón.

―No ―responde.

No sabe exactamente qué había esperado de aquella discusión. ¿Acabar con la farsa, tal vez? La idea, tan lógica unos minutos atrás, había abandonado sus planes, cualesquiera que fueran ahora.

―Bien. ―Las comisuras de los labios de él se curvan hacia arriba, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. Lleva una mano a la curva de la mandíbula de Hermione y la acaricia levemente con los dedos. Sus ojos viajan a los labios de ella―. Mientras sigas gimiendo como una loca cuando te follo, todo irá bien. Necesito un heredero.

Hermione aprieta los dientes ante la mención de las fantásticas sesiones de sexo que han tenido. Si bien la primera vez follaron estando borrachos, pronto descubrió que ese hijo de perra era capaz de darle los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Sabe que tiene razón, pero ni en un millón de años se la daría. Si la sola presencia del hombre ya le resulta molesta, el tono de superioridad que utiliza con ella le resulta insoportable.

Pero Hermione también sabe jugar. Levanta la cabeza, dejando que sus labios se detengan a centímetros de los de él.

―Si crees que voy a darte lo que quieres tan fácilmente, estás muy equivocado, Malfoy. ―Sonríe con triunfo al ver con qué rabia la mira.

Pero Draco tampoco se da por vencido cuando quiere algo.

―Ya lo veremos, _cariño_.

* * *

 _ **7 de junio de 2007, tarde**_

Los medimagos han recomendado que Hermione se quede esa noche en el hospital, pero Draco se ha negado. La ha obligado a vestirse y llevado casi a rastras a la mansión. No le ha costado mucho, puesto que Hermione ha perdido peso y no tiene fuerzas ni voluntad para resistirse.

Tampoco ofrece resistencia cuando su marido ordena a unos elfos que la ayuden a quitarse la ropa y meterla en la bañera.

Cuando se queda sola, coge aire y sumerge la cabeza bajo el agua.

Deja que el agua caliente le quite los rastros de sudor y, si es posible, de vergüenza.

No había pretendido suicidarse. Al menos, no conscientemente. Solo quería dormir sin tener sueños. Sabía que, si conseguía cerrar los ojos y despertarse al día siguiente sin pesadillas de por medio, la vida iría un poquito mejor. Le importaría menos estar sola. Le dolería menos el pecho. Se sentiría menos miserable.

Mientras abría el tercer frasco de poción, consideró durante unos segundos si no era demasiado, pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaba ser imprudente. ¿Qué daño podía hacer? Así que se bebió la puta tercera poción de un solo trago.

Sus pulmones están a punto de reventar y, aunque ella se resiste, su instinto de supervivencia la fuerza a incorporarse en busca de aire. Se pasa las manos por la cara, apartándose los rizos enmarañados hacia atrás, y se inclina hacia delante. Apoya los codos en sus rodillas y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

No está bien. Tal vez nunca vuelva a estarlo. Le habría valido más la pena morirse. Podría haberse considerado justicia.

Cuando el agua se enfría, Hermione sale de la bañera y se envuelve con una toalla blanca. Evita mirarse en el espejo, así que en lugar de eso coge su varita, que algún elfo debe de haber dejado sobre el mueble del lavabo, y se seca el pelo. No vale la pena intentar peinárselo, invertiría unos esfuerzos que no tiene.

Sale del dormitorio y se dispone a ponerse el pijama cuando se da cuenta de que encima de la cama hay un vestido de tirantes color berenjena. Aferra las manos a la toalla y niega con la cabeza profusamente.

―¿Mocsy? ―llama en apenas un susurro, pero el elfo vive por y para atenderla, y se aparece cuando todavía no se ha desvanecido su llamada.

―¿Sí, señora Malfoy? ―pregunta él.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Hermione señala el vestido con una mano.

Mocsy pasa sus ojos azules al vestido y traga saliva.

―El señor Malfoy ha pedido que lo acompañe durante la cena. La está esperando abajo ―informa.

―Gracias, Mocsy. Puedes irte ―murmura Hermione.

No sabe qué querrá Draco, pero será mejor que baje pronto para averiguarlo.

Deja la toalla en el suelo y camina desnuda por la habitación hasta la cómoda, de dónde saca una pieza de ropa interior. Sostiene las bragas y el sujetador a juego y piensa en cómo ha cambiado su vida desde que llevar ropa interior a conjunto le parece lo más normal el mundo.

Cuando se pone la parte de abajo, sus dedos rozan la cicatriz y hace una mueca, no porque le duela, sino porque le repugna el mero hecho de saber que está ahí. Decide ignorarla y se pone el vestido. Le queda grande por culpa de todo el peso que ha perdido y el color hace que parezca todavía más pálida de lo que está, pero poco importa. ¿A quién puede impresionar ya?

Se calza las zapatillas y baja al comedor.

Draco está sentado en su silla, con los codos encima de la mesa. Si la oye llegar, no parece demostrarlo, pues ni se mueve. Solo cuando Hermione ocupa el sitio frente a él, su marido ladea la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

―Tienes mejor aspecto.

Hermione lo duda mucho, pero asiente con la cabeza como gesto de apreciación.

Sus copas se llenan de vino tinto. Duda mucho que esté bien beber alcohol después del día de hoy, pero qué más da.

―¿Celebramos algo?

Draco bebe un sorbo antes de responder.

―Bueno, de momento solo he perdido un miembro familiar, no dos. Creo que es un buen principio ―dice.

Hermione aprieta los labios. ¿Cuál será el término para un padre que pierde a un hijo? Ah, claro, no hay porque es un supuesto demasiado horrible para ser verdad.

―Dime, ¿has llorado? ―pregunta Hermione, admirando los destellos de la lámpara de araña en su copa de cristal.

―¿Por ti? ―pregunta Draco. No lo dice con desprecio, pero casi.

Es Hermione quien ríe entre dientes con sarcasmo.

―No, por supuesto que no. ―Lo mira de golpe―. Por Scorpius. ―Le cuesta un mundo pronunciar el nombre de su hijo, pero lo consigue finalmente.

Draco deja su mirada fija en su mujer por tanto tiempo que parece haberse olvidado de su pregunta. Finalmente, deshace su hipnosis y toma otro trago de vino. Su copa empieza a estar vacía.

―¿Arreglaría algo eso?

La cena aparece ante ellos, pero Hermione lleva tanto tiempo sin comer nada que solo de planteárselo le entran náuseas. En su lugar, se acerca la copa de vino a los labios y traga un poco del líquido amargo.

―No tienes corazón ―le dice. Su tono no delata cuán enfadada está con él por mostrarse tan inquebrantable.

Draco corta un trozo de carne y levanta la mirada brevemente para responder:

―No me has dejado opción.

Hermione lo observa comer en silencio, sus cubiertos intactos a ambos lados del plato. Tal vez en algún momento durante los últimos cuatro años viera en su marido una pizca de calidez, pero ahora lo único que ve es un hombre protegido por una muralla de piedra y una barrera de metal.

―Me odias, ¿verdad? No soportas estar en la misma habitación que yo ―empieza Hermione―. Me culpas por lo que pasó y preferirías que hubiera muerto yo también, así que habrías quitado de encima el peso de una esposa a la que desprecias.

Una lágrima recorre su mejilla, pero no se la seca. Todo lo que ha dicho es verdad tanto como para él como para ella misma. Ambos odian a la misma persona de esa habitación.

Draco se queda mirándola con los ojos desprovistos de cualquier emoción.

―Sí ―responde. Lo dice sin tapujos, sin sentirse culpable. Ya que están hablando con claridad, no vale la pena intentar mentirse. Hace mucho que superaron esa etapa.

Otro trago de vino, esta vez por parte de los dos.

―¿Y qué haremos ahora? ―pregunta Hermione.

Lo único que se escucha, aparte de sus respiraciones, es el tic tac de un reloj de pared, herencia familiar.

Draco entorna los ojos.

―¿Qué quieres que hagamos? No podemos divorciarnos, ya me he cerciorado de eso ―informa. Hermione enarca una ceja levemente; ella también se ha planteado esa posibilidad, y pensaba que el asesinato de su hijo serviría como cuchillo que cortaría sus lazos, pero no puede ser posible―. Así que vas a tener que recomponerte y aprender a poner buena cara otra vez, Hermione. ―Es la primera vez que la llama por su nombre en dos semanas, y suena casi impropio―. Nos esperan unos años muy largos.

―Y tanto ―murmura ella, apurando su vino. Echa la silla para atrás y se levanta, dejando su cena intacta―. Buenas noches.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Parece que nuestra parejita va a tener que re-aprender a llevarse bien o, al menos, tolerarse.

Dentro de poco salen la lista con las personas que optan a ganar un OS/reviews (para más información, consultad la publicación marcada de mi página de FB, MrsDarfoy), así que estad atentas, ¡puede que seáis la ganadora! **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	9. ix

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Sé que no actualicé la semana pasada, pero para las que no le han dado like a mi página de FB todavía (muy mal) solo aclarar que estaba de viaje, por eso aplacé la actu.

Sobre el fic: **1.** A muchas les cansa la actitud de Hermione, yo ahí no me meto. Solo quiero aclarar que no somos nadie para quejarnos de cómo procesa otra persona el dolor, especialmente después de un golpe tan doloroso como el que ha sufrido ella. Ea, lección moral dada. **2.** Respecto a la longitud de los capítulos: no estoy siguiendo nada establecido, hay capítulos de 1'5k y otros de más de 3k. Corto los caps por donde creo que queda bien, no por el número de palabras. Sé que es una mierda que te llegue la notificación y que el capítulo no llegue ni a 2 míseros k, pero ya llegaremos ahí jajaja.

Agradecimientos a **hadramine** , **MsWildeN** , **Alice1420** , **Isela Malfoy** , **Priky** , **00Monty00** , **Tayler-FZ** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **LidiaaIsabel** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **johanna** , **Sam Wallflower** , **Effy0Stonem** , **johannaespinel** , **artemisvan89** , **MonseMiles** , **AliciaBlackM** y un **guest** por sus reviews. **N/A~**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **ix.**_ _La vida cobra sentido al hacer de ella una aspiración a no renunciar a nada._ (José Ortega y Gasset)

.

 _ **21 de octubre de 2006**_

Hermione desplaza el candelabro un centímetro a la izquierda y asiente, satisfecha. Su obsesión por la perfección se agrava cuando quiere celebrar algo; todo debe estar en su lugar. Coge la botella de vino de la cubitera y rellena dos vasos. Según sus cálculos, Draco debe de estar al caer.

Se engancha un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja; normalmente lleva el pelo recogido hasta que se va a la cama, pero ese día ha decidido dejárselo suelto. Sabe que a Draco le encanta meter los dedos entre sus rizos cuando están follando.

Como había predicho, la puerta se abre en ese preciso instante. Oye los pasos pesados de Draco atravesar la entrada y luego el largo pasillo que lleva a todas las salas y la escalera principal. Al pasar por el comedor, echa un vistazo adentro, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pero se detiene en seco al ver a Hermione dentro, con la mesa puesta.

Se detiene justo al otro lado de la puerta y la observa con una ceja enarcada.

―¿Celebramos algo?

Hermione se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa enigmática.

―¿Es que no podía apetecerme preparar la cena?

―No.

― _Touché_ ―dice ella, riendo―. Estoy contenta. ―Se muerde los labios.

Draco la mira de arriba abajo: observa la bata de seda negra que cubre su cuerpo semidesnudo. Hermione lleva la prenda ligeramente abierta, dejando así entrever el tirante de encaje de su sujetador color burdeos. El hombre se pasa una mano por la boca y sube la mirada hasta los ojos de su mujer. Le dedica una sonrisa felina.

―¿Y por qué estás contenta, si puede saberse? ―dice mientras se sienta a la mesa.

―Adivina a quién nombrarán Ministra de Magia la semana que viene ―anuncia.

Draco enarca las cejas; sabía que Shacklebolt quería dejar el cargo, pero pensaba que aguantaría un poco más.

―Kingsley ya ha presentado su renuncia formal, la semana que viene se realizará la elección.

―¿Y cómo sabes que te elegirán a ti? ―la provoca él.

Hermione se acerca y pasa un dedo por su mandíbula.

―Me casé contigo para eso, ¿no? Además, estaba pensando en que podrías convencer al par de indecisos que quedan ―insinúa―. Puedes ser muy convincente cuando quieres.

Draco menea la cabeza, mirándola con los ojos entornados; sus manos vagan hasta su cintura y tira de ella hasta sentarla sobre su regazo. Apoya una mano en su cuello y mira sus labios antes de volver a sus ojos.

―¿Y cómo vas a recompensármelo? ―pregunta con voz grave.

Hermione acerca su rostro al de él y se funden en una batalla de lenguas y saliva que sube la temperatura de sus cuerpos un par de grados.

Pero Hermione corta el beso de repente y se levanta.

―Te he preparado la cena, ¿qué más quieres? ―pregunta con falsa inocencia.

―Que tú seas el postre.

* * *

 _ **8 de junio de 2007**_

Hermione observa la carta que una lechuza ha traído a primera hora. Sabe que es del Ministerio y que tiene que firmarla para confirmar su baja por enfermedad.

Enfermedad, como si esa palabra fuera suficiente para abarcar todo lo que le pasa.

Suelta de golpe el aire que había estado reteniendo; ha tomado una decisión, será mejor que la lleve a cabo antes de que alguien se lo impida o ella misma se obligue a recapacitar.

Se levanta, dejando la tostada medio mordida ―un avance, teniendo en cuenta que hace días que no come― y se dirige a la chimenea del salón, que comunica directamente con la chimenea situada en su despacho en el Ministerio. No sabe si seguirá funcionando, aunque espera que sí: sigue siendo la Ministra de Magia, aunque esté de baja. Lleva la carta en la mano cuando arroja al suelo un poco de polvos Flu.

Shacklebolt no la esperaba, porque da un salto en su silla ―la silla de Hermione― al verla aparecer.

―Buenos días ―saluda ella.

―¡Hermione! ―Mira la carta que sujeta entre dos dedos―. No hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí para traerla ―dice con suavidad―. Tienes buen aspecto.

Esa mañana, Hermione se ha dado otra ducha, se ha peinado y se ha puesto un conjunto de pantalón y blusa de tirantes con chaqueta a juego. Supone que las ojeras deben de llegarle a los pies, pero al menos el resto de su apariencia luce impecable.

―Gracias.

Permanece allí de pie, esperando.

―¿Necesitas… necesitas algo? ―pregunta Kingsley, mirándola con vacilación.

Esa es la señal que necesita para activar su resorte. La mujer se adelanta y ocupa una de las sillas frente al escritorio del ministro en funciones.

Ese puesto le ha costado años de esfuerzo, sonrisas falsas y un par de promesas, pero ahora lo siente muy lejano, como si nunca hubiera sido suyo.

―Vengo a dimitir ―anuncia.

Kingsley abre de par en par sus ojos negros y la mira con incredulidad.

―¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ―pregunta.

Hermione aprieta las manos, cerradas en puños.

―Porque no estoy bien ―musita, mirando hacia abajo.

―Claro ―responde el hombre, avergonzado de haberse atrevido siquiera a preguntar. No requiere más explicaciones, lo cual alegra a Hermione, porque es incapaz de poner palabras al sentimiento de desapego que siente ahora hacia un cargo que tanto la apasionaba―. Puedo arreglar los trámites, en un par de días te llegará el documento… Sé que es difícil, pero saldrás de esta. Y cuando quieras volver, te devolveré tu despacho encantado.

―Gracias ―dice Hermione. Se levanta y deja la carta que le habían mandado a casa encima del a mesa―. Suerte, Kingsley.

―Igualmente ―responde el hombre. Se nota la pesadumbre en su voz.

En vez de volver a usar la chimenea, Hermione sale por el pasillo que conduce al interior del Ministerio. Necesita llegar hasta la entrada principal y meterse en una de las chimeneas destinadas a San Mungo.

Ha decidido hacer caso a Draco y recomponerse, y para eso necesitará ayuda. Mucha ayuda.

Coge uno de los ascensores que bajan. Hay tres personas más ahí dentro, pero, a pesar de que la reconocen, nadie se atreve a dirigirle la palabra. Hermione puede oír sus pensamientos, que se reflejan en los rostros que la miran de reojo. Sabe que se sienten mal por ella y quieren darle el pésame, pero, como ya se sabe, el dolor ajeno produce incomodidad.

Ella permanece impertérrita hasta que un hombre se atreve a lanzar una mirada furtiva a su vientre plano. Se gira hacia él completamente y lo mira a los ojos con tanto odio que hace que el hombre se sonroje hasta las orejas y eche un paso hacia atrás.

Cuando llega a la entrada nota más miradas, pero está acostumbrada a ignorar todo aquello que no le interesa; un rasgo que, sin duda, ha adquirido de su marido.

Hasta que siente que algunas miradas y cuchicheos no están dirigidos a ella.

Y entonces la ve.

Ginny mira al frente mientras camina con paso decidido, como si que todo el mundo estuviera hablando de ella en sus narices no le importara. Pero Hermione la conoce, y sabe que ese ligerísimo temblor en el labio inferior significa que le cuesta aguantar el tipo. Tiene las manos demasiado apretadas en torno a su hijo. El estómago de Hermione da un tirón cuando la imagen de ese niño le trae visiones de lo que nunca será.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de la que era su mejor amiga. Ginevra se detiene momentáneamente, y Hermione hace lo mismo, pero la pelirroja cuadra los ojos y se aproxima a ella.

―Hermione.

―Ginny.

―¿Cómo estás? ―pregunta. James Sirius, con sus mofletes regordetes y los mismos ojos que Harry, reconoce a Hermione y alarga sus manitas hacia ella.

Hermione permanece en el sitio, petrificada. No puede.

―Bien ―consigue responder. Siente la garganta seca.

No le pregunta cómo está ella, porque no sabe en qué punto está su amistad.

―Me alegro. ―Cambia el peso de un pie a otro―. He venido a ver a Harry. ¿Sabes dónde está?

―Ni idea, ya no trabajo aquí. ―Ante la mirada confusa de su amiga, añade―: He dimitido hace cinco minutos.

Ginny parpadea, pero parece que entiende el motivo, y se limita a asentir.

―Oye… no te lo he dicho, pero…

Cuando Hermione la mira a los ojos, ve a Ron. No porque ambos hermanos se parezcan físicamente, sino porque hay algo en su expresión que lleva invariablemente a pensar en el otro.

―Lo sé ―corta Hermione bruscamente. Carraspea―. Lo sé ―repite, esta vez de forma más amable.

Ginny mira a su alrededor rápidamente. Varias personas se han detenido a observarlas, pero cuando Hermione se gira a mirarlas, reemprenden su camino con presteza. Nadie se resiste a la mirada de advertencia de una mujer que ha perdido a su bebé.

―Bueno, será mejor que vaya a buscar a Harry. ―Al oír el hombre de su padre, James suelta una risa risueña. Los ojos de Hermione se empañan; necesita marcharse ya―. ¿Te parecería bien que vaya a visitarte uno de estos días? ―pregunta.

Hermione contiene aire durante dos larguísimos segundos.

―Por supuesto ―termina diciendo.

Ginny asiente y empieza a andar.

―¡Ginny! ―exclama Hermione. La pelirroja se detiene y se gira a mirarla. Tanto ella como su hijo parecen curiosos―. Ven solo si quieres, no porque sientas la obligación ―dice. No soportaría una visita por lástima―. Y… no traigas a James, por favor. ―Lo susurra, esperando así ocultar la vergüenza que le causa esa petición, pero Ginevra asiente.

Ambas mujeres siguen sus caminos, cada una en una dirección.

Cuando Hermione se aparece en San Mungo, pregunta por la medimaga Christine Holland. Sigue las indicaciones hasta llegar a un despacho situado en la planta baja, casi al fondo del ala izquierda.

Llama a la puerta suavemente dos veces.

―Adelante ―responde una voz femenina.

Cuando Hermione abre, la medimaga se sorprende al verla, pero se repone rápidamente y esboza su sonrisa profesional. Se levanta para recibirla, dejando a un lado un frasco con un líquido amarillo que había estado inspeccionando.

―¡Señora Malfoy! ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? No esperaba verla aquí tan rápido… ―su voz va desvaneciéndose poco a poco al recordar los sucesos del día anterior. Probablemente está reprochándose mentalmente el poco tacto que acaba de tener al mostrar tanto entusiasmo.

Hermione se planta en medio del despacho y, por primera vez, se permite sentirse débil. Inspira hondo, pues se necesita mucho valor para pedir ayuda.

―¿Recuerda la lista de psicólogos que me ofreció? ―La otra mujer asiente―. Creo que necesito uno.

Y mucho valor para aceptarla.

* * *

 **~N/A:** Este capítulo me hace ilusión porque el siguiente me gustó mucho escribirlo y, además, es más largo (3'2k). Veremos a un personaje nuevo inventado por mí que tendrá un papel muy importante; pero no quiero adelantar nada, así que me callo ya. Nos leemos en una semana. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	10. x

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Siento la demora, ayer se me pasó por completo actualizar, pero para compensar, os traigo un capítulo el doble de largo de lo habitual.

Agradecimientos a **MsWildeN** , **Hanyaa** , **Dey Malfoy** , **Isela Malfoy** , **00Monty00** , **MonseMiles** , **Tayler-FZ** , **biancacarrillo507** , **PelusitaBlack93** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **artemisvan89** , **hadramine** , **Cris James** y **AliciaBlackM** por sus reviews. **N/A~**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **x.**_ _En este mundo no hay nada tan cruel como la desolación de no desear nada._ (Haruki Murakami)

.

 _ **10 de junio de 2007**_

Hermione ha bajado a desayunar temprano. Sigue sin poder dormir bien, pero su cuerpo empieza a requerir menos horas para funcionar. Eso, o que ya no hace nada digno de esfuerzo.

Unta un poco de mermelada de naranja en la tostada y da un mordisco. Ha empezado a recuperar el aprecio por la comida, su estómago le pide que lo alimente casi con la misma frecuencia que antes, aunque sigue sin poder comer mucho de golpe. Tiene hambre, pero cuando ve la comida, se le cierra el estómago. Como si se sintiera culpable por estar disfrutando de algo tan inocente como un buen plato.

Mira por la ventana mientras se obliga a masticar otro pedazo de tostada. Ha amanecido hace un rato, y las vistas del jardín son preciosas. Es uno de los pocos momentos en que aquella propiedad no le parece tan horripilante; lástima que la mayoría de las veces en que amanece, ella todavía está durmiendo.

Observa de reojo la lista que tiene en el lado derecho del plato.

Hay cinco nombres con sus direcciones y, en dos casos, números de teléfono. Antes, los problemas mentales se trataban en el hospital, pero en los últimos años algunos medimagos optan por la rama de psicología y establecen sus consultas; es una profesión relativamente nueva, copiada de sus homólogos muggles, por lo que hay poca variedad. La medimaga Holland también ha incluido a dos psicólogos muggles, pero Hermione ha tachado sus nombres: no quiere tener que inventar excusas para justificar cualquier posible mención a la magia que se vea obligada a hacer.

Ahora solo tiene que decidir qué nombre le da más confianza para confiarse sus más oscuros secretos, temores y miserias.

―Ha llegado esto para ti. ―Draco entra en el comedor, completamente vestido y con una carta del Ministerio en la mano.

Hermione apenas le presta atención.

―Es mi documento oficial de dimisión como ministra ―anuncia sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Draco se detiene justo cuando llega su lado. Sabe que está mirándola con incredulidad, pero no se molesta en levantar la mirada. Finalmente, el hombre deja la carta delante del plato de Hermione y ocupa su sitio. Ríe entre dientes, lo cual sí despierta el interés de ella.

―¿Qué te hace gracia? ―pregunta.

Él entrecierra los ojos y esboza una sonrisa ladina.

―Esto ―dice, señalando con una mano el espacio entre los dos―. Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

Hermione no puede hacer más que darle la razón. Se casó con él para ascender en el escalafón social y abrirse todas las puertas que quisiera. Ahora resulta que, con una simple firma, va a renunciar a todo lo que tanto le costó conseguir.

―Justicia poética, creo ―murmura Hermione.

Abre la carta con cuidado y saca el pergamino doblado. Ni se molesta en leer el texto; coge la pluma que había traído consigo para valorar sus opciones de psicólogos y firma en la raya que hay en la esquina inferior derecha. Vuelve a doblar la carta y la mete en el sobre. Antes de que haya tenido tiempo a hablar, Mocsy se aparece a su lado, siempre solícito. Coge la carta que Hermione le tiende y desaparece; él sabe bien qué hacer.

―¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ―pregunta Draco, mirándola atentamente.

Ella se encoge de hombros y sonríe, pero es simplemente una mueca.

―Vivir de mi millonario marido, por supuesto ―responde con cinismo―. E ir al psicólogo ―añade.

No quería contárselo, ya que ahora no tienen nada en común ni motivos para interesarse por el otro, pero prefiere confesarlo ahora que cuando él empiece a hacer preguntas sobre en qué gasta su dinero y por qué se ausenta determinadas horas a la semana.

Draco la mira con sorpresa.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué? ―inquiere. Bebe un poco de café, pero no separa la mirada de ella.

―Porque me dijiste que tenía que mantenerme cuerda y porque se nos ha muerto un hijo.

Draco asiente.

―Lo han matado ―matiza él.

Las manos de Hermione tiemblan levemente, pero las cierra en sendos puños.

―Nunca me dejarás olvidarlo, ¿verdad? Pues por eso necesito ver a alguien.

Draco se levanta y se acerca a ella. Hermione permanece muy quieta, pues no sabe lo que quiere, pero la mano de él finalmente coge la lista de nombres y la examina.

―¿Son estos? ―pregunta. Hermione se sorprende por el súbito interés, pero asiente―. Déjame investigar un poco primero.

Hermione lo observa volver a sentarse con la lista todavía en la mano. Está a punto de protestar, él no puede dirigir su vida, pero así al menos se quitará el dolor de cabeza de tener que elegir uno ella.

* * *

 _ **12 de junio de 2007, tarde (Consulta de Moira Fitzgerald)**_

Hermione nunca ha ido al psicólogo, pero todas las consultas deben de ser iguales: sitios alquilados, pintados de un blanco aséptico, con sillas para esperar, revistas viejas en una mesa y una recepcionista de sonrisa eficiente y mirada distante que te indica que esperes, que la doctora Fitzgerald te atenderá en cuanto termine.

O, en este caso, un recepcionista.

—Moira ha recibido una visita de urgencia y se retrasará un poco, señora Malfoy. Si es tan amable de esperar sentada… Mi nombre es Kiran —se presenta el joven. Probablemente de ascendencia hindú, por sus rasgos y color de piel. No aparenta más de veinte años, aunque debe de tener unos más, y lleva camisa y pantalones de dos distintos tonos de azul, lo que resalta el moreno de su piel y le da un aire de informalidad. Kiran esboza una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos antes de señalar una de las sillas acolchadas de la salita de espera.

La familiaridad con la que habla de su jefa y se presenta a Hermione la hacen sentirse incómoda, justo el sentimiento contrario que debe de querer trasmitir. Nunca ha confiado en las personas que te tratan con una cercanía que no les sale de forma natural.

Se sienta en una butaca y cruza una pierna por encima de la otra. Mira a su alrededor sin molestarse en disimular —aunque Kiran está muy concentrado en su trabajo, Hermione sabe que la está vigilando, así que no vale la pena fingir recato. Concepto abierto excepto por la habitación que supone será la de las sesiones. Paredes blancas adornadas con cuadros minimalistas. Cuatro butacas de un rosa crudo, dos en cada lado. En el centro, una mesa de pino con distintas revistas, periódicos e incluso un par de libros. Hermione reconoce el _Daily Mirror_ , _The Guardian_ y otros periódicos muggles, pero también _El Profeta_ o la revista _Corazón de bruja_. Hermione se pregunta si la clientela que acude allí a sanar su mente es tan variada o Moira Fitzgerald simplemente intenta dárselas de moderna y abierta.

Alarga la mano hacia _El Profeta_ , pero la retira antes de que sus dedos toquen el papel. No quiere encontrarse con nada desagradable ni saber qué dicen de ella. No sabe qué sería peor, que hayan sumado dos más dos y hayan juzgado su relación con Ron o que la consideren una víctima.

—¿Señora Malfoy? —llama Kiran—. Moira estará libre en un minuto.

Hermione asiente y musita un «Gracias», aunque no cree que la haya escuchado, pues el hombre ya ha vuelto a sus cosas.

La puerta de la sala contigua se abre y una mujer de unos cincuenta años sale de ella sosteniendo un pañuelo de tela contra la nariz. Solloza, pero sonríe al mismo tiempo.

—Nos… nos vemos la sem… semana que viene, Kiran —se despide. Tiene voz aguda.

—Adiós, Issa —responde el recepcionista, con una sonrisa amplia.

Hermione observa la escena con el ceño fruncido, pero pronto lo deja correr. Las desgracias de otros son solo suyas, ha aprendido hace poco.

—¿Hermione? —llama una voz femenina.

Moira Fitzgerald es una mujer alta, casi metro ochenta, de nariz prominente, ojos marrones y cabello liso y negro. Lleva pantalones negros de pinzas y una blusa verde sin mangas. Sus manos, que rodean una carpeta, son huesudas y de dedos largos.

—¿Quieres pasar? —pregunta.

Hermione se levanta.

—A eso he venido.

El despacho no era muy grande, pero había el espacio suficiente para albergar una mesa de escritorio con su silla, una estantería con libros pulcramente ordenados y un sofá y sillón tapizados de beige claro. Todo allí invitaba a sentarse y relajarse mientras tomaban una taza de té, como si fueran viejas amigas que se reencuentran.

—Siéntate, por favor, Hermione. ¿No te importa que te llame por tu nombre, verdad? —Tiene un acento peculiar.

Hermione se sienta en la esquina izquierda del sofá y mira a la psicóloga.

—Como quiera —dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

La otra mujer asiente para sí con una sonrisa.

—Pero llámame Moira, por favor.

—¿Es una forma de que confíe en ti de forma más rápida? —pregunta Hermione, sin poder llegar a contenerse.

Moira deja la carpeta azul encima de sus rodillas y la mira con las cejas enarcadas.

—Sí —respondió simplemente—. Me habían dicho que eres inteligente, pero al parecer también eres suspicaz.

Hermione se cruzó de piernas y apoyó un codo en el reposabrazos.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? —pregunta—. Entre la inteligencia y la suspicacia —aclara.

Moira suelta una risita entre dientes.

—Casi un mundo, diría yo. —Tras un segundo de silencio, añade—: ¿Empezamos? —Hermione asiente, apretando los dientes. No se había dado cuenta, pero había estado conteniendo la respiración—. Hoy no lo alargaremos mucho: quiero que nos conozcamos y que me expliques por qué estás aquí.

Abre la carpeta que tiene sobre las piernas y empieza a sacar papeles: algunos son hojas en blanco, otros, lo que parece recortes de periódicos. Al parecer, la mujer tiene toda su vida resumida entre aquellos dos trozos de cartón.

—Hermione Jean Granger, 27 años. Nacida en Londres. Casada con Draco Lucius Malfoy desde hace poco más de tres años... —Moira recita los detalles de la vida de Hermione como si hablara consigo misma—. Ministra de Magia.

—Ex ministra —matiza Hermione.

Moira levanta los ojos de los documentos, sorprendida, pero asiente.

—Antigua ministra de Magia entonces. De padres muggles, familia política sangre pura… Amiga de Harry Potter… ¿He hecho un buen resumen? —pregunta la mujer.

Hermione dedica una última mirada vacía a los papeles. Esa mujer no tiene ni idea.

—Sí —responde.

—Tu marido también ha incluido una copia tu informe médico, pero lo abriremos cuando estés preparada.

Hermione pasa los dedos por las rayas verticales que conforman el tapizado del sofá.

—Hazlo, no me importa. Esto se trata de conocernos, ¿no?

Moira bate sus pestañas un par de veces antes de responder. Parece que medía cada palabra que sale por sus labios, pero ¿para eso le pagan, no?

—No puedo ni quiero forzarte a vivir situaciones que te incomodan. Aquí se ayuda a procesar el dolor de modo que podamos superarlo, no vivir constantemente aferrados a él. —Se permite sonreír con picardía—. Además, nunca soy muy dura el primer día: eso espantaría a mis pacientes.

Hermione deja salir una sonrisa, pero las comisuras de sus labios permanecen tirantes mientras observa los ojos de la psicóloga leer el informe de su aborto y posterior «accidente» con las pociones para dormir. La expresión de la mujer permanece invariable excepto por la pequeña arruga que se forma en su entrecejo, gesto que borra en cuanto levanta la cabeza.

—¿Me creerás si te digo que lamento mucho tu pérdida o crees que lo hago porque es lo que se me exige socialmente?

Hermione esboza una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Tienes buen ojo para estas cosas, eh? Ahórratelo, por favor. No necesito la compasión de nadie.

—¿En qué momento termina la compasión y empieza el genuino sentimiento de dolor por el sufrimiento ajeno? —plantea Moira. Sin embargo, no espera respuesta; es de esas frases que se dicen para que sirvan como reflexión sobre la naturaleza humana.

Pero a Hermione siempre se le ha dado muy mal permanecer callada.

—En el momento en que eres incapaz de imaginar siquiera cómo debe de ser un ínfimo matiz de lo que la otra persona está sintiendo —responde.

Moira sonríe.

—Antes de que empecemos, ¿hay algo en especial que quieras contarme?

Hermione empieza a negar con la cabeza, pero se deja llevar por la sensación de confidencialidad que trasmite el despacho de una psicóloga y decide abrirse. Un poquito al menos.

—La persona que me atacó fue mi amigo durante años. Luego se convirtió en mi amante durante los meses previos a mi embarazo —explica.

La otra mujer vuelve a meter los papeles en la carpeta, la cierra y se levanta para dejarla encima de su mesa de escritorio. De ahí coge una libreta de folios blancos y un bolígrafo de gel negro. Vuelve a sentarse mientras su mano garabatea algo sobre la primera hoja. Levanta la vista un segundo.

—A algunos pacientes les incomoda que escriba mientras me están hablando. Les hace sentirse como en un examen. Si es así, dejaré esto para después.

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

—No me importa. —Así podría hacerse una idea sobre qué escribe de ella concretamente—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Moira cierra el cuaderno, que Hermione advierte que tiene las iniciales «H.J. M.» escritas en la portada, y la mira.

—Por supuesto. Como he dicho, esta sesión es para que nos conozcamos.

—¿Por qué hay periódicos muggles en la sala de espera?

—Porque también tengo pacientes muggles. Tranquila, los objetos mágicos están protegidos por un hechizo anti-muggle, no quiero que el Ministerio me cierre la consulta. Una lástima que hayas dejado de ser ministra —ríe.

Hermione entorna los ojos.

—Tengo entendido que la psicología mágica es algo relativamente nuevo. —Se siente más segura ahora que es ella quién lleva la batuta de la conversación.

—Y lo es. Somos muy pocos los que nos dedicamos a esto, pero mis métodos son distintos a los de los demás —añade con una sonrisa.

—Creía que el orgullo es una virtud de la que no se debe presumir —señala Hermione con una sonrisa ladeada.

—La sociedad nos enseña que debemos avergonzarnos de nuestros defectos _y_ de nuestros talentos, porque no está bien destacar por encima de los demás. No alces la voz, no pretendas separarte de la masa. Pero yo digo ¿por qué no enorgullecerse de los logros y los méritos propios? ¿No crees? —pregunta.

El único sonido de la habitación son sus respiraciones acompasadas. Hermione se da cuenta de que no hay reloj.

—Tiene sentido. ¿Y qué método es ese?

—Bueno, es sencillo: escucho, analizo la fuente del problema y ofrezco una solución más o menos acertada. Hago lo que hacía tu madre cuando eras adolescente y le contabas tus desventuras amorosas —añade con una sonrisilla—. Solo que avalado por un título muggle de Psicología y una carrera de Medimagia.

Hermione observa a su alrededor.

—No veo los diplomas por ninguna parte.

—¿De qué sirve mostrar algo si no soy capaz de demostrarlo?

—De momento no has demostrado nada —señala Hermione, más brusca de lo que pretendía.

Moira no se deja amedrentar.

—Por eso no tengo los diplomas colgados en la pared. —Se inclina ligeramente hacia delante—. Creo que eres una mujer bastante inteligente, así que creo que sería un insulto si disfrazo mis palabras con toda la jerga del gremio. Los eufemismos no son mi estilo, además de que la mayor parte del tiempo hacen más mal que bien. —Mueve la mano en un ademán—. Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas, perdona. Lo que quería decir es que creo que es hora de que volvamos a ti.

—Y yo que quería conocerte mejor… —responde Hermione con sarcasmo.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Cuéntame, ¿cómo fue tu infancia? —pregunta.

Hermione se encoge de hombros.

—No puedo quejarme: he tenido unos padres geniales —sonríe al pensar en ellos, pero siente una punzada de culpabilidad: todavía no les ha contado lo que ha pasado— que se tomaron bastante bien que yo fuera bruja. Cuando era más pequeña, antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, mi madre siempre me decía que daba igual que los niños fueran crueles conmigo en la escuela, yo estaba destinada a algo mejor. —Los recuerdos la embargan y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, pero las aparta con un rápido pestañeo.

—Una madre envidiable, desde luego —responde Moira. Si hubiera usado cualquier otro tono más cargado de emoción, Hermione casi hubiera podido decir que sonaba celosa, pero lo dijo con una sonrisa, así que era imposible discernir qué sentía con aquellas palabras, si es que la hacían sentir algo—. Hogwarts… ¿cómo es? Viví aquí, en Londres, hasta que cumplí los nueve años y mis padres decidieron mudarse a Estados Unidos —aclara—. Siempre me he preguntado cómo hubiera sido asistir a la famosa escuela británica. —Ahora suena más bien nostálgica.

Hermione sonríe al pensar en Hogwarts. Los mejores años de su vida fueron entre las paredes de piedra de aquel enorme castillo.

—Si no nos hubiera pillado una guerra de por medio… Pero aun así, Hogwarts era mágico. No sé si me entiendes —dice, mirándola fijamente. Moira asiente.

—Es lo que tienen las escuelas de magia con tanta antigüedad: sus muros albergan los sueños, esperanzas y decepciones de los alumnos. Al final, es como un ser vivo más. Ilvermorny apenas tiene cuatro siglos, así que es como un bebé.

—¿Qué casa? —quiere saber Hermione. Ha oído hablar varias veces del colegio norteamericano, pero siempre se ha quedado con las ganas de conocer más a fondo su funcionamiento.

—Pugwudgie.

Hermione menea la cabeza, incrédula. Como ministra, tuvo acceso y nociones básicas de todos los gobiernos y sistemas académicos del mundo mágico.

—La de los sanadores, cómo no. Dime, ¿hay algo en ti dejado al azar? —pregunta.

Moira ríe.

—Me temo que no. Hasta mi nombre está relacionado con lo que hago. Pero eso se lo debo a mi madre: fue ella quien lo eligió. Soy mitad griega, y cuando nací, mi madre le dijo a mi padre, estadounidense, que o me ponían ese nombre o se divorciaba de él. Mi segundo nombre es Elizabeth; fue lo máximo que le permitieron al pobre hombre.

—Ya decía yo que no lograba localizar su acento. Qué mezcla más curiosa.

Moira suspira.

—Si yo te contara… Siempre se me han dado bien los acentos, y todavía conservo algo de cuando estuve viviendo aquí. Los pacientes suelen sentirse más cómodos en un entorno conocido. Si llegara yo con mi acento yanqui, a los dos días los espantaría a todos. —Muy a su pesar, a Hermione le hace gracia el comentario y suelta una carcajada. ¿Cuánto hacía que no reía? Moira levanta la cabeza de repente, como si un sonido inaudible la hubiera alertado de algo—. Creo que por hoy es suficiente.

Ambas mujeres se levantan y Hermione es conducida de nuevo ante la mesa del joven recepcionista, Kiran. Él y Moira intercambian una rápida mirada que Hermione es incapaz de interpretar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Volverás? —pregunta la psicóloga—. Siempre hago esta pregunta a los posibles pacientes después de la primera visita. Algunos deciden que no soy la adecuada para ellos; otras veces soy yo quien sabe que no puedo ayudarles. Pero creo que podríamos conseguir algo juntas.

Hermione se queda mirándola a los ojos, caoba contra chocolate. Desea desesperadamente preguntar qué es ese «algo» y cuánto tardarán en conseguirlo, pero finalmente asiente.

—Eso espero.

—¡Genial! —exclama Kiran—. ¿Le viene bien venir los jueves a las cuatro?

Tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer.

—Sí.

Hermione se despide con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirige a la puerta.

—Nos vemos la semana que viene, Hermione —se despide Moira.


	11. xi

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Este capítulo viene con salseo y trato directamente lo que he insinuado en varias ocasiones sobre Draco y cierta señorita sangre pura. Como todo lo que aparece aunque ahora no lo parezca, será importante en un futuro. No os entretengo más.

Agradecimientos a **Sam Wallflower** , **Alice1420** , **Isela Malfoy** , **MsWildeN** , **MonseMiles** , **johanna** , **Cris James** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **artemisvan89** , **LuNaChocoO** y **yulss957** por sus reviews. **N/A~**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xi.**_ _Lo opuesto del amor no es el odio, sino la apatía._ (Rollo May)

.

 _ **31 de julio de 2006**_

Draco termina de anudarse la corbata y recoge la chaqueta que había dejado en una silla. Mira a Astoria, quien lo observa desde la cama en todo su esplendor desnudo. Se pasa la lengua por los labios, pensando que podrían hacer una segunda ronda, pero desecha la idea con rapidez. Le apetece irse a casa, darse una ducha y meterse en la cama.

―¿Te vas? ―pregunta ella.

Él está a punto de decirle que ya no tiene nada más que hacer allí, pero sabe que su lengua viperina no hará que la mujer vuelva a quedar con él gustosamente.

―Sí ―se limita a responder.

―Creía que Hermione tenía una fiesta esta noche.

―Y la tiene. ―Su esposa ha ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, el cara rajada, así que Draco ha aprovechado para quedar con su amante.

Astoria se levanta y se acerca a él con movimientos felinos. Pone una mano en su brazo, pero Draco no se deja seducir y mantiene la mirada fija en sus ojos verdes.

―No te vayas ―dice ella, haciendo pucheritos―. De todas formas ella no te echará de menos si llegas más tarde.

Draco coge su mano y la aparta con delicadeza, escondiendo el hecho de que su insistencia lo aburre.

―Otra vez será.

Astoria se aparta de él y empieza a vestirse. Draco sabe que está molesta y dolida, pero como no le apetece discutir, la ignora. Para eso ya tiene a Hermione.

Para cuando ella termina de vestirse, ya se le ha pasado el berrinche. Draco la espera junto a la puerta del dormitorio.

―Lo siento ―se disculpa Astoria, volviendo a poner su habitual expresión inocente―. Es que no me gusta compartirte ―dice, acercándose a él y pasando las manos alrededor de su cuello.

Draco coloca una mano en su cintura y le da un beso en la mejilla.

―No eres tú quien me comparte, preciosa.

* * *

 _ **12 de junio de 2007, tarde (Malfoy Manor)**_

Tomarse un jueves libre es un capricho que Draco no necesita darse, pero desde que se enteraron de su pérdida, sus socios están preocupados por él: temen que se derrumbe en cualquier momento y sea incapaz de dirigir su empresa de forma eficaz. De nada sirve mostrarse tan entero como siempre, insisten en que se tome unos días libres.

Y ahora ahí está, sentado en su despacho con los dientes apretados y una copa de bourbon frente a él.

Observa con rabia los documentos viejos que tiene delante. Los ha repasado tantas veces durante la última hora que ya se los sabe de memoria. Cuando se casó no le prestó mucha atención: sus padres le habían insistido mil y una veces en la importancia de elegir bien a la mujer con la que perpetuaría el apellido Malfoy. Cuando empezó a relacionarse con Granger, pensó en que estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro: se ahorraba casarse con una sonrisa bonita pero con la cabeza hueca y fastidiaba y se ganaba la admiración de todo el mundo a partes iguales. Para él, Hermione era tan buena como cualquier otra.

Quién le hubiera dicho que querría divorciarse en algún momento.

Pero no había manera. Una vez se firmaba aquel documento, la unión era irrompible a menos que hubiera una causa de fuerza mayor.

Maldice a Hermione por haberle contado lo de su aventura con Weasley y también a sí mismo por haber tenido la genial idea de firmar un contrato extramatrimonial. Si no lo hubiera hecho, podría habérselas ingeniado para destapar los cuernos y a estas alturas ya se habrían divorciado.

¡Joder!

Finalmente, con un suspiro frustrado, guarda el infame documento familiar en el último cajón del escritorio y lo sella con magia. Apura el bourbon y se levanta con decisión, pero entonces recuerda que no tiene nada que hacer y se deja caer de nuevo en la silla.

—Señor Malfoy… —Uno de sus elfos aparece delante de él, a unos metros prudenciales de distancia.

—¡¿Qué?! —espeta él, mirando al elfo fijamente. Se da cuenta de lo brusco que ha sido y cierra los ojos un segundo, inspirando hondo—. ¿Qué pasa? —vuelve a preguntar.

—Tiene visita. La señorita Greengrass —anuncia después de una pausa.

Draco enarca ambas cejas. ¿Qué cojones quiere Astoria ahora? Parece que las desgracias nunca vienen solas.

—Hazla pasar. —Podría decirle que la echara, pero la conoce y sabe que volvería al día siguiente. Puede ser muy pesada cuando quiere.

Se sienta ligeramente de lado y apoya un tobillo en la rodilla contraria. Es su pose de «Te estoy regalando mi tiempo, no lo desperdicies».

Astoria entra en su despacho como si de su casa se tratara. Lleva un vestido veraniego, de color rojo, y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. Sus ojos verdes se clavan en Draco y no se despegan de él en todo el recorrido. Rodea la mesa con una sonrisa y se inclina hacia él para darle un beso. Draco no varía su expresión y acepta el beso en la mejilla, pero no se lo devuelve.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta.

Astoria se encoge de hombros con gesto indefinido.

—Verte. ¿Es que no puedo echarte de menos?

Draco se queda mirándola con los ojos entornados y le señala con una mano la silla frente a él. El trato especial terminó meses atrás, y si ha venido a recuperar su afecto, está muy equivocada. Y si algo se le da bien a Draco Malfoy es mostrarse indiferente.

Astoria acepta su invitación y se sienta muy recta, con los tobillos cruzados. Pose de perfecta señorita rica. Si supiera lo aburrida e insulsa que la hace parecer, abandonaría el hábito.

—También quiero saber cómo estás —dice, borrando la sonrisa de golpe—. Me he enterado de lo que le pasó a Hermione… —Siempre que pronuncia el nombre de su mujer, a Draco le da la sensación de que no debería hacerlo o de que sus labios se niegan a emitir la palabra, pero se fuerza a hacerlo—. Lo siento.

Si tan solo fuera sincero, Draco aceptaría su pésame y hasta se dejaría consolar. Pero sabe reconocer a alguien de su calaña cuando lo ve, y Astoria y él se parecen más de lo que le gustaría.

—Gracias —responde—. ¿Algo más?

La mujer empieza a hacer pucheros.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser así conmigo? —le reprocha—. Siempre tan seco, siempre tan distante, siempre tan frío… ¿Qué te hace ser así?

Draco se encoge de hombros. Una frase más y la echa.

—Nada. Yo _soy_ así.

Una ceja enarcada le indica a Astoria que tiene una última oportunidad de decir algo sensato. Ella se inclina hacia delante y lo mira con anhelo.

—Sé que es pronto todavía, pero quiero que sepas que, si me necesitas, aquí estoy. Siempre te esperaré.

Draco se levanta y se acerca a la ventana. No quiere ser tan cruel como para poner los ojos en blanco en su cara.

—¿Te lo repito por enésima vez? Nosotros hemos terminado. No tengo la cabeza ni los ánimos para preocuparme por nadie, y tú deberías buscarte a alguien más.

—Pero… —empieza a protestar ella, pero la mirada que le dedica Draco cuando se da la vuelta la hace callar.

—Te han criado para estar siempre guapa, con la esperanza de que eso te gane un marido rico e importante que te sitúe bien en la vida. —Ella lo mira, ofendida y con los labios muy apretados para evitar llorar—. Serás una esposa preciosa, colgada del brazo de cualquier mago importante que te acepte. Yo —levantó la mano donde llevaba el anillo de boda— ya no estoy disponible. Llegas varios años tarde.

Astoria baja la vista y permanece inmóvil varios segundos, pero finalmente se levanta lentamente y lo mira con toda la dignidad que es capaz de reunir.

—Bien. Tranquilo, que no volveré a molestarte más —dice antes de marcharse.

—Eso espero —suspira Draco. Se aproxima a la mesa de la bebida y rellena su copa.

Está claro que implicarse con mujeres, a la larga, solo le da dolores de cabeza.

* * *

 _ **12 de junio de 2007, noche (Malfoy Manor)**_

Hermione no ha bajado a cenar, pero como tiene la mente inquieta, ha decidido ir a la biblioteca a por un libro. Cuando era pequeña, e incluso ya de adolescente, leer era lo único que la distraía cuando estaba triste. Si es cierto que las palabras escritas poseen algún tipo de magia, es hora de que lo demuestren.

Mientras baja las escaleras, percibe la suave melodía de las teclas del piano negro que hay en la biblioteca. Hermione intentó convencer a Draco una vez de que el piano tendría mejor uso en el salón, pero él argumentó que cuando tocaba, no lo hacía para complacer a nadie, así que el instrumento estaba bien donde estaba. De hecho, pocas son las ocasiones en que Hermione lo ha visto tocar; es algo suyo, y ella prefiere no inmiscuirse.

Es increíble cómo dos personas pueden vivir juntas y convivir tan poco.

Se acerca de puntillas a la puerta de la biblioteca, que está entreabierta, y asoma la cabeza. Draco está tan concentrado en la partitura que está tocando que no se da cuenta de que tiene público, y ella decide disfrutar un poco más del espectáculo. Es buen pianista, probablemente debido a una educación estricta y a que practica cuando nadie lo escucha. Tiene, desde luego, manos de pianista: grandes, de dedos largos y elegantes; aunque eso ella ya lo sabe, porque Draco sabe tocar las teclas de su placer _muy_ bien.

Pero todos los hechizos tienen un final, y el de esa pieza llega cuando Hermione abre la puerta del todo y carraspea, haciendo notar su presencia. Los dedos de Draco se detienen antes de que alzara la mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos se quedan fijos en Hermione unos segundos, antes de proseguir con la pieza.

Ella lo toma como una invitación para pasearse por la estancia. Pasa los dedos por un par de tomos, hasta que se decide por uno al azar. Lo único que quiere era tener la mente ocupada.

—Espero no molestarte si me quedo aquí —dice antes de sentarse en uno de los mullidos sofás y abrir el libro. Es, al parecer, el tercer tomo de una compilación sobre la era de Merlín, pero le da igual.

Draco no responde, y siguen en silencio, solo roto por las notas que flotan en el aire antes de desaparecer, un rato más.

—¿Cómo ha ido la primera sesión? —pregunta él.

Hermione levanta la vista de la primera página con sorpresa. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras fingía que leía, y no esperaba esa interrupción.

—Sin más —responde; en realidad la primera sesión le ha parecido rara y ha revuelto algo dentro de ella que no sabría definir, pero sabe que a Draco eso no le interesa. Luego se encoge de hombros—. Es rara, pero creo que servirá.

—Bien. —Hermione intenta concentrarse otra vez en el libro, pero cuando la música se detiene brevemente, levanta los ojos de nuevo. Las manos de Draco se han quedado suspendidas en el aire y su mirada en la partitura. Son apenas unos segundos, pero bastan para que sepa que quiere contarle algo—. Astoria ha venido esta tarde.

Él sigue tocando, pero sus ojos están fijos en su mujer. Los labios de Hermione amenazan con torcerse en una mueca, pero logra dominarse.

—¿Qué quieres que responda exactamente? —Cambia de postura, subiendo los pies al sofá, y pasa de página—. Mi bendición ya la tienes —responde con un ligerísimo toque de sarcasmo.

No sabe por qué se enfada, si ya sabía que estaban liados antes del embarazo; era cuestión de tiempo que reemprendieran su relación.

—No hemos hecho nada —aclara él con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione casi cree percibir que le ha herido su suposición—. Solo quería darnos el pésame.

Hermione cierra el libro y esboza una sonrisa ladeada. Aquella sí que es buena.

—Claro. Qué amable por su parte. Si vuelves a verla, dale las gracias.

—Lo dudo mucho —responde Draco, sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Ya te has cansado de ella? —pregunta Hermione.

Draco hierra una nota y se detiene, mirando al teclado con frustración, como si fuera él y no sus manos quienes se habían equivocado.

—¿Vas a juzgarme _tú_ por usar a una persona y luego deshacerme de ella como si no fuera nada?

Hermione está a punto de espetar que a ella sí le importaba Ron, pero las palabras se quedan atascadas en su garganta. No puede hacerse eso a sí misma, no puede mostrarse tan débil.

Con un movimiento brusco, se levanta. Deja el libro en su sitio con fuerza, y se dirige hacia la puerta abierta.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

Como toda respuesta, él empieza a tocar de nuevo. Nocturno, de Chopin. Tal vez es su manera de desearle buenas noches, pero Hermione no puede evitar sentir nostalgia por algo a que no sabría ponerle nombre. Es lo que tienen esa clase de obras, que sacan lo peor de tu corazón. Otra gente diría que son buenos sentimientos. La lágrima que recorre su mejilla mientras sube las escaleras hasta su habitación opina lo contrario.


	12. xii

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Traigo nuevo capítulo con un ligero cambio en el rumbo habitual: está enteramente dedicado a Pansy. Pensaréis "¿Para qué?"; bueno, ahora no puedo desvelar nada, pero Pansy estará presente en varias partes importantes de la historia, así que merecía que le diera el protagonismo que merece. Los buenos personajes se construyen poco a poco y hace falta ver las pequeñas cosas para entender las futuras decisiones.

Agradecimientos a **00Monty00** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **artemisvan89** , **hadramine** , **Sam Wallflower** , **Alice1420** , **Susee** , **LuNaChocoO** , **Effy0Stonem** , **LidiaaIsabel** , **Pao-SasuUchiha** , **MonseMiles** , **johanna** , **Cris James** y **Sally ElizabethHR** por sus reviews. **N/A~**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xii.**_ _El valor no es la ausencia del miedo, más bien es la opinión de que otra cosa es mucho más importante que el miedo._ (Ambrose Redmoon)

.

 _ **10 de marzo de 2006**_

Pansy remueve el té con la cucharilla, da dos golpecitos en el borde de la taza y la deja a un lado del platillo. Mira a Astoria, frente a ella, parloteando sobre la ropa que se compró el otro día. En realidad, no la está escuchando; hace mucho que se pregunta por qué sigue accediendo a aquellas reuniones absurdas. Un poco de charla trascendental está bien de vez en cuando, y le encantaban las reuniones de chicas cuando iba a la escuela, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde Hogwarts, y ella ya no es la misma.

Parece que no puede decir lo mismo de Astoria.

―¡Pansy! ―exclama la chica―. ¿Me estás escuchando?

La aludida centra sus ojos verdes en ella.

―No. ―Tiene costumbre a decir lo primero que le pasa por la cabeza. Ya la han avisado en varias ocasiones de que esa lengua suelta que tiene le causará problemas―. Lo siento ―agrega.

Astoria le resta gravedad con un ademán de mano.

―Lo importante es que ahora sí que me escuchas ―le dice. Se inclina hacia delante y alarga una mano hasta coger la de Pansy―. Tengo que contarte una cosa.

Pansy enarca una ceja. Duda mucho que Astoria tenga nada que contarle que pueda resultarle interesante, pero decide darle el beneficio de la duda.

―¿El qué?

Astoria se relame antes de que sus labios perfectamente pintados se abran para hablar.

―El sábado me acosté con Draco.

Vale, eso sí que ha conseguido sorprenderla.

―Con Draco. Mi Draco. ―No sabe cómo su mejor amigo ha llegado a la conclusión de que tirarse a Astoria es buena idea, pero piensa averiguarlo en cuanto salga por la puerta de la puta cafetería.

―No es _tu_ Draco ―responde ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Pansy puede ver una pizca de celos en su mirada: es del tipo de mujeres que no concibe que dos personas del sexo opuesto puedan tener una relación sin follar.

―Bueno, técnicamente tampoco es tuyo ―señala.

Astoria se encoge de hombros y esboza una sonrisa enigmática.

―Pues vamos a vernos de nuevo la semana que viene.

―Merlín… ―Pansy se lleva dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Esa chica tiene veinticuatro años, pero se comporta como si tuviera dieciséis―. Relájate, no es como si fuera a dejar a su mujer por ti.

El semblante de Astoria se vuelve hielo de repente.

―Pues Bill lo hizo por ti ―responde.

Aquello ha sido un golpe bajo, y ambas lo saben. Aun así, Pansy no está en posición de dar lecciones morales a nadie, así que se limita a dar un sorbo a su té.

―Draco no es como William ―dice cuando termina de beber―. En cuanto se canse de ti, te dejará. Y si te he visto, no me acuerdo. ―Pansy habla así de Draco porque lo conoce mejor que nadie. Su amigo es egoísta, cruel y pragmático―. No te hagas muchas ilusiones.

Astoria suelta un ruidito sarcástico.

―Ya veremos. Nada dura para siempre.

—Precisamente —conviene Pansy.

* * *

 _ **9 de junio de 2007**_

Pansy oye abrirse la puerta de casa y se guarda el objeto que había estado observando en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.

―¿Pansy? ―Bill se cruza con su esposa cuando esta sale del baño y la mira con extrañeza―. ¿Estás bien? ―pregunta antes de darle un beso. Sus besos siguen siendo como los de los recién enamorados, un poco más largos, con un poco más de sentimiento que los que se dan las parejas víctimas de la monotonía.

―Sí, sí. Hoy he salido un poco antes del trabajo porque no me sentía muy bien, pero ya se me ha pasado ―miente. Esboza una de sus sonrisas pícaras para disimular―. Ser hija de uno de los dueños del banco tiene sus ventajas. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

Desviar la atención de ella misma se le ha dado bien desde que tenía que fingir que era feliz con su vida. Toda su adolescencia, básicamente.

Bill suspira antes de entrar en la cocina y dejar la cena que ha comprado encima de la encimera.

―Como ayer ―dice escuetamente.

Pansy se apoya en la mesa con la uña del pulgar entre los dientes, pensativa. Molly lleva sin levantar cabeza desde que Ron desapareció. De eso han pasado dos semanas, y no tener noticias de él, sumado a la incógnita de por qué Ron ha hecho lo que ha hecho, ha mellado la paz de esa familia.

―Tal vez, si pudiera verlo… ―sugiere Pansy, observando a Bill apartarse el pelo de la cara mientras saca sendas cajas de comida de la bolsa y sirve la pasta en platos hondos.

Bill se giró a mirarla brevemente con el ceño fruncido. Normalmente era un hombre tan despreocupado que Pansy todavía no se había acostumbrado a verlo así.

―Ya sabes que, aunque supiéramos dónde está Ron, no podríamos hacer nada. Sería demasiado peligroso.

Pansy frunce los labios y se aproxima a la encimera. Coge un par de vasos y cubiertos y los lleva a la mesa. El cristal choca contra la madera cuando lo deja todo encima con una fuerza ligeramente excesiva.

Intuye, si no sabe, que su marido le está ocultando información y no quiere confiársela porque sospecha que los están espiando. Pansy no cree que los Aurores usen medios tan dudosos, pero no ha logrado convencerlo de que le revele la localización de Ron. Tampoco puede reprochárselo, porque, aunque se hayan casado, ella sigue sin formar parte de la familia.

El matrimonio de Bill y Fleur ya hacía aguas cuando Pansy se propuso hacer algo útil con su vida y empezó a trabajar en Gringotts. Allí ella y Bill se conocieron, empezaron una relación parecida a la amistad pero que no llegaba a serlo y, casi sin darse cuenta, se habían acostado.

Bill le pidió el divorcio a su esposa un día después.

Nadie de la familia se lo tomó muy bien. Al fin y al cabo, Bill y Fleur se habían enamorado en el peor de los tiempos, habían luchado en una guerra juntos, tenían una hija en común. A Fleur no le hizo gracia saber que su marido la había engañado con otra y los había maldecido a ambos mil veces. Había hecho las maletas y, a la semana, ya se había mudado a Francia con la pequeña Victoire. Molly, que se había encandilado de su nuera y de su preciosa nieta, nunca le perdonó a Pansy que deshiciera el matrimonio de su hijo. De nada servía que le explicaran que era Bill y no ella quien tenía un compromiso de fidelidad y había decidido voluntariamente romperlo.

A Bill le había pesado mucho haber engañado a su mujer y lamentaba todos los días no tener a su hija cerca, pero también se había enamorado de Pansy ―una sorpresa todavía a esas alturas, si se le preguntara― así que se casaron el año anterior.

―Lo siento, florecilla ―dice Bill, abrazando a Pansy por la cintura.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y le da un codazo en las costillas, tras lo que él se aparta con una sonrisa adolorida.

―No me gusta que me llames así ―refunfuña ella, sentándose a la mesa y fulminándolo con la mirada.

―Lo sé ―repone él, sonriendo. Las cicatrices que tiene en el rostro no han hecho más que acrecentar su atractivo descuidado―. Por eso lo hago.

―Eres horrible, William.

Empiezan a cenar en silencio. El palo que Pansy se había guardado en el bolsillo trasero le molesta, así que se lleva una mano allí, sin darse cuenta de sus actos, y lo saca. Se detiene, paralizada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, pero suspira. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede mantenerlo en secreto antes de que sea demasiado evidente?

―Bill ―su marido levanta los ojos azules del plato de pasta para mirarla―, estoy embarazada.

Bill está a punto de atragantarse con los macarrones y tiene que toser varias veces antes de que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad. Pansy observa la reacción con diversión y cierta preocupación; no le gustaría quedarse viuda justo ahora.

―¿¡De verdad!? ―pregunta, mirándola con los ojos como platos y la cara roja por el atragantamiento.

Pansy enarca una ceja, fiel a su habitual carácter afilado.

―Que yo sepa, no es el Día de los Inocentes ―señala.

Bill se levanta y la obliga a levantarla para estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos. Pansy había pretendido permanecer serena, pero la risa de él es contagiosa. Cuando por fin la suelta, ella se lleva una mano a la frente, mareada por tantas vueltas.

―¿¡Por qué no me lo habías contado antes!? ―Bill apoya sus grandes manos en los hombros delgados de Pansy y la mira a los ojos, trasmitiendo tal nivel de felicidad que ahora se siente tonta por haber tenido sus reservas.

―Con todo lo que está pasando… ―Se muerde el labio, dejando caer la sonrisa.

Bill suspira e, imitando el gesto de Pansy, se yergue en toda su envergadura. Pansy ama que sea una cabeza más alto que ella, así puede apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y sentirse cobijada por sus brazos.

―Nos merecemos un poco de felicidad, Pansy ―dice, estrechándola en sus brazos con más fuerza―. Será nuestro secreto, de momento.

Ella asiente y cierra los ojos. Relaja sus facciones tensas; por un rato, puede dejarse llevar.

―Nuestro pequeño pedacito de felicidad ―murmura, sonriendo. Es la primera vez que sonríe desde que sabe que está esperando un hijo de Bill.

Su hijo, piensa.

Y se promete que no permitirá que nada malo le pase. No permitirá que nada ni nadie la haga sentir culpable por la vida que crece en su interior. Y desde luego, nadie le hará daño.

* * *

 **~N/A:** La pareja formada por Bill y Pansy es de esas que no sabes que necesitabas en tu vida hasta que la descubres y dices POR QUÉ NO SABÍA YO ESTO ANTES. Gracias a mi querida esposa por quitarme la venda de los ojos. Además, creo que combinan muy bien: a Pansy le pega estar con un hombre más mayor y más centrado. Y guapo, porque Bill tiene que estar más bueno que tener aire acondicionado en agosto.

Bueno, callo ya, que empiezo a liarme. Veremos a Pansy dentro de muy poco y tendrá un papel crucial en la trama. Es todo lo que puedo decir por el momento. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	13. xiii

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! En este capítulo tampoco aparecerán Draco y Hermione, pero será decisivo para lo que pasará en futuros capítulos.

Agradecimientos a **Sam Wallflower** , **lunatica23** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **00Monty00** , **biancacarrillo507** , **Effy0Stonem** , **artemisvan89** , **Susee** , **LidaaIsabel** , **hadramine** , **Cris James** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **Tayler-FZ** , **LuNaChocoO** , **Isela Malfoy** , **MonseMiles** , **yulss957** , **CygnusDorado** y **marfelton** por sus reviews. **N/A~**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xiii.**_ _Hay instintos más profundos que la razón._ (Arthur Conan Doyle)

.

 _ **2 de junio de 2007**_

Theo observa el mapa que ha trazado en la pared. Con un movimiento de varita, hace que varios puntos se iluminen en distintas localizaciones.

Arthur Weasley aparece marcado en el Ministerio. ¿Estará el hombre feliz con ese trabajo mediocre y repetitivo? Él, desde luego, no lo estaría. Y mucho menos con ese sueldo.

Cuando el bueno del señor Weasley termine, se irá a casa, donde Molly debe de estar terminando de preparar la cena. Seguramente ahora tarda menos, ya que sus hijos han abandonado el calor del hogar. La Madriguera debe de parecerle muy vacía y silenciosa. Pero al menos tiene casa.

Theo se reclina en la silla, sube los pies a la mesa del escritorio y suspira con hastío. Observa el resto de puntos con desinterés. George, en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Ginny, en casa con su hijo James. Bill, en Gringotts.

Todos siguen con sus monótonas vidas. Todos fingen que no ha pasado nada. Todos parecen inocentes.

Pero alguien debe de saberlo. Alguien debe de estar guardando el secreto.

Y Theo debe descubrirlo.

Busca con la mirada el punto luminoso más importante, a sabiendas de que no lo encontrará. Si fuera tan fácil, no se le habría encomendado a él esa misión. Sonríe de lado: mejor, eso hace más emocionante su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, para eso le pagan. Y muy bien, a decir verdad. No hubiera aceptado de no ser así.

―¿Dónde te escondes? ―pregunta―. ¿Quién está ayudándote?

Obviamente, no recibe respuesta.

* * *

 _ **13 de junio de 2007**_

El comedor de La Madriguera está, por primera y sorprendente vez en mucho tiempo, vacío. Los hijos y el marido están trabajando, y la madre está hablando con su hijo mayor, que ha avisado en el trabajo de que llegará tarde.

Su única ocupante en esos momentos es Pansy, que está sentada en una silla con la espalda muy recta y las rodillas juntas. En apariencia está perdida en sus pensamientos, mirando el jardín a través de la ventana, pero en realidad no se pierde ni una palabra de la conversación que está teniendo lugar en la cocina.

Molly y Bill están discutiendo. Otra vez. Y otra vez es ella la causa. Si por Pansy hubiera sido, se habría quedado en casa, pero el tonto de su marido le había asegurado que su madre se alegraría de saber que va a tener otro nieto. No ha sido así, por supuesto, pero eso ella ya lo veía venir. En realidad, su interés por ir a esa casa era de otra índole: quiere saber dónde está Ron, pero antes de contárselo, Bill debe conseguir la aprobación de su familia.

—¡Me da igual cuánto confíes tú en ella, yo no tengo por qué hacerlo!

Obviamente, Molly no se la va a dar. Nunca le perdonará que se metiera en el matrimonio de su hijo. Como si fuera ella quien llevaba anillo de casada cuando se acostó con él.

No logra escuchar la réplica de Bill, pero sí lo que responde su madre. Molly no intenta rebajar el tono, seguramente porque piensa que así Pansy se amedrentará y se irá a casa. Hasta cree que podrá hacer que su hijo la deje y vuelva con Fleur. Qué ilusa. Piensa que conoce «a las de su calaña», pero no tiene ni idea. Pansy es como una serpiente que muda la piel: se deshace de los sentimientos que le sobran. Eso en caso de que la opinión de Molly tenga algún valor para ella.

—¿Tengo que recordarte quiénes son sus amigos? ¿En serio crees que no irá directamente a Draco con el chisme? Da gracias de que no le ha contado ya que sabemos…

Pansy sonríe con cinismo al oír esta acusación. Lo que ni Bill ni su madre saben es que ella ya ha averiguado dónde se esconde Ron. Si hubiera querido delatarlo, lo habría hecho días atrás. Sin embargo, tiene curiosidad. Y Ron le daba un poco de pena, para qué mentir. Es el único que ha mostrado su apoyo incondicional a que Bill esté con Pansy. «Si has encontrado a alguien que te hace feliz, no la dejes ir. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde», fueron sus palabras. El recuerdo de la mirada triste del hombre es lo que hace sospechar a Pansy. Tal vez haya algo más que ellos no sepan y está decidida a hablar con Ron para averiguarlo.

La discusión al otro lado de la puerta de la cocina sigue, pero Pansy ha dejado de prestar atención, ahora de verdad. Sonríe con diversión al pensar en la cara que se le quedará a Molly cuando descubra que su nuera es mucho más lista de lo que ella cree.

Las voces callan y son reemplazadas por un par de pies que se aproximan. La puerta de la cocina se abre y de ella sale Bill. Mira a su esposa con expresión resignada, pero esta le asegura con una sonrisa que no pasa nada.

—Vámonos, anda —dice él, pasando una mano por sus hombros y dándole un beso en la frente.

Pansy se gira una última vez antes de salir de la casa, pero Molly no ha abandonado la cocina. Por un segundo, desea caerle bien y se pregunta si le habrá alegrado saber que espera un hijo de Bill, pero desecha la idea con rapidez: ella no necesita a nadie que no la quiera en su vida.

Bill se marcha al trabajo después de otro beso rápido, así que Pansy ve la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse, alegando un dolor de cabeza. Su padre se preocupa por ella lo mínimo, que consiste en saber que está bien y que no necesita dinero. Por lo demás, puede hacer lo que quiera. Ventajas de una herencia vinculada sin posibilidad de alteraciones.

Pansy nunca ha estado en su siguiente destino, por lo que tiene que tomar uno de los autobuses mágicos que recorren el país y se apea en el pueblo más cercano. Se ha informado, y la casa solo queda a un par de kilómetros andando, así que solo será un paseo. El pueblo no es grande, pero tiene lo justo y necesario para que Pansy pueda comprar dos cafés y algo de bollería.

La gente la mira en la cafetería y por la calle: no deben de estar acostumbrados a los forasteros. Sin embargo, Pansy sigue su camino sin hacer mucho caso; aprendió a ignorar su entorno cuando estaba en Hogwarts, y no ha perdido su toque. Una mirada de reojo y el mentón alzado disuade a cualquiera de que deje de meter las narices en los asuntos ajenos.

Tuerce en una esquina y llega al final del pueblo, donde un camino se adentra en el bosque que hay unos cientos de metros más allá. Probablemente la gente de allí lo mire con recelo, pero ella tiene su varita y sabe que los posibles rumores sobre espíritus sean solo eso, rumores para espantar a los curiosos. En esos momentos le gustaría que los magos se mezclen más con los muggles, pero lo único que le queda es resignarse y empezar a andar.

A los veinte minutos, el camino tiene una desviación a la izquierda, que termina en una casa de dos plantas con porche y jardín. Pansy habría esperado algo más ostentoso viniendo de una Black, pero al parecer Andromeda renunció al lujo cuando se casó con Ted Tonks.

Ahora la casa está desocupada, porque la señora Tonks se ha mudado a Oxford con Teddy, y Pansy piensa por un momento que sí que está vacía. Pero entonces una sombra pasa por delante una ventana de la planta baja. Sonríe para sus adentros; no se había equivocado.

Avanza, varita en mano por si acaso, y cuando está a unos cuantos metros de la casa siente que los vellos de su nuca se erizan. No le sorprende que haya una barrera mágica que prohíba la entrada a extraños, y sospecha que ha conseguido atravesarla gracias a haberse casado con Bill. Para elegir ese destino se ha basado en una regla simple: si los Weasley no pueden acudir a ningún sitio para ponerse en contacto con Ron, es que no les hace falta salir de casa para hacerlo. Tenía dos opciones: la Aparición (que la hubiera dejado a ciegas) o la Red Flu. Después de investigar con qué sitios puede estar conectada La Madriguera, aquella casa fue la que más le llamó la atención. ¿Por qué conservar una línea directa con un lugar donde ya no vive nadie?

A no ser, claro, que haya alguien allí.

El cosquilleo en su nuca debe de ser debido al hechizo que impide entrar a cualquiera que no forme parte de la familia. Se mira el anillo de matrimonio, repentinamente contenta de que el hechizo protector no la haya frito en el acto.

Sube los tres escalones que separan el suelo de la entrada y, sin esperar respuesta, abre la puerta lentamente. Le sorprende que no esté cerrada con algún tipo de hechizo.

—¿Hola? ¡Soy Pansy! —grita a la penumbra—. He traído cafés y comida.

Deja pasar unos segundos, pero al no recibir respuesta, se lo toma como una invitación a entrar.

La planta baja es un concepto abierto, por lo que hay pocos sitios donde uno puede esconderse; aun así, le cuesta un poco identificar a la figura plantada en una esquina. Ron está tan quieto que apenas respira. Pansy se acerca al sofá y deja los cafés y la bollería encima de la mesa. También se guarda la varita en el bolso.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —pregunta el hombre. Mira la puerta de la entrada, temeroso, antes de acercarse a ella—. ¿Te manda Bill?

Pansy suelta un ruidito irónico.

—Qué va, él no sabe que yo sé que estás aquí —informa. Se sienta en el sofá y pide a Ron que la acompañe con una mano—. Me temo que el café ya debe de estar frío, pero —vuelve a sacar su varita— eso tiene fácil solución.

—¡No! —exclama Ron, levantando las manos—. ¡No hagas magia aquí! —Por unos segundos, su cara se convierte en una mueca aterrorizada.

Pansy baja la varita lentamente. Claro, si hacen magia en un lugar abandonado, pueden llamar la atención de alguien. Qué tonta.

—Fríos entonces. ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, aunque las ojeras y la ropa holgada son una respuesta bastante concreta.

Ron suspira y se sienta a su lado. Apoya los codos en las rodillas y se queda mirando la bebida que ha traído Pansy, pero no hace ademán de beber o comer.

—Como una mierda.

Pansy, en cambio, sí que necesita la cafeína y está a punto de beber cuando recuerda un dato importante: las embarazadas no pueden tomar café. Con un suspiro frustrado, piensa que tendrá que limitarse a los donuts glaseados.

—Bueno, lo raro es que estuvieras de otra forma. —No, definitivamente nunca se le ha dado bien consolar a las personas—. Pero tengo entendido que Potter está trabajando en una solución —agrega. Potter no es que esté haciendo muchos avances, pero eso no tiene por qué contárselo.

Los ojos azules de él se giran hacia ella.

—¿Cómo están? Harry, Ginny y James.

—No sabría decirte —responde con simpleza—. Pero creo que bien. —Pansy no se relaciona mucho con el resto de los Weasley.

Un asentimiento de cabeza basta como respuesta. Se quedan en silencio, él en sus cavilaciones, ella admirando una foto colgada en la pared donde una pareja joven se abraza y se besa. Andromeda y Edward Tonks, probablemente. Sabe que Ron está masticando una pregunta, pero no se atreve a darle voz, así que le da el tiempo que necesita para reunir el valor.

—¿Y Hermione? —pronuncia el nombre con la voz rota, casi en un susurro. Desde luego, no suena como alguien que lanzó un cruciatus a una mujer embarazada.

Pansy toma aire para responder, pero sus labios vuelven a cerrarse. ¿Debe ser sincera o edulcorar la realidad? Cualquiera de las dos opciones tiene sus desventajas, así que opta por la que más pega con su carácter.

—Mal, la última vez que la vi. —Iba a decir «destrozada», pero se ha apiadado del hombre en el último segundo. Aun así, «mal» sigue siendo bastante horrible de escuchar.

Ron se levantó y, de una patada, tiró la mesa y todo lo que había encima. Al menos así Pansy tenía excusa para no beberse el café que tanto le apetecía. Y Ron podría sacar algo de la mala bilis que debía de estar quemándolo por dentro.

—¡Joder! —exclamó, empieza a moverse por el comedor como un animal enjaulado. Finalmente, se detiene y, pasándose las manos por la cabeza, mira a Pansy. A esta le parece ver que tiene los ojos empañados—. Yo no lo hice, Pansy.

Esta tuerce el gesto.

—Ron…

—Tú también no, por favor —masculla, volviendo a sentarse—. No me mires como hacen todos cuando creen que no me doy cuenta. —Pansy se pregunta qué ve Ron cuando mira a los ojos a su familia. El hombre se gira hacia ella repentinamente—. ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Por qué viene nadie si creen que soy culpable? —pregunta.

Pansy lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—Ellos, porque te quieren. Yo, porque hay _algo_ que no me encaja. —No sabría definirlo, pero ahí estaba: esa sensación de que se estaba cometiendo una injusticia.

Ron la mira con esperanza.

—Entonces, ¿confías en mí si te digo que nunca haría algo como… como…? —Es incapaz de terminar la frase, por lo que aprieta los labios y espera a que ella le confirme que no es una persona tan horrible como todo parece apuntar.

—Mira, yo no soy quién para juzgar —empieza Pansy— y, si lo hiciste, es hora de que asumas las consecuencias. —Él le dedica una mirada dolida, pero no intenta replicar—. Pero si de verdad estás convencido de que pasó algo más, aguanta. —Le da un breve apretón en el brazo antes de levantarse—. Conozco gente que puede falsificar documentos, buscar un sitio para esconderte… Esa clase de cosas —responde con vaguedad. Ser Pansy Parkinson y tener su pasado también trae cosas buenas. Aunque sean de dudosa reputación.

—¿Bill lo sabe?

Su mirada se vuelve dura como el diamante.

—Mi marido no tiene por qué saber todo lo que pasa en mi vida. Y espero que siga siendo así —advierte. Su expresión se suaviza; «Sé más comprensiva, Pansy», se obliga a sí misma—. Nos vemos, Ron.

* * *

 **~N/A:** ¿Qué opináis? ¿Creéis que Pansy tiene razón o que lo que pasó pasó y no hay nada más que hablar? De todas formas, lo que ha pasado ahora determinará el futuro de todos, así que solo nos queda ver qué pasará.

Tengo un anuncio que hacer: solo me quedan 3 capítulos escritos, así que las actualizaciones pasarán a ser cada dos semanas en vez de cada una. Necesito tiempo para escribir antes de que se me terminen los caps. **N/A~**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	14. xiv

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xiv**_ _. Cómo disfrutan en un bando y en otro los asesinos._ (Mario Benedetti)

.

 _ **14 de junio de 2007 (Theodore)**_

Cuando Theo se aparece en Malfoy Manor, se toma un momento para admirar la fachada. De pequeño, estuvo varias veces en aquella casa, y ya entonces le parecía una construcción monstruosa. Antes, eso era un halago; ahora, piensa en lo vacía que debe de ser para sus habitantes. Seis meses atrás, habría sentido una envidia corrosiva de que Draco llevara una vida tan perfecta, pero ahora no se cambiaría por él ni por todo el oro de Gringotts. Suena cruel, pero no por eso deja de ser verdad.

Se aproxima a la entrada, pero antes de que llame a la puerta, esta se abre y deja ver ni más ni menos que al propietario de la casa. Draco, con su pulcro traje gris perla, camisa blanca y corbata negra, se queda con la mano en el pomo y una ceja enarcada, mirándolo.

—Supongo que me traes noticias.

Acto seguido, abre la puerta y se hace a un lado, invitándolo a pasar. Theo no se hace de rogar y se encamina hacia la biblioteca.

—Creo que ahora sí me apetece ese vaso de whiskey que me ofreciste la otra vez —dice con total tranquilidad mientras entra en la espaciosa estancia.

Draco lo sigue sin oponer resistencia. En otros tiempos, habría soltado algún comentario argumentando que esa casa era suya, pero ahora está más apático que de costumbre. Theo está tentado de preguntar cómo lo lleva, pero ni se le dan bien las relaciones humanas que requieren sensibilidad ni intuye que Draco esté por la labor de contarle sus penas. En vez de eso, es él quien esta vez sirve whiskey en dos vasos y le ofrece uno al otro hombre.

—Bueno, ¿has venido para beberte mi licorería o vas a contarme algo interesante? —pregunta Draco, sentándose en un sillón. Sube un tobillo a la rodilla contraria y Theo observa con fascinación que hasta los calcetines son del color exacto para no desentonar con el resto de su vestuario.

—¿Los Aurores han averiguado algo sobre nuestro querido Ronald? —pregunta. Sabe de antemano cuál será la respuesta, pero quiere regodearse en ser más listo que el cuerpo de seguridad del Ministerio.

—Si confiara en su eficiencia, no habría recurrido a ti —responde Draco—. ¿Vas a contarme qué has descubierto o prefieres seguir auto-halagándote internamente? —Al parecer, junto con su hijo se ha esfumado su paciencia.

Theo decide ir al grano; saca un pedazo de papel del bolsillo y se lo ofrece a Draco. Este lo coge y se limita a enarcar una ceja y torcer el gesto cuando lee la dirección.

—En casa de alguien de mi familia. Genial —masculla. Se guarda el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón y mira Theo con expresión inescrutable —. ¿Quién?

Theo no puede evitar soltar un ruidito irónico antes de hablar. Él pensaba que su adolescencia había sido dura, pero si le llegan a decir lo jodidos que estarían cuando fueran adultos…

—La señora Weasley —responde—. _Pansy_ Weasley —especifica.

Mira con atención a Draco: no quiere perderse ni la más mínima reacción de su rostro. Sin embargo, no queda muy satisfecho: los únicos movimientos que delatan a su antiguo amigo es la forma en que aprieta la mandíbula y el ligero temblor de las aletas de su nariz. Oh, está cabreado. Muy cabreado.

—Vaya, vaya, no sabía que nuestra querida Pansy hubiera cogido tanto cariño a su nueva familia —responde.

Su mirada se pierde en un punto más allá de la espalda de Theo, posiblemente rememorando viejos recuerdos de cuando los apestados de Slytherin hacían piña y se ayudaban en todo. La amistad es como las hojas: las hay inmarcesibles y caducas. Al parecer, la del príncipe y la princesa de Slytherin acababa de terminar.

—Bueno, ¿qué harás ahora? —inquiere Theo. Por un segundo, se pregunta en qué momento empezó a disfrutar de ver desmoronarse las vidas ajenas, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar. Una vez prueba la carne humana, ningún perro quiere comer pienso.

Draco abre la boca para responder, pero algo pasa por delante de sus ojos; es un destello oscuro, si es que eso es posible, que lo hace cerrar la boca. Al final, cuando vuelve a separar los labios, adopta el mismo tono profesional que debe de usar en sus negocios:

—Supongo que querrás tu pago. —Chasquea los dedos y un elfo acude instantáneamente a su llamada—. Trae el documento que hay encima de mi escritorio.

El elfo desaparece y vuelve a aparecer en cuestión de segundos, con una carpeta negra entre las manos. Draco se la coge y se la entrega a Theo automáticamente.

—Son las escrituras de tu casa, además de un cheque en blanco.

Theo enarca una ceja, sorprendido.

—¿Y este alarde de generosidad? —pregunta.

—Aunque ya no seamos amigos, eres la única persona que no me ha defraudado en bastante tiempo. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué más me da tener unos cuántos miles de galeones más o menos en mi cámara?

Ah, sí, es eso lo que siempre ha detestado Theodore de su viejo amigo: la convicción de que su asqueroso dinero lo comprará todo. Menos mal que él ha dejado de ser tan orgulloso. Sonríe y acepta su pago con una inclinación de la cabeza; acaba de recuperar su hogar ancestral y podrá disponer del dinero suficiente para vivir de forma holgada durante un tiempo. Si no fuera porque todavía sigue conservando parte de su dignidad, le daría las gracias.

—Ya nos veremos, entonces —dice. Se levanta, dando por terminada la reunión. De todas formas, ya no tienen nada más que los una.

—Adiós, Theodore. Y recuerda —Theo se gira a mirarlo—: discreción.

—Soy una tumba —sonríe. Quizá no ha sido la mejor elección de palabras, pero que lo crucien ahí mismo si no le encanta ser un cabrón.

Theo se marcha con una sonrisa satisfecha. Hasta silba una melodía alegre que no sabe de dónde se ha sacado. No como Ron, que dentro de poco empezará a gritar.

* * *

 _ **14 de junio de 2007 (Hermione)**_

Hace tantos años que no lo ha visto que, cuando Hermione observa la figura de Theodore Nott salir de su casa, al principio no lo reconoce. Sin embargo, desde la distancia de su ventana, Nott no ha cambiado en lo básico: sigue llevando el pelo corto y anda con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros ligerísimamente encorvados hacia delante.

Hermione frunce el ceño; no tenía a su marido por un hombre sentimental. De hecho, sabe que no lo es, así que no logra adivinar el motivo por el que su antiguo compañero de casa haya podido venir a visitarlo. Que dos serpientes se hayan reunido no puede ser buena señal.

Se retira de la ventana mientras reprime un bostezo. Se pasa la mitad de las noches en vela, despertada por las pesadillas o simplemente incapaz de dormir, pero cuando llega el día, está exhausta. La putada de haber estado a punto de morir debido al consumo de las pociones para dormir es que ahora ya no le dejan tomarlas, así que por la noche solo están ella y sus pensamientos.

Como no tiene nada mejor que hacer, sale de su habitación y baja a buscar a Draco. Cuando tiene tanto tiempo libre y tan poco que hacer, no le importa interferir en los asuntos de su marido. Hasta discutir le parece apetecible si eso significa tener otra voz con la que hablar.

Cuando llega a la escalera y mira hacia abajo, ve a Draco al pie de la misma, con una mano en un bolsillo y la otra apoyada en el pasamanos.

—Iba a subir a buscarte. Tengo buenas noticias —dice él.

Hermione lo mira con apatía. «Permíteme que lo dude», piensa mientras baja la escalinata de mármol. Draco no la espera, sino que empieza a andar hacia la biblioteca; cuando ella llega a su altura, él sujeta la puerta para dejarla pasar primero. Qué perfecto caballero.

Una vez están sentados, él un sillón, ella en el sofá con la cabeza poyada en una mano, se quedan en silencio, escrutándose, hasta que Draco sonríe lentamente y se saca un papelito del bolsillo de los pantalones.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —pregunta.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —responde ella con sequedad. Cualquier sutilidad murió hace tiempo.

Draco sigue sonriendo mientras desdobla el trozo de papel y mira lo que sea que haya dentro. Hermione está empezando a perder la paciencia, y alarga el cuello para intentar leer el contenido, pero desde donde está es imposible.

—¿Y bien? —se obliga a preguntar finalmente.

Draco niega con la cabeza mientras chasquea la lengua. Se guarda el misterioso papel de nuevo y se levanta. Hermione sabe adónde va antes de que él empiece a moverse: necesita servirse un vaso de whiskey.

—Últimamente bebes mucho —señala.

Él se encoge de hombros mientras llena dos dedos de licor en sendos vasos y le ofrece uno. Hermione lo mira con desagrado (nunca le ha gustado el whiskey), pero lo coge igualmente.

—Permítemelo, por favor. Estoy de celebración —anuncia Draco.

Sin embargo, cuando su esposa lo mira a los ojos, ve de todo menos alegría. En realidad, la última vez que pareció contento de verdad fue cuando estaba embarazada. A veces, cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta, miraba su vientre y sonreía. Pero eso desapareció junto con su hijo.

A pesar de eso, en las comisuras de sus labios curvados sí se adivina una oscura satisfacción.

—¿Y qué celebramos, si puede saberse? A no ser que me quieras para presumir de algún secreto que no tienes intención de contarme, en cuyo caso…

Hace amago de levantarse, pero él alarga una mano y la coge de la muñeca. Es el primer contacto directo que han tenido en algún tiempo. Hermione vuelve a sentarse, pero la mano de él permanece en su muñeca, apretando lo justo para que casi duela unos segundos más de lo necesario. Finalmente la suelta, echa un trago de whiskey y se digna a hablar:

—Theodore Nott ha venido esta mañana.

—Lo sé, lo he visto por la ventana —explica Hermione.

—No te tomaba por una cotilla.

—Y no lo soy, pero hasta que no encuentre un hobby, tengo que conformarme con lo que hay a mano —dice ella. Después, apoya la espalda en el sofá y le indica con una mano que siga con su narración.

—Como sea —responde Draco con indiferencia—. El caso es que mandé a Nott de caza hace unas semanas —cuando dice esto, sonríe con crueldad— y hoy me ha traído a mi presa.

Hermione, que ya ha intuido por dónde van los tiros, está pálida. Tiene los dientes tan apretados que siente que podrían romperse como siga ejerciendo tanta presión.

—Bueno, en realidad, tengo la dirección de donde está escondida esa comadreja —especifica Draco. Mira a Hermione con atención—. ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta.

Es una prueba, y ella lo sabe. Quiere verla sentir compasión por el hombre que causó la muerte de su hijo para así poder llamarla todo eso que sabe que pasa por su mente cuando piensa en ella. Y le apena pensar que Draco tenga tan pobre consideración de ella.

—Muy bien —responde, sin variar un ápice su expresión estoica.

—Qué poco entusiasmo para estar hablando del asesino de tu hijo —le espeta Draco.

Hermione entrecierra los ojos. Cómo lo odia en algunas ocasiones.

—Eso te lo dejo a ti, ya que eres quien tiene los cuchillos afilados. Porque supongo que no piensas entregarlo a las autoridades —señala muy acertadamente.

Draco frunce los labios en un mohín burlón antes de apurar su vaso de alcohol y dejarlo en la mesita delante de ellos.

—¿Y perderme la diversión solo para hacerle el favor de darle un juicio justo a tu _amigo_? —pregunta antes de chasquear la lengua de nuevo con sarcasmo.

—No es mi _amigo_ —espeta Hermione—. Ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar algo así.

El semblante de él se vuelve serio de golpe al escuchar todo el veneno que albergan sus palabras, pero se relaja rápidamente y vuelve a sonreír. Hasta parece orgulloso.

—Supongo que no querrás participar —le ofrece.

Hermione lo mira con los ojos desorbitados. ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco?

—¿Y ser cómplice de tu carnicería? No, gracias. Yo ya he tenido bastante. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Y reflexionar sobre tus prioridades —añade. Draco la mira con los ojos entornados—. En serio, Draco, para ser alguien tan taimado, te estás dejando llevar demasiado por tus impulsos —suena condescendiente, algo que a él no le hace mucha gracia—: prefieres hacer las cosas a tu modo, lo que significa un placer corto, a contar lo que sabes a los Aurores y que Ronald —el nombre está a punto de atragantársele, pero consigue pronunciarlo— pague por lo que ha hecho con cadena perpetua en Azkaban o con un Beso.

Draco suelta un suspiro mientras se inclina hacia delante y coge el vaso de whiskey que Hermione había dejado intacto sobre la mesa. Hace rodar el líquido antes de bebérselo de golpe y volver a dejar el vaso.

—No veo cómo tu opción es mejor que la mía —señala con frialdad.

Hermione se levanta y se aproxima a la estantería contraria al sofá. Finge que examina un par de libros, pero en realidad lo que necesita es un segundo para cerrar los ojos y convencerse de que está haciendo lo correcto. De hecho, lo único que le impide abandonar esa sala y dejar hacer a Draco lo que quiera es la convicción de que todo es culpa suya.

—No has estado nunca en Azkaban, ¿verdad? —pregunta ella, girándose hacia su marido con decisión. Obvia el hecho de que ella tampoco ha estado—. Yo creo que es un sitio mucho peor que la tumba. Los únicos que sufren cuando mueres son los demás; cuando estás vivo, tienes que vivir con lo que has hecho. Esa es la mayor tortura que existe. —Llegada a este punto, tiene que apartar la mirada y parpadear varias veces para no llorar. Se da la vuelta y coge un libro al azar—. Y ahora, si me disculpas…

Consigue salir de la biblioteca y llegar a la mitad de las escaleras sin quebrarse, pero tiene que detenerse, con la mano agarrada a la barandilla como si fuera un salvavidas, y aspirar una gran bocanada de aire antes de proseguir.


	15. xv

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo sin hablar por aquí jaja. La verdad es que la última actualización me pilló muy ocupada y no pude siquiera ni agradeceros los reviews que me dejasteis :( Fueron 29, estabais inspiradas eeeh. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Otro tema: en un review se me dijo que los capítulos son muy cortos para lo que tardo en actualizar. Bueno, resulta que tengo un estilo muy característico de cortar los caps y es cuando yo creo que he contado un bloque de la historia. Si juntara más escenas, me quedaría antes sin capítulos y no podría actualizar, así que algo es algo. Ah, y también tengo una vida, que eso también es importante y va por delante de cualquier fic, así que si actualizo cada mucho o no escribo todo lo que debería es justamente por eso. Yo sé que la persona que me lo dijo no iba con mala intención, pero quiero aclararlo para todo el mundo porque a veces las lectoras olvidan que detrás de estas historias hay una persona cuya vida varía y que da prioridad a otras cosas, algo perfectamente aceptable.

Agradecimientos a **hadramine** , **johanna** , **LuNaChocoO** , **Cris James** , **artemisvan89** , **Liz** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Sam Wallflower** , **Sally** , **Alejazmin Kou Malfoy** , **MonseMiles** , **AliciaBlackM** y **dos guests** por sus reviews.

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xv.**_ _No soy producto de mis circunstancias, soy producto de mis decisiones._ (Stephen Covey)

.

 _ **14 de junio de 2007 (Draco)**_

Si las paredes de Malfoy Manor hablaran, contarían que están viendo a un hombre dando vueltas por su habitación como un león enjaulado. No, un león no, le falta elegancia. Como un puma, más bien.

Si su padre lo viera, se burlaría de él por ser tan débil. El mismo hombre que temblaba ante el Señor Tenebroso, sí. Pero su padre siempre tuvo una fuerte influencia en él. Por no decir que le infundía respeto. O miedo, según su boggart de tercer año.

Menos mal que estaba muerto y ya no podía atormentarlo.

Draco mira con rabia la puerta que separa su habitación de la de Hermione. Su esposa, la perfecta estudiante, la ciudadana ideal, la eficiente Ministra de Magia. Que se fueran a la mierda ella y su intachable moral.

Se acerca a la ventana y apoya las manos en el dintel, intentando serenarse. No sabe qué es peor, la decepción al ver que ella no intentaba defender directamente a Weasley o que sus palabras habían logrado hacer mella en él. Tampoco es que fuera tonto: sabía que intentaba engatusarlo para que el cadáver de su examante no terminara ensangrentado en algún callejón desierto, pero por otra parte, querría verlo sufrir, consumido por las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Porque aunque Draco todavía no tuviera claro qué iba a hacer: una cosa daba por segura: aquel desgraciado iba a arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

Suelta un grito y golpea la pared junto a la ventana con tanta fuerza que empieza a sentir un dolor sordo. Sisea al ver que se ha pelado los nudillos y tiene puntos de sangre aquí y allá. Mira a sus espaldas; Hermione debe de haberlo oído, pero no aparece para ver qué pasa. No la culpa: él tampoco ha acudido a rescatarla de una de sus incontables pesadillas. Hasta ha insonorizado su habitación para que no le moleste.

Es, sin duda, un marido con un comportamiento intachable. Ja.

Se saca del bolsillo el papel que le ha dado Theo con la dirección donde se esconde la Comadreja. Tendrá que hablar con su tía Andromeda sobre ir escondiendo en su casa a criminales, pero ahora no. Su tía se salva de su odio, de momento, porque está en Alemania y duda mucho que haya cedido su casa de forma consciente.

Draco se relame los labios al pensar en el delito que puede sumar a los que Weasley ya tiene: uso de una Maldición Imperdonable, asesinato, huida y ahora allanamiento de morada. Y si le pillaban de mal humor, denunciaría a su familia por encubrimiento. Aunque primero hablaría con Pansy. Con su querida y traidora amiga Pansy.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y suspira con resignación. Sus pensamientos ya han delatado cuál será su siguiente movimiento.

Sale de su habitación y va a su despacho, donde moja la pluma en tinta y escribe una nota rápida en su pulcra caligrafía. Después, chasquea los dedos. Mocsy aparece al instante.

—¿Sí, señor Malfoy? —pregunta, solícito.

Draco le tiende la nota doblada en cuatro.

—Quiero que busques a Harry Potter y le des esto dentro de veinte minutos. —El elfo frunce el ceño por lo inusitado de la petición—. Veinte minutos, ¿me has entendido? Ni antes, ni después.

El elfo asiente varias veces y desaparece. Draco sonríe, satisfecho. Cuando empezaron a salir, Hermione no paraba de darle la lata con su lucha por los derechos de esas criaturas, pero a Draco nunca le interesó realmente. Después, cuando ya era la señora Malfoy, implementó algunas mejoras en las condiciones laborales de los elfos domésticos, pero Draco nunca ha llegado a entenderlo. ¿Para qué, si les gusta servir y además lo hacen de forma eficiente?

Draco se lleva la mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta del traje, comprobando que su varita esté en su sitio. Tiene que hacer una visita y no sabe si la necesitará. Después, baja y sale de casa con paso tranquilo. Cuando está a medio camino entre la puerta y el punto donde ya puede desaparecerse, se da la vuelta y mueve la mano a modo de despedida hacia la ventana de la habitación de su esposa. Hasta sonríe.

Cuando rebasa los límites de la protección mágica, se detiene y cierra los ojos. Solo ha estado en casa de su tía Andromeda una vez, cuando su madre y ella se reconciliaron, hace cuatro o cinco años, y los dos únicos Malfoy vivos acudieron a casa de los Tonks. Hasta recuerda con cierta ternura que el pelo de Teddy se volvió rubio en cuanto los vio.

En vez de aparecerse en el salón o la cocina, Draco escoge evocar el exterior. Tiene buena memoria de la casa porque recuerda que se paró en medio del camino de entrada y pensó lo mucho que desentonaba Andromeda entre el resto de la familia.

Siente el familiar tirón en el estómago de la Aparición y, cuando abre los ojos, un par de segundos después, se da cuenta de que hace más frío allí. Qué apropiado. La casa no ha cambiado, aun así, Draco se queda mirándola un rato; así, el da tiempo a la rata que se esconde en el interior de saber que va a por él. Sabe que es arriesgado, porque podría intentar huir, pero algo le dice que Weasley está esperándolo.

La puerta no está cerrada con llave, así que Draco entra sin dificultad. Cierra tras de sí con fuerza, por si ha quedado alguna duda de que viene de frente, sin dobleces.

—Estoy en la cocina —dice una voz. Pese al tono ronco y cansado, reconoce al propietario.

Hay un gran contraste entre los dos hombres que se encuentran en la cocina. Draco, con su porte aristocrático, facciones marcadas y ropa cara, parece de la realeza en comparación con el tipo alto, desgarbado y marchito que es Ron Weasley. El primero nunca entenderá qué vio su mujer en el segundo, aunque sospecha que ambos tienen la mismo opinión del otro.

Ronald está de pie con una mano sobre la isla de la cocina, aunque su pose no es natural: está tan tenso que, si soplara el viento allí dentro, podría partirse en dos.

Draco es el primero en hablar, no sin antes mirarlo de arriba abajo con expresión de repulsa.

—Al menos tu aspecto asqueroso hace juego con lo que eres en realidad: una mierda.

La Comadreja ni se atreve a mirarlo a la cara.

—Malfoy… —murmura—. ¿Cómo has entrado?

—Se os escapó un pequeño detalle: el hechizo protector de la casa no me impide llegar por la Red Flu. —Su labio superior está curvado hacia arriba con repulsión—. Para haber tenido el valor de matar a mi hijo, qué tímido te veo ahora. —Pierde la poca paciencia que había traído consigo—. ¡Mírame a la cara, joder! —espeta.

—¡Lo siento! —suelta Ron, mirándolo a los ojos. Los tiene rojos e hinchados, un contraste con las ojeras moradas de debajo.

Draco suelta una carcajada sardónica. Pero cualquier expresión que no sea odio puro muere mientras se acerca al otro hombre unos pasos.

—¿Lo sientes? —pregunta—. ¡¿Lo sientes?! —Coge a Ron por el cuello de la camiseta vieja que lleva puesta. El otro intenta zafarse de él, pero Draco es más fuerte, tal vez porque la ira es su combustible—. ¡Me daba igual que te tiraras a mi mujer! —Ron ha dejado de luchar y ahora lo mira con miedo y algo más: ¿pena? Esto solo hace que Draco esté a punto de dejarse llevar por los impulsos que claman sangre—. ¡Pero era mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! —repite. Si no estuviera tan enfadado, hasta lloraría.

Ron, en cambio, sí que tiene unas cuantas lágrimas aglomeradas en los ojos.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —le dice. Habla como quien ya ha asumido su pena de muerte.

Pero lo que acciona a Draco es la lágrima que derrama el hombre. Él no tiene derecho a llorar. Él no tiene derecho a nada.

En vez de sacar su varita y practicar con Ronald todos esos hechizos de magia negra que le enseñaron cuando era apenas un adolescente, Draco opta por lo más primitivo: propinar un puñetazo en la mejilla de Ron, que lo lanza al suelo.

Le duele la mano derecha, pero apenas lo nota. El otro se ha limitado a llevarse una mano al corte de la cara y a mirar de forma boba la sangre que le mancha los dedos.

—Tu amiguito Potter está de camino, así que no pienso usar mi varita contigo porque no quiero que detengan al criminal equivocado. —En realidad, la explicación es más para sí mismo que para Weasley, para auto-convencerse de que no es buena idea matarlo.

Ronald se levanta e inspira hondo. Se planta delante de Draco, con los pocos centímetros que lo separan, y lo mira con dignidad y cansancio.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer —masculla de nuevo, resignado.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco antes de cerrarlos. Cuando los abre, ya ha tomado una decisión. El siguiente movimiento que hace es volver a golpearlo en esa cara pecosa. Esta vez, se oye un «crack» muy desagradable y, por la sangre que empieza a manar de la nariz de Ronald, Draco sabe que se la ha dislocado. Mejor, que sufra. Mientras el otro se lleva una mano a la nariz, él se mira la suya. Le duele todo el brazo hasta el codo por el impacto contra el hueso y le sangran los nudillos, pero le da igual.

Ladea la cabeza cuando oye gente aproximándose. Vaya, qué rápido pasan veinte minutos. No contaba con que pudieran desbloquear el hechizo tan rápido, la verdad. Con paso decidido, se aproxima a la puerta principal y la abre. El espectáculo que tiene delante es increíble: hay nada más y nada menos que diez Aurores apuntándolo con sendas varitas.

—¡Bajad las varitas! —ordena Harry Potter al ver que Draco no es su objetivo.

—Está en la cocina —anuncia él, saliendo al porche y haciéndose a un lado.

Potter toma consciencia de su aspecto alterado y las heridas de su mano derecha, pero no dice nada mientras entra en la casa. Los demás Aurores siguen a su jefe, y no hay ni uno solo que no lo mire de reojo con desconfianza o aprensión cuando pasa por delante.

Su trabajo allí ha terminado, así que decide volver a casa. Mientras se aproxima a la puerta de la mansión, le gustaría poder llorar, pero es imposible: no le sale ninguna lágrima. Su madre ya le ha dicho que no puede guardarse dentro todo lo que está sufriendo, porque al final explotará, pero ¿qué puede hacer él si lo único que siente es rabia?

Esta vez cierra la puerta de suavidad cuando entra en casa. De repente, está cansado, así que sube a su habitación. Por el camino, se quita la chaqueta y los gemelos de la camisa y se afloja la corbata. Pero cuando tiene la mano en el pomo de su puerta, mira a la izquierda.

Llama dos veces a la puerta de Hermione y entra sin esperar a que esta le dé permiso. Su esposa está sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada sobre una almohada en el cabezal de la cama, las piernas recogidas sobre el pecho y un libro entre las manos. Lleva puesto el pijama, pese a ser media mañana. Cuando ve que es él, deja el libro a un lado y lo mira con curiosidad. Por cómo cierra el libro, Draco sabe que no ha podido leer nada.

Los ojos marrones de ella lo recorren con lentitud, deteniéndose brevemente en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta.

Draco se apoya en el marco de su puerta.

—Le he dado dos puñetazos en la cara a Ronald. Luego han llegado Potter y los demás Aurores y lo han detenido, supongo. No me he quedado a verlo —explica a grandes rasgos.

—Bien —responde Hermione, asintiendo.

—Dentro de poco pondrán fecha para el juicio y nos llamarán a declarar. ¿Sabes lo que significará eso?

Hermione lo mira con apatía.

—¿Que tendrás oportunidad de interpretar el papel de esposo engañado, incapaz de creer lo zorra que es su mujer? —aventuró.

Draco sonríe con cinismo. Qué poco lo conoce.

—Que nos tocará interpretar el papel de matrimonio destrozado —corrige—. Y a ti, ir pensando en qué dirás cuando te pregunten por qué te lo follabas.

La prensa no tendría piedad con ninguno de ellos si se enteraban de que mantenían relaciones extramatrimoniales consentidas y, además, tampoco los pintaría con buena luz a ojos del jurado.

—Tranquilo, seré convincente —asegura ella—. Pero no me pidas que mienta.

Draco elevó la vista al cielo.

—No, por favor. No sea que la gente descubra que no eres tan perfecta como aparentabas. Una infidelidad ya es mácula suficiente —dice con sarcasmo.

—Cuidado, cariño —repone Hermione en tono grave—. Recuerda que estamos en esto —levanta la mano donde lleva su alianza dorada— hasta que la muerte nos separe. Si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo.

Draco tuerce el gesto involuntariamente ante la verdad de la amenaza velada de su mujer. Mientras estén juntos (un concepto que puede durar toda su vida), deben asumir también las acciones del otro. Y, aunque no le guste, debe protegerla si quiere ahorrarse molestias adicionales.

—Mi amor, ya sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. —Los apelativos cariñosos nunca han sido lo suyo, por lo que llamarla así es como lamer una rosa llena de espinas.

Ella se mueve, pero en vez de coger su libro y dar así la conversación por terminada, se gira hacia el otro lado y coge su varita, que está encima de la mesilla de noche. Lo apunta y mueve la mano, pronunciando un hechizo no verbal. Al instante Draco nota un cosquilleo en la mano que ha usado para agredir a Ronald; cuando la mira, observa que de sus heridas ya solo quedan finas cicatrices, que empiezan a desaparecer.

—Pues empieza por dejarme sola —responde ella.

La puerta empieza a cerrarse, así que Draco se marcha a su habitación. Allí, delante del espejo, se da cuenta de que tiene una mancha de sangre en la camisa blanca. Debe de haberle salpicado de la nariz de Weasley cuando se la ha roto. Mira la sangre con repugnancia y se apresura a quitarse la camisa y tirarla al suelo.

Después, se quita el resto de la ropa y se mete en la ducha. Necesita quitarse de encima el olor a violencia.


	16. xvi

**~N/A:** ¡Hola! Este es el último capítulo que tengo escrito, así que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Ya sabéis, la vida.

Agradecimientos a **LyraDarcyFoy** , **hadramine** , **Sam Wallflower** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Susee** , **LuNaChocoO** , **LidiaaIsabel** , **00Monty00** , **Alejazmin Kou Malfoy** , **SallyElizabethHR** , **johanna** , **Isela Malfoy** , **biancacarrillo507** , **artemisvan89** y dos **guests** por sus reviews. **N/A~**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xvi.**_ _Los sentimientos son tan inocentes como las armas blancas._ (Mario Benedetti)

.

 _ **11 de julio de 2005**_

Hermione está convencida de que ya ha perdido la sensibilidad de los labios, por eso es capaz de mantener la sonrisa por tanto tiempo. Pero es lo que se espera de la señora Malfoy, así que aguanta estoicamente al lado de su marido, increíblemente guapo con su pelo brillante y el traje negro, mientras saludan a los invitados de la fiesta. No conoce a la mitad de los asistentes, y del resto solo un par se salvan a sus ojos. El resto le parece el mismo grupo de snobs clasistas que la tendrían encadenada o criando malvas de haber ganado Voldemort la guerra.

«Pero ahora tú formas parte de ese grupo», se obliga a recordar mientras hace como el comentario del hombre que tiene delante le ha hecho gracia. No lo conoce y no se ha molestado en retener su nombre cuando Draco se lo ha presentado, pero mientras cumpla con su papel de esposa perfecta, nadie le prestará atención.

Por suerte, su salvación aparece en ese momento en forma de tres cabezas, una morena y dos pelirrojas, que miran a su alrededor con incomodidad o abierto desagrado. Hermione sonríe, esta vez de verdad, al ver a sus amigos.

—Si me disculpáis —dice con fingida dulzura mientras acude al encuentro de Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Draco y ella habían discutido mucho por esta fiesta, y al final Hermione le había dicho que haría lo que él quisiera con la única condición de que invitara a alguno de sus amigos. «Como quieras, pero firmas tú sus invitaciones» le había respondido él, visiblemente poco entusiasmado. La verdad es que Hermione no las tenía todas consigo sobre su presencia, porque desde que se casó la relación con sus amigas se había enfriado. Menos mal que todavía puede contar con ellos.

—Cuánta… opulencia —masculla Harry, mirando las bandejas de champán que circulan por el enorme salón de baile de la mansión.

—Lo sé —responde Hermione con resignación—. Muchas gracias por venir, chicos.

—Yo no quería —Ginny le da un codazo a su novio, y este responde con un encogimiento de hombros, como justificándose—, pero tu amiga me ha convencido.

—Qué guapa, Hermione —dice Ron. Ella lo mira con sorpresa, haciendo que se sonroje.

Lleva un vestido que llega por arriba de la rodilla, de color gris plata con mangas por el codo y espalda de encaje.

—¿Sí, verdad? —Draco aparece justo en ese momento. Le da un beso en la mejilla y pasa una mano por su cintura; qué falso puede llegar a ser—. Mi esposa tiene buen gusto. —Su marido le encanta restregar por la cara a sus antiguos compañeros de escuela que Hermione se ha pasado al «lado oscuro».

—No siempre —repone Ron, lanzando una mirada abiertamente hostil a Draco.

Los dos hombres mantienen una batalla visual hasta que el segundo la rompe con una sonrisa amigable.

—Espero que disfrutéis de la fiesta y la compañía —dice, señalando la sala con una mano.

Cuando se quedan solos, Hermione se aparta de él de manera sutil para que su mano ya no descanse en su cintura.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —le reprocha.

Draco sonríe, esta vez con superioridad mientras lanza otra mirada a Ron.

—Pobre, aún ha superado que eligieras esto —vuelve a abarcar la sala con una mano— en vez de a él.

Hermione frunce el ceño ante las insinuaciones de su afirmación. ¿Ron, pensando en ella de… bueno, de otra forma que no sea como amiga? ¡Imposible, lo habría notado! Su mente empieza a dar vueltas alrededor de la idea, pero entonces llegan más invitados y se ve obligada a volver a su papel de anfitriona.

* * *

 _ **16 de junio de 2007**_

Hermione no podía permanecer en la mansión ni un segundo más, así que ha salido de casa y ahora, media hora después, está plantada en medio de una calle cualquiera de Londres.

Aunque hay una placa situada en el timbre del primero B del edificio que tiene delante que convierte a esa calle en un sitio bastante importante. Hermione mira hacia arriba, hacia la ventana que supone corresponde a ese piso. De pronto se siente tonta: hace cuatro días se mostraba reticente a ir, y ahora, ante la mínima preocupación, acude a la consulta de Moira Fitzgerald como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Avanza unos pasos y llama una vez al timbre con decisión. Si no responden, podrá irse tranquila; ya luchará ella sola contra sus demonios.

—¿Sí? —Es el recepcionista, Kiran.

—Soy Hermione Malfoy. —De pronto no sabe qué decir, pero antes de que intente explicar su visita, suena un pitido que le indica que puede abrir la puerta.

Sube las escaleras espacio, tomándose su tiempo para meditar la justificación que dará cuando le pregunten qué necesita. Kiran se ha levantado para abrirle la puerta de la consulta, y la recibe con una sonrisa eficiente.

—Pase. No la esperaba.

—Es que no tengo cita —explica Hermione. De repente se siente nerviosa, y también avergonzada.

Kiran la mira a los ojos durante unos segundos con expresión comprensiva hasta que asiente y sonríe con empatía.

—Un paciente acaba ha cancelado su cita, así que Moira está libre. —Le indica con una mano que pase a la oficina de su jefa.

Hermione ya conoce el camino. Entra sin llamar, con suavidad, casi como si no quisiera interrumpir. Moira está sentada detrás de su escritorio; tenía algo abierto encima de la mesa y lo observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pero cuando se percató de que era Hermione quien había entrado, cerró la carpeta marrón y sonrió.

—Buenos días —saludó.

Hermione se quedó plantada en medio de la puerta hasta que la psicóloga le indicó con una mano que podía sentarse.

—¿No me preguntas qué hago aquí? —dice mientras ocupa exactamente el mismo sitio que la primera vez, la esquina izquierda del sofá.

Moira se sienta en su sillón habitual y se cruza de piernas.

—Sospecho que vas a decírmelo tú de todas formas.

Hermione se mira las manos; le da la sensación de que tiene los dedos más largos, más torcidos. Lo único perfecto es el anillo de boda, y sin embargo es lo que menos atractivo le parece.

—Han detenido a Ron.

Las palabras son simples, pero conforman la punta del iceberg con el que carga. Un verbo con unas implicaciones mucho más grandes que su significado más inmediato. Un complemento directo de persona con un nombre como núcleo que Hermione sigue sin creer real. Un sujeto elidido, pero que ella conoce bien, con un peso sobre sus hombros y un corazón dividido entre el amor y el deber.

La expresión de Moira había mudado a un rostro serio con unos tintes de preocupación.

—¿Y cómo te hace sentir este hecho? —inquiere.

Los ojos de Hermione rehúyen esa mirada que es un par de tonos más oscura que la suya. Siempre cuesta menos decir la verdad si tu atención está posada en algo neutral, algo inofensivo, por lo que decide mirar por la ventana. Solo alcanza a ver las ventanas del edificio de enfrente y la copa del árbol que hay delante. Es un escenario corriente, sin ningún atractivo, pero la ausencia de ruidos procedentes de la calle lo convierte en una vista apetecible, casi tranquilizadora.

—Bien —responde con neutralidad. Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas ante la mentira—. No lo sé —añade luego en un susurro—. Y me siento como una mierda.

—Dime: ¿qué sentías por él antes de que te atacara? ¿Por qué decidiste iniciar una relación con él y no con cualquier otro? —pregunta Moira.

—Bueno…

Nunca ha hablado sobre ese tema con nadie (no con Draco, desde luego, a quien le daba igual, y tampoco con ninguno de sus escasos amigos), así que explicar en voz alta el por qué es difícil. Pero decide intentarlo: es la única manera de ver si la mujer que tiene enfrente puede ayudarla.

—¿Teníais algún tipo de relación en el colegio? —Moira, al ver su incomodidad, acude al rescate.

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

—Éramos amigos. Mejores amigos, él, Harry y yo —corrige—. Durante un par de años, creí que podríamos ser algo más —se sonroja al recordar cuánto odió a Ron por empezar a salir con Lavender—, pero llegó Voldemort y las cosas se complicaron. —Inspira hondo—. Nunca le perdoné que nos abandonara a Harry y a mí cuando buscábamos los horrocruxes —confiesa. Es algo que nunca ha dicho en voz alta, pero siempre ha sentido.

—¿Y por qué después sí? —En esos momentos, Hermione desearía que Moira escribiera en su libreta en vez de no separar los ojos de ella.

—No lo sé. Tal vez… Tal vez porque mi matrimonio siempre ha sido una farsa y quería a alguien que, cuando me mirara, sintiera algo. Yo sabía que Ron sentía algo más por mí y me aproveché. —Son palabras duras de pronunciar en voz alta, porque la hacen sentir como una hija de puta, pero si acude a aquellas citas es para poder sacarse la verdad de dentro.

—Entiendo —responde Moira con empatía.

—No, no lo entiendes —espeta Hermione—. No te haces ni la más mínima idea.

—Entonces explícamelo. —La psicóloga no pierde el aplomo y sigue con su actitud amable.

—¡No puedo! ¡Por eso estoy aquí! —exclama con frustración. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y cierra los ojos, intentando aclararse las ideas. Pero no puede, hace mucho que es incapaz de compartimentar—. Lo único que se me da bien es fingir que nada me importa hasta que no puedo más y siento que me ahogo.

—Está bien, retrocedamos —repone Moira en tono conciliador—. Volvamos a hablar de los inicios de tu relación con Ronald Weasley. ¿Alguna vez has llegado a sentir algo que fuera más allá de la amistad o siempre habéis mantenido una relación puramente física?

Hermione piensa en todas esas veces que Ron se quejaba de no poder verse fuera de su casa.

—Solo era sexo. Mi matrimonio es vitalicio, así que no hay divorcio que valga.

—O sea, que ¿el tema del divorcio surgió en algún momento?

—Ron me pidió dos veces que dejara a Draco y huyera con él. —La primera vez habían estado bailando al son de la música ochentera que era el placer de Ron cuando este le había dicho entre risas que podrían fugarse juntos. La segunda fue cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada. En ninguna de las dos bromeaba—. Pero le dije que eso era imposible.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Moira—. Aunque estés casada, habrías podido marcharte con él.

—Sí, pero no quería —responde Hermione—. Yo quería a Ron. No era exactamente amor, pero había algo… Me hacía sentir bien cuando estaba con él. Querida. La segunda vez que me lo pidió no me pareció tan mala idea, pero ahí ya estaba embarazada. Además, cuando me casé, lo hice sabiendo que tendría que llegar hasta el final.

La psicóloga entorna los ojos.

—Los seres humanos respondemos a instintos. En mi no tan humilde opinión —sonríe brevemente al decir esto—, veías a Ronald como una figura que te demostraba cosas que tu marido siempre te ha negado; aunque rechacemos esta idea, necesitamos o bien amor (del tipo que sea) o bien reconocimiento externo, y Ronald suplía ambas necesidades en el plano emocional. ¿Tiene esto sentido para ti?

—Sí. —Es difícil admitir que su vida es como aquella cita sobre el amor y las heridas, pero ahí estaba la verdad.

—Otro día hablaremos de tu matrimonio, si te parece. Tengo la sensación de que hay cosas que has estado guardándote durante demasiado tiempo —señala. A Hermione le gusta cómo gesticula mientras habla; es relajante—. También me gustaría conocer a Draco.

Hermione suelta una carcajada seca.

—No creo que se digne a honrarte con su presencia.

—¿Cómo está llevando él la muerte de vuestro hijo? —pregunta.

La mirada gélida, de asco que le dedicó cuando Hermione despertó en el hospital y le contó lo que había pasado aparece delante de sus ojos durante un breve momento.

—Hasta ahora el único sentimiento que ha demostrado es el de odio. Hacia mí —especifica—. No creo que pueda perdonármelo nunca.

—¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? ¿Crees que te odia más a ti o a Ronald?

No tiene ni que meditar su respuesta.

—A mí. Me lo ha dejado claro en incontables ocasiones.

—Porque tú metiste en vuestras vidas al hombre que causaría la muerte de vuestro bebé.

No lo dice en tono acusador, pero Hermione se tensa inmediatamente.

—¡Pero yo no lo sabía! —exclama.

Moira asiente brevemente.

—Tu marido está en la fase de la ira y necesita a alguien a quien culpar. Eso suele deberse al sentimiento de culpa e impotencia. Piensa: «¿Podría haberlo evitado?», y esto lo lleva a culpar a las personas de las que dependía la acción. En este caso, la paga contigo porque eres tú el nexo entre víctima y agresor. —Menea la cabeza—. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema: se celebrará un juicio, supongo —dice, suspicaz.

—Todavía no sabemos cuándo, pero no tardarán en decírnoslo.

—¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa?

Es una pregunta difícil, porque la respuesta es muy larga dentro de su brevedad: todo.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —dice con amargura.

—Por lo más simple.

—Tener que contar la verdad. Tener que admitir delante de todos que mi vida perfecta es en realidad una mierda. Tampoco es que me importe mucho ahora que ya no soy ministra, pero estoy harta de que la gente me juzgue. Y me juzgarán con más dureza, de eso estoy segura.

Moira está a punto de responder cuando la puerta del despacho se abre.

—Siento interrumpir, pero el señor Stevenson ha llegado —informa con expresión de disculpa.

Hermione se levanta.

—Pídele que espere un par de minutos, por favor.

—No —replica Hermione. La magia que se había creado al empezar a abrirse se ha roto debido a la interrupción, así que no vale la pena seguir. Los pocos minutos que pudiera dedicarle Moira no bastan para relatar todo lo que la atormenta—. Volveré el jueves.

En recepción hay un hombre de unos cincuenta años que parece nervioso, pues no para de frotarse las manos. Hermione lo saluda con una sonrisa escueta, pero él está demasiado ocupado mirando la puerta del despacho.

—Pasa, Robert —oye que Moira le dice a su siguiente paciente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Pasan dos minutos y medio de la hora —responde el hombre, gruñón.

Hermione vuelve a casa. Había pensado en meterse en algún sitio y dejar que pasen las horas, pero no le apetece ver a gente viviendo su vida con normalidad. En cuanto atraviesa la puerta de entrada, un elfo se aparece delante de ella.

—Esto ha llegado mientras usted no estaba. El señor Malfoy ha ordenado que se le entregue —dice, tendiéndole una carta.

Hermione observa el sello: una «W» dentro de un círculo de cera negra. Vaya, qué rápida y eficiente se ha vuelto la justicia mágica. Sin duda, debido a las circunstancias del caso y el apellido y relevancia de los demandantes. Allí, en medio de la entrada, Hermione saca la carta y se pone a leer. Rápidamente aborrece la formalidad y rimbombancia del texto y pasa a lo que le interesa: la fecha anunciada casi al final.

Veintitrés de junio, en una semana exacta.

Suelta el aire que había estado reteniendo. Se da cuenta de que el papel está temblando debido a los nervios que se han apoderado de ella, y se reprocha no ser capaz de dominarse.

Bueno, tiene una semana para conseguirlo.


	17. xvii

**-N/A:** ¡Hola! Hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero como sabéis, he estado ocupada escribiendo "Prescindible" y "Diario de un romance accidentado". Necesitaba terminar ya esas dos historias, así que 2019 será el año de este fic ;)

Agradecimientos a **AyelenMara** , **hadramine** , **LuNaChocoO** , **LidiaaIsabel** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **Alejazmin Kou Malfoy** , **Cris James** , **Lily** , **midnight rose 08** , **dianetonks** , **Effy0Stonem** , **biancacarrillo507** , **artemisvan89** , **Sally ElizabethHR** e **Isela Malfoy** por sus reviews. **N/A-**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xvii.**_ _Lo verdadero es siempre sencillo, pero solemos llegar a ello por el camino más complicado._ (George Sand)

 _ **18 de junio de 2007 (Draco)**_

Cuando su teléfono suena, Draco mira el número antes de cogerlo. Suspira: sabe quién es solo por el prefijo.

—¿Sí? —dice.

—¡Draco! —Su suegra, Margaret, parece aliviada de que le haya respondido—. ¿Cómo estás? —pregunta.

Draco eleva la mirada al techo y se obliga a cerrar los ojos y sonreír. Una de las condiciones de Hermione cuando se casaron fue que tratara con respeto a sus padres.

—Bien, Margaret. Estoy trabajando. ¿Qué pasa? —Con un poco de suerte, captará la indirecta y podrá despacharla en un par de minutos.

—¿Le pasa algo a Hermione? —pregunta. Su preocupación suena sincera e ingenua, por lo que Draco sospecha que no les ha contado lo que ha pasado. Genial, otra cosa de la que tiene que ocuparse él—. No nos responde a las llamadas, parece que tiene el móvil apagado.

—Probablemente sea porque todavía no está de humor para hablar con nadie. Tuvo un aborto —lo dice directamente, sin tapujos, porque no vale la pena ir con medias tintas. Cuando antes lo sepan y lo asimilen, mejor para todos.

La línea se queda en silencio durante casi un minuto.

—¿Qué? —pregunta la mujer con voz temblorosa.

—Sufrió un ataque. Ronald Weasley la atacó —especifica con cierta malicia. Sabía cuánto aprecio le tienen el matrimonio Granger al amigo de la infancia de Hermione. Draco sabe que cada vez que lo ven, desean que Hermione se hubiera casado con el otro y no con él. «Pues mirad cómo han salido las cosas».

Oye a la mujer llorar y espera pacientemente a que diga algo.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Oh, dios mío…

Draco suspira.

—Será mejor que hables con tu hija, Margaret. Le diré que encienda el móvil y te llame. Tengo que colgar.

Y sin esperar respuesta, corta la llamada y se reclina en su silla. No tiene ganas de lidiar con familiares que no son los suyos; además, es a Hermione a quien le toca dar explicaciones. Él tiene otras cosas mejores en las que pensar. Y no piensa cargar con el duelo de nadie: ya tiene bastante con el suyo.

Como la visita que está a punto de recibir, por ejemplo. Esa misma mañana le ha mandado una nota a Pansy pidiendo que venga a visitarlo, porque tienen que tratar algunos asuntos. Básicamente, lo que Draco quiere es echarle en cara que sea una traidora de mierda. Luego la gente se pregunta por qué no confía en nadie.

Cuando Pansy llega, Draco ya se ha servido una copa de brandy. Últimamente está bebiendo más de lo habitual, pero es lo único que consigue aliviar la tensión que le estruja la mente.

Él está de espaldas a la puerta, mirando por la ventana, y no se mueve cuando oye entrar a la bruja. Pansy tampoco dice nada, y por los sonidos Draco intuye que se ha limitado a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio y espera que sea él quien dé el primer paso.

Por una vez, es él quien cede, pero porque tiene muchas ganas de soltarle todo lo que piensa de ella en esos momentos y si se lo guarda un segundo más, explotará.

En vez de montar un escándalo, se gira hacia su amiga y la mira con los ojos entornados.

—¿Por qué, Pansy? —pregunta.

Un destello de comprensión cruza los ojos verdes de Pansy, pero disimula rápidamente y se hace la ingenua. A Draco le gustaría darle un puñetazo en la cara en esos momentos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —responde ella.

Draco se sienta en su silla, apura el brandy y deja el vaso sobre la mesa, perfectamente alineado con los papeles y estilográficas que hay.

—¿Sabes por casualidad cómo han encontrado a Ronald? —La bruja niega con la cabeza—. Hice llamar a Theo.

—¿Theo está aquí? —pregunta Pansy, sorprendida.

Draco la ignora.

—Por si no lo sabes, se dedica a encontrar y sustraer objetos antiguos y valiosos. Y como lo más valioso que quería encontrar yo era al asesino de mi hijo y me daba igual pagar lo que fuera, le encomendé que lo buscara. —Juntó las yemas de los dedos y miró a Pansy unos segundos a los ojos antes de proseguir—: Theo puso un localizador en toda la familia Weasley. Los he subestimado, ¿sabes? Pensaba que eran más cortitos de intelecto, pero resulta que si encantas la Red Flu de tu casa para que marque que viajas a un lugar distinto del que estás, un detector no lo notará. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo fue a visitar al amado prófugo por la Red Flu. —El rostro de Pansy palideció—. No tendrías que haber cogido ese autobús, Pansy.

Se hace el silencio entre ellos. Draco observa detenidamente las reacciones de su amiga. Esta, finalmente, levanta la cabeza y lo mira con determinación.

—Él dice que no lo hizo.

Draco se echa hacia atrás, como si la puñalada hubiera sido real.

—¿Y tú le crees? —pregunta con incredulidad.

—No lo sé, Draco. Tengo la sensación de que…

—¡¿Tienes la sensación!? —repite él, esta vez gritando. Ya no le queda más calma—. ¿Sabes de qué tengo yo la sensación? ¡De que mi hijo nunca nacerá ni crecerá! ¡Por su culpa! —añade.

—Lo siento —murmura Pansy. Se levanta—. Pero no pediré perdón por seguir mis instintos, y mis instintos me dicen que pasó algo más. Ronald no parece el tipo de persona que atacaría a una embarazada a sangre fría.

Los ojos de Draco se vuelven fríos como la amistad que había entre ellos.

—Y tú no me parecías el tipo de amiga que me ocultaría algo tan importante y ya ves, aquí estamos —espeta. No la ha llamado traidora, pero la palabra flota en el aire. Suspira con cansancio; las fuerzas parecen abandonarle por momentos, y no quiere luchar más—. Vete —dice. Al ver que ella no se mueve, pierde la paciencia—. ¡Vete! —grita.

Pansy parece apenada y enfadada, pero es lista y sabe que no vale la pena insistir, así que, sin decir nada más ni defenderse, coge la puerta y se va.

Draco se rellena el vaso de brandy, pero después de dar un sorbo, lo deja sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. A lo único a lo que le sabe es a amargura.

* * *

 _ **15 de abril de 2004**_

Hermione se mira en el espejo. Ha pedido unos minutos asolas para «quitarse esos nervios tontos de encima», pero lo único que quiere es que la dejen en paz de una vez. Odia tener que mentirle a su madre a la cara mientras la mujer llora de emoción al verla tan hermosa, aguantar con estoicidad los deseos de su padre de que su matrimonio sea tan feliz como el de ellos. No lo soporta.

Porque la verdad es que no podría importarle menos ese día.

Se trata de una simple transacción, se dice mientras mueve la mano en la que lleva el anillo de compromiso, haciendo que el sol arranque destellos blancos al diamante que lo adorna. Es precioso.

Precioso y frío, como el futuro que le espera.

Baja la mano lentamente y acaricia la sedosa tela del vestido. Su madre le ha dicho entre lágrimas que parece una de esas princesas de los cuentos que le contaba cuando era pequeña. A Hermione nunca le gustaron esos cuentos: aborrece a las princesas que aguardan a que sus príncipes azules las rescaten de sus miserables vidas. Ella se había negado hacía mucho tiempo a languidecer, esperando a que alguien cambiara sus circunstancias. Si no puede cambiar las normas, ¿de qué sirve estar viva?

Por un segundo, medita si todo aquello no es demasiado. Quiere ver cómo sus aspiraciones se vuelven realidad, pero se pregunta si está dispuesta a pagar el precio. Si el futuro que quiere vale los sacrificios que va a tener que hacer.

Pero Hermione Granger nunca ha sido una cobarde. Y aunque lo fuera, ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. El momento de decir que no pasó hace tiempo.

* * *

 _ **18 de junio de 2007 (Hermione)**_

Cuando Draco vuelve a casa, se la encuentra en la cocina, pelando patatas con los elfos domésticos. Hermione está tan aburrida que el único pasatiempo que se le ha ocurrido es ayudar a preparar la cena. De hecho, durante unos cuantos minutos, su cerebro experimenta algo parecido a la paz mental. Los elfos estaban cohibidos por su presencia al principio, pero poco a poco se reanudan las conversaciones; Hermione ya no recordaba lo que era estar rodeada de un ambiente relajado.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad le dura poco. Todos los elfos se detienen de golpe y miran hacia la puerta de la cocina como si hubiera aparecido el mismísimo Voldemort. Ella, en cambio, termina de pelar una patata, la deja en el bol con las demás y se lava las manos antes de girarse hacia su esposo.

—¿Andamos cortos de personal o es que te aburres? —pregunta Draco, mirándola con una ceja enarcada; sin duda no se esperaba ver a su esposa con un delantal de cocina.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer —alega ella—. ¿Querías algo?

Draco baja los tres escalones que separan la cocina del pasillo del sótano y la mira fijamente antes de hablar.

—¿Has perdido tu móvil o directamente no has hablado con tu madre porque no te atrevías a contarles la verdad? —Hermione traga saliva con fuerza ante la mención de su familia—. Margaret ha llamado hace un rato a mi oficina: he tenido que contarle lo que ha pasado.

Ella coge el cuchillo que había estado usando (la magia es mucho más eficiente, pero no requería tanta concentración y ella necesitaba evadirse) y se queda mirándolo en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Querría habérselo contado yo.

—¿Cuándo, si no le respondes a las llamadas? —replica Draco con mordacidad. Después, se da la vuelta y vuelve a subir esos tres escalones—. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Hermione lo observa marcharse y lo maldice en silencio. No era que no respondiera a las llamadas de su madre, era que había apagado el móvil para no tener que tomar la decisión siquiera. Pero por culpa de su incapacidad para ser valiente, ahora sus padres se han enterado de la muerte de su nieto de golpe, y estaba segura de que Draco no ha sido delicado.

Con un suspiro, vuelve a dejar el cuchillo en el banco de mármol de la cocina y se quita el delantal. Devuelve su territorio a los elfos y sube a su habitación. Si no recuerda mal, guardó el móvil en un cajón de su cómoda. Tiene que apartar varias prendas de ropa para encontrarlo, porque lo escondió tan al fondo como hubiera querido que se escondiera el terror que sentía de pensar en contar lo que había pasado. Aunque no sabe por qué sigue engañándose, si todavía siente pavor al pensar en la conversación que está a punto de tener.

Lo enciende, rezando que no tenga batería y así poder aplazar aquel tormento un poco más, pero no tiene suerte, porque después de introducir el número PIN, la pantalla se ilumina, indicando que todavía le queda la mitad de la batería. Hermione se sienta en su cama con las piernas cruzadas sin despegar la mirada del botón de «Llamadas». El icono tiene al lado el número trece, las veces que sus padres habrán intentado ponerse en contacto con ella.

Finalmente, marca el número fijo de sus padres en Australia y espera a que respondan rezando para que no lo hagan. Sin embargo, apenas ha sonado dos veces cuando la voz preocupada de su madre responde al otro lado de la línea:

—¡Hermione, gracias a Dios! —exclamó—. ¿Por qué no respondías? ¡Tu padre y yo estábamos preocupadísimos! ¿Y qué…? —Llegados a este punto de la conversación, su madre se quedó callada—. ¿Qué ha pasado, Hermione? Draco nos ha contado que… —A pesar de estar hablando por teléfono, podía notar el nudo que se había formado en la garganta de la otra mujer.

—¿Que he perdido el bebé? Es cierto. —Su voz suena calmada, pero tiene que agarrarse al borde de la cama para liberar tensión de alguna manera. Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea hasta que oyó un sollozo que sonaba a su padre—. No os lo había contado porque… porque… —«Porque me da vergüenza tener que contaros que vuestra hija perfecta lleva una vida de mierda».

—¿Qué pasó, Hermione?

Era el momento de decidir hasta qué punto quiere ser sincera con sus padres.

—Fue Ron. Nos estábamos viendo antes de que me quedara embarazada; nunca superó que cortara nuestra relación —explica sin entrar en muchos más detalles.

—¿Draco lo sabía? —La voz de su padre está cargada de sorpresa. Debe de ser un gran palo para ellos enterarse de que la vida de su hija se ha desmoronado sin que ellos se hayan enterado.

—Sí. Teníamos un acuerdo al respecto. —A la mierda guardarse cosas.

—Dios mío, Hermione… —masculla su madre—. Hemos estado mirando vuelos para ir, podemos…

—¡No! —exclama su hija—. No vengáis, por favor. Dentro de poco empieza el juicio contra Ron y necesito… necesito estar sola y pensar. —Lo último que necesita era tener por allí a sus padres, en el centro de la fría relación que tenía con su marido, las críticas de unos, las miradas de lástima de otros y sus problemas emocionales—. Y tampoco vengáis en septiembre —pide; su parto habría sido en ese mes y sus padres tenían planeado venir a verla y pasar un tiempo con ella y el bebé. Ahora ya no tiene ningún sentido que hagan ese viaje.

—Pero, cariño… —intenta disuadirla Margaret, pero Hermione oye cómo su padre le susurra algo a la mujer que no llega a comprender—. Bueno, pero prométenos que nos llamarás más a menudo —dice con tristeza.

—Os lo prometo. Algún día os llamaré para contároslo todo —añade, aunque no sabe si podrá cumplirlo. No sabe si después del proceso judicial contra Ron tendrá fuerzas para revivir todo lo que ha pasado—. Os quiero —se despide.

—Nosotros también te queremos, cielo —responde su padre. Hermione está a punto de echarse a llorar: lleva mucho tiempo sin escuchar esas palabras y no siente que las merezca.

* * *

 _ **19 de junio de 2007 (Consulta de Moira Fitzgerald)**_

Hermione agradece tener que ir al psicólogo, porque al menos así sale de casa; lo que ya no le gusta tanto es la mirada afable de su psicóloga, que espera paciente a que ella le cuente lo que quiera. A estas alturas ya no sabe si preferiría ser presionada para hablar o ese silencio que cada vez va pesando más.

Al final, se decide a darle lo que quiere:

—Ayer les conté a mis padres lo que pasó —dice sin dejar de mirarse las manos. No las recordaba tan huesudas.

—Eso es un gran paso —responde Moira en un tono que procura no ser demasiado entusiasta; se ve que a los psicólogos les enseñan a no mostrar emociones demasiado intensas—. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

Hermione se encoge de hombros.

—Sé que debería sentir alivio, pero… —Inspira hondo. «Ábrete, Hermione, o no podrás recibir ayuda»—. No quería tener que decirles que estaba liada con Ron; no quiero que se sientan decepcionados conmigo.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —Moira mantiene el cuaderno cerrado, lo que trasmite una ligera sensación de seguridad, pero eso ya debe de saberlo la psicóloga: escribir cada palabra que dice un paciente hace que se sienta analizado y juzgado por cada palabra que pronuncia.

—No estuve tan loca como para contarles el verdadero motivo por el que me casaba con Draco y que vivan en Australia hace mucho más fácil poder fingir en las pocas ocasiones en que vienen a visitarnos.

—¿Cómo crees que se sienten?

—Si yo fuera ellos, me sentiría decepcionada. Al menos no les he dicho que he dimitido como Ministra —añade en tono amargo—. Pueden presumir de que su hija ha llegado lejos en la vida durante un rato más.

—Yo creo —Moira sonríe brevemente— que se sienten decepcionados consigo mismos. Yo no tengo hijos, pero si los tuviera, les sucediera algo grave y no me enterara inmediatamente, sentiría que he fracasado como madre al no trasmitir confianza para que me cuenten sus problemas. Si algo caracteriza a los padres es que, normalmente, sienten un amor y un sentido de la protección desmedidos. Algunos dirán que son reacciones biológicas para perpetuar la especie, pero eso supone un análisis simplista de la sociedad moderna. —Se cruza de piernas y apoya las manos en los muslos—. A lo que quiero llegar es que tus padres te quieren, por muchos errores que cometas. Y aunque crean que has hecho ciertas cosas mal, no puedes castigarte por eso: eres una mujer adulta que toma sus propias decisiones y eso implica equivocarse a veces.

—Lo sé, pero… —Hermione siente tanta frustración respecto a ese tema que no sabe qué decir.

—Sé que la teoría es muy fácil de expresar y que los actos cuestan de llevar a cabo, pero lo importante es no ponerse objetivos irreales. No te pido que sea ahora mismo ni en unos días, pero me gustaría que intentaras hablar con tus padres sobre lo sucedido. ¿Crees que puedes o será demasiado?

Hermione duda. No sabe hasta qué punto será capaz de abrir su corazón y su mente a dos personas que hasta ahora han tenido una confianza ciega en ella.

—Creo que primero tengo que asimilarlo yo y estar en paz conmigo misma para conseguir eso —admite.

Moira sonríe y asiente.

—Muy bien, estás siendo sincera contigo misma. No todo el mundo admite sus flaquezas, así que tienes mucho ganado en ese aspecto. —Ladea la cabeza levemente—. Dime: ¿si pudieras volver atrás, les contarías a tus padres el verdadero motivo de tu matrimonio con Draco? —inquiere.

Graciosa pregunta.

—No creo que fuera eso precisamente lo que cambiaría —responde Hermione en tono mordaz—. Pero no, no creo que se lo contara —reflexiona.

—El instinto de protección. —Se hace el silencio, clara señal de que no hay nada más que añadir respecto a los padres de Hermione, así que Moira aprovecha para cambiar de tema—: ¿El lunes es el juicio, verdad? ¿Estás preparada?

Hermione suelta un ruidito sarcástico.

—Casi tanto como para que me amputen un brazo sin anestesia. —Sus ojos viajan al cuaderno cerrado de Moira; aunque al principio se ha sentido aliviada porque no anotara nada, se pregunta para qué lo tiene si no va a usarlo—. ¿No piensas escribir nada de lo que digo? ¿Cómo vas a analizarme así?

Su psicóloga mira la libreta como si acabara de darse cuenta de que la tiene allí. Se levanta y la deja sobre su mesa de escritorio.

—Cada paciente es distinto, pero normalmente puedo dividirlos en dos grupos: los que agradecen que esté escribiendo en la libreta para así no sentirse observados y los que sienten que cada palabra suya está siendo analizada hasta la saciedad. Tú eres del segundo grupo —señala—. Lo cual, aunque muchos te digan que la desconfianza es un defecto, no tiene nada de malo. La desconfianza nos mantiene alerta, si bien no es bueno excederse. —Vuelve a sentarse—. No me has respondido a la pregunta, por cierto —dice con una sonrisilla que grita «¿Pensabas que se me había olvidado?».

—Ya he dicho que no —responde Hermione; no quería ponerse a la defensiva, pero le ha salido así.

—Sé un poco más descriptiva, por favor —le pide Moira. En su tono nunca deja entrever si la exaspera la actitud de su paciente; debe de estar muy entrenada.

Hermione cierra los ojos unos segundos e inspira hondo.

—No quiero tener que exponer mi vida. No quiero tener que explicar mis motivos, que, por otra parte, no incumben a nadie —agrega— y soportar sus miradas y sus críticas, porque en el segundo en que pronuncie la palabra «adulterio», sé que dejarán de escucharme y ya me habrán sentenciado. —Cuesta muchísimo abrirse con alguien, pero cuando se consigue, las palabras salen solas. Ah, la falsa sensación de liberación—. Quizás no me importa tan poco lo que los demás piensen de mí —musita, sonriendo con tristeza.

—Hermione, es normal sentirse así: en esta sociedad eres lo que los demás dicen que eres. Y no pasa nada por demostrar debilidad. Cuando sopla viento fuerte, es más probable que se rompa un roble que un junco. —Ríe suavemente—. Perdona, es que siempre he sido muy fan de los proverbios orientales.

—Es más fácil partir un junco con la mano que un roble —contraataca Hermione.

—Uno solo sí. ¿Habéis hablado tu marido y tú sobre el juicio? —pregunta Moira.

Hermione chasquea la lengua en tono burlón.

—Para eso tendríamos que hablar de lo que fuera primero. Pero las dos opciones más probables son o que se haga la víctima o que me apoye. —A veces Hermione duda sobre si Draco la abandonará a merced de los buitres, pero entonces recuerda que él también tiene mucho que perder—. Pero como no puede permitirse dejarme sola…

Cuanto más lo piensa, más cuenta se da de lo triste que es su matrimonio.

—¿Qué crees que hará si lo llaman a testificar?

—Contar la verdad —responde Hermione—. Es lo que pienso hacer yo.

—Dicen que la verdad nos hace libres —sentencia Moira.

—Eso espero.

* * *

 **-N/A:** Este será el último capítulo de "reflexión": en el 18 veremos el inicio del juicio contra Ron e irán desvelándose datos clave para la historia. ¡Nos vemos en 2019!

P.D: ¡Mil gracias por las nominaciones en los Amortentia Awards! No esperaba que pensarais en este fic. Ily. **N/A-**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	18. xviii

**-N/A:** Sorry por la desaparición, pero aquí estoy. He vuelto, espero que para quedarme.

Gracias a **Priky** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Cris James** , **LuNaChocoO** , **hadramine** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **Alejazmin Kou Malfoy** , **johanna** , **AnnykDrummond** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **LidiaaIsabel, Isela Malfoy** , **dianetonks** , **Denise** , **anizzz32** , **Sofy2011** y un **guest** por sus reviews. **N/A-**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xviii.**_ _Si quieres conocer el pasado, entonces mira tu presente, que es el resultado. (Buda)_

 _ **20 de junio de 2007**_

Hermione está a punto de salir cuando ve que un elfo abre la puerta principal. Al otro lado aparece un hombre que le suena de algo, pero cuyo rostro no sabe ubicar bien. El desconocido parece notar su desconcierto, porque se acerca a ella rápidamente con una sonrisa y le tiende una mano.

—Buenos días, señora Malfoy. Probablemente no me recuerde, pero soy Stephen Albert. Hace unos años trabajaba con el señor Ferrars.

En ese momento lo recuerda: lo vio un par de veces cuando Draco y ella estaban ultimando los detalles de su contrato matrimonial. Pone su mejor sonrisa de anfitriona y asiente.

—Perdone mi cabeza, últimamente no sé dónde la tengo —se excusa. El señor Albert borra la sonrisa y asiente comprensivamente; perder a un familiar a veces tiene sus ventajas, aunque suene cínico—. ¿Ha venido a ver a mi marido? —inquiere.

Albert frunce levemente el ceño, su sonrisa vuelve, pero ahora luce confundido.

—¿No le ha avisado el señor Malfoy?

—Iba a hacerlo justo ahora. —Hermione se da la vuelta y ve a Draco al pie de las escaleras. Él la mira y le dedica lo que podría ser una sonrisa si no fuera porque entre ellos hace años que escasean ese tipo de gestos espontáneos. Pero claro, ante la gente tienen que aparentar. Su marido lanza una mirada rápida al bolso que lleva enganchado al hombro—. ¿Tienes mucha prisa?

En realidad Hermione no tiene ningún sitio al que ir, pero tampoco saca provecho en quedarse en casa.

—Ahora ya no —responde—. ¿No vas a trabajar hoy?

—Me he cogido el día libre. Ventajas de ser el jefe. ¿Vamos?

Draco se encamina hacia el salón principal, seguido por Hermione y el abogado. La única justificación que le encuentra ella a la presencia del segundo hombre es que haya ido por algo relacionado con el juicio. El señor Albert ocupa un sillón, Hermione el sofá y Draco, en vez de sentarse junto a su esposa, ocupa el otro sillón. Parece que quieren ocupar el mayor espacio posible, como si les sobrara la cercanía del otro. Aunque probablemente sea así.

—He llamado al señor Albert para que venga a prepararte para la entrevista del lunes —informa Draco, apoyando un tobillo en la rodilla contraria.

Hermione entrecierra los ojos, pero se contiene porque no quiere montar una escena porque no se le haya ocurrido preguntarle qué le parecía la idea. Y también porque con sus discusiones y frialdad diarias ya tienen bastante, no necesita otra discusión más a sus espaldas.

—¿Para qué? Pensaba que basta con responder a lo que me pregunten —señala ella.

—Sí, pero un juicio nunca es tan sencillo como eso —explica el señor Albert—. En su caso, como se hizo público que usted y el acusado mantenían una relación, puede que sean más… agresivos a la hora de interrogarla. —Habla de los trapos sucios ajenos como a quien le pagan para que no le importe nada—. Pero no se preocupe: usted es la víctima aquí, nadie la estará culpando de nada. —Nadie se cree eso.

Los ojos de Hermione viajan a Draco rápidamente; ambos saben que esa afirmación no es totalmente cierta.

—Bueno, podemos empezar cuando quiera entonces —cede. Tal vez prepararse mentalmente para el tipo de preguntas que le hagan le vaya bien para no perder la compostura. Vuelve a mirar a su esposo de reojo. El abogado, que se da cuenta, interviene:

—Como el juicio es abierto, si ahora tiene un testigo le servirá para enfrentarse a la presión del lunes. A veces tener a mucha gente mirándote genera una falsa sensación de estar siendo juzgada. Usted céntrese en mis palabras. —Unos segundos de pausa—. ¿Está preparada para empezar? —pregunta.

Hermione inspira hondo y aguanta la respiración.

—Adelante.

El abogado asiente. Su expresión se vuelve más dura e impersonal.

—¿Es cierto que usted y el señor Weasley mantenían una relación sentimental? —Al menos la primera pregunta es fácil.

—Sí —responde Hermione. Duda—. ¿Tengo que añadir algo más?

Stephen Albert niega con la cabeza.

—Responda solo a lo que le pregunten, señora Malfoy. De esta forma no podrán acusarla de obstrucción a la justicia y tampoco hará falta que exponga su vida privada más de lo necesario. Bien, prosigamos: ¿cuándo empezaron a verse?

—En noviembre del año pasado.

—¿Por qué? —La siguiente pregunta no es tan fácil, y menos con su marido delante. Afortunadamente para ella, ser exministra y haber pasado por Seguridad Mágica le dio ciertas nociones de Derecho.

—Irrelevante —argumenta—. No veo qué aporta esa información a la resolución del caso.

Draco suelta un ruidito divertido mientras que el abogado enarca una ceja; ciertamente, no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Solo intento ayudarla. No sabemos todavía quién será el encargado de defender a Ronald, por lo que no sabemos qué tácticas usará con usted. A veces intentan culpar a la víctima, otras desacreditarla.

—Y como soy mujer, es fácil argumentar que soy demasiado voluble —añade Hermione. No sería la primera vez que escucha ese estereotipo en la boca de un hombre.

—Acaba de perder a su hijo, eso tendría que servir como excusa —interviene Draco. Su esposa lo mira con desprecio: ¿cómo puede ser tan cínico?

Albert los mira con desconcierto, pero se repone rápidamente y esboza una sonrisa forzada.

—Bueno… ¿Por qué terminó la relación?

—Porque me quedé embarazada. —Mira a Draco—. ¿Debería mencionar aquí nuestro contrato o quedará como que somos unos enfermos? —le pregunta.

Él se limita a encogerse de hombros.

—Cuanto menos sepa la gente, mejor.

—O sea, que voy a quedar yo como la mala —concluye ella—. Creo que lo mínimo que me debes es pringar conmigo en esto. —Ante la mención de la palabra «debes», Draco entrecierra los ojos; ambos saben qué opina él al respecto, pero en el hombre sigue primando

—¿Por qué acudió a la antigua residencia de sus padres el veintiséis de mayo por la mañana?

Rememorar lo que pasó le crea un nudo en la boca del estómago, pero se obliga a tragar saliva y responder.

—Ron me mandó un mensaje diciendo que quería verme. Sabía que lo estaba pasando mal y me sentía culpable, así que decidí acudir para cerrar las cosas definitivamente.

—¿Qué pasó cuando llegó?

—Ronald me dijo que me echaba de menos, yo que no podía ser y que se olvidara de mí. Discutimos. —Se teletransporta a aquel preciso instante. Se ve a ella misma acercándose a la puerta principal. No tendría que haberse parado ante aquel «Espera». Tendría que haber seguido adelante. Quizás así, solo así, se habría salvado—. Y después… —se le quiebra la voz y un par de lágrimas caen rápidamente a su regazo. Parpadea repetidamente, intentando volver a la realidad—. Después me atacó. —Sonríe con cara de circunstancias—. Creo que ya sabemos cómo sigue.

—Como ha sugerido el señor Malfoy, no pasa nada si saca sus emociones. De hecho, mantenerse entera parecería más sospechoso.

Hermione menea la cabeza.

—¿Sospechoso? ¿No se supone que la víctima soy yo? —se defiende.

El señor Albert abre la boca para responder, pero parece reconsiderar sus palabras y aprieta los labios. La mira con cierta lástima y vuelve a intentarlo.

—Verá, en su caso entra en juego la relación sentimental que mantenía con el acusado y no todo el mundo está dispuesto a obviar la infidelidad.

—Como si por ser infiel ya mereciera todo lo que me ha pasado —responde ella, mirándose las manos—. Hay que ser bastante cruel para pensar así.

—Todos somos responsables de nuestros actos —dice Draco, aunque Hermione decide ignorarlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, si vuelve a abrir la boca quizás le lance el florero que decora la mesita que tiene delante. En vez de eso, mira al señor Albert.

—¿Hemos terminado, verdad? —pregunta, dando a entender claramente que quiere que el hombre se vaya. Se siente sobrepasada: si ya se siente atacada por quienes se supone que intentan ayudarla, no quiere imaginar cómo será el lunes. Sin embargo, le da igual: que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Los tres se levantan, pero Hermione se queda en su sitio y deja que sea su marido quien despida al abogado. Se queda ahí, en silencio, hasta que oye la puerta principal cerrarse. Siguen los pasos de Draco volviendo al salón. Su marido se apoya en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—Vas a tener que relajarte un poco.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —replica Hermione. Coge su bolso, se lo pone bajo el brazo y pasa por el lado de Draco—. Nos vemos a la hora de cenar —se despide.

 _ **21 de junio de 2007**_

Hermione presentía que ese día iba a ser aburrido y frenético al mismo tiempo, por lo que no esperaba que nada más terminar el desayuno, alguien fuera a visitarla.

Ginny y ella permanecen de pie en la entrada. La primera, justo delante de la puerta cerrada y la segunda a varios metros de ella, mirándola en silencio. Aunque el elfo la ha invitado a pasar, Ginevra se ha quedado donde está, posiblemente porque no sabe si es bien recibida. Hermione carraspea y se hace a un lado.

—Pasa, por favor —la invita, recordando sus modales. Sin embargo, la ve vacilar. «¿Pasar adónde?», debe de estar pensando—. Por aquí.

Hermione la guía al salón, donde todavía están el vaso y plato de su desayuno.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres un café? —pregunta. De repente, recuerda cuando todavía eran buenas amigas y se conocían bien la una a la otra—. Ay, es verdad, que solo te gusta el té. Rojo con limón, ¿verdad? —ofrece.

—Gracias —responde Ginny, asintiendo. A pesar de la incomodidad del momento, ambas logran sonreírse.

La anfitriona ocupa su silla y le ofrece la de su izquierda a la otra mujer. A los pocos segundos, un elfo aparece con una tetera y una taza. Ginny se sirve un poco de té con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que se le escapara alguna gota; quiere ganar tiempo, porque no sabe bien qué decir. Hermione no la culpa.

—¿Cómo estás? —Se arrepiente al instante de esa pregunta; probablemente Ginny piense que es una zorra sin sentimientos ni tacto. Sin embargo, la otra mujer sonríe levemente y se encoge de hombros.

—No me puedo quejar, aunque me aburro un poco. La vida de ama de casa no es para mí —explica. Después de nacer su hijo, se cogió baja por maternidad para poder cuidarlo.

—Debes de estar deseando volver a subirte a una escoba.

Los hombros de Ginny se relajan y cruza una pierna encima de la otra, señal de que las cosas empiezan a destensarse entre ellas.

—¡Ni te lo imaginas! Pero James todavía es muy pequeño, aunque Harry y yo hemos estado hablando de que se tome él un par de meses libres para que yo pueda volver a entrenar.

—¿Y te fías de él? Seguro que en cuanto te des la vuelta tu hijo se sube a una escoba antes que tú —bromea Hermione. Nunca en tanto tiempo, ni siquiera cuando sus amigos y ella empezaron a distanciarse gradualmente, ha echado tanto en falta charlar.

Ginny ríe y asiente.

—Eso lo tengo asumido desde hace mucho tiempo. De todas formas George ya le ha regalado una mini-escoba. —La sonrisa se le va borrando del rostro gradualmente—. Lo siento, supongo que no querrás oír hablar de esto…

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

—No… no pasa nada. —No le gusta pensar en niños ni en todo el amor incondicional que hay en sus hijos cuando miran a sus madres, pero está esforzándose por entender que el mundo no tiene la culpa de que ella no vaya a ser madre nunca—. Me alegro de que estén todos bien.

La expresión de su antigua amiga se ensombrece.

—No todos —matiza; ambas saben perfectamente a quién se refiere.

—Ginny… —Hermione calla, porque no sabe qué decir. ¿Qué puede hacer, le pide que no hable sobre su hermano, quien está a punto de ser juzgado por atacarla?

—Ya lo sé —La mirada de su amiga se endurece, aunque no la está mirando directamente—. Pero nunca debiste hacerle caso. Sabes que llevaba media vida colado por ti.

La mano de Hermione que reposa sobre la mesa se tensa. Mira a Ginevra con expresión dolida.

—Créeme, si llego a saber que iba a causarme un aborto a los ocho meses de embarazo y mataría a mi hijo, no le habría dirigido la palabra el primer día de Hogwarts — responde con brusquedad. Era demasiado pedir que Ginny no la considerara culpable de que su hermano fuera a terminar encerrado en Azkaban. O peor.

Ginny cierra los ojos e inspira hondo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ojalá…

Las palabras se desvanecen en el aire, porque las mujeres se quedan atentas a los pasos que se escuchan en el pasillo. Debe de ser Draco.

»Creo que debería irme. —Ginny hace el amago de levantarse, pero Hermione levanta una mano, haciéndola detenerse. Si a Draco le parece mal, tiene muchas más habitaciones en la mansión donde puede estar.

—No pasa nada, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

Las dos mujeres esperan en silencio, casi conteniendo la respiración, a que Draco pase de largo, pero sus pasos se acercan cada vez más al salón. Finalmente, su figura aparece por el umbral de la puerta; lleva una mano en el bolsillo y un periódico enrollado en la otra. Se queda parado al ver que su esposa no está sola y no tarda en mirar despectivamente a Ginny.

—No sabía que tenías visita —se dirige a Hermione directamente, ignorando a la otra—. ¿Confraternizando con el enemigo otra vez? —inquiere en tono irónico; se intuye algo peligroso en su voz.

Hermione se cruza de brazos y levanta el mentón en pose desafiante.

—Que yo sepa, sigo teniendo derecho a hacer lo que quiera con mi vida —replica.

—Y míranos ahora —espeta él. Sin embargo, carraspea y recupera la compostura con rapidez. Mira a Ginny y sonríe, pero es un gesto claramente falso—. Ginevra, si eres tan amable, tengo que hablar de ciertas cosas con mi mujer.

Es una clara invitación para que se marche y Ginny no se demora en hacerle caso, porque la situación ya está perdida.

—Ya nos veremos —se despide de Hermione. «No lo tengo tan claro, no después del lunes», piensa ella, aunque asiente y sonríe.

Draco se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a Ginny, pero sus ojos no se despegan de Hermione. Cuando se quedan solos, esta bufa y se levanta.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora? —pregunta—. Aparte de seguir existiendo, claro.

Draco se sienta en el sofá y tira el periódico a su lado. Lo señala con el mentón.

—¿Tienes tú algo que ver con esto?

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco, pero decide seguirle el juego. Coge el periódico y se sienta en el sofá. Es _El Profeta_. Cuando lo abre, en la primera página se encuentra con el mismo hombre con el que está casada, que sonríe mientras le estrecha la mano al señor Greengrass. Hicieron negocios juntos hace un par de años. El titular reza: «Leopold Greengrass no es el único de la familia con quien Draco Malfoy ha estrechado lazos».

—Sigue leyendo —le ordena Draco cuando ve que se queda parada al leer el titular.

Hermione está a punto de decirle que puede irse a la mierda, pero ese artículo ha despertado su curiosidad. Si es lo que ella intuye, las cosas acaban de ponerse más interesante.

 _Según fuentes anónimas, Draco Malfoy ha mantenido una relación secreta con Astoria, la hija menor de Leopold Greengrass. Después del ataque que sufrió Hermione Malfoy, anteriormente Granger, el mundo mágico quedó consternado al enterarse de que ella y su agresor eran amantes. Sin embargo, parece que no solo la exministra era infiel, puesto que su marido también ha roto el voto de fidelidad. Muchos se preguntarán sobre qué cimientos se asienta un matrimonio en el que los miembros no se respetan, pero no es trabajo de este periódico juzgar._

El texto sigue en la siguiente página, pero Hermione ya se ha hecho una idea de la naturaleza del artículo y también de la acusación velada de Draco. De repente, el nuevo giro de la situación le hace gracia. Suelta una carcajada, que solo sirve para que Draco la mire con más desaprobación.

—Antes de que preguntes: no, no he sido yo —dice cuando para de reír.

—¿Seguro? Porque ayer te pasaste toda la tarde fuera y ahora, convenientemente para ti, sale este artículo —expone él.

—¿Convenientemente para mí? —Hermione repite sus palabras con incredulidad—. ¿Qué gano yo con esto?

—Meterme en el mismo hoyo lleno de mierda en el que estás tú —responde Draco.

Hermione bufa y se levanta.

—Mira, no tengo por qué aguantar esta acusación absurda y sin fundamento —le espeta—. En el fondo, tú sabes que no he sido yo, pero es muy fácil odiarme, ¿verdad? Te gustaba la idea de que todo el mundo me vilipendiara y tú fueras la víctima, el pobre marido engañado, pero ahora todos saben que eres igual de miserable que yo. —Se queda de pie delante de él, mirándolo desde arriba—. No somos los únicos que saben con quién te acostabas, así que busca a tu culpable en otra parte.

* * *

 **-N/A:** Este es el último capítulo antes del juicio, dentro de poco se viene el drama gordo (como si no hubiera suficiente jeje). ¡Nos vemos pronto! **N/A-**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	19. xix

**-N/A:** Vengo a hacer el walk of shame y a anunciar que en este capítulo no sucederá el juicio :( Había llegado a 3k y me estaba frustrando, así que he aplazado el testimonio de Hermione y todo lo demás para el capítulo 20. No me gustan los caps largos. Sorry :/

Gracias a **Priky** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Claudia Porras** , **Cris James** , **artemisvan89** , **LuNaChocoO** , **hadramine** , **AlitasDePollo** , **chapu** , **Ale S Black** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **Alejazmin Kou Malfoy** , **johanna** , **AnnykDrummond** , **Rachel Lopez** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **LidiaaIsabel** , **Cignus Black** , **marfelton** , **Belladona Atropa** y un **guest** por sus reviews. **N/A-**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xix.**_ _Uno de los aspectos más patéticos de la experiencia humana es nuestra ignorancia de las verdaderas consecuencias de nuestros actos._ (Alberto Manguel)

 _ **2 de septiembre de 2006**_

Draco observa la nota con los labios apretados. La letra pulcra y redondeada no deja lugar a error sobre quién ha empuñado la pluma. Echa un último vistazo a las palabras negras antes de doblar la nota y tirarla a la papelera. No tiene ni ganas ni necesidad de responder: ella ya sabe perfectamente cuáles son sus condiciones.

Sin embargo, la paz no dura mucho.

Tres golpes secos lo distraen de su trabajo. Levanta la vista y observa cómo su secretaria, Alicia, le dedica una sonrisa tirante antes de hablar:

―Señor Malfoy, una mujer está esperándolo abajo. Le he dicho que usted está trabajando, pero insiste en esperarle.

Draco frunce el ceño y la despacha con un movimiento de cabeza. Abre y cierra las manos varias veces mientras piensa qué hacer. Al final, se decide a ceder y sale de su despacho. Se encamina rápidamente hacia la entrada; varias personas lo saludan a su paso, pero él las ignora. No le interesa socializar con sus empleados, solo que trabajen para él.

Cuando llega a la entrada, encuentra a Astoria sentada en uno de los sofás que hay cerca de la chimenea conectada a la red Flu. Aunque la sede principal de su empresa se encuentra en el mundo muggle, que tu esposa sea la siguiente Ministra de Magia te allana todos los caminos que se resisten a tu dinero.

Observa con una sonrisa cínica la pose estudiada de Astoria; a las mujeres de su vida se les da muy bien aparentar. Tal vez el problema es suyo, piensa justo antes de que la sonrisa de Astoria lo distraiga.

―Hola ―lo saluda.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Astoria? ―pregunta él.

La sonrisa de ella se crispa ligeramente al oír el tono que emplea Draco, pero no por eso decae su ánimo. Astoria tiene talento para aparentar ser una mujer dulce y buena. No es que no lo sea, pero Draco también conoce su lado oscuro. Y a veces puede ser preocupante.

―Había pensado que podríamos salir a cenar esta noche. A un sitio tranquilo, muggle si quieres, donde no nos conozca nadie ―añade rápidamente al ver la expresión que empieza a formarse en el rostro de él.

―Sabes que no puedo. ―Esa noche tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales. Y aunque lo niegue, la perspectiva de follarse a su esposa es mucho más atractiva que la de follarse a su amante. Hermione es como una fiera que ataca y muerde en cuanto tiene ocasión; Astoria, en cambio, es como un perrito que mueve el rabo cuando le palmeas la cabeza.

Astoria pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta. Se acerca a él con una sonrisa angelical y pasa la mano por la solapa de su traje. Draco lanza un rápido vistazo a su alrededor; no quisiera que nadie lo descubriera en aquella posición tan comprometida. No después de todo lo que le ha costado labrarse su impecable reputación. Cuatro años y una esposa sangre sucia, ni más ni menos.

―Oh, vamos, seguro que a _Hermione_ no le importa. ―Pronuncia el nombre con asco, haciendo que Draco entorne los ojos. Nadie insulta a su esposa. _Nadie_.

―He dicho que no, Astoria ―corta sus intentos de seducirlo con brusquedad.

Ella se aparta dos pasos y lo mira con expresión herida en sus preciosos ojos verdes.

―¿Crees que voy a acudir a ti como un perro faldero cuando a ti te plazca silbarme? ―espeta.

Draco se mete una mano en el bolsillo y suspira con hastío.

―Lo has hecho durante los últimos seis meses.

No lo dice con aire de superioridad, constata un hecho: desde que se acostaran por primera vez, después de la fiesta de inversores que organizó Draco en su casa, y Astoria acudiera con su padre, todo sonrisas y ojitos. Hermione había ido esa semana a Australia a visitar a sus padres, así que la joven belleza le había venido de perlas para mitigar su soledad hasta que volviera su mujer.

Astoria aprieta los labios. Parece que va a decir algo más, pero en vez de eso pasa por el lado de Draco y se aproxima a la chimenea. Lo mira con rabia contenida y dice antes de irse:

―Más te vale tratarme mejor, Draco.

* * *

 _ **22 de junio de 2007**_

Aunque Draco cortó cualquier relación con Astoria desde que se enteró de que Hermione estaba embarazada, no había dejado de pagar el alquiler de la casa en la que se veía con su antigua amante. No porque pensara volver a verla —mucho menos durante el embarazo y nacimiento de su hijo, por supuesto—, sino porque no sabía qué le depararía el futuro una vez Scorpius creciera. Ahora ya nada de eso sucedería, pero la relación con Hermione está tan muerta que sabe que tarde o temprano encontrará a otra para pasar unos cuantos ratos libres.

Pasea por el salón de la casa, impaciente. Le ha mandado una carta a Astoria citándola ahí una media hora antes, pero la joven todavía no ha aparecido. Él sabe que es su venganza por haberla ignorado, pero eso no quita que le sorprenda la osadía que está demostrando. Aunque no sabe de qué se sorprende, si en el fondo siempre ha sabido que es una niña caprichosa.

Finalmente, escucha la puerta principal abrirse. Draco se queda de pie en medio del salón, con una mano apoyada en una silla y la otra descansando en su costado. Ante todo, tiene que aparentar que lo que Astoria haga o deja de hacer no le afecta lo más mínimo.

La chica aparece por la puerta con un vestido corto de color azul oscuro, el pelo recogido unos labios de color rosa oscuro que enmarcan una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—¿Llevas mucho esperando? —dice sin siquiera saludar.

—Lo que tú has querido —responde Draco.

Ella se encoge de hombros, deja su bolso sobre la mesa y se acerca a él. Draco sabe que si se aproximara a ella e inclinara la cabeza hacia abajo, podría tenerla a sus pies en cuestión de minutos, pero no es eso lo que le interesa. No soporta la idea de tenerla cerca, ha llegado al extremo de aborrecerla.

—Bueno… —Astoria lo mira con la misma sonrisa de antes; sabe que él ya sabe lo que ha hecho, pero decide hacerse la inocente. Eso desespera todavía más a Draco—. Supongo que no me has hecho llamar porque me echas de menos, ¿verdad? ¿O sí? —añade. Ha querido aparentar que la idea la divierte, pero su voz ha dejado escapar que en el fondo le gustaría que fuera así.

Las comisuras de los labios de Draco se elevan. ¿Cómo puede ser tan patética?

—Dime, ¿te dieron algo por la exclusiva? ¿O lo hiciste por diversión? —le pregunta.

Astoria suelta una risita y se cruza de brazos.

—Pillada.

Draco frunce los labios en un mohín de desprecio y niega con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? Lo pregunto en serio —afirma—. ¿En qué tipo de mundo vives? ¿Crees que todo esto es un juego? ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo sin que haya repercusiones? —espeta.

La sonrisa de Astoria se borra y lo mira con algo parecido al odio.

—Cuando eras tú quien jugaba conmigo sí que te parecía gracioso —responde. Ha desaparecido su expresión inocente—. Además, ¿qué más da? No es justo para la pobre Hermione llevarse todas las críticas, ¿no crees? —pregunta, volviendo a su carita de niña buena.

Draco la mira y se sorprende de cuánto ha conseguido engañarlo. La recuerda de Hogwarts: por aquel entonces le había parecido una chica demasiado buena para estar en Slytherin, pero ahora ve que personifica todos los estereotipos de su casa.

—Dime: ¿disfrutas mucho con esto?

Astoria suelta una carcajada.

—Un poco, no voy a mentir. Creo que te mereces el escarnio público por engañar a tu mujer y jugar con los sentimientos de una pobre chica que se creyó tus mentiras. —Tiene su papel bien ensayado.

—Ya veremos —dice Draco, mirándola con desafío—. Desafortunadamente para ti, vivimos en un mundo donde las mujeres siempre salen peor paradas. ¿Crees que me costaría mucho conseguir que la gente crea que me sedujiste y me insistías repetidamente para que dejara a mi esposa embarazada por ti?

La sonrisa triunfal de ella se borra poco a poco hasta convertirse en una expresión sombría.

—Me da igual —afirma, aunque ambos saben que no es verdad. En su círculo social, un error no se perdona fácilmente, y menos cuando te cuelgan ciertas etiquetas—. Yo puedo conseguir a alguien: no me cuesta encontrar hombres a los que les guste —señala con una sonrisa—. En cambio, tú llevas a cuestas un futuro sin hijos, sin amor y sin felicidad.

Después, Astoria coge su bolso y mira a Draco con mucha dignidad.

»Como veo que no quieres hacer las paces, me voy.

Draco suelta un grito exasperado, ahora que ya nadie puede oírlo; le jode admitir que Astoria ha descrito su vida a la perfección. Sin embargo, se jura que no será el único hundido en la miseria. Se queda allí reflexionando unos minutos sobre cómo destruir a aquella mujer por la que un día pensó que podría sentir algo antes de abandonar aquella casa y volver a la suya.

* * *

 _ **23 de junio de 2007 (Hermione)**_

Hermione lleva despierta en la cama desde que ha amanecido, aunque decir que ha podido dormir algo en toda la noche sería una afirmación exagerada. Por mucho que se repita hasta la saciedad que ella no ha hecho nada malo, no puede evitar sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago. Tiene el mal presentimiento de que algo saldrá mal en el juicio. De que será ella quien termine en Azkaban y que todo el mundo se alegrará de que por fin tenga su castigo por zorra y por mala madre. Lo más triste es que esa idea no consigue llorar; incluso hasta cierto punto, aunque suene paradójico, se sentiría aliviada si así fuera. Es agotador luchar constantemente contra lo que le dice su mente.

Finalmente se levanta con un suspiro hastiado. Ya no va a poder dormir más y tampoco tiene tanto tiempo, así que decide meterse en el baño y darse un baño. El agua caliente siempre la relaja y la ayuda a pensar con más claridad o a no pensar en absoluto, dependiendo de lo que necesite en el momento. Ahora no sabe ni qué quiere, ya lo verá.

Con su varita hace que se abra el grifo del agua caliente y el bote de cristal de las sales de baño se sitúe encima de la bañera y vierta justo la cantidad indicada mientras ella se desviste. Siempre que se quita la ropa evita mirarse, aunque es como si la cicatriz que tiene en la parte baja del abdomen tratara de hipnotizarla para que fijara la mirada en el sitio por el que le sacaron a su mayor motivo para vivir.

Mete los dedos de una mano en el agua para comprobar que el agua está a la temperatura idónea. Está ligeramente por encima del nivel de calor ideal, pero no le importa quemarse; así tiene algo que la distraiga. Se mete en la bañera y se tumba, con la cabeza apoyada en un extremo y los pies en el otro. Cierra los ojos y sonríe levemente al notar el efecto de las sales de baño.

Y entonces recuerda todas las veces en que un baño caliente la ayudaba con la pesadez del embarazo y el agua caliente empieza a asfixiarla en vez de liberarla. Aprieta los ojos y los labios con fuerza, sumerge la cabeza debajo del agua y se levanta de golpe. Una parte de ella se siente acosada por sus actos y la otra por sus recuerdos. ¿Será que ya no le queda ningún sitio en el que refugiarse?

Sale de la bañera y se envuelve con una toalla.

—Señora Malfoy. —Un elfo la espera en su habitación, justo delante de la puerta—. La señora Malfoy madre me ha pedido que la ayude a elegir lo que se pondrá hoy.

Ah, sí, se le olvidaba que su suegra llegó anoche y va a quedarse unas semanas con ellos. Mira los conjuntos que el elfo ha seleccionado en base a la opinión de Narcissa: todos son de colores oscuros. Sonríe con amargura y niega con la cabeza.

—Dale las gracias a mi suegra de mi parte, pero ceo que elegiré yo qué ponerme —le comunica al elfo, quien asiente y desaparece.

Hermione sabe cuál es la táctica que intenta seguir Narcissa al recomendarle que vista de luto: recordarle al mundo que ha perdido un hijo. Como si su vientre vacío y una habitación llena de objetos para niños que nunca se usarán no fueran suficientes.

Como se ha dejado la varita en el baño, coge las perchas con una mano y vuelve a meter la ropa en el vestidor. Se queda mirando todas las prendas que tiene y se decanta por unos pantalones violeta y una blusa blanca. El blanco es el color de la inocencia, ¿no?

Después de peinarse y maquillarse un poco, baja al comedor, donde se encuentra a su marido y a la madre de este sentados desayunando.

—Ah, querida, había empezado a preocuparme —le dice Narcissa antes de levantarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué, por si me había ahogado en la bañera? —responde Hermione con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, no consigue impresionar a su suegra, quien vuelve a sentarse.

—Por si te habías dormido. Siéntate, come algo. —Narcissa habla como si fuera la dueña y señora de esa casa, y puede que sea así, porque Hermione siempre se ha sentido fuera de lugar entre esas paredes.

—No tengo hambre —dice, aunque sí que se sienta y se sirve un poco de café.

Los tres se quedan en silencio, aunque la única que no parece incómoda es la mujer mayor. Hermione mira a su marido de reojo; al menos puede alegrarse de no ser la única que ni esperaba ni quería que Narcissa decidiera presentarse de repente en su casa para quedarse un tiempo. En cuanto el hombre ve que los ojos de su mujer están posados en él, se tensa y aparta la vista. Hermione ve entonces que su suegra ha presenciado el contacto visual pasivo-agresivo, pero la mujer disimula tras su taza de té; Narcissa pertenece a la época en que los matrimonios eran pura apariencia, así que no debe de sentirse muy escandalizada por la frialdad de su hijo y su nuera.

Cuando Draco se termina una tostada, mira el reloj y se levanta.

—Tenemos que irnos ya —informa—. Albert no esperará en el Ministerio.

Hermione frunce el ceño.

—¿Al final necesitamos un abogado?

Draco inspira hondo.

—Por lo que pueda pasar. Esta mañana me ha llegado una carta de Albert: le han pasado que el abogado de la defensa será Eustace Winters —le cuenta—. Ya sabes que es famoso por intentar que liberen a sus clientes a cualquier precio. No tendrá piedad, así que más nos vale tener a alguien para defendernos de él.

Hermione ha presenciado varios casos en los que ese hombre ha trabajado y puede atestiguar que no tiene escrúpulos. El cargo de Ministro conlleva también el de moderador del Wizengamot; puede votar, pero la tradición es que se abstenga, lo cual Hermione agradeció en ciertos casos. Al poco tiempo de ser nombrada Ministra, presidió un juicio contra un niñato sangre pura alemán que vino de vacaciones a Inglaterra y asesinó a un camarero de un bar en el barrio mágico de Liverpool porque el chico intervino cuando el alemán quiso llevarse a una chica borracha con él. Las leyes británicas exigen que el acusado sea juzgado en suelo bretón, pero el señor Winters consiguió que se le trasladara a Alemania, donde solo le condenaron a un año sin varita. Hermione todavía puede oír las palabras del abogado en su mente: «¿Vamos a arruinar el futuro de un joven brillante solo por un error que cometió ebrio?». Repugnante.

Cuando se aparecen en el Ministerio, todos los ojos se clavan automáticamente en ellos. Narcissa, que se había situado entre la pareja, se mueve a un lado y desplaza a Hermione suavemente con la mano hacia Draco. Al ver que ni ella ni su hijo se mueven, entrecierra los ojos.

—¿No aprendiste nada de tu padre y de mí? —le espeta en voz baja a Draco—. Me da igual si no os soportáis, cuando estéis juntos ante el mundo debéis mostrar un frente unido. Si ven la mínima fractura, será ahí por donde intentarán romperos.

Hermione está a punto de soltar que ellos dos ya están rotos y pulverizados, pero sentir a Draco acercársele y verlo ofrecerle su brazo la distrae. Se queda mirándolo con perplejidad. Aunque haya sido coaccionado por su madre, es la primera vez desde que pasó de su hijo en que se acerca a ella. Y sin poner cara de asco; debe de estar costándole mucho reprimirse.

—Que empiece el espectáculo —musita. Entonces sonríe y acepta el brazo de su marido.

Mientras se aproximan a la sala del Wizengamot, van pasando entre conocidos y supuestos amigos, pero nadie se atreve o quiere saludar. No es que el trío parezca muy accesible: Narcissa Malfoy camina al lado de su nuera como si el mundo debiera agradecer su presencia y su hijo no se diferencia mucho de ella; a Hermione le cuesta un poco más ignorar las miradas de la gente, pero ser Ministra le enseñó a tener aplomo y no dejarse asustar por nadie.

A medida que se acercan a las puertas de la sala del Wizengamot, ven a gente más cercana. Hermione contiene la respiración al ver al mayor de los Weasley y su esposa. Pansy mira a la pareja y se acerca unos pasos para salirles al encuentro; ella ralentiza el ritmo, suponiendo que Draco querrá hablar con su amiga, pero su marido ni mira a su compañera de casa. Lo último que ve Hermione antes de pasar de largo es cómo Pansy frunce los labios y Bill se acerca a ella para decirle algo al oído.

Al entrar en la amplia estancia, ve que todo el jurado está sentado y muchas de las sillas del público están ya ocupadas. Por el rabillo del ojo percibe un montón de cabezas pelirrojas; siente cómo se le paraliza el cuerpo, pero Draco inclina la cabeza para susurrarle:

—Deja los sentimentalismos para cuando te toque testificar.

Ella le lanza una mirada desafiante, pero le hace caso y no se detienen hasta que llegan donde les toca sentarse, en el lado de los demandantes. Stephen Albert ya está esperándolos. Les sonríe y les ofrece una mano, que el matrimonio le estrecha. Narcissa ya se ha sentado en una de las sillas de la primera fila, lo más cerca posible de ellos.

—Tranquilos —les dije el señor Albert—, pronto se hará justicia.

Pero Hermione ya no le está prestando atención, porque en ese preciso momento entra en la sala el señor Winters y detrás de él va Ron, encadenado y escoltado por dos aurores. Los ojos azules de su antiguo amante se encuentran con los de ella y se queda clavado en el sitio, pero un auror lo empuja por un hombro para que siga andando. Antes de sentarse en el otro lado de la sala, Hermione puede ver que los labios de Ronald se mueven, formando su nombre. La bruja cierra los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza para no dejar salir ninguna lágrima, y se lleva una mano al estómago.

En ese momento se da cuenta de que aunque no consigue odiarlo como debería, nunca podrá perdonarlo.

Draco retira la silla central y Hermione la ocupa. Tiene el pulso acelerado, aunque intenta mantener la calma. Su marido, sentado a su lado, la coge de la mano y le da un suave apretón, pero cuando lo mira a la cara ve que los ojos de él se pasean por la palestra del Wizengamot. Se siente tentada de retirar la mano de golpe, pero se repite que no puede culpar a Draco por su hipocresía, porque ella se prestó a la misma farsa años atrás. Al menos están cumpliendo lo que les ha dicho Narcissa y presentan una imagen unida.

La gente que queda de pie va sentándose. Se hace el silencio cuando la figura del Kingsley Shacklebolt entra en la sala. Cuando se sitúa en su atril, lanza una mirada rápida a Hermione y asiente con la cabeza en singo de reconocimiento. Por un momento, ella se siente culpable por haberle devuelto el peso del gobierno que tan ansiosa se había mostrado por recibir tiempo atrás.

El hombre sitúa ambas manos sobre la madera pulida que tiene delante y carraspea. Su voz recorre toda la sala al hablar:

—Buenos días. Estamos hoy aquí para determinar si Ronald Bilius Weasley es culpable de atacar a Hermione Jean Malfoy Granger y causar la muerte del hijo no nato de esta con Draco Lucius Malfoy Black. El juicio será abierto a cualquiera que quiera presenciarlo, pero advierto que no se permitirá ningún tipo de intervención, bajo pena de expulsión —advierte—. Empezaremos con la defensa. —Kingsley señala con la mano hacia el lado derecho de la sala—. Señor Winters, puede empezar cuando quiera.

Eustace Winters se levanta, le da las gracias al Ministro con un gesto de cabeza y se gira hacia la mesa de los demandantes. Sonríe cuando pronuncia las siguientes palabras:

—La defensa llama a declarar a Hermione Malfoy.


	20. xx

**-N/A:** Después de más de cuatro meses, aquí estoy. Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero entre que cambié de trabajo y que me quedé sin inspiración, tenía -10 ganas de escribir algo de este fic. Sin embargo, como anuncié en FB, traigo el capítulo veinte. Puede no parecerlo, pero es el inicio del primer final, así que atentas. Calculo que, como mucho mucho, faltan 10 capitulillos para ponerle COMPLETE a esta historia :)

Gracias a **Claudia Porras** , **HarleySecretss** , **hadramine** , **AnnykDrummond** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **Cris James** , **LuNaChocoO** , **chapu** , **Effy0Stonem** , **LidiaaIsabel** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **AyelenMara** , **johanna** , **Rachel Lopez** , **BleleLestrange** , **dianetonks** y **dramaione1117** por sus reviews. Y sobre todo, gracias por la paciencia, personitas bellas. **N/A-**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xx.**_ _Cuando tienes una sospecha en la cabeza todo empieza a encajar por todas partes._ (Catherine O'Flynn)

 _ **23 de junio de 2007 (Hermione)**_

Hermione se levanta con calma, intentando contener el temblor que está apoderándose de sus manos. Tiene que controlarlo o pronto será una hoja a merced del viento y todos en aquella sala verán lo débil que es. La silla de testigos está en el centro de la sala, frente al Wizengamot y de espaldas al público, porque son los primeros los que deben averiguar la verdad.

El señor Winters ya está esperándola, con una pose despreocupada y una sonrisa en el rostro: de este modo, sus víctimas nunca esperan que se les lance a la yugular. Sin embargo, Hermione ya ha luchado contra ese tipo de personas y no le brinda ni un ápice de su confianza.

—Gracias por venir hoy, señora Malfoy. —Esta no responde, así que el hombre sigue hablando—. Si no le importa, vamos a empezar: ¿cómo se conocieron el señor Weasley y usted?

Vaya, parece que aquel interrogatorio será largo. Además, Hermione y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede ver su estrategia: hacer quedar a Ron como el amigo que siempre ha estado ahí y que cayó víctima de sus tretas.

—El primer día de Hogwarts, en el tren.

—¿Y se hicieron buenos amigos en seguida?

—No inmediatamente, pero al poco tiempo Harry Potter, él y yo nos volvimos inseparables.

Winters se paseaba por delante de ella, con las manos a la espalda y gesto pensativo.

—¿Y después de Hogwarts, qué pasó con el… trío inseparable? —Se está burlando de ella en su propia car de forma perfectamente disimulada; la está llevando a su trampa lentamente, y Hermione no puede hacer otra cosa que dejarse atrapar.

—La vida adulta.

Winters la mira con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Puede ser más específica, señora Malfoy?

—Cada uno fue por un camino distinto. Ron empezó a trabajar en la tienda de sus hermanos, Harry se convirtió en Auror y yo entré en el Ministerio.

—Y se casó —añade el abogado—. Dígame: ¿es feliz en su matrimonio?

—No veo adónde quiere llegar, señor Winters. Por favor, cíñase a los hechos pertenecientes a este caso. —Por suerte para ella, Shacklebolt decide intervenir, porque él también conoce la fama de ese abogado y sabe lo que quiere.

—Perdóneme, señor ministro, pero si me permite un par de preguntas más el Wizengamot verá cuál es mi propósito. —A Kingsley no le queda otra opción que asentir, lo que hace que Winters sonría de forma casi imperceptible. Se gira hacia Hermione, esperando apaciblemente una respuesta—. ¿Y bien?

—Como cualquier otra pareja, Draco y yo hemos tenido nuestros altibajos.

—¿Puede ser más específica, por favor?

Hermione lo mira a los ojos con una expresión de piedra. Ahora más que nunca debe cuidar sus palabras.

—Draco y yo tenemos caracteres muy distintos, pero normalmente conseguimos llegar a un consenso.

—Eso sigue sin responder a mi pregunta.

—No siempre soy feliz —termina admitiendo.

—¿Una de las causas era la supuesta infidelidad de su marido? —Ante esta pregunta, Hermione cierra los ojos y sonríe ante la inteligencia del abogado.

—No —dice. De hecho, recuerda que se alegró al enterarse porque así no se sentía la mala de la relación. Pero claro, no puede decir eso porque la gente pensará que están enfermos y ya ha aprendido a depender demasiado de las opiniones de los demás.

—¿Por qué? Cualquier persona normal se entristecería, como mínimo, si descubre que su pareja la engaña.

—Winters, te recuerdo que está prohibido hablar en nombre de la testigo. —Hermione casi ha olvidado que ella también tiene un abogado, que por fin ha decidido pronunciarse para defenderla.

El interpelado levanta las manos.

—Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir. Cambiaré el rumbo de mis preguntas. —Como si no fuera eso lo que tenía pensado hacer, piensa Hermione—. Cuando se enteró de que su marido le era infiel, ¿usted ya había empezado una relación extramarital con el acusado? —pregunta.

—Sí. —Al menos esa es fácil, aunque no la haga quedar muy bien.

—¿Por qué?

Llegados a este punto, Hermione desvía la mirada. No puede contar la verdad, es incapaz de admitir sus sentimientos delante de toda esta gente.

—No lo sé. Surgió así —responde vagamente.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron… _en contacto_? —Después añade, como si le doliera hacer ese tipo de preguntas—: Lo siento si la hago sentirse incómoda, señora Malfoy, pero el jurado necesita conocer todos los hechos.

Como un lobo con piel de cordero.

—Poco más de un año. Desde noviembre de dos mil cinco hasta que me enteré de que estaba embarazada.

—¿De quién era el hijo? —Hasta el público se sorprende de la osadía de la pregunta, porque se oyen murmureos por la sala.

—De mi marido.

—¿Cómo está tan segura?

—Winters… —advierte Shacklebolt. Hermione le dedica una mirada agradecida, porque si tiene que hablar del contrato con Draco se morirá de vergüenza. Es curioso cómo las cosas nos parecen bien hasta que tenemos que desvelarlas a los demás.

—Bien, bien, perdón. —El abogado de Ron se para frente a ella y la mira directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de lanzar la siguiente pregunta. Es una buena táctica, pero Hermione también aprendió a usarla hace tiempo y aguanta la mirada—. ¿Cómo se tomó el señor Weasley la noticia de que no iban a poder verse más?

—Estaba dolido.

—¿Y volvió a intentar contactar con usted antes del supuesto ataque?

—No.

—Podemos afirmar entonces que lo había superado, ¿no?

—Si lo hubiera superado no me habría atacado, ¿no cree? —espeta ella. Sabe que es lo que el hombre quiere, que pierda la paciencia y dé un mal paso, pero está intentando hacerla quedar mal cuando ella fue la víctima.

—Como usted ha dicho, estaba dolido. —Winters sonríe brevemente antes de proseguir—: ¿Cree usted que si no se hubiera comportado con tanta frialdad con él, si no lo hubiera hecho sentir como algo que usó y después tiró porque ya no le servía, no la habría atacado?

—¡Winters! —exclama el señor Albert—. ¡No le permito que le hable así a mi clienta, que le recuerdo fue atacada por el suyo y perdió a su hijo como consecuencia!

Hermione, sin embargo, permanece callada. Ha bajado la mirada para que no se vea que los ojos han empezado a humedecerse. Lo peor de toda la situación es que, aunque para el abogado sea una táctica, para ella es algo que se aproxima mucho a la verdad.

—Señor Winters —Shacklebolt se levanta y mira al hombre con severidad—, en vista de su comportamiento, no puedo dejar que prosiga con el interrogatorio. Señora Malfoy, puede volver a su asiento.

Ella obedece y se levanta. Para volver a su sitio, fija los ojos en su marido, porque es la única mirada a la que ya está acostumbrada y que puede soportar. Cuando se sienta, él sigue mirando al frente, pero acerca una mano a la suya y le da un apretón. Hermione se siente tentada de reír con desdén: hasta a él le ha dado pena.

* * *

 _ **21 de febrero de 2007**_

Tienda de antigüedades Burke ―antes Borgin y Burkes― ha sobrevivido a la caída de los ideales puros como ha podido. Sigue vendiendo los mismos objetos, pero ahora el Ministerio obliga al propietario a obtenerlos de forma honrada. Qué pérdida de dinero.

Sí, ahora es un negocio legal en todos los sentidos, pero como con la mugre, si rascas un poco al final esa capa desaparece y sale a la luz la verdadera cara de las cosas.

Astoria Greengrass sabe esto. Y también sabe que Caractacus Burke nunca se niega a nada, si la bolsa de galeones es lo suficientemente pesada.

Cuando entra en la tienda, observa que todo parece más… luminoso que la última vez que estuvo allí, hace tantos años. Solo había estado en el Callejón Knocturn una vez, cuando era pequeña y acompañaba a su padre. No recuerda a qué había ido allí Leopold Greengrass, pero ahora se da cuenta de que no podía ser nada bueno. Aun así, menos mal que su padre nunca tuvo inclinaciones demasiado extremas: les ahorró muchos dolores de cabeza en la guerra y los años posteriores.

Se dirige directamente al mostrador, donde Caractacus está inspeccionando una cajita de música. El hombre levanta sus ojos negros del objeto durante un segundo para inspeccionarla, pero vuelve a mirarla de nuevo cuando se da cuenta de que la chica no pertenece a su clientela habitual.

―¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita?

Astoria le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas. A menudo le han dicho que con esa sonrisa puede conseguir lo que se proponga. O al menos, conseguir a los hombres que pueden darle lo que quiera.

―Eso espero ―responde. Apoya una mano en el mostrador y tamborilea sobre el cristal con las uñas pintadas de rojo.

El señor Burke casi se relame ante la perspectiva de una joven señorita rica comprando baratijas que no necesita para nada y dejándose una buena cantidad de dinero en el proceso.

―¿Qué desea? Tengo una gargantilla que perteneció nada más y nada menos que a Ilona Szilágyi, princesa consorte de Vlad el Empalador. A pesar de su oscura procedencia, la gargantilla fue elaborada con…

Astoria niega con la cabeza. Sus dedos siguen con su movimiento rítmico. _Toc, toc, toc, toc_.

―Perdone, creo que no me he expresado bien ―dice, todavía sonriendo―. No necesito nada de esta tienda. Necesito a _alguien_.

Caractacus frunce el ceño, pero sus ojos se abren completamente cuando comprende sus insinuaciones.

―Lo siento, señorita, pero en esta tienda ya no ofrecemos esa clase de… servicios.

Astoria lo miró fijamente. El hombre tenía la perturbadora sensación de que la chica todavía no había parpadeado. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban algo perturbador, algo encerrado que clamaba salir.

―Oh, por favor, señor Burke, no se preocupe, no pienso meterlo en ningún lío. ―Abre su bolso y saca una bolsa de tela negra del tamaño de su cabeza―. Creo que esto servirá para compensar las molestias que pueda causarle, ¿verdad? Al menos por el momento.

El señor Burke observa con recelo primero a la mujer y luego a la bolsa de galeones. Al final, la codicia gana al sentido común, y le devuelve a Astoria una sonrisa de dientes amarillentos mientras acerca la bolsa hacia él.

―Dígame, ¿qué necesita?

La mano de Astoria se detiene.

―Un traductor.

* * *

 _ **23 de junio de 2007 (Theo)**_

Theo no sabe muy bien por qué ha decidido ir al juicio, aunque supone que tiene algo que ver con que se va a divertir viendo sufrir a Ron.

Ha llegado durante el descanso. Al parecer, ha llegado tarde para ver declarar a Granger, aunque su parte le interesaba poco; le cuesta mucho empatizar con las desgracias ajenas. Ve a muchas caras conocidas y algunas lo reconocen a él, pero nadie da el primer paso para acercarse, algo que agradece, puesto que considera que no tiene conocidos a les que les deba una conversación falsa y superficial. Sin embargo, ve a una persona que sí despierta su interés: Pansy, anteriormente Parkinson, ahora Weasley, está junto a su familia política, aunque unos pasos apartada de su marido, que discute en voz baja con su madre. Se acerca a ella tranquilamente y las primeras palabras que le dedica después de varios años sin verse son:

—¿Todavía no te han dado el carnet oficial de Weasley o qué? —Aunque solo lleve unos meses en Inglaterra, ha oído rumores de la animadversión de Molly Weasley hacia su nuera más reciente.

—Cuánto tiempo, Nott. —Si algo le gustó siempre de Pansy es que no solía mostrarse afectada por nada de lo que la rodeaba—. ¿Has salido del agujero pestilente en el que debías de estar para intentar reírte de mí? Porque puedes volver a él cuando quieras. Es más, te ayudo si quieres —agrega con una sonrisa falsa.

A veces Theo se ha planteado si su grupo de amigos de Hogwarts era realmente un grupo de amigos, porque se pasaban la mitad del tiempo intentando matarse. Aunque claro, la otra mitad del tiempo la pasaban planeando los asesinatos de todos los demás; supone que eso une bastante a la gente.

—Me alegro de verte, Parkinson —la saluda con una sonrisa. Después mira a su alrededor; divisa a Draco con su mujer y su madre hablando con su abogado en una esquina, apartados de los demás—. Menudo lío se ha montado, ¿no? —Se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se balancea de atrás hacia delante—. Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts siempre pensé que Granger terminaría casada con alguno de sus amiguitos del alma, pero supongo que era demasiado poco para ella. —Ríe entre dientes—. Lo que sí que no me esperaba es que se casara con Draco y después le pusiera los cuernos. —Está empezando a divagar, pero no puede evitarlo: lleva tiempo sin poder compartir sus pensamientos con nadie.

—Te encanta todo este drama, ¿verdad? —le pregunta Pansy, aunque no espera a tener respuesta. Mira a su familia política, que siguen hablando a gritos en voz baja; ahora también se les ha unido Potter—. Antes sabías cuándo callarte la boca, a ver si aprendes otra vez. Aunque sea por Draco —añade. En el fondo, Theo siempre envidió la amistad que tenían Pansy y Draco—. Te devolvió la mansión familiar, ¿no?

Ah, sí, su querida casa, esa en la que todavía no se ha reinstalado. Tendrá que visitarla un día de estos, a ver si sigue en pie. En el momento en el que la escritura volvió a estar a su nombre, perdió todo interés en ella, como un niño que ya ha conseguido el juguete que quería.

—A costa de delatarte —señala—. No sé por qué lo defiendes tanto ni por qué tendría que darle las gracias. —La amistad está sobrevalorada.

Pansy lo mira con dureza adamantina, pero antes de que pueda responder, un auror avisa de que deben volver a la sala: el juicio va a proseguir. Hay un montón de gente, así que en cuanto entra, Theo pilla una silla vacía al final de la sala, al lado del pasillo para tener mejores vistas. Es bastante asqueroso el morbo que siente por este juicio, pero qué le puede hacer ya.

Por su lado pasan Draco y su esposa, aunque ninguno de los dos se percata de su presencia. Se fija en que ella está más demacrada, aunque no le extraña: su marido la odia y su examante ha matado a su hijo; eso debe destrozar a cualquiera.

Se va haciendo el silencio en la sala hasta que solo se oye la voz del nuevo antiguo ministro.

—El Wizengamot llama a declarar a Ronald Weasley. —Cuando el acusado se pone en pie, Theo observa por el rabillo del ojo cómo la mitad de su familia se mueve incómoda en sus asientos. También se oye a la señora Weasley sollozar débilmente, aunque es normal: no debe ser fácil ver a tu hijo acusado de matar a un bebé.

Cuando Ronald toma asiento, el abogado de los Malfoy se levanta y se acerca a él.

—Dígame, señor Weasley: ¿por qué se empezó una relación con una mujer casada? —En momentos como este, Theo se plantea que debería haber sido abogado; es genial incomodar a la gente.

—Porque… —el pobre Weasley vacila, pero finalmente responde—: llevaba enamorado de Hermione desde el colegio. —Seguro que se ha puesto rojo como su pelo: patético.

—Cuando empezaron a verse, ¿la señora Malfoy puso unas normas? —Asentimiento por parte del acusado—. ¿Cuáles eran?

—Había determinados días en los que no podríamos vernos, haríamos todo lo necesario para que no se quedara embarazada de mí y en cuanto ella se quedara embarazada de su _marido_ —se nota que hablar de Draco hace que se le atraganten las palabras, pobrecillo— cortaríamos todo contacto.

Theo se lleva una mano a la boca para no soltar una carcajada. ¿Pero cómo de enfermos están todos? Aquello es una locura.

—¿Y usted aceptó?

—Sí. —Por qué es una pregunta interesante, porque Hermione Granger tiene el mismo atractivo que una planta de jardín; aunque quizás solo sea su opinión, porque si Draco se ha casado con ella, por algo será. Igual era una fiera en la cama… Pero Theo menea la cabeza, se está distrayendo de lo verdaderamente importante.

—¿Lo cumplió? —Precioso camino el que estaba diseñando el abogado hacia la autoinculpación de Ron.

—No. Supuestamente le pedí a Hermione que quedáramos en la casa donde solíamos vernos. —Weasley habla con la cabeza gacha, mirándose las manos.

—¿Supuestamente? —El señor Albert habla con sorpresa—. ¿No fue usted quién le mandó una nota a la señora Malfoy citándola la mañana del veintisiete de mayo? ¿No fue usted quién le suplicó retomar el contacto y, tras la negativa de la víctima, la atacó, causando la muerte de su bebé no nacido? —A medida que habla, la voz del abogado se eleva en tono e indignación; es una gran técnica para hacer que el jurado sienta lo mismo que él y vea a través de sus ojos.

—Yo… —Ronald vacila, seguro que intentando buscar alguna excusa.

—¿Usted qué, señor Weasley? ¿O va a tener la valentía de negarlo delante de este tribunal, de contradecir las palabras de la víctima y sus recuerdos y hasta sus propios recuerdos?

—¡No lo sé! —Como cualquier buen acusado de un crimen, Weasley estalla. Hasta se levanta para hablar—. ¡Sé que fui yo, pero al mismo tiempo no era yo! —Llegados a este punto, a Theo se le escapa una risa que disimula con una tos. Pansy, en la fila de delante, se gira para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia. Mientras tanto, Ron sigue con lo suyo—. ¡Mis recuerdos están ahí, pero yo no tomé ninguna de esas decisiones!

El abogado de la acusación se gira entonces hacia el Wizengamot.

—Quiero recordarles que ya se hicieron todas las pruebas pertinentes y ninguna demostró que el señor Weasley estuviera bajo un Imperius.

Sin embargo, Theo frunce el ceño. No consigue concentrarse en lo que queda de interrogatorio y, de hecho, cuando sale del Ministerio, sigue dándole vueltas a las palabras de Ronald Weasley. Cuando llega a la mierda de piso en la que vive, escribe dos cartas.

* * *

 **-N/A:** Dejaos de que si Hermione, Draco o el rey de Roma: en quien debéis centraros ahora es en Theo. Esas dos cartas definirán el rumbo del fic y todo lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos. Y es todo lo que puedo decir. No voy a prometer actualización rápida porque no sé si será verdad, pero lo intentaré aunque sea. **N/A-**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	21. xxi

**-N/A:** ¡Habemus capítulo! Muchas dejasteis excelentes reviews y algunas os acercasteis a lo que está pasando. Como ya le he comentado a alguien, no soy Agatha Christie, así que el thriller no es lo mío. El misterio ha permanecido ahí durante unos capítulos, pero ya es hora de ir descubriendo la verdad.

Como siempre, gracias a **AnnykDrummond** , **Cris James** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **LuNaChocoO** , **hadramine** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Pao-SasuUchiha** , **Ninabluee** , **PatchyIlu** , **AleBlack** , **BlereLestrange** y dos **guests** por sus reviews. **N/A-**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xxi.**_ _La muerte no es más que un cambio de misión._ (León Tolstoi)

 _ **9 de marzo de 2007**_

Theo abre la puerta del apartamento cochambroso que usa en las raras ocasiones en que debe alojarse en Londres. Al otro lado aparece Astoria Greengrass con una sonrisa perfecta, un vestido rojo y una caja bajo el brazo.

―¡Theo! ―exclama.

Lo abraza con el brazo libre. Este apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar y devolverle el abrazo: sigue asimilando que sea ella quien haya requerido sus servicios. Carraspea y, recuperando parte de sus buenos modales, se hace a un lado, invitándola a pasar.

Astoria avanza con paso decidido hasta un pequeño salón conectado con la cocina. Mira a su alrededor con expresión aprensiva, haciendo que Theo se avergüence de su situación. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de cuán cutre y pobre debe de parecer a ojos de sus antiguos amigos.

Aunque ellos dos nunca han sido amigos, así que no debería importarle su opinión.

―¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Astoria? ―pregunta.

Después de decidir que no se le pegará ninguna enfermedad por sentarse en el sofá, la bruja palmea el sitio libre a su lado. Theo le hace caso y espera pacientemente a que la que parece su nueva clienta se decida a hablar.

La joven deja la caja misteriosa sobre sus rodillas y la abre; deja la tapa en el suelo y mete las manos dentro. Saca un libro de cuero con aspecto de tener varios siglos entre sus páginas.

Theo se queda boquiabierto al reconocer el símbolo grabado en la tapa.

―¿¡Por qué tienes una copia de _El compendio de magia negra_ de Nimue!?

―¿Tan importante es? ―pregunta Astoria, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Theo suspira con crispación.

―Lo que tienes en las manos es la mayor recopilación de hechizos oscuros que existió durante la Edad Media. Que yo sepa, hace cincuenta años existían unas diez copias, pero el Ministerio fue destruyéndolas todas. _Eso_ ―señala el libro que sostiene Astoria entre las manos―no debería estar en tus manos.

Astoria mira el libro con las cejas enarcadas.

―Vaya, y yo que pensaba que era un viejo libro polvoriento. Bueno ―sonríe―, resulta que un día estaba en casa leyendo para matar el aburrimiento y leí una descripción de él. Me dije: «¿Dónde he visto yo eso antes?», ¡y resulta que papá tenía uno en su biblioteca privada! ―Suelta una risita―. ¿Quién iba a decir que le gustaba jugar con objetos oscuros, verdad? ―Suspira―. El caso es que está en un idioma antiguo.

Theo coge el libro con un movimiento casi reverencial y lo abre por la mitad. Con un solo vistazo, reconoce la lengua.

―Es celta.

Astoria sonríe y apoya una mano en el brazo de Theo.

―¿Da la casualidad de que tú sabes leerlo, verdad?

Theo entrecierra los ojos. Astoria no le da buenas vibraciones. Es como si su sonrisa ocultara algo más profundo.

―¿Para qué quieres traducirlo? Es magia negra.

La mujer se encoge de hombros.

―Curiosidad académica. ―Coge el libro y pasa las páginas hasta que llega a una que tiene grabado el símbolo del número cuatro en la parte superior―. ¿Por qué no me traduces este capítulo, por ejemplo? Te pagaré bien ―agrega.

Theo enarca una ceja. Una pequeña parte de su conciencia le grita que hay algo raro en todo aquello, pero el dinero es el dinero. Al fin y al cabo, las convicciones no dan de comer, los galeones sí.

―Dame un mes. ―Astoria sonríe, satisfecha, y se levanta. Cuando ya se va, Theo añade―: Ah, por cierto… Cobro la mitad por adelantado.

La muchacha se gira a mirarlo.

―Por supuesto. En unas horas tendrás el dinero. Puedo ser muy generosa si terminas el trabajo en la mitad de tiempo.

Le guiña un ojo y se va, dejando a Theo sumido en sus turbios pensamientos.

* * *

 _ **25 de junio de 2007 (Harry)**_

Harry bosteza. Es demasiado temprano para estar por la calle a esas horas, pero lo han llamado en servicio urgente y no ha podido negarse, pese a la mala cara de Ginny. Se siente ligeramente culpable por dejarla sola tantas veces con James, pero así es su trabajo y ya lo sabían cuando decidieron tener hijos.

Llega al lugar acordado y se encuentra a Dean Thomas, con la misma falta de sueño que él pero un café ya en la mano.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Le gustaría que del Ministerio no fueran tan misteriosos cada vez que hay un crimen, ni que aquello fuera una película y arruinaran el argumento con un _spoiler_.

Dean se acerca a él. Todavía no han cruzado el hechizo anti-muggles y cualquiera podría escucharlos.

—Hay un cadáver. Es uno de los nuestros —añade.

Harry frunce el ceño. Primero lo de Hermione y ahora esto. O no pasa nada en meses o no paran de aparecer sorpresas y, desde luego, agradables nunca son.

—¿Se sabe ya quién?

—Ven a verlo por ti mismo.

Harry, siguiendo a Dean, saluda a un par de Inefables que están trabajando en el lugar. El aviso lo ha llevado hasta un edificio ruinoso de las afueras, probablemente habitado por okupas o gente con poquísimos recursos. Suben por una escalera con una barandilla medio oxidada, pero antes de llegar al rellano del primer piso, se puede distinguir un cuerpo en las escaleras.

Es Theodore Nott.

Y su cabeza y cuello están en una posición muy poco natural.

—Pero si lo vi ayer —musita Harry. Es incapaz de creer que el cadáver que tiene frente a él pertenezca a alguien con quien estudió. Vale, debe admitir que Nott y él nunca cruzaron más de media docena de palabras, pero era impactante ver muerto a alguien con quién habías compartido espacio y tiempo.

—Pues mira si han pasado cosas en veinticuatro horas —le responde Dean, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared.

—Aurores. —La jefa de los Inefables se acerca a ellos, dispuesta a empezar a dar órdenes.

—¿Se sabe ya cómo ha muerto? —inquiere Harry, sin poder despegar los ojos de la mirada sin vida de Nott. No puede evitar pensar que el hombre ha muerto con la boca abierta y cierta expresión de sorpresa, como si se hubiera quedado sin vida justo antes de decir algo importante.

—Bueno —la mujer, llamada Lea Rodríguez, se encoge de hombros y señala el cuerpo con el mentón—, creo que es bastante evidente.

—¿Algún rastro de magia?

—No. Y eso es lo más curioso. A simple vista, parece que tropezó, se cayó por las escaleras y se partió el cuello, sin más —explica la mujer—. De todas formas, estamos haciendo las pruebas pertinentes para comprobar si se usó magia en algún momento. —Se quedan en silencio, hasta que ella dice—: Es extraño, ¿verdad? Asumimos que cuando algo malo nos pasa a alguno, hay magia de por medio, pero parece que en esta ocasión la víctima ha fallecido de una forma muy muggle.

—Primero Granger —Dean parece estar haciendo la misma reflexión que Harry unos minutos antes— y ahora Nott. Es como si estuviéramos malditos o algo así. A ver quién es el siguiente —añade con sorna. Ante un chasqueo de lengua de Harry y una mala mirada de la Inefable, el joven agacha la cabeza con cierta vergüenza—. Lo siento, a veces tengo cero tacto. —Se acerca al cadáver, que está siendo rastreado por un Inefable, y lo observa con atención, como si fuera a descubrir qué ha pasado a fuerza de voluntad—. Pero ahora en serio —se gira hacia Harry—, ¿crees que ha podido tener algo que ver?

Este niega con la cabeza.

—Casualidad y causalidad son cosas distintas, Thomas.

Sin embargo, admite para sus adentros que esa casualidad está tentando mucho a la suerte.

* * *

 _ **25 de junio de 2007 (Pansy)**_

Cuando la carta llega, Pansy está observando a Bill preparar la cena con una sonrisa ausente pero enamorada. Bill cocina de pena, pero pone tal dedicación y entusiasmo que a Pansy hace tiempo que le da pena confesarle que sus platos son apenas comestibles y siempre intenta disimular la cara de asco. Y mira que es difícil en ella, porque mucha gente le ha dicho que nació con ese gesto permanente. Al menos hoy la cena huele bien, lástima que al poltergeist —ha empezado a llamarlo así porque ha empezado a revolverle el estómago cada mañana— que lleva dentro no le valga con solo el olor.

Un repiqueteo en la ventana hace que tanto ella como su marido dirijan las miradas hacia ese punto. Una lechuza negra revolotea junto al cristal, esperando que le abran. Pansy se fija en que lleva la carta en el pico y no en la pata, lo cual normalmente es símbolo de que se trata de una misiva especial. Pero ¿de quién?

Con un movimiento de varita deja pasar al animal, que lanza la carta a la encimera de la cocina antes de marcharse raudo como el viento. Bill le lanza una mirada entre curiosa y desconfiada.

—¿Es para ti?

—Ahora lo sabremos —dice la bruja antes de coger el sobre y rasgarlo. Dentro, hay unas cuantas líneas escritas a toda prisa con caligrafía apretada. Sus ojos verdes leen con avidez cada palabra y, a medida que avanza, el color va abandonando su rostro. Bill, preocupado, se acerca a ella e intenta ver qué pone, pero Pansy niega con la cabeza y dobla el papel en dos—. Lo siento, cariño, pero esto es cosa mía.

El hombre pone los ojos azules en blanco.

—Venga ya, Pansy, no me vengas con excusas. Dime de quién es, al menos, para saber si tengo que preocuparme o no.

Sí, eso puedo decírselo, piensa ella.

—De Theodore Nott.

Bill parpadea varias veces.

—Eso no me preocupa, pero tampoco me tranquiliza. ¿Qué quiere?

Pansy se levanta. De repente el taburete sobre el que estaba sentada quema. Necesita hacer algo ya.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con Draco —anuncia. Se acerca a su marido y le da un beso, pero él la retiene suavemente por los brazos.

—Pansy, cuéntame qué pasa.

Ella esboza un gesto de dolor. Le encantaría poder hacerlo sentir parte de lo que pasa, pero no es posible.

—No tardaré mucho. Confía en mí.

Él suspira y la suelta. Cualquier otro intentaría retenerla con la excusa de que está embarazada o con algún tipo de chantaje emocional sobre la confianza, pero Bill sabe con quién se ha casado y sabe que, si no la presiona, al final ella se lo contará todo. Pero de momento no puede hacer nada más que devolverle el beso con fuerza y desear mentalmente que no se meta en algún lío muy gordo.

Sale de la casa y fija sus pensamientos en un lugar muy específico. Las Apariciones embarazada son horribles, pero así llegará mucho antes. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en la mansión donde pasó tantas horas cuando era más joven. Un remolino y dos segundos después, frente a ella se alza la mansión Malfoy.

Se aproxima con pasos rápidos a la entrada principal, en parte por la adrenalina, en parte porque a partir de las seis de la tarde empieza a refrescar y ella ha salido de casa en un vestido fino de tirantes. Antes de que llegue a llamar a la puerta, esta se abre, dejando ver al elfo que le abrió el mes pasado, cuando fue a ver si los Malfoy seguían enteros y encontró a Granger media en pedazos.

—Es casi la hora de la cena. —Pansy pone los ojos en blanco: los elfos están tan obsesionados con que su casa funcione a la perfección que a veces son hasta absurdos. Decide actuar directamente y abre la puerta con una mano mientras ignora al elfo y se adentra en la casa—. ¡Señora Weasley! —la llama el elfo, apurado, aunque es en vano.

Pansy sabe que encontrará a Draco en su lugar favorito de la casa, la biblioteca, así que se dirige allí. Oye unas notas de piano, pero estas cesan cuando se aproxima. Su antiguo amigo la mira con una ceja enarcada y cara de no alegrarse precisamente de verla.

—Te casas con un Weasley y automáticamente olvidas los buenos modales —dice este, chasqueando la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Puedes mandarme a la mierda todas las veces que quieras y me iré encantada, pero no sin que antes hayas leído esto —dice la bruja, acercándose a él con paso decidido.

Le tiende la carta y observa con avidez su reacción. Si algo tiene en común su generación de Slytherins es que pocas cosas los sorprenden, pero hay veces en que ocurre algo tan inesperado que, como mínimo, enarcas una ceja por lo inusitado de la situación.

Ve cómo la expresión de Draco pasa del hastío a la curiosidad y después a la perplejidad. Y lo entiende, la verdad, porque esa carta es, cuanto menos, increíble:

 _Pansy:_

 _Sé que no esperabas tener noticias mías y, la verdad, no te mando esto para rememorar los viejos buenos tiempos. Si lees esta carta, significa que algo malo me ha pasado. Probablemente, de hecho, ahora esté muerto._

—¿¡Muerto!? ¿Es una puta broma o qué? —exclama Draco, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sigue leyendo —responde Pansy.

 _Echaré de menos la vida, no te lo voy a negar, pero siempre he sido consciente de los riesgos de mi trabajo y carácter, así que no voy a empezar a quejarme ahora. Como no sé si alguien leerá esto antes que yo, lo único que puedo decirte es que te reconcilies con nuestro principito caprichoso y voluble y busquéis donde el arrogante siempre presumía de tener. Lo siento, os toca poner a trabajar al cerebro, espero que no os cueste mucho._

 _Theodore Nott_

Ahora que Draco ha leído la carta, Pansy tiene que morderse la lengua para ponerse a despotricar contra un hombre que supuestamente ha muerto pero ha tenido el valor de insultarlos una última vez. Sin embargo, entiende que ese no es el momento ni el lugar, así que va al grano:

—¿Tú entiendes algo? Porque lo único que he sacado en claro es que no ha abandonado esta vida voluntariamente y que debemos descubrir por qué.

* * *

 _ **25 de junio de 2007 (Hermione)**_

La sesión con Moira la ha dejado con energía, por lo que Hermione se acerca a su «casa» a paso lento. Además, le viene bien para reflexionar sobre todo lo que ha hablado con su psicóloga. Tendría que haber ido ayer, pero se pasó desde el lunes como ausente, incapaz de pronunciar más de tres frases seguidas, así que cambió la cita a hoy y se ha quedado una hora más de lo que esperaba. Le ha servido para sacar mucha bilis y hablar de lo que más teme: la ejecución de Ron.

Mueve la cabeza, intentando sacarse la sentencia del Wizengamot de la cabeza. Por mucho que lo intente, tardará en estar en paz consigo misma y con la futura muerte de Ron, así que de momento no vale la pena castigarse.

La puerta de la mansión se abre automáticamente ante su presencia y un elfo ya está ahí para atenderla en caso de necesitar algo.

—El señor Malfoy está reunido con la señora Weasley.

Hermione frunce el ceño, pero después recuerda que ahora Pansy Parkinson también es una Weasley y se relaja. Sonríe ante la idea de imaginarse a su marido charlando con Molly Weasley, pero una sombra cruza su rostro cuando se da cuenta de que eso no podrá pasar ya ni en un millón de años. De hecho, se pregunta si ella podrá volver a hablar con la mujer algún día.

Recorre el pasillo; su intención es subir a su habitación y bajar en un rato, después de darles tiempo para hablar de lo que tengan que hablar, pero no puede evitar detenerse junto a la puerta abierta al oír un fragmento de la conversación:

—Está claro que el «principito» eres tú, pero ¿el arrogante quién es? Porque podrías ser tú, pero en ese caso no le veo sentido. —Pansy suena muy frustrada, lo que despierta aún más la curiosidad de Hermione; no tiene ni idea de cuál puede ser su tema de conversación.

—Muy graciosa, Pansy —responde Draco. Hermione lo oye levantarse y empezar a dar vueltas por la habitación. Es una costumbre que tiene cuando intenta buscar solución a un problema enrevesado—. Pero tenemos que pensar bien. Theo no nos habría dejado un acertijo así si pensara que no podemos resolverlo.

—Ni muerto deja de tocar las narices. —Hermione contiene la respiración; ¿Theodore Nott ha muerto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué hablan de ello como si nada? Se supone que fueron amigos en el pasado, pero parece que entre Slytherins no es muy común el sentimiento de pena.

—… _y busquéis donde el arrogante siempre presumía de tener._ —Draco pronuncia esa frase con lentitud, como cuando repites algo muchas veces intentando encontrarle un sentido. Parece que no saben a qué se refería Nott.

Hermione da un paso al lado y se deja ver en el umbral de la puerta. Su marido la mira con los ojos entrecerrados y ya empieza a formarse en su boca un reproche por haberlos estado espiando. Sin embargo, la bruja no le da tiempo:

—Tenéis suerte de que tenga tan buena memoria —les informa. Una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia se forma en sus labios.


	22. xxii

**-N/A:** Siento la demora, sé que por Facebook dije que actualizaría ayer, pero no tuve mucho tiempo libre en todo el día por el trabajo. La buena noticia es que tengo los próximos dos capítulos ya escritos, así que habrá actualización la semana que viene y la siguiente :D

Gracias a **Effy0Stonem** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **mnj2327** , **Pao-SasuUchiha** , **Lyra DarcyFoy** , **AnnykDrummond** , **johanna** , **Cris James** , **LuNaChocoO** , **Claudia Porras** , **AleBlack** , **Rachel Lopez** , **hadramine** y **Vale Malfoy Black** por sus reviews. No sé si os he respondido a todas, pero que sepáis que os leo con mucha ilusión y me animáis a seguir con vuestros comentarios *corazones* **N/A-**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xxii.**_ _El hombre, sublime por sus_ _aspiraciones_ _y despreciable por sus_ _instintos_ _, es tal, que ni_ _confiar_ _ni_ _desconfiar_ _de él se debe nunca absolutamente._ (Concepción Arenal)

 _ **26 de junio de 2007 (Hermione)**_

Hermione no puede dormir. Lo ha intentado y solo ha conseguido navegar durante una par de horas entre el sueño y la vigilia hasta que ha desistido y ha decidido quedarse tumbada boca arriba en la cama, esperando a la hora a la que Draco, Pansy y ella han acordado verse e ir a la mansión Nott.

Como ya está cansada de estar acostada sin hacer nada, se levanta y se viste en silencio. Se pone pantalones, una blusa y zapatos planos, por si tiene que correr. Es un sentimiento irracional, lo sabe, pero no puede quitarse de la cabeza que Theodore Nott no ha muerto, a Theodore Nott lo han asesinado, y su asesino sigue libre. Va al baño a lavarse la cara y despejarse la mente, porque tiene tantas voces diciendo cosas distintas que siente que le va a explotar la cabeza.

Se seca y se mira en el espejo: tiene ojeras y el pelo un desastre, pero por lo menos ya va reconociéndose. Es la primera noche que no piensa en Scorpius o, al menos, no piensa en el con la culpa carcomiéndola por dentro. Ya es un gran cambio.

Sale de su habitación y mira brevemente hacia la de Draco. Lo ha oído hace un buen rato salir de ella, pero no ha vuelto todavía; probablemente él tampoco puede dormir y está refugiándose en algún lugar de la casa. Lo bueno de la mansión es que tiene mil recovecos donde estar solo. Baja las escaleras hasta la cocina. A esa hora los elfos todavía no han empezado a trabajar; sin embargo, no está sola, pues su marido ha tenido la misma idea y también está allí, tomándose un café. O, al menos, con una taza de café a su lado mientras él está apoyado en la isla de la cocina. Se ha vestido, aunque en vez del traje impecable de siempre, se ha olvidado de la chaqueta y lleva las mangas de la camisa negra arremangadas hasta los codos. Sus ojos grises están perdidos en algún lugar de su mente, lo que hace que tenga expresión distraída.

Por unos segundos, si alguien ajeno a su mundo los viera, pensaría que son un matrimonio joven perfectamente normal. Que ahora se saludarán con un beso y él se ofrecerá a prepararle un café; después, charlarán sobre el día que les espera. La mera idea de que algo así pudiera darse entre ellos casi hace que Hermione ría. En vez de eso, mueve su varita para que el café empiece a calentarse.

—Buenos días —saluda.

—Tú tampoco puedes dormir, ¿verdad? —Draco coge su café y da un sorbo, pero esboza un mohín de desagrado, posiblemente porque se le ha enfriado. Hermione coge la cafetera y se ofrece a servirle un poco más; la mezcla hará que lo que le quedaba se caliente. Sorprendentemente, él acepta sin ninguna mala cara.

—He podido dormir durante un rato, pero no ha servido de mucho —responde. Se quedan en silencio durante un rato hasta que Hermione se aventura a hablar. Lleva un par de horas masticando una idea, pero cree que es mejor consultárselo a su marido antes de tener una discusión sobre el tema—. Creo que sería buena idea que informáramos a Harry. Además, él podría contarnos más cosas sobre la muerte de Nott. Quizás así descubramos algo más.

Draco, en vez de ponerle mala cara o acusarla de confraternizar con el enemigo, como ha hecho en el pasado, se limita a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Así cuando entremos en la mansión Nott de forma ilegal tendremos a un auror que nos defienda. No tendría que habérsela vendido a Theo; total, le ha durado poco —añade en tono fastidiado.

Antes, esa afirmación le habría parecido frívola y cruel, pero Hermione ha vivido tanto tiempo en el mundo que rodea a las familias mágicas sangre pura que a ella también le parece un incordio el hecho de que Draco le devolviera la casa a su legítimo dueño. En eso se ha convertido.

—Bueno, al menos tu madre ha vuelto a Francia, porque si no íbamos a ser multitud. ¿Mocsy? —llama Hermione dubitativa. Le sabe mal despertar al elfo, pero es más rápido usarlo como medio de comunicación que enviar una lechuza.

El elfo se aparece a los pocos segundos.

—¿Sí, señora Malfoy?

—Siento hacerte venir tan temprano, Mocsy.

La criatura niega con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Es un placer poder ayudarla, señora Malfoy. ¿Qué necesita?

—¿Puedes ir a casa de Harry Potter y pedirle que venga aquí cuanto antes? Dile que lo necesito.

El elfo desaparece con un chasquido y Hermione y Draco vuelven a quedarse solos.

—Me parece increíble que Nott haya muerto —señala ella. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, había sido uno más al que habían arrastrado dentro de su círculo vicioso de mentiras, pero ¿por qué él?

—Theo nunca fue trigo limpio. Ni cuando estábamos en Hogwarts sabías nunca si podrías contar con él al cien por cien. —Para los de su casa, la confianza entre ellos era muy importante, y Theodore Nott nunca se integró completamente en el grupo. Si fue porque no quería o porque no le dejaron, eso Hermione ya no lo sabía.

—Me pregunto qué habrá escondido para nosotros.

—¿Estás completamente convencida de que sabes a qué se refiere?

Hermione mira a los ojos a su marido y asiente con seguridad.

—Nunca olvido nada, especialmente de aquellos a los que les gustaba molestarme en el colegio.

Las comisuras de los labios de él se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Pues te casaste con uno.

—Y así nos ha ido —responde ella con acidez—. Pero no entremos ahora en eso.

Draco se mira el reloj de muñeca.

—Pansy no tardará mucho en venir, voy a vestirme.

Se dispone a subir las escaleras, pero en ese momento Mocsy reaparece, llevando de la mano a un Harry completamente vestido pero con cara de que había esperado poder disfrutar de unas cuantas horas más de sueño.

—Siento hacerte venir a estas horas, Harry —le dice Hermione.

Su amigo la recorre rápidamente con la mirada.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, no sin antes lanzar una sutil mirada de advertencia a Draco. A pesar de todo, siguen conservando el instinto de protección que floreció durante su amistad.

—Sí, tranquilo —asegura ella.

—Sabemos que Theodore Nott ha muerto —Draco no tiene ganas ni paciencia para aguantar charlas banales, así que va al grano— y vamos a entrar en su mansión en —se vuelve a mirar el reloj— aproximadamente media hora, cuando Pansy venga.

Harry mira al otro mago como si le hablara en un idioma desconocido, pero al ver que Hermione tiene la misma expresión seria, pregunta:

—¿Cómo os habéis enterado y por qué demonios tenéis que ir a su casa? —Su entrenamiento de auror le ha enseñado a ser práctico y hacer las preguntas importantes primero.

—Perdonen que les moleste, amos, pero la señora Weasley acaba de llegar. ¿Le digo que baje a la cocina? —Mocsy interviene, frotándose las manos. Si hay una cosa que odia el elfo es interrumpir a sus señores cuando mantienen una conversación, aunque Hermione le haya dicho mil veces que nadie lo va a castigar por hacerlo.

—Sí, por favor —responde ella con amabilidad—. Pansy recibió una carta ayer —informa a Harry—. Era de Theo. Al parecer intuía que tenía probabilidades de morir y se cubrió las espaldas.

—Si es una pista que pueda llevar al culpable, debemos informar al Ministerio de inmediato —responde su amigo. Hermione ve que Draco pone los ojos en blanco y la mira con cara de «Nunca espero nada de tus amigos y aun así siempre consiguen decepcionarme».

—Si intentas hacer eso, te obliviaré y te dejaré en el Callejón Diagón sin ropa —la amenaza parece pueril, pero la expresión de Draco no. Desgraciadamente, Hermione concuerda con él. Se acerca a Harry con expresión conciliadora.

—Si avisas al Ministerio, aquello se llenará de gente y posiblemente su asesino haya huido antes de que tengáis siquiera lo que Nott escondió —explica—. Hazlo por mí, por favor —añade en tono más bajo.

—¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Tenemos reunión de exalumnos o qué? —Pansy aparece en ese momento y mira a Harry con una ceja enarcada y cara de estar sorprendida, pero para mal.

—Pensé que una cabeza y una varita extras no nos vendrían mal. Además, si un ciudadano se siente en peligro ante una situación, puede pedir al Ministerio un escolta. —El poco tiempo que estuvo en el cargo de ministra le sirvió para aprender muchas cosas—. Y como exministra, creo que mi vida puede peligrar.

Tanto Draco como Pansy parecen impresionados ante ese alarde de astucia; Harry, por su parte, menea la cabeza. Posiblemente ahora mismo está recordando su cama con mucho cariño. Suspira con resignación.

—Está bien, pero a la mínima aviso a Shacklebolt.

Los cuatro magos salen de la mansión Malfoy hasta situarse en el punto en que ya pueden Aparecerse. Draco y Pansy se miran, dubitativos.

—¿Tú recuerdas cómo era la casa? —pregunta ella.

El hombre se encoge de hombros.

—Por intentarlo… Como mucho aparecemos fragmentados.

—Como si nada —musita Harry con sarcasmo.

Al final, Draco extiende su brazo y el resto se coge de él. Cierran los ojos. Tras el mareo habitual y que parezca que la tierra desaparece bajo sus pies, se materializan en otro lugar a varias decenas de kilómetros de allí. La mansión Nott podría haber sido tan espectacular como la de los Malfoy si no fuera porque llevaba años abandonada. Draco solamente la había comprado porque le sobraba el dinero; quizás en algún momento pensó en remodelarla y tenerla como casa donde refugiarse cuando no quería estar con Hermione, pero para eso ya tenía otras viviendas en Londres.

Un movimiento extraño de Pansy hace que la bruja deje de observar los cristales rotos y las malas hierbas que rodean la construcción para mirarla a ella. Ve cómo se lleva una mano a la boca y trata de contener una náusea. Cuando esta se da cuenta de que la está mirando, aprieta mucho los labios y se endereza, fingiendo que no ha pasado nada, pero Hermione sabe. Ella también se sintió así muchas veces no hace tanto tiempo.

—Enhorabuena —trata de decir sin que se le note la tristeza y la envidia.

Pansy no responde, sino que empieza a andar hacia la entrada principal de la morada ancestral de los Nott. Van en silencio, como si temieran romper la tranquilidad del lugar; la hora temprana y las nubes hace que las luces y sombras jueguen sobre la fachada, dándole una apariencia todavía más lúgubre.

Sorprendentemente, no hay ningún hechizo protector contra intrusos, así que Harry abre la puerta con un movimiento de varita y es el primero en asomarse al interior. Echa un vistazo a ambos lados de la entrada con cautela, pero entonces Draco le hace a un lado y entra en la casa con paso decidido; se planta en medio del gran espacio y mira a su alrededor brevemente antes de girarse hacia su mujer.

—Espero que tengas razón, porque si no nos vamos a manchar de polvo para nada —señala.

—Por una vez en tu vida, confía en mí.

Cuando Hermione ha ficho la noche anterior que sabe a qué se refería Nott, solo se estaba fiando de un recuerdo que tiene de hace muchos años.

 _Hermione está en el patio, con un libro sobre las rodillas y cara de concentración. Esto es, claro, hasta que un grupo de Slytherins se le pone al lado, a un par de metros. La chica los mira con expresión de fastidio, pero ninguno de ellos se da cuenta, aunque quizá sea lo mejor, porque les gusta bastante molestar a cualquier miembro de la casa rival, especialmente si es como ella, un «sangre sucia»._

 _Intenta concentrarse en la lectura complementaria para Transformaciones, pero la conversación que trascurre a pocos metros de ella no para de distraerla._

— _¡Qué dices, pero si nosotros tenemos seis baños en la primera planta!_

 _Hermione pone los ojos en blanco: solo a alguien con varios ceros en su cuenta bancaria se le ocurriría ponerse a competir para ver quién tiene la casa más grande. Aunque está de espaldas a ellos, puede distinguir sus voces: sabe que esa frase la ha dicho Pansy Parkinson_

— _Pero seguro que tú no tienes una primera edición del_ Compendio de magia negra y artes oscuras. _—Esta vez ha hablado Theodore Nott. Si la malicia tuviera voz, sonaría exactamente igual que la de este chico. Hay algo en él que a Hermione no le gusta; de hecho, ni dentro de su grupo cree que tenga amigos de verdad._

— _Grita un poco más alto, que creo que Dumbledore no te ha oído, idiota —lo increpa Draco Malfoy. Al menos alguien tiene un poco de sentido común, porque que Hermione sepa, ese libro lleva prohibido un par de décadas. De hecho, podría levantarse e informar al director ahora mismo, pero tampoco confía en ese hombre. Posiblemente lo único que haría sería reír y decir que hay cosas más importantes en las que centrarse que un libro viejo._

— _Tranquilo, Blaise, ¿o crees que mi padre guarda esos libros donde todo el mundo pueda verlos? —Aunque el tono de Nott sigue siendo despreocupado, ha bajado la voz, por lo que Hermione tiene que esforzarse por oír lo que dice—. Los tiene bien escondidos, aunque siempre los saca cuando tiene alguna reunión. Al muy imbécil le encanta presumir de su colección, aunque no haya abierto un libro en el último siglo._

Por qué su memoria decidió guardar esa conversación en particular es algo que Hermione nunca podrá responder: quizá fue porque le sorprendió que hablara de su padre con tanto desprecio; quizá porque tuvo que releerse esa noche (sin muchas ganas e insultando a los slytherin cada tres frases por haberla distraído) los tres capítulos del libro de Transformaciones que había leído durante la conversación; quizá porque el universo funciona de formas desconocidas y sabía que le haría falta esa información. El caso es que ahora están a las puertas de la gran biblioteca de los Nott, por donde se filtran rayos de luz que inundan una estancia llena de polvo.

—A mi padre nunca le hizo gracia que Nott tuviera más que él —menciona Draco en tono distraído, mientras sus ojos vagan por aquella estancia. A los ricos no les entusiasma que alguien pueda superarlos en algo, pobres.

Harry, metido de lleno en su papel de Auror, se adelanta y levanta su varita, lanzando un hechizo invisible. Como era de esperar, justo en el umbral aparece una luz rojiza, señal de que hay un maleficio para todo aquel que sea tan ingenuo de cruzarlo como si nada. Los trazos que se forman en el aire tienen un significado oculto para aquellos que no conocen o han estudiado la magia negra.

—La maldición de Medusa —murmura Hermione. Como ministra, uno de sus privilegios era el acceso a información que hasta ese momento no había podido ni imaginar, como hechizos que muy pocos conocían y contrahechizos que solo se usaban en caso de máxima necesidad.

—¿Y eso es…? —pregunta su marido.

—Si cruzas esa puerta, te conviertes en piedra al instante. Al contrario que cuando miras a los ojos de un basilisco, que sí que es reversible, con esta maldición te quedas así para siempre. Dicen que los afectados siguen viendo y oyendo —explica Harry en tono lúgubre. Él, como Auror, también sabe esas cosas—. Me extraña que no la conozcas, Malfoy —añade con ligera malicia.

—Que vista de negro no me convierte automáticamente en Mortífago, Potter. Madura —replica el otro mago, lanzándole una mirada de desafío.

—Como si fuera por la ropa —replica el otro en tono mordaz.

—Niños, relax —interviene Pansy. Ella y Hermione intercambian una breve mirada de hartazgo. Hombres, siempre igual. Siempre intentando desacreditar al otro—. ¿Cómo cruzamos al otro lado?

—Cerrad los ojos —ordena Harry. Ha levantado su varita y se dispone a lanzar el contrahechizo. Sus palabras no son aleatorias: la maldición suele ser tan fuerte que cuando la desactivas puede lanzar una última ráfaga que te convierte en piedra.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, su marido y la mejor amiga de este obedecen al instante. Ella también cierra los ojos y espera. Oye a Harry murmurar unas cuantas palabras y siente varias ondulaciones en el aire, hasta que un viento súbito le sacude el pelo.

—Ya está, creo. No estaba muy bien hecha, parece que Theo tenía prisa —anuncia el Auror.

—Pero no tanta como para no poner un hechizo que podría habernos matado —señala Pansy con un mohín de desaprobación. Mira a los demás—. Bueno, ¿quién quiere ser el primero en comprobar si Potter ha hecho bien su trabajo?

Hermione avanza. No tiene nada que perder ya, así que no pasa nada por usarla como conejillo de indias. Aun así, contiene la respiración hasta que entra a la biblioteca sin un rasguño; suelta el aire lentamente y se gira hacia los demás, levantando los brazos.

—Aún puedo moverme, así que venga. No tenemos todo el día.

La biblioteca es una gran estancia cuadrada, con dos pisos de libros. Para acceder a los libros de la segunda planta debe usarse un Accio, porque no hay escaleras.

—¿Qué creéis que buscamos exactamente? —pregunta Harry.

Draco se pone en el centro de la sala y mira a su alrededor con ojo avizor, varita en mano.

—Theo era un cabrón, pero no creo que después de la maldición de la puerta haya puesto más trampas. _Revelio_.

El hechizo recorre la sala con suavidad, como una brisa primaveral, sin afectar a nada, hasta que un libro en la esquina superior izquierda de la segunda estantería se ilumina brevemente, volviendo a su estado original.

Con otro movimiento de varita, Draco llama al libro, que flota en el aire hasta su mano. Ahí pueden ver que no es un libro, sino un cuaderno. Los otros tres se acercan a él para ver mejor. Se trata de una libreta de cuero marrón, con hojas amarillentas. Dentro hay páginas y páginas de nombres, apellidos, lugares, fechas y lo que parecen ser objetos o descripciones de algo. Hermione no sabe bien a qué se dedicaba su dueño, pero no debía de ser algo muy legal si ha puesto tanto empeño en ocultarlo.

—Ve a la última anotación —dice Hermione; ha tenido una corazonada.

En la última página escrita hay un nombre, el título de un libro,

 _Astoria Greengrass, Capítulo 4 del_ Compendio de Magia Negra _de Nimue_

y una nota añadida a posteriori con lo que parecía ser bastante prisa:

 _Está escondido en el lugar más evidente pero en el que nunca os pondríais a buscar._

Cuando ve el nombre de la examante de su marido, Hermione lo mira inmediatamente para comprobar cuál ha sido su reacción. Ve que los ojos de Draco se muestran perplejos, las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados.

—¿Tú sabías que le gustaba juguetear con magia negra? —le pregunta.

—¡Yo qué voy a saber! —replica él, visiblemente molesto por la insinuada acusación de complicidad—. Astoria no tiene ni medio cerebro, parece bastante difícil de creer que se haya hecho con un libro así.

—La subestimas —interviene Pansy con expresión seria.

—Dejando de lado que Greengrass pueda tener algo que ver, ¿a qué se refería Nott con lo de «el lugar más evidente»? —pregunta Harry. No sabe nada ni le interesa la relación que puedan tener los demás con la supuesta clienta de Nott, por lo que va al grano. Hermione lo agradece secretamente, porque lo único que le faltaba era ponerse a discutir con su marido sobre su amante.

Todos se quedan en silencio, hasta que Pansy da una vuelta sobre sí misma, mirando a su alrededor, y después dice:

—Está claro que Theo no vivía aquí. ¿Dónde se alojaba, Potter?

—En un piso cutre de las afueras. ¿Por qué? —Al ver la lenta sonrisa que se forma en los labios de la bruja, cierra los ojos brevemente y suspira—. Si vamos ahora es posible que aún no hayan llegado mis compañeros para seguir investigando. Vamos —dice, encaminándose hacia la puerta—, esta vez me toca a mí Aparecernos.

* * *

 **-N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Hemos tenido más de 3k solo de POV Hermione, porque no quería romper la narración, pero en el próximo capítulo tendremos un flashback y varios puntos de vista para entender mejor la historia. ¿Os confunde que haga eso? En mi opinión enriquece la narración, pero si pensáis lo contrario, hacédmelo saber en un comentario e intentaré solucionarlo :) **N/A-**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	23. xxiii

**-N/A:** ¡Hola! Ahora sabremos qué pasó con Theodore y quién tiene la culpa ;)

Gracias a **Vale Malfoy Black** , **Jiwaku** , **Ginny miau** , **chapu** , **LuNaChocoO** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **Rachel Lopez** , **hadramine** , **Pao-SasuUchiha** , **Anne** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Luna-maga** , **HacheSinAzucar** , **CarVere24** , **Aly** y **AzureAlquimista** por sus reviews.

Mensaje para una persona que me dejó un review en Guest: normalmente en las notas de autora digo cuándo volveré a actualizar. En este caso, tengo unos pocos capítulos preparados, así que habrá actualización cada semana los miércoles :) Además, en FB tengo una página donde aviso de cosas relacionadas con mis fics y a veces doy adelantos o pistas, sígueme :D **N/A-**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xxiii.**_ _La moral responde a valores estéticos._ (Friedrich Nietzsche)

 ** _22 de marzo de 2007_**

Theo entrelaza los dedos y los estira, haciendo crujir sus articulaciones. Lo que menos le apetece ahora es ponerse a traducir ese libro del demonio, pero cuanto antes se lo quite de encima, antes terminará el trabajo. Con cada palabra trascrita a su idioma, aumenta la sensación de peligro.

Y no es para menos: ese libro recoge paso por paso la elaboración de mil venenos, los efectos que causan las distintas imperdonables en el cuerpo y mente y algunos hechizos antiguos usados por los druidas cuando todavía no existían las varitas. Nimue era mucho más pérfida y menos inocente de lo que Merlín pensaba.

Da un sorbo a su café y tuerce el gesto: demasiado dulce.

Saca un pergamino en blanco y moja la pluma en tinta cuando una mano acaricia su cuello. En circunstancias normales, cualquiera hubiera se hubiera sobresaltado, pero Theo está acostumbrado a estar siempre alerta. En su trabajo, es eso o terminar capturado. O muerto.

―¿No es muy temprano? ―pregunta Astoria. Theo la mira de reojo, puede apreciar que lleva su camisa de la noche anterior.

Y nada más.

―Me pagan por trabajar, no por dormir. ¿Te suena el verbo «trabajar»? ―añade con mala intención.

Astoria suelta una carcajada ligera y aparta uno de los brazos de Theo para sentarse en su regazo.

―Anoche no tenías tanta prisa por ponerte a traducir ―ronronea mientras pasa una mano por uno de sus hombros.

Theo sonríe. Siempre ha contado con la ventaja de tener un rostro amable y la facilidad de engañar a la gente, por lo que reconoce a otros de su calaña.

―Astoria, guapa, sé lo que intentas. ―Ella detiene su caricia y lo mira a los ojos; ya no intenta parecer tan seductora―. Lo de anoche estuvo bien ―ella vuelve a sonreír y pestañea un par de veces en su dirección; se hace la recatada―, pero no voy a hacerte un descuento ni traducir más rápido porque me la chupes de vez en cuando ―le dice él.

La sonrisa de Astoria se congela en su rostro de facciones veela. Tiene las uñas clavadas en el hombro de Theo. Este menea la cabeza con diversión mientras la obliga a levantarse de su regazo.

―Si quieres ayudar, prefiero que me traigas un poco más de café. Sin azúcar, por favor ―añade.

Cuando Astoria se va, Theo pasa una mano por frágiles páginas del _Compendio_ con delicadeza. Es una lástima que ese libro tenga que volver a la polvorienta biblioteca del señor Greengrass.

* * *

 _ **26 de junio de 2007 (Pansy)**_

Por primera vez en su vida, Pansy envidia a los muggles y sus medios de transporte lentos y atrasados, porque tanta Aparición le está dejando el estómago más revuelto de lo normal en una mañana. Sin embargo, intenta disimular las náuseas, porque no quiere que Hermione la vea otra vez; siente una mezcla entre vergüenza y lástima al saber que la bruja puede ver en ella lo que pudo tener y perdió y no quiere hundirla más en la mierda de lo que ya debe de estar.

Por tanto, traga saliva con fuerza y fija su atención en el edificio que tiene delante. Es un bloque de pisos de seis plantas, con ventanas apretadas que dejan claro que los apartamentos no deben de ser muy grandes. A pesar de que desde que está con Bill se ha desacostumbrado a sus anteriores lujos, vivir en aquel lugar seguiría pareciéndole estar en el vertedero.

El grupo se acerca a la puerta principal, que Potter abre con un Alohomora silencioso, y entran en el rellano. No huele precisamente bien.

—Vivía en el primero.

Suben las escaleras en silencio, aunque eso no significa que no haya ruidos: se oye algún grito procedente de los pisos superiores, posiblemente una pelea. Cuando están a punto de llegar al rellano del primero, Pansy se fija en que Potter pasa de subir pegado a la pared a cambiarse al lado de la barandilla.

—¿Cómo murió? —A pesar de recibir la carta de Theo, no se ha parado a preguntar qué le ha pasado. Ahora quiere saberlo.

—Se partió el cuello. Aquí lo encontramos. —El Auror señala el punto por el que ha evitado pisar.

—Qué muerte más triste —dice Draco, mirando los escalones vacíos.

Siguen subiendo y cuando llegan al rellano giran a la izquierda.

—No vais a encontrar mucho —susurra Potter—. Casi todo lo que creían importante se lo llevaron ayer al Ministerio para investigarlo, y Nott no tenía muchas posesiones. Al menos aquí.

Al final del pasillo hay dos puertas. El mago dirige su varita hacia la de la derecha y deshace el hechizo anti-intrusos, no sin antes suspirar:

—Me voy a meter en un buen lío por vuestra culpa.

—No te quejes tanto, Potter —replica Draco—. Si descubrimos qué ha pasado te dejaremos llevarte los méritos. Puede que hasta Shacklebolt te ceda su puesto.

Pansy suelta un suspiro hastiado. Cualquiera pensaría que varios años después de Hogwarts esos dos ya no discutirían y le buscarían las cosquillas al otro cual adolescentes, pero al parecer era mentira. Aunque en su opinión, una que no había compartido con nadie, mucho menos con Draco, este le tenía envidia a Potter. El hombre había tenido fama, reconocimiento, estaba con una mujer genial con la que parecía que le iba bien y trabajaba de lo que le gustaba. Lo único de lo que Draco podía presumir era de su dinero y de haber acabado con la amistad del Trío de oro.

El piso de Theodore está casi vacío: hay un sofá viejo, una mesa con dos sillas y un pasillo oscuro que parece llevar a una cocina, un baño y una habitación. Toda la casa está decorada con papel de pared de color beige y un dibujo indefinido que se entremezcla con manchas de sustancias cuyo origen Pansy prefiere mantener en la incógnita.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —pregunta.

—Theodore dice en su cuaderno que tenemos que buscar en el lugar más evidente —responde Draco. Entra en el salón y sus ojos escudriñan la estancia, aunque finalizan la búsqueda de pistas de forma infructuosa—. Aunque no tengo ni puta idea de a qué puede referirse. Ni muerto puede dejar de dar por el culo —se queja.

—Eso es porque no sabes pensar como él. —Su esposa está de brazos cruzados, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Su expresión es seria, casi pétrea, pero en sus ojos hay un brillo especial. Es el mismo que tenía cuando daba una respuesta elaborada ante una pregunta difícil de los profesores—. ¿Quién vive enfrente, Harry? —pregunta a continuación.

Su amigo se encoge de hombros.

—Ni idea. Cuando vinimos ayer no nos abrieron la puerta. Entramos, pero no encontramos a nadie. Al resto del edificio ya los hemos interrogado y borrado los recuerdos de Nott. —Es el protocolo a seguir cuando un muggle presencia algo mágico.

—Eso es porque huyó antes de que lo pillarais. Pero seguro que ha vuelto.

Hermione se da la vuelta y sale al descansillo, pero en vez de quedarse ahí, llama con suavidad a la puerta vecina. Los demás la siguen, viendo a dónde quiere llegar con su argumento.

—Menos mal que te casaste con alguien inteligente —le murmura Pansy a su amigo, ganándose una mirada de «Cállate» de este.

Nadie responde, así que los cuatro se quedan ahí, mirándose.

—¿Este era tu plan genial? —A Draco le encanta pinchar a su esposa, Pansy no sabe si porque así es más interesante o porque en realidad la odia.

Hermione, en vez de responderle, vuelve a llamar. Se oye el sonido de pasos amortiguados, pero la puerta sigue sin moverse.

—Somos amigos de Theo. No te haremos daño.

Al final, después de unos cuantos segundos, la puerta se abre, pero solo un resquicio. La oscuridad les impide ver el interior, pero oyen una voz que pertenece a un hombre mayor:

—Él me dijo que vendrían un tipo rubio con traje, su mujer y otra chica bastante guapa. —Pansy frunce el ceño; «¿bastante guapa?»—. ¿Quién es el gafotas?

—Es amigo nuestro.

—¿Policía? —pregunta el hombre con desconfianza. La puerta se cierra un centímetro más.

—Pero de los buenos.

—No hay de esos —replica, pero al final abre la puerta. Es un hombre de unos sesenta años, con escaso pelo blanco y barba de varios días. Lleva una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones deportivos medio raídos—. Al final del día todos te echan a la calle si no tienes con qué pagar a los buitres del banco. Pero Theodore me dijo que confiara en vosotros. Que el del traje me daría dinero.

Pansy reprime una sonrisa al ver la expresión contrariada de Draco. Sin embargo, se mete una mano en la parte interior de la chaqueta y saca un talonario. Desde que el mundo mágico se ha integrado un poco más en el muggle, todos los ricos tienen una cuenta en un banco muggle, por si las moscas. Ahora les vendrá muy bien la cuenta corriente Malfoy.

—¿Mil libras te parecen bien?

El hombre se ríe, pero a la mitad la risa se convierte en tos.

—No quiero tu sucio dinero, chacal. A saber cómo lo has conseguido —añade, mirando a Draco como si fuera escoria. Sin embargo, se adentra en su piso y les hace una seña con la mano para que lo sigan—. Dadme un minuto.

Entran en el apartamento y Pansy no puede evitar sentir pena. Lleva incrustado en el cerebro que la gente es pobre porque quiere, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo tiene más claro que la vida no se divide entre riqueza y mediocridad.

Cuando el hombre vuelve, casi cinco minutos después, lleva en la mano algo envuelto en una toalla vieja. Cuando quita el trozo de tela, deja a la vista un libro de cuero negro con un símbolo en la tapa.

—Pensaba que Nott nos vacilaba, porque ese libro lleva en la lista de Estrictamente prohibidos varias décadas —musita Hermione. Se acerca al hombre y le quita el libro de las manos con delicadeza—. Muchas gracias por guardárnoslo —le dice, dedicándole una sonrisa. Pansy está segura de que es la primera sonrisa sincera que esboza en un tiempo.

—Pues habéis tenido suerte, porque tenía instrucciones de quemarlo si no veníais en dos días. —Chasquea la lengua—. Una lástima su muerte, tan joven y listo que era. —Mira a Hermione, como inspeccionándola—. Me dijo que tú también eras muy lista, más incluso que él, pero que tenías mal gusto para los hombres. —Esto, lejos de ofenderla, la hace reír, y el hombre sonríe. Mira el libro que ha estado guardando en los últimos días—. ¿Es muy valioso?

—Es muy peligroso —responde Hermione—. Se ha librado de una buena. —Lleva una mano al hombro del viejo—. Necesito que nos cuente si vio algo anteayer.

El hombre se da la vuelta mientras tose. Se deja caer al sofá raído con dificultad y les indica que se sienten, aunque no hay mucho sitio para ello.

—Oí gritos y cuando me asomé por la mirilla vi a Theodore con una chica muy guapa. Discutían, aunque estoy un poco sordo y no me enteré bien de qué. Después Theodore dijo algo de avisar al Ministerio —se ríe—, como si a esos les interesáramos las personas normales. Ella lo siguió y después escuché unos golpes, como cuando te caes. —No me enteré de más porque fui a encerrarme al baño. —Sus ojos se empañan—. Tuve que pasar por el lado de su cadáver para bajar. Casi lo piso.

—No pasa nada —asegura Pansy—. Theodore no habría querido que le pasara nada. Hizo bien en irse.

Se hace a un lado y Hermione se levanta, dándole espacio a Harry. Este pone cara de concentración, conjura su patronus, supone que para avisar a sus compañeros, y después se acerca al hombre. De repente se siente muy cansada: han sido muchas emociones y no son ni las nueve de la mañana.

Draco, Hermione y ella se reúnen en la diminuta entrada, la otra bruja con el libro en mano, ojeándolo.

—¿Qué idioma es? —le pregunta Pansy.

—Celta —responde Hermione sin separar los ojos del libro. La verdad es que es hipnótico, con tantos símbolos; además, desprende esa atracción propia de la magia negra. Tiene algo místico y prohibido que invita a usarlo—. Pero no sé leerlo. Reconozco algunas runas, pero poco más. Tendremos que esperar a que venga algún Inefable traductor del Ministerio.

—Me pregunto cómo se hizo Astoria con un libro así —se pregunta Pansy en voz alta. No era el tipo de persona a la que se imaginaba jugando con magia negra. A nadie se le ocurriría que un rostro tan bonito y una personalidad tan superficial pudiera hacer algo remotamente retorcido. Quizás ese había sido el problema.

—Y para qué lo quería —añade Draco, aunque una sombra ha cubierto sus ojos.

—Pronto lo sabremos —dice Hermione. Mira a su marido con una seriedad mortal, pero este evita el contacto visual.

Se viene tormenta.

* * *

 _ **26 de junio de 2007 (Hermione)**_

Hermione ha sido la segunda en ser interrogada. Pansy ya ha vuelto a su casa y Draco va después de ella. Cuando sale de la sala de interrogatorio, se siente cansada.

—Te espero en casa —le dice a Draco, pero este está tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas asiente a sus palabras.

Sabe en qué está pensando: en la implicación que pueda tener Astoria en todo lo que pasó con Scorpius. Como muestra de respeto a su tiempo como ministra, Shacklebolt le ha contado entre susurros que la anotación en la libreta de Nott se corresponde a un capítulo del _Compendio de Magia Negra_ en el que se relata el procedimiento para dominar la voluntad de alguien a placer. Si Hermione no estuviera tan cansada, se quedaría e intentaría averiguar más, pero mentalmente ha llegado a su límite. Cuando descanse un poco volverá para ver qué más les puede sacar.

Sale del Ministerio y se Aparece en la mansión. Pese a ser media tarde, la casa está a oscuras, dándole un aire de abandono que nunca antes le había visto. Entra en la casa y se queda plantada, esperando a que aparezca algún elfo a su encuentro, pero no acude nadie.

—¿Hola? —llama.

Se encoge de hombros y decide bajar ella misma a la cocina a prepararse algo rápido para comer antes de acostarse un rato: está hambrienta. Mientras se aproxima a las escaleras que llevan al sótano, frunce el ceño y aminora el paso. Su sexto sentido le dice que algo pasa, pero ¿qué? Aprieta con fuerza la varita en su mano y se queda completamente parada. Le ha parecido oír algo y se da la vuelta. Hay una sombra en el umbral del salón.

—Por fin tenemos tiempo para charlar un poco, Hermione —dice una voz.

Hermione está a punto de lanzar un hechizo, pero ha perdido un segundo intentando reconocer la figura frente a ella. Una luz cruza el pasillo y la hace caer al suelo, inconsciente.

* * *

 **-N/A:** En una semana sabremos qué pasará (qué misterio habrá, puede ser mi gran noche). Hasta entonces, dejadme qué os ha parecido y qué pensáis que va a suceder en un bello **review**. **N/A-**

MrsDarfoy


	24. xxiv

**-N/A:** Siento la demora, pero para las que no me siguen en FB, no actualicé la semana pasada porque falleció mi abuelo justo el día anterior a cuando prometí subir el capítulo y no me sentí con ánimos para tocar Fanfiction. Anyway, aquí estoy y aquí está la continuación. Poco a poco nos acercamos al final: solo quedan 4 capítulos :)

Gracias a **Juwaku** , **LuNaChocoO** , **Vale Malfoy Black** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **Cris James** , **Rachel Lopez** , **Gabbytta** , **Alytorres** , **Claudia Porras** , **PatchyIlu** , **PelusitaBlack93** , **CarVere24** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Alejazmin Kou Malfoy** , **Pao-SasuUchiha** , **luna-maga** y **johanna** por sus reviews. **N/A-**

* * *

El capítulo de hoy es para **SlyPrincess07** : siento no haber podido actualizar en tu cumpleaños, pero si me lees, este es tuyo.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xxiv.**_ _¡Oh envidia, raíz de infinitos males y carcoma de las virtudes!_ (Miguel de Cervantes)

 _ **6 de enero de 2007**_

Draco espera a Astoria en el salón de la casa donde suelen verse. Mira el reloj, impaciente. Astoria llega diez minutos tarde, y odia esperar. Cuanto antes llegue, antes podrá terminar aquella futura desagradable conversación.

Finalmente, la puerta de la entrada se abre. Unos tacones repiquetean en el suelo, y Astoria hace su aparición segundos después. Sonríe al verlo y se acerca a él para darle un beso en los labios. Draco no se lo devuelve, pero la chica ni lo nota; es muy buena en mentirse a sí misma.

―Pensaba que me llamarías el viernes. ―Se sienta en el regazo de él y pasa un dedo por su mandíbula―. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan improvisador?

Draco tuerce el gesto y se la quita de encima. Astoria lo mira, sorprendida.

―Tenemos que hablar ―dice, levantándose.

Ella suelta una carcajada.

―¿Qué pasa, vas a dejarme o algo así?

Draco se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se queda mirándola, impasible.

―Sí ―responde. Astoria parpadea varias veces, pero no dice nada―. Hermione está embarazada, así que esto tiene que terminar.

Astoria se levanta y lo mira furibunda.

―¿«Esto»? ¡¿Así que ahora quedo relegada a «esto?!

Draco suspira con hastío. Sabía que no tendría que haberse liado con ella en primer lugar; le gusta demasiado el drama.

―Nunca hemos sido nada más, querida.

Los ojos verdes de ella están llenos de lágrimas, pero se las aparta furiosamente con el dorso de la mano.

―Eres un cabrón. ¡Cómo te atreves a usarme así! ―grita.

Draco levanta una mano como advertencia.

―Para ya con tus histerismos, Astoria. Sabías perfectamente dónde te metías cuando empezamos a acostarnos. No te atrevas a reclamarme nada.

Ella se acercó a él.

―Creía que…

Draco ríe.

―¿Qué? ¿Que dejaría a mi mujer y me casaría contigo? Aunque pudiera, eso no pasaría, porque primero tendría que sentir algo por ti. ―Suena cruel, pero es que empieza a cansarse.

Astoria empieza a golpearlo, pero Draco la sujeta por las muñecas con facilidad. Ella le escupe en la cara.

―Te odio. ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Draco la suelta, se saca un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se limpia la saliva de la cara. Acto seguido se encoge de hombros. No parece muy afectado por la situación.

―Ya lo sé. ―Coge el abrigo que había dejado sobre un sillón y se lo pone―. Que te vaya bien, Astoria ―se despide.

Se marcha, dejando atrás a una mujer despechada. La triste verdad es que no tarda ni una hora en apartarla a un segundo plano en sus pensamientos. Al fin y al cabo, tiene un contrato que cumplir y no va a quebrantarlo. Mucho menos por Astoria Greengrass.

No con un hijo en camino. Sonríe. Estará bastante ocupado en los próximos meses: no tendrá tiempo de pensar en mujeres.

Puede que vuelva a buscar a Astoria cuando la vida de padre se tranquilice un poco. Aunque no sabe si le apetece repetir la experiencia con ella.

* * *

 _ **26 de junio de 2007 (Hermione, II)**_

Hermione vuelve en sí lentamente, como cuando bajas de una atracción en la feria y esperas sin moverte a que se te pase el mareo. Parpadea varias veces; le duelen la cabeza y el cuello por la posición poco natural. Su primer instinto es levantarse, pero nota en seguida que está atada; mira hacia abajo y, efectivamente, una cuerda la rodea desde los hombros hasta los tobillos. Se remueve, pero una voz la detiene.

—No te esfuerces, no vas a poder soltarte. —Astoria está sentada en el sillón frente a ella, con una pierna sobre la otra y una pose casual muy estudiada—. Y tampoco busques tu varita, la tengo yo —dice, levantando la mano para demostrarle que es verdad.

—Astoria —a Hermione está a punto de explotarle la cabeza, pero es crucial hablar si quiere que no salga nadie herido. Ella misma, probablemente—, si me sueltas ahora haremos como que no ha pasado nada, te lo prometo.

La mentira es tan evidente que hace que la otra bruja suelte una carcajada y la mire con ojos muertos.

—¿Sabes? Algún día empezaré a ofenderme por lo idiota que todos creéis que soy. —Se levanta y estira los brazos hacia arriba para desperezarse—. Pero no pasa nada, supongo que a estas alturas ya sabéis de lo que soy capaz, ¿no?

Hermione mira a la mujer que tiene delante y se pregunta en qué momento Draco y ella decidieron que no pasaba nada por usar a los demás. Quizás ahora el universo les estaba diciendo que sus actos tenían consecuencias.

—¿Qué quieres, Astoria? —pregunta. Porque si quisiera matarla, ya lo habría hecho y estaría muy lejos de aquí—. En el Ministerio ya saben lo que has hecho. Si no quieres que te atrapen, deberías irte ya.

La joven se acerca a ella y se inclina hasta que sus ojos verdes están a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Y a mí qué? Que vengan a por mí si quieren —dice. Hermione se da cuenta de que la mujer ya no tiene miedo, lo que la convierte en el tipo más peligroso de persona: impredecible.

En ese momento, oyen el sonido de la puerta principal. Hermione mira a Astoria y ve cómo esta sonríe lentamente.

—¡Dra…! —intenta alertar a su marido, pero un Silencio le roba las palabras. Mira a Astoria con expresión furiosa, pero esta sonríe inocentemente y se encoge de hombros.

—Quiero darle una sorpresa —susurra, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione espera, inmóvil y en silencio en contra de su voluntad, mientras su corazón palpita contra sus oídos y Draco se acerca al salón.

—¿Hermione? —lo oye llamarla.

Astoria le quita el Silencio y le lanza una mirada de advertencia.

—Estoy aquí. —Intenta sonar calmada y reza para que Draco tenga la varita a mano y sea más rápido que ella.

El hombre llega a la puerta del salón; está en el proceso de quitarse la chaqueta y parece cansado, pero cuando ve la escena que tiene delante, se queda parado. El silencio más absoluto cae sobre ellos, hasta que el mago sigue quitándose la chaqueta. Antes de dejar caer la prenda al suelo, ya está apuntando con su varita a Astoria.

—¿Qué coño haces, Astoria?

—Si me haces algo, esas cuerdas —señala a Hermione— subirán hasta su cuello y morirá asfixiada antes de que puedas intentar ayudarla —advierte la bruja más joven—. Así que no seas tonto, querido. ¡Pero pasa! —dice en tono jovial—. Hablemos. —Vuelve a sentarse en el sillón y mira a Draco con una ceja enarcada, esperando a que la imite.

Los ojos de él vuelan a Hermione, quien asiente. De momento, no pueden hacer más que seguirle la corriente. En cuanto baje la guardia, a Hermione no le queda otra que confiar en que Draco sepa qué hacer. Se remueve ligeramente, pero es imposible librarse de las ataduras.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. —Si hay algo que nunca le ha gustado de su marido y que al mismo tiempo la ha atraído bastante es el talento para hacerse dueño y señor de cualquier situación, aunque esté en desventaja.

—¿Qué habéis hecho con mi libro? —pregunta Astoria.

—Lo tienen en el Ministerio. A estas alturas deben de estar buscándote a ti y encerrando a tu padre por posesión de objetos ilegales —la informa él—. Conecta las neuronas de esa cabecita bonita y entrégate. Quizás se apiaden de ti y no te condenen al Beso.

Astoria ríe.

—¿Te encantaría, verdad? Así os desharíais de una vez por todas de vuestros estorbos. Como a dos pañuelos de papel usados.

—Ron no me atacó voluntariamente, ¿verdad? —pregunta Hermione. Se le ha formado un nudo en la garganta; ¿cómo puede alguien albergar tanto odio?

—¿Ese paleto? —La bruja suelta un bufido de desdén—. Cuando fui a hablar con él seguía babeando por ti. Pero, ah, el rencor… —paladea la palabra—, cuánto bien me ha hecho. A Ronald no tanto, claro —suelta una risita—. Pero alguien debía sacrificarse para haceros pagar.

—Te dejé muy claro desde el principio que no íbamos a tener nada más —afirma Draco, mirándola con expresión seria.

Hermione lo mira y entiende perfectamente su convicción, porque ella también ha pensado lo mismo: que las palabras sirven para lavarse las manos.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Me hiciste creer cosas! —chilla Astoria. Se levanta; el nerviosismo y la rabia no la dejan estar quieta.

Draco intercambia una mirada con Hermione y después ríe con crueldad.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cosas? —pregunta—. ¿Que me divorciaría de una mujer brillante y me casaría contigo, cabeza hueca? —se burla. Eso hace que a Astoria se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas y apriete la mandíbula. Las cuerdas alrededor de Hermione van subiendo hacia su cuello—. Me encanta que creas que atacándola a ella me harás infeliz —añade Draco—. Un favor es lo que me harías más bien. Eres más tonta de lo que creía si no lo sabes ya a estas alturas.

Mientras su marido ataca la dignidad de la que fue su amante, Hermione pide a Merlín no hacer ruido y chasquea los dedos de la mano izquierda. Por el rabillo del ojo percibe una figura menuda en una esquina, fuera de la vista de su atacante. Mueve la cabeza hacia abajo, señalando las cuerdas que la rodean. Sabe que los elfos tienen poderes distintos a los de los magos, así que ha puesto todas sus esperanzas en que pueda liberarla. Sus plegarias son escuchadas, porque se ve liberada inmediatamente. Se lleva una mano al brazo, donde tiene una rozadura, y aprovecha para susurrarle una palabra a Mocsy antes de que el elfo desaparezca.

—Ya basta —dice, levantándose.

Astoria la mira con asombro, pero no malgasta más tiempo en preguntarse cómo lo ha hecho; la apunta con la varita y mira a Draco con actitud desafiante.

—Dices que no te importa, pero no te creo. Tenéis una relación demasiado enferma como para no querer estar juntos —dice. No es el momento para reflexionar sobre esa afirmación, pero en algún momento Hermione y Draco tendrán que plantearse si es verdad —. Al final le hice un favor a ese niño impidiéndole nacer en una familia tan retorcida —desvela. Sus palabras rezuman veneno.

Draco apunta su varita hacia ella con más decisión; sus ojos son dos tímpanos de hielo. Pero es Hermione quien responde.

—¿Nosotros estamos enfermos? —pregunta, acercándose a Astoria poco a poco; ya no le queda compasión hacia la persona que mató a su hijo.

—¡Cállate! —ordena Astoria, pero Hermione la ignora y sigue avanzando. Si su plan sale bien, en unos minutos todo habrá terminado.

—A pesar de todo lo que me has hecho, a pesar de que estoy destrozada mentalmente, preferirías mil veces estar en mi lugar, al lado de un hombre que nunca te amará, a vivir tu patética y miserable vida teniéndome envidia. Creo que la enferma eres tú.

Astoria tiembla de rabia. Su varita se mueve con rapidez y Hermione cae al suelo entre gritos. Pese al dolor, que apenas la deja pensar, un pensamiento cruza su mente: hace un mes exacto que no sentía ese dolor. Lo bueno es que ahora la única vida con la que podría terminar es la suya; lo malo es que un Crucio nunca es mortal para un humano plenamente formado.

Sin embargo, no es la única que cae: Draco ha visto sus intenciones y en cuanto Astoria ha desviado su varita de él, ha aprovechado para atacar. Cuando Hermione consigue recuperarse del dolor, ve que la otra bruja está inconsciente en el suelo. Si hubiera caído unos centímetros más a su izquierda, se habría golpeado la cabeza contra el sillón y podría haberse partido el cuello, pero eso habría sido demasiado fácil para ella.

Unas manos la cogen por los brazos y la levantan. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione ve preocupación en los ojos de su marido.

—¿Estás bien?

—He estado mejor, pero también peor —dice, intentando controlar los temblores de las manos.

Draco mira a Astoria con frialdad.

—Podría haber sido un combate mortal; nadie se enteraría —sugiere—. Los recuerdos pueden modificarse —añade en tono sombrío.

Por un segundo, Hermione está de acuerdo con su plan implícito, lo que la hace avergonzarse de sí misma. Además, si Astoria muriera, no podría responder por sus crímenes.

—La prefiero sufriendo en Azkaban. La muerte es el camino más fácil; no se lo merece. Mocsy habrá avisado ya a Harry y los del Ministerio estarán de camino, que se la lleven ellos.

Draco se deja caer en el sofá y suspira. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo.

—¿A qué extremos hemos llegado?

Hermione se sienta junto a él y sube las piernas al sofá; apoya la cabeza en las rodillas y cierra los ojos.

—Sembramos vientos y hemos cosechado tempestades.

* * *

 **-N/A:** El drama y misterio del ataque termina aquí (pero eso no significa que pueden descansar, todavía hay demonios internos que los acechan). **N/A-**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	25. xxv

**-N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo os va? Este es el capítulo que cierra la fase de todo lo que pasó con Hermione y el bebé, así que no añado nada más y os dejo leer tranquilas.

Gracias a **Vale Malfoy Black** , **chapu** , **johanna** , **luna-maga** , **Claudia Porras** , **LuNaChocoO** , **Rachel Lopez** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Alejazmin Kou Malfoy** , **Hanya Jiwaki** , **hadramine** , **HacheSinAzucar** , **Laayin258** , **FeixYuz** , **HarleySecretss** , **eglechina** y **marfelton** por sus reviews. **N/A-**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xxv.**_ _El hombre puede_ _soportar las_ _desgracias_ _que son accidentales y llegan de fuera. Pero_ _sufrir_ _por propias_ _culpas_ _, esa es la_ _pesadilla_ _de la_ _vida_ _._ (Oscar Wilde)

 _ **20 de abril de 2007**_

Ron está desayunando en una cafetería del Callejón Diagon cuando toma la errónea decisión de abrir el periódico. En la cuarta página del profeta, en la esquina inferior izquierda, sale una noticia que hace que se le quiten las ganas de terminarse el desayuno.

 _El matrimonio Malfoy, más felices que nunca a pocos meses de que nazca su primer hijo_

Ron tuerce el gesto en una mueca de dolor y cierra el periódico de golpe. Han pasado cuatro meses, pero sigue sin superarlo. Se siente patético, porque sabe que ella no está pensando en él siquiera. Pero más patético todavía es la certeza de que si ella volviera a llamarlo en seis meses, Ron correría a su encuentro como un perrito faldero.

―Vomitivo, ¿verdad? ―pregunta una voz a su lado.

Ron da un pequeño salto en la silla y ladea la cabeza para observar a quien ha interrumpido sus pensamientos. Mayor es la sorpresa al descubrir a la mismísima Astoria Greengrass hablándole.

―¿Te importa? ―pregunta ella, señalando la silla vacía frente a Ron.

―Adelante.

Astoria se sienta, y Ron no puede evitar quedarse mirándola. De todas las cosas extrañas que podrían haberle pasado, que aquella mujer esté allí, frente a él, es la más inesperada.

―¿Qué te parece? ―pregunta ella, señalando el periódico con el mentón. Ron frunce el ceño.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

La mujer se ríe, pero su voz suena vacía.

―Por favor, Weasley, no me tomes por estúpida. Sé perfectamente que te tirabas a Granger.

Ron traga saliva con dificultad. ¿Cómo coño sabe ella eso? Que él sepa, Hermione y Astoria no son amigas, y apenas habrán coincidido en eventos sociales en media docena de ocasiones. Aun así, consigue dominar a su mente inquieta y permanece inmóvil.

―¿Y cómo lo sabes? Si me permites la pregunta.

Ella vuelve a reír.

―Porque yo me tiraba a Draco, obviamente.

Ron levanta ambas cejas. Aquello sí que es una sorpresa. Obviamente, sospechaba que Malfoy estaría viéndose con alguien ―es de ese tipo de hombres―, pero no se le hubiera ocurrido que fuera Astoria Greengrass. Esa chica no parecía del tipo que se convertía en amante de alguien. Pegaba más con ser la esposa engañada.

―A ti también te dieron la patada cuando se quedó embarazada, ¿eh? ―pregunta Astoria con cinismo.

Ron entrecierra los ojos y se inclina hacia delante.

―¿Qué quieres, Greengrass?

Ella esboza una sonrisa lentamente. Sus ojos brillan con anticipación.

―¿No te parece que son unos hijos de puta por habernos usado así y después habernos tirado a la basura como si no valiéramos nada? ―El tono de despecho que usa para hablar le es muy familiar a Ron. Él no se ha atrevido hasta ahora a ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos, pero lo que Astoria describe es precisamente cómo se siente.

―Sí ―acierta a decir.

Hermione le había dejado claro desde un principio cómo sería su relación, pero Ron había tenido la esperanza de… algo más. Habían sido mejores amigos durante años, habían luchado juntos. Se merecía más que un «Me duele más a mí que a ti. Lo siento».

―Bien ―responde Astoria. Parece relajarse; no había sabido exactamente qué esperar de Ron, pero ahora ve que sus planes pueden salir adelante―. ¿Quieres vengarte conmigo? ―ofrece.

Ron se queda mirándola con los labios apretados. Es un camino que no sabe si está dispuesto a tomar. Si sale mal, podría terminar muy jodido, pero si sale bien, podría joder a Hermione y al hijo de puta que se la arrebató.

De repente, la perspectiva no le parece tan mala. Al fin y al cabo, él ya está jodido. No le importa hundirse un poco más si puede arrastrar a alguien con él.

* * *

 _ **30 de junio de 2007 (Hermione)**_

El Ministerio ha sido rápido esta vez: en tres días han interrogado a Astoria, a Ron de nuevo, y han hecho llamar a Draco, Hermione y también a Pansy para que declaren cómo han descubierto la culpabilidad de la primera. Hermione está cansada, pero sabe que si aguanta un poco más, el juicio terminará pronto. Solo tiene que contener el mareo que le provoca toda la situación un poco más.

La bruja mira a su alrededor y no ve paz por ninguna parte.

Pansy está sentada junto a su marido, una cabellera negra rodeada por un mar rojo, y mira al frente con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, con evidentes ganas de irse a casa y no sufrir ahí las náuseas del embarazo.

Lo único que se oye en la sala del Wizengamot son los sollozos de la señora Greengrass. Cómo te cambia la vida un acto inesperado y desesperado de alguien a quien quieres. ¿Será culpa mía?, debe de estar preguntándose la mujer. ¿No la crie como debía? ¿Le faltaron cosas? Quizás ese fue el problema, que tuvo demasiado y nunca supo cuándo parar de pedir. Su hija mayor, Daphne, permanece a su lado, con una mano entrelazada con la de la mujer. Desde donde está Hermione puede percibir que la está apretando con fuerza, quizás demasiada. El señor Greengrass no está en la sala; lo detuvieron por posesión ilegal de objetos prohibidos y lo juzgarán más tarde. Esa familia está destrozada para siempre. ¿Está mal no sentirse mal por ellos?

A su izquierda está Draco, ligeramente encorvado y con cara de necesitar dormir dos semanas seguidas o tomarse diez buenos cafés. Quizás así disimularía el olor a whisky que desprende; aunque al menos es alcohol del bueno y están en una parte separada del resto del público, de modo que nadie más excepto ella puede olerlo. O eso espera, aunque a esas alturas ya no queda nada de la reputación intachable que tenían, así que no les queda mucho que perder.

Y en el centro de la sala están las dos personas que le han arruinado la vida. Ron lleva barba de varios días y, aunque a todas luces se ha librado de una condena de muerte, no parece muy contento. Vivir en Azkaban le quita la alegría a cualquiera. A Astoria, en cambio, a pesar de encontrarse cercana a la muerte, no se la ve muy preocupada. ¿Podrá dormir bien por la noche? Seguro que sí, la muy zorra.

En ese momento Kingsley inspira hondo, señal de que está a punto de hablar. Hasta la señora Greengrass contiene las lágrimas para no interrumpir el momento, aunque probablemente con esperanzas distintas a las de Hermione.

—Después de haber revisado todas las pruebas y haber escuchado los testimonios de todas las partes, el Wizengamot ha tomado su decisión. Ronald Weasley, como víctima de un maleficio de control mental, sus cargos han cambiado a cómplice, pues se considera que accedió voluntariamente a colaborar con la principal acusada. Por tanto, su sentencia cambia de recibir un Beso de Dementor a pasar cinco años en Azkaban. ¿Está de acuerdo? —pregunta.

Ron asiente.

—Sí —verbaliza a los pocos segundos.

—Bien. Queda constancia de su conformidad. Astoria Greengrass —El Ministro mira a la bruja, pero por su expresión queda claro que no siente ninguna empatía por ella—, se la acusa de asesinato, usar una maldición prohibida, planear un asesinato y manipular a otra persona para perpetrar el ataque. Por tanto —Hermione contiene la respiración— el Wizengamot la sentencia a recibir un Beso de Dementor. ¿Tiene alguna objeción? —Astoria no responde, sino que se queda en silencio, con expresión desafiante pero los labios cerrados—. Hago constar que la acusada no ha querido responder, por lo que se da a entender que no tiene ninguna queja. —Después, Kingsley mira directamente a Hermione—. Dada la… atrocidad del crimen, el Wizengamot cree que es justo que los afectados den su opinión. ¿Están conformes con la sentencia?

Hermione mira a Draco, pero este tiene los ojos vacíos; se pregunta si su marido está allí siquiera. La bruja se levanta.

—No, señoría —dice. Se oyen varios alientos contenidos ante su respuesta—. Mi marido y yo consideramos —en los últimos días, Draco y ella apenas se han dirigido la palabra, pero le da igual— que es una sentencia demasiado benévola. Nos gustaría que se cambiara a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

Lo ha meditado durante los tres últimos días y cree que el Beso es algo demasiado definitivo. Sí, sufrirá durante los segundos que dure, pero después estará muerta. Ya no podrá sufrir más y eso a Hermione no le parece justo. No quiere cargar el peso del rencor toda la vida, pero prefiere no poder dormir por las noches y que la reconforte la idea de que Astoria lo está pasando mal a saber que murió hace tiempo y ya no puede cumplir ningún castigo.

Shacklebolt la mira con sorpresa, pero asiente.

—Dado que el cambio propuesto es a uno menos severo, votaremos ahora mismo. ¿Hay alguna objeción? —Los miembros del Wizengamot se miran, dubitativos, pero ninguno levanta la mano. Si la víctima quiere eso, ¿quiénes son ellos para oponerse?—. Bien. Los acusados serán trasladados inmediatamente a Azkaban para el inicio de su condena.

Astoria se gira y Hermione ve el odio reflejado en su mirada, pero no se inmuta. Ha tenido suerte de que ella es un ser humano, están en la Inglaterra del siglo XXI y no se le ocurre ningún castigo más cruel. Sus ojos permanecen conectados hasta que dos Aurores cogen a la bruja por los brazos y la obligan a levantarse. Hermione suelta el aire lentamente. Espera que sea la última vez que se ven.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hace, sus pasos la conducen hacia el otro reo.

—Esperad —pide a los agentes de seguridad. Las dos mujeres se miran entre ellas, pero obedecen. El peso de su antiguo cargo y de su duelo sigue teniendo valor en aquel edificio.

Ron se queda ahí de pie, sin mirarla directamente. Hermione necesita cerrar esa puerta, y cree que ahora que la gente no les está prestando atención puede hacerlo.

—Cinco años no es mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé.

—Te recomiendo que cuando salgas viajes un poco. —El significado de sus palabras llegan muy rápido al mago, quien asiente, todavía sin mirarla—. No creo que sea buena idea volver a encontrarnos por aquí.

Mientras él viva y ella lo vea, nunca podrá olvidar lo que pasó.

—Sé que no sirve de nada, pero lo siento muchísimo, Hermione. —Es entonces cuando sus ojos azules buscan los de la chica de la que siempre estuvo enamorado. Hermione siempre lo ha sabido, pero eso no hace más que agravar lo que hizo—. Si pudiera —continúa Ron— me cambiaría por…

—No pronuncies su nombre —lo corta ella—. Merlín, yo te quería. No como tú deseabas, pero te quería. Nunca fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos, y si lo hacía podrías habérmelo demostrado de mil formas distintas. —Ve que el mago aprieta la mandíbula y lucha porque no se le humedezcan los ojos; debe de estar muy avergonzado y arrepentido, o al menos eso espera Hermione—. ¿Sabes? No estoy enfadada contigo. Estoy decepcionada. Y dolida. Porque aun sabiendo que nuestra relación tenía fecha de caducidad y cuánto quería ese niño, te aliaste con Astoria para hacerme daño. —Las palabras salen como un torrente imparable, así como las lágrimas que ha acumulado durante los últimos días. Se las seca con rabia—. Adiós, Ron.

Cuando se da la vuelta, ve a Draco esperándola con una mano apoyada en una silla. Ha sido testigo de toda la escena, pero, por una vez, no da su opinión mediante algún comentario mordaz. Se limita a ofrecerle un brazo y, cuando su esposa no lo toma, a seguirla hacia la salida. La gente se abre a su paso, como si temieran que se les pegara su mala suerte, pero Hermione lo agradece, puesto que no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie. Ni con Ginny, que la mira esperando que esta se acerque a ella. Ya tendrán tiempo para hablar más adelante, cuando las aguas se hayan calmado.

Sin embargo, hay una persona que sí se acerca a ella.

—Gracias. —La señora Greengrass, una mujer que no llega a los cincuenta, bajita y delgada, se interpone entre ella y las puertas de roble macizo para darle las gracias por haber evitado la ejecución de su hija—. Por mostrar la humanidad que ella no tuvo.

Hermione suspira.

—Sí, supongo que soy así de débil —responde antes de rodear a la mujer y seguir andando. Hoy no tiene fuerzas para la empatía.

* * *

 _ **30 de junio de 2007 (Draco)**_

Cuando se aparecen frente a la mansión, Draco murmura:

—Tengo que conectar la chimenea con la Red Flu.

Mira a su esposa de reojo, pero esta no da señales de haberlo escuchado o no le importa lo suficiente su comentario como para responder. En los últimos días, más que evitarlo ha empezado a ignorarlo, y eso lo pone nervioso, porque una idea ha empezado a rondarle por la cabeza. Una idea que no lo deja dormir y que solo se calla cuando se sirve una copa.

Es una idea que ve pasar por la mente de Hermione cada vez que esta lo mira.

—¿De qué hablabas con Ronald? —le pregunta sin poder disimular el tono de asco.

Hermione, que ha entrado primero en la casa, se para, se gira a mirarlo y se encoge de hombros.

—Estaba despidiéndome y diciéndole que no quiero volver a verlo por aquí. Quizás deberías hacer lo mismo con Astoria.

Draco ríe con desdén.

—No creo que la dejen salir nunca, así que no tengo que preocuparme por eso.

—¿Y no te sientes culpable? ¿Ni un poco? —le pregunta ella con los ojos entornados y una sonrisa que está más muerta que el invierno.

Draco se tensa y endereza la espalda. Su orgullo siempre ha sido su mejor arma de protección.

—¿Debería?

Hermione vuelve a encogerse de hombros y sigue andando. Cuando llega al pie de las escaleras se detiene para mirarlo de nuevo.

—Pues según tu lógica sí. Has estado un mes haciendo de mi vida un infierno, recordándome cada día que Scorpius no nació por culpa de mi relación con Ron, y ahora resulta que la culpa era de tu amante, no del mío —explica. Cierra los ojos un momento mientras ríe sarcásticamente, pero para de golpe y lo mira con fuego en los ojos—. Las vueltas que da la vida, ¿verdad?

Draco se acerca a ella a zancadas y la apunta con el dedo.

—¡Fue tu amiguito quien te atacó! —grita.

Hermione se acerca a él hasta que están a pocos centímetros de distancia y levanta la cabeza para salvar la diferencia de altura.

—¿Y quién lo convenció y utilizó para hacerlo? ¿Quién estaba tan dolida por tu forma de tratarla que decidió vengarse de la peor manera posible? —Ella no grita, ni siquiera alza la voz, se limita a usar un tono de voz cargado de rabia que atraviesa a Draco más que cualquier otra cosa. Casi preferiría que lo insultara y agrediera a que le dijera la verdad de esa manera tan directa—. Responsabilízate de tus acciones, ya que te gusta tanto recordar a los demás las consecuencias de las suyas.

Draco se queda solo, plantado en medio del pasillo, aun mucho después de que Hermione haya subido a su habitación, asimilando unas palabras tan certeras y dolorosas como cuchillos. Ha estado, desde que Pansy le mostró la carta de Theo y empezaron a desenmarañar los hilos del plan de Astoria, intentando convencerse de que él no ha hecho nada malo. De que él no es el verdadero causante de la muerte de su hijo.

Al final, la única lección que se lleva es que la vida es tan cruel como lo es uno mismo.

Se cubre la cara con las manos, ahogando un grito que nace de lo más profundo de su garganta. Cuando contiene las ganas de destrozarlo todo, se dirige rápidamente a la biblioteca, porque en su despacho ya no quedan botellas llenas, y se sirve una copa de brandy llena hasta el borde.

Trago a trago, se termina el licor hasta que ya no queda ni una gota y vuelve a rellenarse el vaso. Sin embargo, siente que su culpa es como una esponja que va absorbiendo la bebida y haciéndose más y más grande. Puede que al final se atragante con ella, quién sabe.


	26. xxvi

**-N/A:** ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo! ¿Ya no os acordabais de mí, eh? ¡Pues sigo viva! Y de vez en cuando me viene la inspiración, así que aquí tenemos el capítulo 26 de esta historia. Ya solo nos faltan 2 (o 3, igual necesito contar un par de cosillas más).

Quiero dar las gracias a **HarleySecretss** , **Hanya Jiwaku** , **Claudia Porras** , **Pao Sasu-Uchiha** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Dafne Snape** , **luna-maga** , **HeraNott** , **LuNaChocoO** , **Alejazmin Kou Malfoy** , **hadramine** , **jennydcg** , **mnj2327** , **johanna** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **Phanelia** y **eglechina** por sus reviews. **N/A-**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xxvi.**_ _Ayuda a tus semejantes a levantar su carga, pero no te sientas obligado a llevársela._ (Pitágoras de Samos)

 _ **3 de julio de 2007**_

Su psicóloga es la primera persona a la que Hermione ve desde el juicio. Harry y Ginny se han ofrecido por carta a quedar un día y hablar tranquilamente, pero Hermione les ha dicho que prefiere estar sola durante un tiempo, hasta que su ánimo se calme un poco. Sin embargo, no quiere faltar a la cita de hoy, se ha convencido que así al menos se desahoga. Y la verdad es que cuando terminan la sesión se siente exhausta mentalmente, pero más ligera.

Está esperando en la sala, mirando la pared de enfrente, cuando Kiran la llama.

—Ya puede pasar, señora Malfoy —anuncia el asistente con su sempiterna sonrisa.

Hermione le devuelve el gesto automáticamente y se sorprende a ella misma, tanto que el joven se queda mirándola con desconcierto cuando ve su expresión asombrada, pero tiene la delicadeza o el sentido común de no preguntar qué le pasa.

Moira está en su lugar habitual.

—No sabía que llevabas gafas —señala Hermione antes de sentarse.

La mujer se las sube con el dedo índice y sonríe.

—Normalmente llevo lentillas, pero hoy se me han olvidado, así que… Me gustan, me hacen ser más consciente de mí misma. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo estás?

Hermione reflexiona unos segundos mientras inspira hondo.

—Mejor —dice antes de soltar el aire—. Creo.

—¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? —le pregunta. Parece que ya han empezado.

La primera palabra que quiere salir de su boca es «Bien», pero algo la detiene.

—¿Debería? —es lo que pronuncia en su lugar.

—La culpabilidad es un sentimiento muy común.

Hermione suspira.

—¿Se va alguna vez?

Moira frunce levemente el ceño y se sube las gafas con el dedo índice.

—No te voy a mentir: es una pregunta difícil y no hay una respuesta sencilla. Yo siempre digo que sí, pero eso depende de tu voluntad para perdonarte. ¿Cómo está Draco?

La otra bruja suelta un ruidito de desdén.

—En la mierda. Ha empezado a beber. Más que antes —cuenta. En otro contexto se callaría ese detalle, pero de nada le ha servido hasta ahora proteger la podredumbre que hay en casa.

—¿En qué estado está vuestra relación? —pregunta la psicóloga.

—¿Por qué hablamos de él? —frunce el ceño Hermione—. Si esto fuera un libro no pasaríamos el test de Bechdel —bromea.

—Draco forma parte de tu vida y su comportamiento te afecta en mayor o menor medida, por eso quiero saber cómo os va.

—Para irnos de alguna manera tendríamos que tener algún tipo de contacto primero. —Su marido y ella se limitan a ignorar la existencia del otro en las raras ocasiones en las que se encuentran por los pasillos de la mansión. El máximo contacto que tuvieron fue cuando Hermione entró a la biblioteca a por un libro y lo vio a él dormido en el sofá con un vaso vacío en el suelo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? —pregunta Moira.

—Nada, no es problema mío.

La psicóloga reprime una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, y de hecho tenemos que eliminar la idea de que las mujeres somos sacos de boxeo emocionales para los hombres, especialmente cuando estos son incapaces de cuidarse solos. Sin embargo —añade quitándose las gafas—, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que en algún momento querrás hacer algo para cambiar la situación.

Los labios de Hermione se fruncen, porque sabe que Moira tiene razón; Draco va por la casa como alma en pena y, aunque le parece más molesto que otra cosa, una parte de ella empieza a sentir lástima por el alcohólico en el que se ha convertido su marido.

—Bueno, igual sí me planteo amenazarlo a punta de varita para que se dé una buena ducha —responde, evitando tocar el tema más seriamente.

—Si quieres hacer algo más que eso, te puedo recomendar un par de sitios donde podrían ayudarlo. Pero volviendo a nuestro tema…

* * *

 _ **12 de julio de 2007**_

Hermione en persona está junto a la puerta cuando llaman al timbre. Los ha estado esperando durante los últimos quince minutos, en silencio, tan inmóvil que podría haber pasado por una estatua, un adorno más del vestíbulo. Se trata de dos hombres que le sacan por lo menos cuarenta años, robustos y vestidos del típico verde enfermería.

—Pasen, por favor. —Hermione se da media vuelta y empieza a adentrarse en la casa. Por el rabillo del ojo ve que los hombres llevan sus varitas preparadas en caso de tener que intervenir. Supone que los pacientes no siempre se muestran cooperativos.

Como todavía no son ni las once, los conduce escaleras arriba. La rutina de Draco últimamente consiste en acostarse y levantarse tarde, porque al parecer dijo en la empresa que necesitaba unos cuantos días libres, los cuales se están convirtiendo en unas cuantas semanas libres. Si no fuera porque tiene buenos socios y una fortuna asquerosamente inmensa, Hermione empezaría a preocuparse por los ingresos familiares.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su marido entra sin llamar antes. Más vale tomarlo por sorpresa, con un poco de suerte seguirá medio dormido y no tendrá tiempo de asimilar lo que está pasando. Lo observa con una mezcla de lástima y asco: al parecer anoche estaba tan borracho que no pudo o se le ocurrió ponerse el pijama, se limitó a dejarse caer sobre la cama con los zapatos incluidos.

—Draco —lo llama Hermione. Al ver que no reacciona, mueve su varita para despertarlo. El mago se incorpora rápidamente, aunque se arrepiente casi al instante, porque se lleva una mano a la cabeza y suelta un gruñido.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espeta. Cuando levanta la vista para mirarla y ve que no está sola, entrecierra los ojos con desconfianza—. ¿Quiénes son estos?

—¿No te acuerdas? —Es curioso cuánto detestaba antes la mentira y lo bien que se le da actuar ahora—. Vienen para acompañarte a St Stephen. —Al ver la mirada de incomprensión de él, añade—. Centro de desintoxicación.

Sus últimas palabras hacen reír a su marido.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué iba a ir? —pregunta con sorna.

Hermione no vacila, ni parpadea, cuando responde:

—Porque hace dos días firmaste el ingreso voluntario. ¿No te acuerdas? —añade, con inocencia, aunque está segura de que a los dos hombres que la acompañan no les importa si falsificó la firma de su marido o no.

Draco se levanta de la cama, no sin tambalearse, y la apunta amenazante con un dedo:

—¡Serás…! —pero antes de que pueda terminar la frase el personal de St Stephen ya se ha plantado frente a él. Al ver que está en clara desventaja y sin sus facultades plenas, Draco aprieta fuertemente los dientes y baja el brazo.

—Tranquilo, solo será una semana. Estarás en buenas manos —explica ella, en parte para convencerse de que lo que está haciendo no está mal—. Estos señores tan amables te escoltarán hasta allí. Yo iré esta tarde y te llevaré ropa limpia.

Draco, que siempre ha sido un hombre muy digno (hasta cuando había apurado la última gota de dignidad que le quedaba la noche anterior), pasa entre los que ve como sus carceleros y se detiene junto a Hermione antes de salir de la habitación.

—Manda la ropa, ni te molestes en venir —le dice.

La bruja se encoge de hombros, pero asiente. A estas alturas ya no vale la pena intentar estar en buenos términos con él, con que le den una buena ducha y deje de apestar a ella ya le basta.

—Intenta comportarte.

Cuando los hombres salen de la habitación, Hermione se queda de pie allí hasta que oye tres pares de pies bajar las escaleras y luego la casa se queda en silencio. Sus zapatillas planas apenas hacen ruido mientras se aproxima a la puerta, pero se queda parada con la mano en el marco. Ahora que se ha quedado sola, con toda la casa para ella, su cuerpo le pide hacer algo, lo que sea.

Vuelve atrás y observa la estancia. Los elfos han intentado limpiar varias veces, pero Draco se lo ha prohibido bajo amenaza de echarlos a patadas, así que se ha acumulado la suciedad durante, al menos, una semana. Podría llamar a los elfos o lanzar un hechizo que limpiara todo aquello, pero necesita actividad, así que deja su varita sobre la cómoda.

Lo primero que hace es quitar las sábanas de la cama. Es tela de primera calidad, pero necesita por lo menos dos lavados; eso, o tirarlas directamente a la basura. Después, recoge la ropa sucia que hay tirada por diferentes partes y también las toallas. En esos momentos, como si tuvieran un sexto sentido, aparece un elfo en la habitación.

—Deshazte de todo esto, por favor. Tíralo o quémalo, lo que quieras —instruye Hermione.

—Sí. ¿Hago la cama, señora?

Esta negó con la cabeza.

—Yo lo haré. —El elfo chasqueó los dedos y un juego de sábanas aparecieron en sus manos; se lo tendió a Hermione. Eran de un color gris perla—. Gracias.

El elfo desaparece con la ropa sucia y Hermione empieza a hacer la cama. Era algo que acostumbraba a hacer con su madre cuando era pequeña; siempre le ha aportado tranquilidad la rutina, acciones mecánicas. Cuando termina, se sienta en el borde y cierra los ojos, apreciando la tranquilidad del momento. Le vienen a la mente los momentos que ha pasado aquí, en esta habitación. Draco y ella siempre se han llevado a matar puertas del dormitorio para fuera. Dentro, se entendían como nadie. Es extraño, pero probablemente si tuvieran una mejor relación personal, no habrían tenido unos orgasmos tan espectaculares.

Mueve la cabeza con determinación y se levanta. No es momento para rememorar el pasado, y mucho menos para pensar en esas cosas. Para alejar pensamientos extraños, se acerca con determinación al armario y lo abre. Del estante superior saca un bolso pequeño de viaje y lo deja abierto sobre la cama. Vuelve al armario y pasa la mano por las camisas. Las de la derecha están desordenadas y medio caídas, pero las del lado contrario están perfectamente alineadas. Si una cosa tiene su marido es que lleva la elegancia como emblema personal. No es justo que alguien tan cabrón sea tan atractivo.

Después de guardar varias mudas en el bolso, hace llamar a Mocsy. El elfo aparece con presteza y la mira atento, esperando sus instrucciones.

-Llévale esto al señor Malfoy. —El elfo asiente; está a punto de desaparecerse, pero aguarda cuando ve que su señora quiere decir algo más—. Y pídele a los medimagos que me mantengan informada diariamente.

Al fin y al cabo, es su marido, piensa mientras se toca de manera distraída la alianza de matrimonio. Para mal y para peor.

* * *

 _ **19 de julio de 2007**_

Draco nunca se ha alegrado particularmente de volver a casa, excepto, quizás el día que Hermione le anunció que estaba embarazada, aunque eso no lo sabía antes de llegar.

Entra en ella y, como es previsible, no hay nadie para recibirlo; previsible, teniendo en cuenta que su mujer no le tiene especial aprecio y se ha ganado el miedo de los elfos. Deja el bolso que le mandó Hermione en el suelo, junto a la puerta, para que alguien lo recoja y lave la ropa, aunque no se ha puesto la mayor parte. La primera mitad del tratamiento no ha estado en condiciones de ser muy persona.

A continuación, se dirige hacia donde sabe que encontrará a la otra habitante de la casa: la biblioteca. Sin embargo, cuando llega, para su consternación, Hermione no está.

—La señora está abajo, en la cocina. —Draco da un salto y le dedica una mirada asesina a Mocsy, que ha aparecido repentinamente tras él.

—Gracias —musita antes de ir adonde el elfo le ha dicho.

Cuando llega a esa dependencia, se encuentra con que su mujer parece haber desarrollado una repentina afición por el arte culinario. Lleva una camiseta simple, de las que llevaría un muggle para hacer deporte, y el pelo recogido en un moño alto del que han escapado varios rizos. Cuando él entra, Hermione no parece darse cuenta o quizás no le importa lo suficiente para demostrarlo.

—Llegas justo a tiempo para probar la mousse de chocolate que he hecho esta mañana. —Al parecer, sí se ha dado cuenta de que Draco ha vuelto a casa. Hermione le lanza un rápido vistazo antes de decir—: Estás más delgado. ¿Cómo ha ido?

Draco tuerce el gesto, pero se sienta en uno de los taburetes altos que hay y acepta en silencio un botecito de cristal con el dulce y una cuchara. Lo saborea durante unos segundos mientras ella lo mira expectante.

—Le falta azúcar —sentencia.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclama ella con fastidio.

—Y muy mal. O muy bien, según se vea —prosigue Draco—. Me dieron una poción que me tuvo vomitando durante un día y otra que me hace querer vomitar de tan solo pensar en —inmediatamente le vienen arcadas, que tiene que suprimir rápidamente— alcohol —consigue terminar—. Me han dicho que con el tiempo se irá el reflejo, pero conservaré el asco, al menos durante un año. —Mira a su mujer con ojo clínico—. Pero tú todo eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Hermione no dice nada, sino que coge el tarro de mousse que Draco ha dejado casi intacto y le da una cucharada. Tuerce ligeramente el gesto.

—Sí, le falta azúcar —confirma—. Y sí, lo sabía, pero quería saber cómo estás tú.

—He estado pensando —cuando se le ocurrió la idea, Draco la desechó por absurda, pero cada vez estaba más convencido de que podía funcionar— en que lo mejor será un cambio de aires.

Ella lo mira, sorprendida al principio, pero se repone rápidamente. Carraspea.

—¿Y dónde irás, si puede saberse?

Draco sonríe lentamente.

—No lo sé todavía. Lo que sí sé es que vamos a ir juntos.

Es la prueba definitiva de si podrán convivir en paz a partir de ese momento o terminarán matándose. De cualquier forma, va a ser una mejora para los dos.


	27. xxvii

**-N/A:** ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! El 2020 me ha regalado mucha inspiración, así que traigo uno de los capítulos (o el que más) más largos del fic y también el penúltimo. En unos días subiré el epílogo y habremos terminado este viaje.

Gracias a **Vale Malfoy Black** , **Luna White 29** , **Patchyllu** , **hadramine** , **Hanya Jiwaku** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **marinatrejo9** , **Nicole548** , **mary** , **LyraDarcyFoy** , **Claudia** **Porras** , **LuNaChocoO** , **lunatica23** , **Luna** **maga** y **Effy0Stonem** por sus reviews. **N/A-**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 _ **xxvii.**_ _¡Oh, qué hermosa apariencia tiene la falsedad!_ (William Shakespeare)

 _ **24 de julio de 2007 (Aeropuerto Heathrow)**_

Hermione observa divertida cómo su marido mira a su alrededor con disgusto.

—¿Te lo estás pasando genial, verdad? —inquiere—. Tendríamos que haber esperado a que nos concedieran el permiso para el traslador —le echa en cara por enésima vez este día.

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco. La semana que Draco estuvo en rehabilitación, ella tomó la valiente decisión de hablar con sus padres otra vez, porque los pobres debían de estar preocupados sin saber nada desde que les contó lo que pasó. Su madre había comentado casualmente que este año para celebrar el cumpleaños del señor Granger harían una barbacoa en su jardín y que qué lástima que Hermione no pudiera ir. Esta se dijo «¿Por qué no?».

—En dos días es el cumpleaños de mi padre y le hace ilusión que esté. Habértelo pensado antes de aceptar.

Su marido la mira con frialdad.

—Me abrumó el hecho de que para esto sí tuvieras la decencia de preguntarme.

—Nunca vas a olvidarlo, ¿verdad? Ni aunque te haya hecho el favor de tu vida.

Él tuerce el gesto, pero después esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Efectivamente.

—Joven —una voz los interrumpe. La dueña es una mujer menuda que debe de rondar los setenta años, cargada con un bolso que parece pesar más que ella. La anciana les sonríe y señala casi con vergüenza el compartimento superior—, ¿serías tan amable de ayudar a esta vieja endeble?

Hermione, que ve que Draco se ha limitado a quedarse mirando a la mujer, le da un codazo. Este reacciona y se levanta, con cuidado de no darse un golpe en la cabeza contra el panel de luces de lectura y salida del aire acondicionado.

—Por supuesto —dice él con la que seguramente será una sonrisa encantadora, ya que la ancianita le sonríe embelesada. Sí, Draco tiene el talento (y la cara) de ganarse a las mujeres si quiere.

Una vez colocado el bolso de la mujer en su sitio, se sientan. Hermione, que está en la ventana, sabe que es de ese tipo de personas mayores a las que les encanta tener a alguien con quien hablar, especialmente si son jóvenes. En cuanto el avión está en el aire, la mujer se gira hacia ellos.

—Me llamo Gertrudis.

—Un placer —responde Hermione; un rápido vistazo a su marido y sabe que sigue luchando contra la impresión que le causa un avión, puesto que es la primera vez que se sube en uno, así que toma ella las riendas de la conversación—. Yo soy Hermione. Este es mi marido, Draco.

Gertrudis da una palmada en el aire, emocionada.

—¡Oh, siempre me encanta encontrarme con parejas jóvenes! Desprendéis tanto amor… —dice.

Draco y Hermione se miran de reojo en ese momento y sueltan una carcajada involuntariamente que hace que la mujer frunza el ceño.

—Sí, tenemos ese talento —señala él enigmáticamente.

La anciana le sonríe más que nada porque no sabe qué responder, así que cambia de tema.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo lleváis casados?

Draco se gira hacia Hermione y le susurra:

—Ahora mismo podríamos estar en primera clase tranquilamente. Pero no, tú querías ser una más.

Esta le lanza una muda señal de advertencia con la mirada antes de responder a la pregunta de su recién hecha amiga.

—Poco más de tres años.

—Mi Roger y yo estuvimos juntos más de treinta años.

—A nosotros a veces también nos parece que llevamos ese tiempo —interviene Draco con otra de sus sonrisas.

—Perdone a mi marido, viajar siempre lo pone nervioso. —Hermione le un codazo al mago, pero esta vez no se anda con contemplaciones y lo golpea bien fuerte en las costillas. Este no profiere ningún sonido, pero sí la mira con ansias asesinas.

Gertrudis suelta una risita.

—Tranquila, querida, todos los hombres son así. Tienen muy poca paciencia en situaciones que escapan a su control. Seguro que en cuanto tengáis un hijo se le suaviza el carácter —le dice a Hermione en tono confidencial, como si Draco no estuviera justo entre ellas.

A Hermione se le borra la sonrisa y una expresión grave cae sobre su rostro. Justo cuando deja de pensar en Scorpius hay algo que se lo recuerda y le susurra que no debería estar tan contenta.

»¿He dicho algo malo? —pregunta la anciana con preocupación al ver la reacción de la joven bruja.

—Tranquila, no podía saber que perdimos a nuestro bebé en mayo, cuando estaba embarazada de seis meses —explica Draco con total tranquilidad, como si contara una historia sin importancia. El rostro de Gertrudis pierde el color, pero eso no impide que él siga hablando—. Es que uno de sus mejores amigos la atacó, ¿sabe? Estaba celoso porque antes eran amantes pero ella lo dejó. Yo también tenía una amante, que resultó ser la causante principal del ataque. Cuántas vueltas da la vida, ¿verdad?

Hermione observa horrorizada cómo su marido habla de lo que pasó con tanta naturalidad, cómo lo cuenta de forma descarnada, como si él no formara parte de la desgracia. Y lo peor: cómo usa su historia para hacer sentir mal a alguien.

—¡Draco! —exclama con voz ahogada.

El aludido se encoge de hombros, como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida. En ese momento pasa una azafata, a la que llama.

—¿Podría traerle a la señora —Gertrudis sigue con expresión de haber recibido un disparo— un vaso de agua, por favor?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? —le pregunta Hermione con enfado.

Draco la mira con hastío antes de coger la revista que hay enganchada al asiento delantero en la que ofrecen los productos disponibles en el avión.

—Parece mentira que no me conozcas —responde él.

* * *

 _ **24 de julio de 2007 (Aeropuerto Internacional Kingsford Smith)**_

Una vez han recogido las maletas y han pasado la salida, Hermione paseó la mirada ansiosa por el enorme pasillo en busca de sus padres. Los ve, un poco más viejos y un poco más canosos, pero con la misma sonrisa de alegría que cuando su hija volvía a casa para Navidad o las vacaciones de verano.

—¡Hermione, cariño! —Su madre es la primera en abrazarla. La estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que si no aplicaba la presión suficiente, su hija no sabría cuánto la quiere. Cuando se separan, Margaret apoya una mano en el rostro de Hermione y examina sus facciones brevemente antes de preguntar—: ¿Se os ha hecho el vuelo muy largo? ¿Cómo estás?

—No la atosigues. —Su padre, Adam, ocupa el lugar de su madre en el abrazo.

Cuando se separan, hay un incómodo silencio. Ninguno de sus padres sabe qué hacer con Draco allí presente y él desde luego no mueve ni un músculo. Hasta que Hermione se hace a un lado y suelta un significativo carraspeo en dirección a su marido. Este aprieta los dientes, pero finalmente da el primer paso.

—Adam —saluda a su padre escuetamente con un estrechamiento de manos—. Margaret. —A su madre, en cambio, le da un beso en la mejilla.

Antes sus padres y él se llevaban bien, pero claro, era uno de los acuerdos a los que llegaron cuando se casaron, que tendría que ser amable con sus suegros. A cambio, ella dejaría que Narcissa le diera interminables consejos sobre cómo sobrellevar vivir en la esfera social de los Malfoy y cómo vestir para que las hienas de la moda no se echaran sobre ella. Al final había resultado un trato provechoso, al menos para Hermione. Y como Draco era tan buen actor, los Granger estaban encantados con su yerno, que tan bien cuidaba de su hija.

Ahora, su madre le dedica una sonrisa de circunstancias y su padre una mirada dura; cuando Hermione les llamó diciendo que irían de visita un par de semanas, su padre se negó a acogerlo en casa y su madre le preguntó si no sería mejor que viniera ella sola. Es curioso cómo es ella quien les ha estado mintiendo durante los últimos tres años, pero es él quien se lleva todo el rechazo. El amor funciona de maneras curiosas.

En el coche, Hermione se esfuerza por aligerar la tensión, haciendo preguntas sobre cualquier cosa, literalmente.

—¿Al final pintasteis la habitación de invitados? ¿No me dijiste que el blanco te aburría, mamá? —inquiere. Todavía les falta media hora para llegar al pueblo costero donde viven sus padres y empiezan a terminársele los temas de conversación.

—Ay, hija, y eso queríamos, pero tu padre dice que lo hará y nunca se pone. —La mujer mira intencionadamente a su marido, pero este finge estar absorbido por la conducción y no responde—. Hemos elegido tonos tierra. Leí el otro día en un blog de decoración que si pintamos una pared beige la habitación no quedará tan sosa. Estaba pensando en…

—Con esa combinación de colores lo mejor es añadir también un rosa viejo o parecerán las paredes de una cueva. —Madre e hija miran sorprendidas al inesperado interventor. Draco les responde con una ceja enarcada—. Yo también me informé cuando teníamos que pintar la habitación de Scorpius.

Hermione lo recuerda bien: le pidió que cambiaran la futura habitación del bebé para que no fuera tan deprimente. La bruja no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su hijo tuviera una infancia tan gris como la de su marido. Al final quedó en nada, por supuesto.

—Rosa viejo —murmura Margaret—. No había pensado en ese.

Poco después llegan a Kiama. Es un pueblecito precioso de poco más de siete mil habitantes. Hermione no se imaginaba que, después de vivir en Londres, sus padres se habituarían a un lugar de opciones tan limitadas. Pero el dentista del pueblo se jubiló por la época en la que ellos llegaron y los Granger se hicieron cargo de la consulta. Ahora viven en una casa con jardín a las afueras y trabajan justo en el centro, entre una tienda de ropa y una cafetería. Aparcan en la puerta del garaje doble.

Cuando Hermione sale del coche, mira el jardín delantero con curiosidad.

—¿Esos rosales estaban ahí la última vez que vine? —pregunta.

—Tu madre se ha vuelto aficionada a la jardinería —explica su padre, quien dedica una mirada cariñosa a su esposa antes de añadir—, aunque se le mueran la mitad de las plantas.

Sacan el equipaje del maletero del coche y entran en la casa. Huele a peonías.

—Hija, te hemos arreglado la habitación de invitados —informa Margaret mientras suben las escaleras—. Draco, tu dormirás en el despacho. Puedes convertir cualquier mueble en una cama.

Hermione y Draco se detuvieron al mismo tiempo; ella se gira y lo mira con cara de «¿Y qué hacemos ahora?».

—Genial —masculla su marido—. Otra idea brillante, Hermione.

—No hemos traído las varitas —explica la bruja a su madre.

Margaret se detiene también, y se quedan los tres callados, cada uno en un escalón. Sería una situación casi cómica si no fuera porque Draco parece molesto, su madre no sabe qué decir y Hermione ya no cree que fuera tan lista cuando sugirió unas vacaciones sin magia.

—Dormiré en el sofá —es la solución que propone Draco.

—Puedes dormir conmigo. —Las palabras sorprenden a todos, hasta a Hermione, que es quién las ha pronunciado—. Es una cama grande —eso cree—, hay espacio de sobra para los dos.

Draco suelta un sonido sarcástico y ella sabe por qué: nunca, en sus tres años de matrimonio, han dormido juntos a no ser que tuvieran _algo_ que hacer.

—Gracias —responde él.

Dejan las maletas en la habitación de invitados, a un lado para hacer espacio. Hermione abre la suya y empieza a sacar la ropa y colgarla en el armario. Por el rabillo del ojo ve que su madre se ha quedado en el umbral.

—¿Cuando termines quieres que…?

—Draco y yo habíamos pensado en ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo —interrumpe rápidamente. Mira a su marido, sentado en la cama con cara de «¿Yo también había pensado eso?», esperando que capte su mensaje oculto.

Este, afortunadamente, se levanta y asiente.

—Es verdad. —Acto seguido esboza una sonrisa que pretende ser tranquilizadora pero que tanto él como Hermione dudan mucho que su madre se trague.

—Como queráis —responde esta, mirándolos sospechosamente. Su hija sabe que su comportamiento actual con Draco no casa con lo que les contó acerca de su matrimonio, pero sus padres nunca han sido personas de insistir, siempre han esperado a que ella estuviera dispuesta a hablar voluntariamente, así que espera que no hayan cambiado.

Cuando ambos han colocado sus pertenencias en el armario y la mesilla de noche, cogen los abrigos y salen de la casa.

—No sé cómo pretende tu padre hacer una barbacoa en el jardín en invierno —señala él, abrochándose los botones de su abrigo gris de lana de cachemira.

—El pronóstico es de sol y diecisiete grados, así que… —replica Hermione.

Empiezan a andar en silencio; por suerte, ella tiene una memoria excelente y recuerda el camino a la calle principal. Se cruzan con varias personas que los miran con curiosidad: cualquier forastero se convierte en seguida en objeto de miradas y especulaciones.

—En algún momento tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos, ¿sabes?

Hermione mira a su marido mala cara.

—¿Siempre tienes que recordarme cosas en las que no quiero pensar?

Él ríe.

—Es ya casi una tradición entre nosotros.

La bruja sabe que él tiene razón: a lo largo de las vacaciones tendrá que darles a sus padres una explicación más allá de la vaga información que les proporcionó cuando habló con ellos el mes pasado.

—Vamos a por un café —dice finalmente, evadiendo el tema.

* * *

 _ **26 de julio de 2007**_

Hermione despierta con ruidos de varia índole en el piso inferior. Sonríe incluso antes de estar completamente despierta porque su memoria reconoce el sonido de la batidora y sabe que su madre está preparando batido de chocolate. Era algo que empezaron por ella cuando era pequeña, no sabía que sus padres todavía la conservaban: en cada cumpleaños, invariablemente, la bebida para el desayuno tenía que ser batido de chocolate. Estuvieron a punto de eliminarla el año en que Hermione tomó demasiado y vomitó tres veces, pero su padre se puso de su parte y consiguieron que su madre cediera.

Aparta el edredón, pero no consigue moverse. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que Draco tiene un brazo encima de ella, sobre su cintura. Intenta moverlo lentamente, pero él se acerca más todavía y gruñe. Hermione suspira, frustrada. La primera noche, Draco durmió en el sofá, pero entre su altura y que no se han acostumbrado todavía al cambio horario, parecía un zombi. La noche anterior se limitó a presentarse en la habitación con cara de no querer estar ahí pero no tener otra opción.

—Draco —lo llama Hermione—. Muévete. No puedo levantarme.

El hombre se remueve ligeramente.

—Un rato más —musita—. Tengo sueño.

—Vale, pero déjame salir a mí —señala ella.

Draco finalmente aparta el brazo con un sonido reticente y se tumba boca arriba, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Para qué? Habremos dormido unas… cinco horas —dice—. Aún hay tiempo hasta la hora de la comida.

Hermione se levanta y estira todo el cuerpo antes de replicar con mordacidad:

—¿Dónde ha quedado mi marido, el que decía que levantarse tarde era de gente que no poseía una fortuna que proteger y agrandar?

Draco abre un ojo el tiempo suficiente para mirarla mal.

—Genial —masculla—. Ahora ya no tengo sueño. Muchas gracias.

—De nada —responde ella con una sonrisa.

Cuando se levantan y bajan, ven a al padre de Hermione entrando y saliendo al jardín por la puerta de la cocina. Están decorando el exterior y colocando los muebles de jardín en distintos lugares para cuando vengan los invitados, a pesar de que faltan horas todavía. Su madre, en cambio, está sentada a la mesa esperando pacientemente a que el hombre se digne a querer desayunar.

—¡Papá, felicidades! —Hermione se lanza a los brazos del hombre—. ¿Cómo de viejo te sientes ahora que has llegado a los sesenta? —bromea.

Su padre ríe.

—¡Estupendamente! Pero creo que si no desayunamos ya no veré otro año de vida —dice en lo que pretende ser un susurro pero que es perfectamente audible para todos.

Finalmente se sientan las dos parejas a la mesa. Hay un vaso lleno de batido delante de cada plato y en el centro una montaña de tortitas con diferentes siropes para elegir y un bol con trozos de fruta. Draco lo mira todo como si no supiera por dónde empezar.

—Seguro que en tu casa nunca te prepararon esto, ¿eh? —señala su suegro.

—Pues no —confirma él a regañadientes—. Podíamos elegir entre mil recetas francesas diferentes, pero nunca esto.

—No me imagino a tus padres poniéndole sirope de arce a una tortita, la verdad —dice Hermione mientras se sirve una en su plato y coge el chocolate líquido.

Draco relaja el gesto mientras se imagina la escena.

—Yo tampoco, la verdad.

Cuando no quedan más que algunos restos en los platos, todos se ponen manos a la obra para arreglar el lugar. Cuando los invitados llegan, en el jardín hay una mesa con bebidas en una esquina, sillas y sillones repartidos por todas partes y un toldo que los protege del clima en caso de que empeore. La barbacoa está lista y hay otra mesa con aperitivos.

Hermione y Draco permanecen en un lado mientras los Granger les presentan a sus amigos. Antes de saludar a los primeros, Draco pasa un brazo por los hombros de su esposa y la atrae hacia él. Ante la mirada interrogativa de esta, señala en voz baja:

—Se supone que estamos felizmente casados, ¿recuerdas? —Y le da un tierno beso en la cabeza.

—¿Te imaginas que nos ve Gertrudis? —responde Hermione con sorna.

—Le da algo —responde su marido tras soltar una carcajada.

Y permanecen así o en una variante mientras varias personas les saludan.

—¡Qué buena pareja hacéis! —los halagan. Se trata de una mujer que habrá llegado hace poco a los cincuenta, con el pelo corto y un agresivo eyeliner. Según lo que su madre le ha contado antes, las conoció a ella y a su mujer en pilates.

Hermione le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se abraza a Draco. La verdad es que ambos han sabido elegir su apariencia hoy con bastante gusto: ella lleva un vestido de algodón de color rojo con una chaqueta por encima marrón y él lleva un jersey de cuello vuelto de color negro que resalta sus facciones. Son una sombra de lo que fueron en sus mejores tiempos, cuando despertaban la envidia de todos.

—La verdad es que soy muy afortunada —dice la bruja. Casi se echa a reír por la falsedad de sus palabras, pero disimula dedicando a Draco con lo que espera que parezca una mirada llena de amor.

—Yo soy el afortunado —dice él antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia su rostro. Hermione recibe el beso con sorpresa; es la primera vez en meses y, francamente, no se lo esperaba. Cuando se quedan solos, le murmura en el oído—. ¿Cómo dices que se llaman los premios esos que dan a mejor actor? Porque me estoy ganando uno a pulso.

—Besarme ha sido un añadido tuyo de forma voluntaria y totalmente innecesario —le reprocha ella. Acto seguido muda la expresión, porque otra pareja se acerca a hablar con ellos.

—¡Por fin nos conocemos! —exclama una mujer con rizos anaranjados que en los que empiezan a vislumbrarse las canas—. Soy Dotty. —Dorothea, la mejor amiga de su madre. Por fin la conoce.

—Un placer —dice ella. Va a estrecharle la mano, pero la mujer se lanza a por un abrazo y se ve obligada a soltar a su marido.

Cuando se separan, la mujer la mira de arriba abajo como si algo no le encajara.

—¿No se supone que estabas embarazada, cielo? O yo me equivoco o lo disimulas muy bien —bromea.

Pero ni a Hermione ni a Draco les hace ninguna gracia. Al final, ella se recompone lo suficiente como para ofrecerle una sonrisa tirante y responder un simple:

—No, no lo estoy.

Dotty la mira con el ceño fruncido y cara perpleja.

—Igual te estoy confundiendo con alguien, perdona.

Cuando ella y su marido Mark se acercan a por una cerveza, su madre se inclina con expresión preocupada hacia Hermione.

—Lo siento, cariño. Sí que mencioné a unos cuantos amigos que… —no sabe cómo seguir, así que da un salto en su explicación—: pero después no me vi con valor para contar lo que pasó.

—No pasa nada, mamá. No es culpa tuya. Hermione le da un apretón cariñoso en el brazo. Voy a por una bebida.

—Voy contigo.

Draco y ella se aproximan a la mesa que acapara casi todo el mundo, aunque en seguida la cara del mago se vuelve blanca. Todavía perduran los efectos de la terapia, por lo que la visión y el olor de todo ese alcohol deben de estar torturándole.

—Espera, creo que en la nevera hay refrescos —dice Hermione antes de ir al interior de la casa.

Una vez en la cocina, fuera del alcance de los demás, apoya ambas manos en la encimera de granito y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta la ha sobresaltado, pero al ver que es su marido se relaja. Se encoge de hombros y se gira para medio sentarse en el mueblo. Se cruza de brazos y mira por la ventana. Demasiada gente. Demasiada diversión.

—¿Lo estoy alguna vez? Esa es la pregunta adecuada, creo yo. —Se quedan en silencio hasta que vuelve a hablar—. Hoy hace dos meses.

Es un hecho que ha querido evitar desde antes del viaje, por su bien y también para no empañar la alegría del día, pero sigue dándole vueltas en que hace dos meses exactos perdió a su hijo y ahora está en una fiesta como si nada.

—Lo sé —responde Draco, acercándose a ella. Después, hace algo que nunca, en esos tres años juntos, ha hecho: la abraza. Ella se deja reconfortar: apoya la cabeza contra su pecho y cierra los ojos. Incluso pasa los brazos por la espalda de él para devolverle el abrazo—. Lo sé.

* * *

 **-N/A:** Pues ya tenemos aquí las vacaciones, y nada menos que con los suegros. Hemos visto un cambio en la relación de Draco y Hermione, ¿qué opináis? Dentro de muy poco sabremos el desenlace, así que ¡no me abandonéis todavía! **N/A-**

 **¿Reviews?**

MrsDarfoy


	28. xxviii

**-N/A:** Hemos llegado al final. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado y apoyado en todo el proceso, por haber tenido la paciencia de esperarme en mis hiatus y haber seguido leyendo a pesar de que no ha sido en ningún momento una gran historia de amor.

Por última vez, gracias a **Vale Malfoy Black** , **hadramine** , **patchyillu** , **Hanya Jiwaku** , **Sally ElizabethHR** , **LuNaChocoO** , **Love'sHeronstairs** , **Andrea allam** , **Dafne Snape** , **Rachel Lopez** , **Effy0Stonem** , **Pao-SasuUchiha** y **LyraDarcyFoy** por sus reviews. **N/A-**

* * *

Para AliciaBlackM.

* * *

 **EPITAFIO A UNA MENTIRA**

* * *

 **xxviii.** _La cura para todo es siempre agua salada: el sudor, las lágrimas o el mar._ (Isak Dinesen)

 _ **19 de septiembre de 2003**_

Hermione observa el paisaje que se extiende a sus pies mientras toma un sorbo de champagne. Se ha informado, y reservar el _London Eye_ entero durante una hora cuesta más de lo que la gente normal creería, pero ¿qué son unas cuantas cientos de libras para alguien como Draco Malfoy?

―¿Más champán? ―pregunta él.

Hermione se gira hacia su novio y asiente con una sonrisa. Él llena su copa y deja la botella a un lado. Se acerca a ella, que se ha girado de nuevo para contemplar la puesta de sol, y la abraza por detrás. Hermione se obliga a mantener la sonrisa y cerrar los ojos, aunque en los últimos meses se ha acostumbrado a la presencia del hombre. En ocasiones resulta hasta reconfortante.

―¿Te gusta? ―le pregunta Draco.

Hermione se da la vuelta, de modo que las manos de él quedan en su cintura, y pasa los brazos por su cuello, con cuidado de no derramar la bebida burbujeante.

―¿Estar aquí arriba contigo? Claro que no. ―Lo dice con tanta seriedad que Draco se tensa, pero relaja los hombros cuando ve la sonrisa de ella. Una broma. Claro.

―¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí? ―le pregunta. Hermione lo sabe perfectamente, pero decide hacerse la tonta y niega con la cabeza―. Tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

Le da un suave beso en los labios antes de soltarla y retroceder dos pasos. Se mete una mano en el bolsillo y saca una cajita de terciopelo verde. Hermione contiene el aliento al verlo hincar una rodilla en el suelo y abrir la cajita frente a ella. En el interior, un anillo con un diamante engastado reluce con los últimos rayos del sol. Se lleva las manos a la boca, una excusa perfecta para controlar el pánico que la está dominando y enmascararlo de emoción.

―Hermione Jean Granger, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Hermione abre la boca para tomar aire, pero vuelve a cerrarla, incapaz de articular palabra. Ve por la expresión de Draco que está empezando a impacientarse, así que asiente rápidamente con la cabeza un par de veces y consigue sonreír. Lo que no le sale son las lágrimas de felicidad, pero poco importa, porque él ya está deslizando el anillo por su dedo y besándola.

* * *

 _ **6 de agosto de 2007**_

Cuando Hermione despierta, lo primero que hace es mirar la hora: las siete y media de la mañana. Apenas ha dormido cinco horas, pero sabe que ya no volverá a dormirse, así que, con cuidado de no despertar a Draco, aparta su brazo para poder salir de la cama. Este masculla alto ininteligible entre dientes, pero la libera de su abrazo y se gira hacia el otro lado. Al ver que se le ha quedado la espalda desnuda al aire, lo cubre con el edredón cuidadosamente y se levanta.

Su pijama quedó desperdigado por el suelo la noche anterior, así que lo recoge, lo deja en su lado de la cama y abre el armario en busca de ropa que ponerse. Al final se decide por unos vaqueros y un jersey rosa de cuello vuelto. Podría bajar a desayunar, pero necesita respirar aire fresco y, sobre todo pensar. Y para poder pensar bien necesita moverse, así que se pone también calcetines y zapatillas.

Cuando baja, les deja una nota a sus padres para advertirles de que ha ido a dar un paseo y no se preocupen por su ausencia. Sale de casa y cierra con cuidado y, cuando ya está andando por la calle, se permite soltar un suspiro. Se deja llevar por sus pasos, sin pensar en nada en particular, hasta que llega al paseo marítimo. Aunque hace frío especialmente a esas horas de la mañana, se quita el calzado y se mete en la playa.

Solo cuando está sentada en la orilla, a una distancia prudencial de las olas, se permite dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Se abraza las piernas y apoya la barbilla en las rodillas mientras rememora la noche anterior.

Draco y ella están en el salón, viendo una película. Sus padres se han ido a la cama hará más de una hora, pero ellos no tienen sueño, así que están en el sofá fingiendo interés por una comedia romántica australiana bastante mala. La cabeza de Hermione está apoyada en su marido, quien ha pasado un brazo por sus hombros y juega con uno de sus mechones de pelo. Hace unas semanas, esa situación habría sido inimaginable para ellos, pero desde que están en Australia, las cosas se han relajado bastante y pueden pasar tiempo juntos sin querer matarse. Hasta disfrutan de la compañía del otro, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiría en voz alta.

Sin embargo, la paz del momento se ve interrumpida cuando él se queda mirándola fijamente. Hermione se aparta un poco de su lado y enarca una ceja, interrogante.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta.

Él sigue callado, mirándola a los ojos. Y allí descubre un interrogante que no se atreve a formular, pero que lleva ahí los últimos días. Porque Hermione también lo siente, aunque no haya dicho nada. Es eso que los hace acercarse demasiado cuando están hablando y riendo, hasta que se dan cuenta y retroceden, avergonzados por el rumbo que estaban a punto de tomar sus pensamientos. Es la tensión que se acumula a veces en su habitación, cuando todavía no se han dormido. Y es lo mismo que ahora los hace mirar los labios del otro.

Draco es el primero en cortar el contacto visual; coge el mando de la tele, lo apaga y se levanta. Entonces se vuelve hacia su mujer y le tiende la mano.

—¿Vamos a la cama?

Hermione lo mira una última vez a los ojos antes de aceptarla.

Ahora, varias horas después y sola en la playa, Hermione se pone a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido: no se arrepiente de haberse acostado con Draco, es algo que ha hecho muchas veces y que siempre le ha gustado, pero se pregunta si lo han hecho porque querían o impulsados por otra cosa. Quizás es una manera de despedirse de Australia, porque sus vacaciones terminan el día siguiente.

—¿No tienes frío?

Hermione no necesita girarse para saber que es su marido, quien la ha seguido hasta ahí.

—Un poco, pero me ayuda a pensar mejor —explica mientras él se sienta a su lado, en la arena—. Pensaba que estarías durmiendo como un tronco.

Draco sonríe, pero niega con la cabeza mientras observa el suave movimiento del agua.

—Yo ya no tengo noches de esas. Aunque últimamente duermo mejor —admite. Ella también. Tener a alguien al lado reconforta—. ¿Qué te preocupa? —le pregunta, mirándola ahora directamente.

Es el turno de Hermione de observar la marea. Se encoge de hombros.

—Nada. O todo, ya no lo sé. —Está muy confundida y ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar a explicar por qué.

—Ya —responde él—. Es como si estuviéramos en un universo paralelo donde Inglaterra no existe. —A continuación, alarga el brazo para entrelazar los dedos con los de ella—. ¿No vas a volver, verdad?

Hermione se muerde el labio inferior. No es tonta, sabe que Draco se ha dado cuenta de que su rostro se ensombrece cada vez que hablan de volver a casa. Pero ¿qué es casa para ella? «Casa» desapareció cuando murió su hijo y todavía no sabe a qué otro lugar puede llamar así.

—No puedo —termina susurrando. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla, pero parpadea rápidamente para evitar empezar a llorar.

—Supongo que es lo mejor —dice su marido. Suena triste, pero convencido de sus palabras—. Demasiados fantasmas.

—No podemos hacer como que nada ha pasado. No podemos llevarnos Australia con nosotros.

—Una lástima. Me gustan más estos inviernos —bromea.

Ella ríe, pero otra lágrima le moja el rostro. Le da un suave apretón en la mano; aunque está frío, ya se ha acostumbrado a esa temperatura y le parece la más normal del mundo.

—Podrías quedarte —sugiere, aunque sabe antes de que las palabras abandonen sus labios cuál será la respuesta.

—No, no puedo —responde Draco. Y es verdad—. Mi lugar no está aquí. Además, no es como si fuéramos a conseguir que esto funcionara.

Otra cosa que es verdad, porque se han hecho mucho daño y se han odiado mucho en demasiado poco tiempo como para ahora fingir que nunca ha pasado y que pueden tener una relación sana. Y tampoco es que se quieran, es simplemente que han pasado por tantas cosas juntos que los une un vínculo difícil de romper.

—Quién sabe. Quizás en otra vida.

Hermione y Draco se miran antes de inclinarse hacia el otro. Es curioso, pero el beso más significativo que han compartido nunca sabe a despedida.

* * *

 _ **31 de diciembre de 2008**_

A pesar de que no ha querido en ningún momento asistir a la estúpida fiesta de Nochevieja del Ministerio, Draco va vestido como si fueran a dar un premio al mejor atuendo. En realidad lo hace por Pansy, que lo ha amenazado con retirarle el título de padrino de su hijo Arthur si se atreve a no presentarse. A ella tampoco le apetece ir, pero su suegra le ha rogado que vaya para así al menos conocer a alguien. Desde que Pansy hizo las paces con Molly, la mujer la trata como a una hija, tanto que hasta Ginevra se lo ha reprochado en alguna ocasión.

Cuando la pajarita queda lo bastante recta como para no encontrar ningún fallo en el espejo, Draco se pasa una mano por el pelo para recolocar algunos mechones y sale de su habitación. Mira su reloj de muñeca y maldice por lo bajo cuando ve que llega tarde. Pansy va a matarlo, está seguro. Se aproxima a las escaleras con paso apresurado, pero un elfo irrumpe en su camino.

—Señor… —empieza, pero Draco levanta una mano para hacerlo callar y lo rodea, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

—Sea lo que sea, puede esperar a mañana, Mocsy.

—Hay… una persona en la biblioteca, señor. —El elfo parece reticente a hablar, o más bien no sabe cómo dar la noticia.

—¿En la biblioteca? ¿Y la dejas entrar sin más? —le reprocha. Como la criatura no responde, suelta un bufido de exasperación y se dirige adónde se supone que lo esperan—. Esto me pasa por ablandarme —musita por el camino.

Cuando llega, la habitación parece en calma, tanto que su visitante parece fundirse con las estanterías repletas de libros. Quizás esto es porque antes era la parte de la casa donde pasaba más tiempo y más disfrutaba.

—Hay algunos que antes no estaban.

Las primeras palabras de Hermione no son, definitivamente, las que habría esperado después de más de un año sin verse.

—Una biblioteca nunca es lo bastante grande —acierta a responder Draco. Entra en la estancia lentamente, como si temiera que un movimiento brusco la hiciera desaparecer—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Se maldice por haber sonado demasiado brusco, pero ella no parece haberse ofendido cuando se da la vuelta para encararlo.

—¿Hay una fiesta, no? —Es entonces cuando Draco se da cuenta de que Hermione lleva un vestido de noche verde oscuro y se ha maquillado. No ha hecho nada con su pelo, cuyos rizos siguen tan rebeldes como siempre, pero es algo que al mago secretamente siempre le ha gustado. Hermione da dos pasos hacia delante—. He pensado que quedaría mal que tú fueras de traje y yo en vaqueros.

Draco frunce el ceño, aunque no puede evitar que una sonrisa empiece a extenderse por su rostro. Durante los últimos meses ha pensado en más de una vez pedirle que vuelva, pero su orgullo se lo impedía: quería que fuera ella quien regresara. No quería admitir que había veces en que la soledad era demasiada soledad. Especialmente después de acostumbrarse y apreciar su presencia durante las semanas en Australia.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? —Necesita saberlo. Inconscientemente, él también da dos pasos.

Su esposa se encoge de hombros y aparta la mirada, pero sonríe.

—Me ha costado, pero ya estoy bien. Y ahora que he encontrado un poco de paz, me he dado cuenta de que Australia no es para mí. Sé que hay partes que siempre van a ser dolorosas, pero mi vida está aquí.

Draco asiente. Él también hay cosas que nunca podrá olvidar, pero así es la vida. Si fuera perfecta, no sería vida sino una ilusión. Sus vidas siempre han estado plagadas de dramas, pulsos por el poder e intrigas, pero eso se buscaron y eso era lo que querían. Y puede ver en los ojos de su mujer que echa de menos todas esas cosas.

—¿Aquí? —Draco señala a su alrededor con las manos.

Hermione da un paso más.

—Es tan buen lugar como otro cualquiera para volver a empezar. Si sigo teniendo una habitación, claro —añade con cautela.

Ahora solo unos centímetros los separan. Draco inclina la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sonríe lentamente y le roza una mano con los dedos. Después, se la toma y se la lleva a los labios, depositando un suave beso en el dorso. Después, le ofrece su brazo.

—¿Vamos a la fiesta entonces, señora Malfoy?

* * *

 **fin.**

* * *

 **-N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Os agradecería mucho que me dejarais un review con vuestra opinión. Y a vosotros, lectores fantasma, os lo agradecería doblemente, aunque sea esta vez. Me hacen muy feliz vuestros comentarios :D

Explicación de este epílogo: He decidido empezar con la mentira que lo inició todo y terminar con ellos siendo sinceros porque creo que es poesía narrativa (ok, no soy tan inteligente, es simplemente que me gusta cerrar ciclos). No sé si con este final satisfago a alguien más que a mí misma, pero después de todo lo que han vivido, necesitaría 20 capítulos más para hacer que se enamoraran. En vez de eso, he decidido empezar por algo simple: el aprecio. A partir de ahí os dejo en vuestras manos el futuro de los Malfoy.

Nos vemos en otro mundo, quizás en uno donde nuestra pareja favorita tenga más suerte y sea más feliz. **N/A-**

MrsDarfoy


End file.
